Leçon pour la Vie
by Malalou
Summary: COMPLET - EN REVISION Dudley écrit une lettre à Harry, 8 ans après qu'il ait quitté Poudlard... Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille de 5 ans peut bien avoir avec Harry? Cette histoire contient beaucoup de Weasley, de l'amour, de l'amitié et des aventures!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR !

_Une nouvelle traduction de fic. Celle-ci je l'aime bien, parce qu'elle est toute mignonne, surtout la fin en fait. L'auteur s'appelle Caitlyn, le titre en VO donne 'Lesson for Life' et on peut la trouver sur 'Sugar Quill' en anglais pour ceux que ça intéresserait._

**PROLOGUE**

Harry relut la lettre qu'il tenait à la main pour la cinquième fois, alors qu'il s'asseyait à l'ombre de son arbre préféré. Il fourra la lettre dans son enveloppe et la laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner pourquoi Dudley Dursley lui avait écrit une lettre. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans le monde Moldu depuis qu'il avait fini ses études à Poudlard et cela lui apparaissait comme une éternité.

Pendant les huit dernières années, lui et Dumbledore avaient travaillé sans relâche contre Voldemort. Et finalement, Voldemort avait été détruit par les deux sorciers. Harry devait cela à Voldemort, huit ans, c'était vraiment long pour apprendre à se défendre suffisamment. Tout était fini maintenant et Harry était prêt à oublier tous les souvenirs de cette guerre affreuse. Harry avait délibérément évité de s'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner s'il avait laissé une autre personne qu'il aimait se faire tuer par Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète.

Harry ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il s'était senti plus seul que jamais pendant la guerre. Il était prêt à rencontrer quelqu'un de qui il tomberait amoureux et avec qui il fonderait une famille. Et même s'il n'avait pas encore trouvé la fille de ses rêves, il cherchait toujours à passer le plus de temps possible avec sa vraie famille, les Weasley.

Harry n'avait pas vu beaucoup de changement entre Ron et Hermione, ils se chamaillaient toujours. Comme un vieux couple marié. La seule différence était qu'ils étaient effectivement un couple marié. Ron n'était pas devenu Auror avec Harry, il avait accepté un poste au Ministère de la Magie. Hermione, incapable de quitter l'école pour sa part, était devenue Professeur à Poudlard sous son nom de jeune fille et enseignait l'Arithmancie. Elle était également pressentie pour être la prochaine Directrice de Poudlard, même si elle refusait de l'admettre.

Harry contempla le ciel avec satisfaction, réalisant que les choses allaient finalement se calmer un peu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la lettre qui gisait dans l'herbe à côté de lui, et le sentiment de paix s'évanouit.

Qu'est-ce que Dudley lui voulait ?

Il se leva, épousseta sa robe et sortit sa baguette.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.


	2. De Retour à Privet Drive

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR !

**CHAPITRE I : DE RETOUR A PRIVET DRIVE**

Au moment où Harry reconnut l'apparence et les odeurs familières de Privet Drive, une vague de ressentiment monta dans sa poitrine. Il inspira profondément et observa le salon tout autours de lui, se sentant comme un étranger.

Harry fit quelques pas vers la cheminée. Son regard passa sur un horrible vase avant de s'arrêter sur une photo de Dudley dans un costume blanc, souriant, avec l'un de ses bras flasques autours d'une mariée osseuse. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage, un voile le recouvrait. Qui prendrait ses photos avec son voile de mariée ? Harry réfléchit un moment et sourit de toutes ses dents quand il arriva à la conclusion que cette personne ne devait pas vraiment être jolie ou qu'elle était trop embarrassée de se voir en photo épousant réellement Dudley.

Harry se rappelait avoir reçu une invitation aux alentours de son vingtième anniversaire. Dudley n'avait pas fait preuve de tact en envoyant le faire- part du mariage à Harry, il était évident qu'il réclamait des cadeaux. (Harry lui avait envoyé une boîte de bonbons. Cependant, il n'avait pas emballé les sucreries, Harry avait pensé avec amusement combien Dudley se serait inquiété de pouvoir être la victime d'un sortilège. ) Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon leur avait donné la maison de Privet Drive comme cadeau de mariage. Ils avaient déménagé dans un cottage au bord de la mer à Majorque.

Harry se retourna en entendant l'escalier craquer et regarda silencieusement son cousin avancer péniblement vers la cuisine. Dudley ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques pas du frigo. En voyant Harry, il oublia de s'arrêter et la porte du frigo s'ébranla terriblement alors qu'il s'y cognait.

« Tu pourrais sonner comme une personne NORMALE ! » s'offensa Dudley, en massant son pied.

Harry étudia son cousin avec intérêt. Apparemment, vingt-cinq ans n'était pas le bel âge pour Dudley. Il semblait en avoir trente-cinq. Le moins surprenant c'était qu'il était exactement comme l'Oncle Vernon. . . la moustache en moins - il n'arrivait probablement pas à en faire pousser une entière... Bien sûr, l'Oncle Vernon n'avait qu'un double menton. Dudley en avait un quadruple.

Harry haussa les sourcils, « Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Dudley pointa du doigt la baguette qu'Harry tenait toujours en main. « Range-moi cette chose ridicule ! »

« Pardon ? » dit Harry calmement. « Je pensais que j'étais un invité. »

« C'est vrai », grommela Dudley, « Mais, pas de ces stupides tours de magie --» Dudley dut se forcer en suite pour former le mot « S'il te plait ».

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil sans qu'on le lui ait proposé et attendit que Dudley lui dise pourquoi il était là. Dudley clopina jusqu'au canapé affaissé et s'y installa lourdement, faisant grincer les ressorts du canapé en un horrible concert.

Il y eut un long silence où les deux cousins s'observèrent, repérant ce qui avait changé durant cette absence de huit ans. « GARDENIA ! ! ! ! » beugla Dudley, « Il est là ! »

Harry essaya de dissimuler un sourire. Dudley s'était marié avec une fille nommée Gardénia ? Il supposa que les Dursley devaient avoir un faible pour les femmes avec d'horribles noms de fleurs. Non pas que tous les noms de fleurs étaient mauvais. Le prénom de sa mère, Lily, était très joli mais. Gardénia ? Pétunia ? Qui serait la prochaine ? Jonquille ou Marguerite ? Harry était sur le point de parier qu'elle ressemblerait exactement à sa Tante Pétunia. Il se cala dans le fauteuil, prêt à être amusé par la personne qui s'était MARIEE avec Dudley.

Il ne fut pas déçu ; Gardénia Dursley ne pouvait être décrite que comme amusante. Elle entra en mâchant dans la pièce, elle portait des talons haut bleu fluo, un pantalon jaune tellement moulant qu'il semblait être peint sur ses cuisses, un top vert fluo et une énorme touffe de cheveux frisés blonds. Du blush rose bonbon avait été étalé sur ses joues osseuses et les nombreuses couches de maquillage étaient visibles sur son fond teint orange. Gardénia scruta Harry, pratiquement face à face. Harry se pencha en arrière essayant d'éviter l'odeur de cigarette froide mélangée à celle de la laque pour cheveux.

« C'est ton cousin, Dudley chéri ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui ressemblait à des ongles sur un tableau. « Quelle chance ! Je me suis mariée avec le plus bel homme de la famille. » Elle gloussa et se percha sur les genoux de Dudley, gratouillant l'un de ses mentons.

« Quelle chance ? » murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Gardénia fit éclater son chewing-gum. « Il n'a vraiment pas le sens de la mode, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au pantalon jaune de Gardénia puis à sa robe vert émeraude.

Dudley rit « Non ma chérie, vraiment pas ! »

Harry sourit à Dudley d'un air de vainqueur « Tu sais quoi Dudley ? » dit-t- il d'une voix trop gentille. « Je suis en train de me dire que ta cheminée là-bas semble... vraiment, comment dire ça ?... terne ? Que dirais-tu si je la faisais sauter, comme dans le bon vieux temps ? » dit-il sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Dudley sembla paniqué et ses yeux globuleux bleus délavés le faisaient ressembler exceptionnellement à son père. « Heu... non... Ce n'est pas la peine de faire de la ma-truc » dit-il, serrant l'accoudoir du canapé un peu trop fort.

« Voyons voir ça » dit Harry agitant tranquillement sa baguette.

La table basse glissa le long du sol et s'arrêta brutalement devant son siège. Harry posa les pieds sur la table sans se soucier de savoir s'il y avait de la boue sur ses chaussures. Dudley tenta de se racler la gorge mais seul un faible son voulu sortir. Harry était ravi. C'était vraiment agréable de l'embêter après toutes ces années de 'Chasse au Harry'.

« Gardénia et moi avons une petite fille » commença Dudley essayant de se redonner contenance.

Harry regarda Gardénia qui était en train d'entortiller une mèche de ses cheveux autours de son doigt semblant oublier tout ce qui se passait autours. Harry était sûr que la mèche allait se casser tellement elle était sèche.

Dudley épongea son front avec sa manche. « Bien, hum, le problème ce que, c'est que ce n'est pas une enfant normale. »

« Toi non plus Dudley, tu n'étais pas normal. Je ne suis pas là pour offrir une assistance psychologique »dit Harry.

« Elle est de ton espèce » cracha Dudley. « Nous ne pouvons pas la garder sous notre toit. »

« Comment diable pourrais-tu le savoir ? » dit Harry en se levant, surpris.

« Maman et Papa m'ont dit qu'elle avait tous les signes » dit Dudley fermement, profondément convaincu.

« Oh, voilà une source fiable ! »se moqua Harry. « Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon ne connaissent absolument rien à la magie, et jamais ils ne se soucieront d'en savoir d'avantage ! »

Gardénia prit la parole, semblant perdue « Mais qu'est-ce que ce sale gosse pourrait être d'autre ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

Enfin, si... c'était des Dursley après tout.

Il les fixa du regard. « Vous pensez pouvoir jeter un regard dans le noir et affirmer en suite que c'est une sorcière ? C'est votre enfant ! » cria Harry, devenant furieux sur le moment.

Dudley fit une pause et continua comme si Harry n'avait rien dit. « Elle est de ton espèce et nous ne pouvons plus nous occuper du petit monstre. » dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la météo.

Gardénia continua, « Pétunia et Vernon ne nous laisseront plus venir les voir avec elle et Dudlychou a absolument besoin de voir sa Maman. »

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je savoure ce moment d'ironie »dit Harry mollement, « L'impossible t'est arrivé. Ta propre enfant est quelque chose qu'on t'a appris à détester. Vous n'êtes que deux idiots et vous êtes responsable de cette enfant, et au lieu de faire face à vos problèmes, vous voulez me donner cette enfant et oublier qu'elle a jamais existé. »

« C'est ça ! » dit Dudley, ravi que Harry ait compris.

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure. » dit Harry, grinçant des dents et serrant sa baguette.

Le chewing-gum de Gardénia éclata bruyamment, « Nous avons un autre enfant ! Dudley Jr pourrait être blessé pendant une de ses crises de jalousie ! »

Gardénia adressa un sourire goguenard à Harry puis elle sortit de la pièce.

« Elle ne serait pas jalouse et ne ferait pas de crises si vous saviez élever un enfant ! » répliqua Harry, furieux.

Dudley se tortilla mal à l'aise et le canapé fit de nombreux cris de protestation, « Tu ne comprends pas combien elle est impossible. Si tu ne la prends pas, nous allons la mettre dans un orphelinat. Papa a déjà tout préparé. »

« Oh, mais je comprends parfaitement ce qu'ELLE ressent », répliqua Harry, « J'ai été traité comme le mauvais petit canard pendant onze ans et je sais comment est ta famille, Dudley, ne fais pas comme si c'était de sa faute ! »

Gardénia entra de nouveau dans la pièce après un moment, elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé qui ressemblait étrangement à un cochon. « Voici Dudley Jr » dit-elle, berçant l'enfant qui beugla fortement.

Harry haussa les sourcils, il avait déjà entendu des dindes de Noël se faire égorger. « C'est super. Où est la petite fille ? »

« Chez Mrs. Figg », répondit Dudley, « Elle s'en occupe toute la journée, nous n'avons donc pas à la voir avant l'heure du coucher. »

« Oh vraiment ? » dit Harry sarcastiquement, « Est-ce qu'elle dort, elle aussi, dans le placard ? »

Dudley se renfrogna et se gratta la tête, « Allons Harry, quel genre de parents crois-tu que nous sommes ? » dit-il.

Gardénia approuva d'un signe de tête, « Seulement quelque fois, quand nous pensons qu'elle pourrait blesser notre bébé chéri » Dudley lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'elle se taise.

Harry se leva et saisit sa baguette. Il n'allait pas les laisser le forcer à faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

« Je dois réfléchir à tout ça », dit Harry sévèrement, et il regarda son cousin tressaillir au son de sa voix, « S'il arrive n'importe quoi à cette petite fille avant que je revienne. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que votre maison entière explose. » dit-il avec un mouvement rapide de sa baguette.

Dudley trembla encore, « Tu es un dingue. Je l'ai toujours su », dit-il bravement.

Avec un dernier regard de dégoût pour Dudley, Harry Transplana.__

_A suivre..._


	3. Poudlard

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR !

**CHAPITRE II : POUDLARD**

Le seul problème lorsqu'on se rendait à Poudlard, c'était la longue marche qui séparait le point de Transplanation du Collège. Harry marcha tranquillement en admirant le château au loin, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu à l'école.

Il ne savait pas comment Dumbledore avait réussi à concilier la lutte contre Voldemort et la direction de l'école. Bien sûr, le sens de l'humour du vieux sorcier dans les moments les plus sérieux les avait probablement aidés tous les deux plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Harry sourit sarcastiquement alors qu'il se rappelait quelques-unes unes des rencontres secrètes que Dumbledore avaient organisées durant cette période de guerre. Transplaner sur un iceberg vêtu d'une robe d'été ne semblait plus très amusant après quelques secondes, tout comme apparaître au beau milieu de la forêt tropicale avec une cape d'hiver excessivement chaude.

Harry avait toujours accepté sans condition les lubies de Dumbledore. Il semblait y avoir un consensus muet entre eux ; Dumbledore se moquait simplement de Harry et ils savaient qu'une brève lueur d'amusement durant ces temps sombres n'était pas du luxe.

Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta en réalisant qu'il était juste devant les grandes portes en chêne du château. Harry leva les yeux, stupéfié. Il avait l'impression d'avoir onze ans à nouveau. Il frappa et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant révélant le Professeur McGonagall. Harry lui sourit chaudement.

Le professeur de Métamorphose n'avait pas du tout changé, excepté les quelques mèches grises qui striaient son chignon impeccable. Elle le regarda silencieusement pendant un moment et finalement elle lui dit :

« Huit ans, Mr Potter. Ce n'est que maintenant que vous décidez de nous faire l'honneur d'apparaître aux portes du château ? » demanda-t-elle d'une manière guindée.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit. Quel accueil. Certaines personnes ne changeaient jamais. Elle lui sourit en retour et, à la surprise de Harry, elle l'étreignit.

Harry rit et lui retourna son étreinte. « Bonjour, Professeur ! »

« Bienvenue ! C'est bon de vous revoir, Potter ! » dit-elle ouvrant la porte largement, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Harry enleva son chapeau de manière à avoir une meilleure vue du Hall d'entrée. Rien n'avait changé, à son grand soulagement. Poudlard était intemporel. Il trouva tout de même réconfortant qu'au moins une chose ait changé durant ces dernières années : le professeur McGonagall lui parlait gentiment alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs.

« Vraiment, Potter, vous nous avez impressionnés pendant tout ce temps. Les histoires que nous racontait le Directeur. . . Vous êtes un modèle pour beaucoup d'étudiants ici »

Harry se racla la gorge, embarrassé. « Merci »

Deux garçons, plongés dans un magazine de Quidditch, descendaient le couloir, probablement pour aller déjeuner. Quand ils virent le Professeur McGonagall, ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry aperçut les armoiries de Gryffondor sur leurs robes. Il sourit, se souvenant de lui-même.

« OÙ allez-vous ? » dit le Professeur McGonagall. « Errant comme ça dans les couloirs pendant le déjeuner ? »

« Nous allons déjeuner, Professeur » déglutit l'un des garçons, se ratatinant sous le regard inquisiteur du professeur.

L'autre garçon jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Harry, « Mince ! » dit-il doucement, oubliant complètement qu'il était sur le point de se faire interroger.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à propos de. . . » commença le Professeur McGonagall, mais à présent aucun des deux garçons ne semblait plus lui prêter attention.

« Êtes-vous ? Lui ? Le vrai lui ? » demanda le premier garçon.

« Mr Zahn ! Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter devant un invité ! » dit le Professeur McGonagall sèchement.

« Harry Potter » dit Harry en leur serrant la main. Le premier garçon laissa tomber son magazine de Quidditch et le contempla, bouche bée.

« Allez DEJEUNER ! » insista le Professeur McGonagall.

« Oui, Professeur » dirent-ils en se retournant pour s'en aller mais fixant encore Harry du regard. Ils manquèrent de se rentrer dedans.

« Votre magazine ! » dit Harry en le ramassant.

« Merci ! » répondirent les garçons en cœur.

Ils se retournèrent et se dépêchèrent d'aller à la Grande Salle, mais le garçon nommé Mr Zahn s'arrêta net.

« Mr Potter » dit-il timidement, retournant vers Harry. « Pourriez-vous me le dédicacer ? Je sais que vous n'avez pas joué au Quidditch après Poudlard. . . mais. . . Vous étiez fantastique quand vous étiez ici. Je suis batteur, vous savez. . . Nous avons gagné la Coupe l'an dernier. . . » balbutia-t-il, rouge comme une pivoine.

Harry sortit une plume de sa cape et signa le magazine.

« Merci ! » répondit le garçon le souffle coupé et, avec son ami, ils coururent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, heureux.

Le Professeur McGonagall eut une moue de dédain, désapprouvant visiblement leur conduite. « Quelle éducation ! Je suppose que vous êtes traité ainsi partout. »

Harry haussa les épaules et lui sourit quand ils reprirent leur chemin. Il parla avec elle poliment à propos de ses récentes activités.

CRAAAAAASH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Harry fit un bond. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autours de lui. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ? ! Le Professeur McGonagall avait à peine tremblé, mais elle soupira. « Je me demande ce que c'est cette fois. Peeves met toujours l'école sans dessus dessous. »

Une expression de compréhension passa sur le visage de Harry. Peeves, bien sûr. Il avait presque oublié combien l'école pouvait être imprévisible. Peeves tourna au détour d'un couloir en caquetant. Il s'arrêta en l'aire quand il remarqua Harry. Un sourire démoniaque fendit son visage et il commença à chantonner :

« Ooooooh, Potter le fouineur ! Regarde un peu ce que tu as faaaaiiit ! » *

Il tira la langue et s'enfuit comme une flèche continuant sa chansonnette.

Le Professeur leva un sourcil. « Il a une mémoire incroyable pour un esprit frappeur. »

Rusard arriva, le visage déformé par la colère et par une longue course-poursuite. Un tintement annonça à Harry que Miss Teigne n'était pas loin derrière.

« Peeves ! » hurla le concierge.

Quand il aperçut Harry et le Professeur McGonagall, il arrêta sa poursuite et retira son chapeau ce qui semblait être une tentative d'accueil poli.

« B'jour Professeur, Mr Potter » dit-il rapidement et distraitement. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et se précipita vers les escaliers. « Viens mon minou ! » cria-t-il à Miss Teigne. « Nous aurons cet esprit frappeur cette fois ! Peeves ! » crachota-t-il, ressemblant étrangement à Peeves.

« Est-ce que les chats peuvent vivre aussi longtemps ? » demanda Harry lentement.

« Malheureu... Ahem... Et bien, dans le cas de Miss Teigne il semblerait que oui. Mr Rusard est lui-même resté très agile comme vous pouvez le voir. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte et une dispute bruyante pouvait être entendue.

« Ah, vous y voilà Mr Potter, c'est le bureau du Professeur Granger-Weasley » dit-elle. « C'était merveilleux de vous revoir. »

Ils entendirent un cri qui devait appartenir à Ron et elle grimaça avant de repartir. Harry frappa à la porte. Il entendit la voix d'Hermione.

« Ouvre la porte, veux-tu, Ron ? »

Au son grand amusement, Harry entendit Ron répondre. « Ouvre-la toi-même, chérie, c'est ton bureau ! »

« Excuse-moi ! »

« Pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas TA porte après m'avoir insulté. . . Voyons voir si je reviendrai déjeuner avec toi ! »

« Je ne t'INSULTAIS pas. Je te rappelais seulement de payer la Chouette de la Gazette pour notre abonnement. »

« Comme si je n'étais pas assez futé pour y penser moi-même ! »

« Tu ne l'étais pas le mois DERNIER ! »

Harry frappa un peu plus fort.

« OUVRE la porte, Professeur Hermione ! » répliqua Ron.

« Ron tu es impossible ! »

« J'essaie. »

« Ron ! Ouvre la porte ! »

« Je suis occupé en ce moment. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas ! »

« Toi non plus. »

Harry rit silencieusement. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. C'était Percy Weasley. Il semblait plutôt épuisé par la dispute.

« Harry ! » dit-il, content de voir quelqu'un qui ne criait pas.

« Bonjour, Percy ! » dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

« Harry ! » s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione. Harry les étreignit tous les deux.

« C'est super de te voir ! » dit Ron, conduisant Harry à l'intérieur du bureau.

« Oui, assieds-toi ! » dit Hermione.

Harry embrassa le bureau du regard. Il était très organisé, des étagères pour les livres sur chaque mur. Ron et Percy étaient assis en face d'Hermione devant son bureau et Percy faisait rebondir un bébé sur ses genoux. Harry s'assit et admira l'adorable bébé, beaucoup plus mignon que Dudley Jr. « C'est lequel celui-ci ? » demanda-t-il à Percy, honteux de son ignorance due à sa longue absence.

« Mon fils, » dit Percy fièrement. « Henry Alexandre Napoléon Ferdinand Percival Weasley le second. »

Cela prit un moment à Harry pour réaliser que c'était le véritable nom de l'enfant.

Ron ajouta. « Nous l'appelons Henry parce que Percy insiste pour donner absolument tous les titres imaginables à ce pauvre petit bonhomme. »

Percy sembla blessé. « Quand tu auras des enfants Ron, tu pourras les appeler comme tu le voudras » dit-il hautainement.

« Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas encore à court d'inspiration pour les prénoms avec tous les enfants que toi et Pénélope avez ! » dit Ron.

« J'ai huit enfants bien élevés ! » dit Percy en lui jetant un regard noir.

« J'espère qu'il n'oublie pas ceux qui sont mal élevés » murmura Ron avec un sourire.

« Ils sont tous bien élevé » remarqua Hermione.

Harry leur sourit. Les gens ne changeaient jamais, semblait-il. Il décida de prendre Ron au dépourvu. « Pourquoi toi et Hermione n'avez pas d'enfant ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione lui répondit. « Parce que je dois d'abord penser à ma carrière » expliqua-t-elle. « De plus, j'ai déjà prévu dans ma tête quand le meilleur moment sera venu pour commencer une famille. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Elle a même fait des graphiques ! Crois-moi, Harry, le jour où nous ferons quelque chose spontanément, j'aurai une crise cardiaque. »

« Je suis préparée à tout, Ronald Weasley ! » dit Hermione.

« Excepté à l'imprévisible ! »

« C'est stupide. Personne ne peut y être préparé. »

« Tu as essayé. »

« C'est impossible ! »

« Je croyais que **_j'_**étais impossible ? »

« Non, c'est impossible d'avoir une discussion logique avec toi. »

« C'est exactement pour ça que tu as laissé TOMBER la Divination » dit Ron avec suffisance.

« Parce que tu es fier de tes notes en Divination ? » dit Hermione, semblant dégoûtée.

« Je m'en sortais pas si mal. . . J'ai juste choisi de ne pas exercer mes connaissances à leur potentiel. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ton 'potentiel' ? Je croyais que c'était quelque chose dans le genre écrire des devoirs fictifs prédisant ta mort. »

« Ce n'était pas du 'potentiel', ma chère. . . c'était de l'originalité ! Harry et moi avons eu pas mal de bonnes notes dans cette matière avec nos devoirs 'fictifs' ! »

A la mention du nom de Harry, ils réalisèrent soudain que Harry, Percy et bébé Henry les regardaient, s'amusant tous les trois de leur dispute. Harry savait qu'ils ne le pensaient pas. Leurs chamailles duraient depuis des années et il n'était pas difficile de voir l'adoration dans leurs yeux.

Il se leva et tendit la lettre de Dudley à Hermione. « Lis ça » dit-il.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir alors qu'elle lisait la lettre. Elle la passa en suite à Ron qui, à son tour, la passa à Percy.

« Qu'est-ce que ce crétin peut bien te vouloir ? » dit Ron.

« Je leur ai déjà parlé à lui et à sa femme » dit Harry. Il leur raconta brièvement sa visite chez les Dursley.

« Quel abominable rat ! » s'écria Ron.

« Comment peut-il faire ça à sa propre enfant ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Il est évident que ce sont des parents irresponsables » dit Percy.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. « Je dois prendre une grande décision. Est-ce que j'adopte cette enfant et je l'élève avec moi ? Ou est-ce que je dois forcer Dudley et Gardénia à élever leur propre enfant et à accepter leurs responsabilités ? »

Hermione gribouillait sur un parchemin avec frénésie. « Bien, étudions cela avec logique. Je viens juste de faire une liste de 'pour' et de 'contre' »

Ron soupira. « Hermione ! Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter ? »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Peu importe » interrompit Harry pour ne pas retomber dans un autre et légendaire débat Weasley contre Weasley. « Bon, il y a un gros 'contre', je ne suis pas marié et je ne connais absolument rien en matière d'éducation. »

Percy fit un signe de tête, comprenant son point de vue. « C'est vrai Harry, mais tu sais beaucoup de parents seuls prennent soin de leurs enfants aujourd'hui. Tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses dans ce domaine et un enfant de cinq ans n'est pas un gros choc. »

Ron sourit. « Sauf si elle est comme Fred ou George. »

Hermione ajouta de nouveaux arguments à sa liste. « En fait, Harry, si on se réfère aux faits, tu as un environnement idéal pour élever un enfant. Tu as un bon revenu, beaucoup de temps libre... maintenant, une maison et ne parlons pas de ta personnalité qui correspond aux critères d'un bon père. »

Elle posa des calculs arithmétiques dans la marge de la page et ajouta encore une liste de traits de personnalité qu'elle pensait que Harry avait.

Harry réfléchit un moment. « Le seul problème avec le temps libre, c'est qu'en tant qu'Auror, je ne sais jamais que je serai appelé pour travailler. »

« Mais, » l'interrompit Ron « tu as des amis qui seront ravis de surveiller la petite. Hermione et moi ne sommes pas loin et n'importe qui dans ma famille ferait quelque chose pour toi. »

Hermione sourit. « C'est vrai ! Nous serons avec toi quoique tu décides. »

Harry regarda ses mains. Sa tête lui tournait. Puis une pensée le frappa.

« Quand j'étais petit, je voulais plus que tout au monde qu'une personne de ma famille viennent me sauver des Dursley » dit-il calmement.

« Oh, Harry » dit Hermione.

« Et quelqu'un l'a fait » dit Harry en se levant. « C'est à mon tour de faire la même chose pour elle. »

Ron sourit. « Tu vas le faire ? »

« J'espère que vous viendrez pour le dîner » dit Harry se dépêchant de sortir. « Je vous contacterai pour l'heure. . . »

Hermione, Percy et Ron regardèrent la porte se refermer.

« Dîner ? » dit Ron.

* * *

  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry apparut au milieu du salon de Dudley Dursley. Après réflexion, il leva sa baguette et sonna par magie. Il observa avec amusement son cousin se précipiter lourdement vers la porte puis la claquer en découvrant qu'il n'y avait personne sous le porche. Quand il passa dans le salon, Dudley poussa un cri aigu en apercevant Harry.

« J'ai sonné cette fois » dit Harry sincèrement. « Comme une personne normale. »

Dudley ne répondit rien mais il lança à Harry un regard noir.

« J'ai décidé d'adopter ta fille. Je ne laisserai aucun enfant subir ce que j'ai vécu. »

Le visage de Dudley s'illumina. « Tu la prends ? »

« C'est ce que je viens juste de dire » dit Harry.

« Très bien, ses sacs sont tous prêts. Attend-nous sous le porche » dit Dudley en parcourant la pièce rapidement.

Harry s'assit sur le banc devant le porche et regarda sa montre. La porte s'ouvrit et Dudley balança une malle à côté de lui. La porte se referma à nouveau. Quel idiot. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Harry vit les bras de Dudley pousser une petite fille dehors avant de claquer la porte.

La petite fille ne ressemblait vraiment pas à une Dursley. C'était une petite chose toute mignonne, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qui avaient été tressés, une paire de grands yeux verts et un petit visage inquiet. Elle ressemblait à un moineau effrayé.

« Salut ! » dit Harry chaudement, se baissant à son niveau. « Je m'appelle Harry, tu vas venir habiter avec moi maintenant. »

La petite fille lui adressa un regard de dédain. « Je m'appelle Chloé et je ne t'aime pas. »

Harry était bouche bée. Bien, pensa-t-il, ça commence bien.

« C'est bon. Moi, je t'aime bien » dit-il et il sortit sa baguette.

* * *

  
_* En VO la vraie chanson de Peeves donne 'Potter the rotter' ce qui veut dire 'Potter la peau de vache' mais comme ça ne rimait pas en français et que Peeves s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour cette chanson, je l'ai un peu transformé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas !  
_


	4. Terrain d'entente

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR !

**CHAPITRE III : TERRAIN D'ENTENTE**

Harry la regarda, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles. Après avoir regagné confiance en lui, il trouva qu'elle avait beaucoup de cran pour son âge. Et puis, c'était une chance pour lui. Comme elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, ils pouvaient commencer à zéro, sans préjugé.

Il lui sourit, tapota sa malle avec sa baguette et la fit disparaître.

« C'était ma malle ! » dit-elle ne semblant pas le moins du monde étonnée, juste irritée.

« Elle est chez moi maintenant » dit Harry avec douceur.

« Je la veux tout de suite ! » insista-t-elle.

« Tu pourras certainement la récupérer quand nous rentrerons à la maison » dit Harry sachant que cela ne lui plairait pas.

« Je ne t'aime pas » répéta-t-elle, lui tournant le dos.

Harry avait vu ses lèvres trembler.

« Tu penses que tu es une Moldue mais je t'aime quand même » dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

« Je ne suis pas une Moldue ! » dit-elle se retournant vers lui, elle semblait très violente pour une petite fille de cinq ans.

« Non, tu n'es pas une Moldue ! » prôna Harry. Il commençait à s'amuser et était plutôt content qu'elle soit intelligente.

Harry commençait à embêter mais aussi à intéresser Chloé. Elle était assez curieuse de le voir utiliser la magie une seconde fois, mais qu'il soit gentil avec elle la laissait sceptique. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle l'aimait ou non.

« Tu es prête à rentrer à la maison ? » demanda-t-il, tendant sa main vers elle.

« Non » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Est-ce que tu veux ta malle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, tout de suite » dit-elle en approuvant d'un signe de la tête, très sûre d'elle.

« Alors allons-y, d'accord ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il attrapa sa main et ils transplanèrent, quittant ainsi Privet Drive.

Chloé tomba dans l'herbe lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le jardin de Harry. Elle resta bouche bée, incapable de parler. Harry l'aida à se relever.

« Je sais que tu as été beaucoup négligée » commença-t-il « J'espère que tu seras heureuse ici avec moi. Une fois qu'on aura appris à se connaître. »

« Je veux ma malle ! »

Harry pensa que Chloé était vraiment têtue.

« Voici ma maison » dit-il en faisant un geste ample vers son manoir.

« C'est bizarre » dit-elle lentement, entrant dans la maison.

Harry jugea sa maison du regard. Il supposa qu'elle devait paraître plutôt bizarre pour quelqu'un habitué aux maisons Moldues. Son manoir était grand, avec des tourelles élégantes qui tenaient grâce à la magie. En dépit du temps froid, un rideau de lierre drapait les murs et, les jolies vrilles décoraient avec charme les piliers et le treillage.

« Est-ce que tu veux voir ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il.

Chloé ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour mentionner sa malle.

« Avec ta malle à l'intérieur » ajouta précipitamment Harry.

* * *

Chloé observa avec attention sa chambre puis elle regarda avec Harry avec suspicion. Elle reporta de nouveau son regard sur la merveilleuse chambre. Pourquoi lui donnerait-il tout cela ?

Harry se rappelait parfaitement le placard sous l'escalier. Il avait donc fait des arrangements pour rendre la chambre d'autant plus jolie. Il étudia son petit visage concentré espérant y déceler une lueur d'approbation.

La chambre sentait la peinture fraîche. Harry avait choisi un jaune pastel qui illuminait la pièce. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin avec un édredon et des oreillers en plumes. L'énorme fenêtre donnait sur les jardins du Manoir Potter et il y avait une un petit banc encastré sous la fenêtre avec des coussins de chaque côté, parfait pour lire. De plus, un rideau blanc positionné en arc de cercle autours de la fenêtre pouvait être refermé créant ainsi un petit espace confortable pour s'y pelotonner et se cacher. Dans un coin, une bibliothèque en bois blanc était remplie de livres pour enfants. Il y avait également un coffre à jouet avec quelques jeux à l'intérieur, et un tapis recouvrait le sol. Dans une petite cheminée un feu de bois crépitait joyeusement projetant des ombres dansantes.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, elle n'est pas finie » s'excusa-t-il « J'ai aussi une petite remarque à faire. Je ne pense pas que nous trouverons beaucoup de jouets chez moi. Je pourrai t'emmener en acheter quelques-uns uns et de nouveaux vêtements demain, si tu veux. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant la robe de Harry, perplexe.

« Parce que tu voudras en porter des propres » répondit-il.

« Comme ceux-là ? » demanda-t-elle pointant la robe de Harry.

« Oui, mais plus jolies que les miens. Les filles portent de plus jolies couleurs. »

« Non. Je n'en veux pas des comme ça ! »

« D'accord » dit-il avec un signe de tête.

Chloé ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais son mot à dire à la maison. C'était vraiment très bizarre.

« Le dîner sera bientôt prêt » dit Harry « Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? Comme ça tu pourras découvrir ta chambre. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, la bibliothèque était très tentante, mais elle secoua la tête vigoureusement.

« J'ai invité ma famille à dîner pour qu'ils te rencontrent » dit-il, testant sa réaction. « Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment ma famille, mais des amis très proches. Ils seront très contents de te rencontrer. »

Elle ne dit rien, mais leva les yeux vers lui. Harry la regarda aussi, surpris.

Elle avait les même yeux que sa mère.

C'était possible, bien sûr, mais c'était tout de même incroyable. Il se demanda ce que la Tante Pétunia pensait de la couleur des yeux de Chloé. Elle avait probablement dû être scandalisée que l'enfant de Dudley ait hérité des yeux de sa sœur.

Harry, pour sa part, était ravi.

* * *

Fred et George Weasley furent les premiers à arriver. Ils donnèrent une tape enthousiaste sur l'épaule de Harry et manquèrent de l'assommer.

« Harry ! C'est génial de te revoir ! » dit George.

« Comment trouves-tu la vie sans chasse aux mauvais sorciers, mon vieux ? » demanda Fred, serrant sa main énergiquement.

« Ah, c'est calme. Presque trop ! » dit Harry sincèrement.

Chloé scrutait la scène, cachée derrière une chaise de la Salle à Manger. Elle se baissa subitement lorsque George la remarqua.

« Hey ! Ce doit être la fillette que tu as recueillie ! Non ? »

Harry fit un signe de la tête. « Tu peux sortir Chloé, c'est bon. »

Chloé ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. « Non ! » dit-elle de sous la table.

Elle s'assit et regarda les chaussures de Harry aller et venir. Elle pouvait aussi l'entendre murmurer aux deux garçons roux :

« C'est sûrement trop tôt pour tout ça. C'est une adaptation difficile. Peut-être devrions-nous reporter le dîner à plus tard. »

« N'importe quoi » dit l'un des deux hommes roux. « Tout ira bien. »

Chloé plaqua sa main sur sa bouche lorsque la porte de la Salle à Manger s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle regarda, abasourdie, une paire d'énormes chaussures traverser le tapis. Chloé leva les yeux vers le bout de la table pour apercevoir le nouvel arrivant qui faisait tinter le vase posé sur la table à chacun de ses pas.

« Hagrid ! » s'exclamèrent Harry et les deux garçons roux.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » tonitrua joyeusement le dénommé Hagrid. « Où est la petite fille que tu as recueillie, Harry ? »

Horrifiée, Chloé s'enfonça un peu plus sous la chaise.

« Sous la table » dit Harry, comme si c'était normal.

« En train de jouer ? » essaya de deviner Hagrid, posant son parapluie rose contre un mur.

« Pas exactement » dit George.

Harry regarda sous la table. « Chloé tu veux bien sortir maintenant ? »

Elle était extrêmement curieuse de voir à qui appartenait les énormes chaussures. Elle s'assit et pesa le pour et le contre. Elle regarda Harry à nouveau. Il le lui avait demandé gentiment. La curiosité l'emporta sur l'incertitude et quelques instants plus tard elle se tenait à côté de Harry.

« Chloé ! » sourit Harry.

« Très heureux que tu aies pu te joindre à nous ! » dit George avec un large salut.

Un homme gigantesque s'approcha d'elle. « Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid » dit- il en lui serrant sa petite main.

« Je m'appelle Chloé. Laissez-moi ! » dit-elle, retirant sa main, effrayée.

« Ma parole » dit Fred sarcastiquement. « Quelle enfant délicieuse ! »

Hagrid se recula mais ne renonça pas. « Quel âge as-tu Chloé ? »

« Cinq ans » dit-elle, montrant un visage déterminé. Elle espérait qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait peur de lui.

Elle sursauta encore une fois quand deux autres personnes apparurent dans la pièce. Sans bien réaliser, elle se cacha derrière Harry.

Harry accueillit Lupin et Sirius, et sourit à Chloé.

Elle resta debout sans bouger alors qu'on la présentait à nouveau. Ils semblaient tous assez gentils. Entre temps, des personnes arrivaient de droite à gauche. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à observer à présent.

« Bonjour Harry » dit Ron, se penchant pour voir Chloé.

« Bonjour » dit Hermione, elle s'accroupit au niveau de Chloé. « Je m'appelle Hermione. »

Chloé fit un pas de plus derrière les jambes de Harry s'agrippant à sa robe.

Ginny était arrivée elle aussi. Elle sourit à Harry et l'étreignit.

« Bonjour » dit Harry, agréablement surpris.

« Elle est adorable » dit Ginny avec un sourire puis elle alla vers Hagrid pour discuter un peu avec lui. Chloé sortit sa tête et regarda Ginny s'en aller.

Un bruit assourdissant attira son attention.

Le feu de la cheminée avait pris des proportions incroyables et les flammes étaient devenues vert émeraude. Un homme avec des cheveux roux sortit des flammes. Il épousseta sa robe pourpre, remit ses lunettes en place et regarda les flammes. Un garçon apparu au cœur des flammes quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait les mêmes cheveux roux et devait être âgé de sept ans. L'homme épousseta la suie de la robe du garçon et reporta son attention sur les flammes. Une petite fille avec de longues nattes rousses sortit de la cheminée. Elle devait avoir six ans. Le petit garçon enleva la suie de la robe de la fillette. Puis un autre enfant apparut et la petite fille prit la relève époussetant la robe du nouveau venu. Deux autres garçons sortirent des flammes, puis deux petites filles. Les enfants étaient de plus en plus jeunes et il semblait y avoir un an d'écart entre chacun d'eux. Chloé avait compté dix personnes incluant la mère, arrivée la dernière, tenant dans ses bras un bébé. Le père s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Les enfants ! En ligne s'il vous plait ! » dit-il, les regardant s'aligner du plus vieux au plus jeune.

« Mortimer ? »

« Ici Père ! » dit le plus vieux des garçons.

« Catherine ? »

« Présente ! » cria la la plus âgée des petites filles.

« Meghan ? »

« Salut, Papa ! »

« Kyle ? »

« ICI ! » chanta un petit garçon de quatre ans. Les deux plus vieux se penchèrent vers lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Hunter ? »

« Ici ! Ici ! Ici ! » cria-t-il.

« Alexandra et Madeline ? »

« Ici ! » crièrent deux jumelles identiques, qui (coïncidence) avaient toutes les deux deux ans.

« Penny, mon amour, est-ce que tu as Henry ? »

« Oui » sourit la mère.

Percy fit un signe de tête et il sourit à sa famille. « Les enfants, qu'est- ce qu'on dit à Mr Potter ? »

Les enfants se regardèrent et on entendit un faible murmure. Ils se rappelèrent alors ce qu'ils étaient supposés dire, se prirent par les mains et firent face à Harry.

« Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invité Mr Potter ! » dirent-ils en cœur.

Percy regarda fièrement ses enfants et prit Pénélope par les épaules.

Fred et George applaudirent la prestation.

« Allez déposer les cadeaux pour votre nouvelle amie sur la table, s'il vous plait. » dit Percy avec un geste de la main vers la table.

Chloé remarqua alors la pile de cadeaux sur la table. Tout cela était pour elle ?

Les enfants portaient tous des robes bleu ciel avec leurs initiales brodées sur le côté droit de leurs vêtements. Un par un, ils déposèrent les paquets sur la table. Fred s'avança vers eux et commença à faire les cents pas, les regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oncle Fred ! » cria l'un des enfants sachant que Fred viendrait jouer avec eux.

« Voyons voir, voyons voir. » dit Fred se penchant vers eux pour les regarder un par un, les yeux dans les yeux.

Les enfants couvraient leurs bouches avec leurs mains, pouffant de rire.

« On ne rigole pas ! » cria Fred, ce qui les fit d'autant plus rire. « Toi, le petit avec les cheveux roux, viens par-là ! » dit Fred.

Les enfants, obéissants d'ordinaire, étaient perplexes. Ils avaient tous les cheveux roux.

Fred tapa du pied. « Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais devoir manger l'un de vous ! »

Tous les enfants crièrent et se dispersèrent en riant alors que Fred les poursuivait. Il réussit à attraper un des garçons qu'il jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de patates et continua à poursuivre les autres.

Chloé les regardait s'accrochant un peu plus fort à la robe de Harry. Au milieu de la mêlée, Percy essayait désespérément d'arrêter Fred, pendant que George et les autres personnes s'amusaient du désordre.

« Qui d'autre attendons-nous ? » demanda Pénélope en haussant la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha.

« Mr et Mrs Weasley sont en Egypte avec Bill, mais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il viendrait. »

Comme s'il avait deviné qu'on parlait de lui, Albus Dumbledore apparut dans la pièce. La petite Alexandra lui rentra dedans.

Percy enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Les enfants ! S'il vous plait ! »

Dumbledore eut un petit rire et souleva Alexandra en regardant autours de lui. Fred était à présent en train de courir de la pièce avec deux des garçons sur les épaules, et George ainsi que Ron l'avaient rejoint dans son jeu avec les enfants.

« Vous vous amusez bien ? » demanda Dumbledore à Alexandra.

Alexandra approuva d'un signe de tête, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » dit-il en reposant Alexandra. Des saluts joyeux filèrent de part et d'autres de la pièce.

« Content que vous soyez venu » dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

« Oh, balivernes ! » dit Dumbledore en regardant la table recouverte de paquets. « J'ai failli oublier ! »

Chloé le regarda avec attention dessiner devant lui, du bout de sa baguette magique, un cercle doré. Le cercle scintillait et Chloé pouvait voir à travers. Dumbledore plongea son bras au travers du cercle et son bras disparut, comme s'il l'avait plongé dans une poche. Il faisait à présent beaucoup de bruit en farfouillant à l'intérieur et Chloé jura qu'elle avait entendu un poulet caqueter rageusement.

« Par la barbe de Merlin » marmonna Dumbledore. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de cette chose ? »

Sa voix était étouffée car il venait de plonger sa tête à l'intérieur du cercle. C'était vraiment étrange. Plusieurs enfants s'étaient d'ailleurs mis à rire.

« AHA ! » s'exclama Dumbledore.

Son visage et son chapeau pointu de sorcier réapparurent.

« Le voilà ! » dit-il ravi en sortant une boîte, emballée dans du papier brillant, du cercle. Le cercle scintillant disparut une fois la boîte sortie, et le vieux sorcier la déposa avec les autres sur la table.

« Et si nous mangions ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh oui, s'il vous plait ! » dit l'un des enfants de Percy. Un rapide coup d'œil à la lettre brodée sur sa robe apprit à Harry qu'il s'agissait de Catherine.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde était assis et regardait Harry qui se leva comme s'il allait faire.

« Un discours ! » exigea Sirius.

« Allez, Harry ! Un discours ! » dit Hagrid.

Harry leur sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Merci à vous tous d'être venus ce soir, cela représente beaucoup pour moi, » il s'arrêta un instant cherchant les bons mots. « J'ai organisé ce dîner pour accueillir et vous présenter quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que nous allons tous beaucoup aimer, je pense. »

« Ooooooh ! Merci Harry ! » intervint Fred. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

SLAP !

Percy venait de gifler Fred. « De la part de Maman ! » siffla-t-il.

« Hum » dit Harry. « Voici Chloé. J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse avec nous. »

Il y eut quelques applaudissements et Fred et George firent semblant de se tendre des mouchoirs. Chloé ne voulait pas encore l'admettre, mais ces monstrueux sorciers (comme son Papa les appelait) étaient plutôt sympathiques. Pourtant, elle ne voulait toujours pas être une sorcière.

Chloé avait plus faim qu'elle ne le pensait et le dîner fut délicieux. Elle fit sortir un haricot vert de son assiette et évita de répondre à Hermione faisant 'oui' de la tête à chacune de ses questions. Finalement, Hermione eut la bonne grâce d'arrêter de l'aider à sortir de sa coquille. Quelque temps plus tard, quelqu'un suggéra à Chloé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Chloé secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde la regarde. Quand elle lut la déception sur leurs visages, elle se résigna à s'asseoir à côté de Harry, près de la cheminée. Il lui tendit un paquet.

Les enfants de Percy étaient très étonnés par la nouvelle venue. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir ses cadeaux ? ! C'était incroyable !

Ron et Hermione avaient offert à Chloé un balai jouet. Elle ne savait pas à quoi cela pourrait bien lui servir, à part à nettoyer le sol, et elle les regarda avec une expression complètement déconcertée.

On lui donna rapidement un autre paquet.

« C'EST LE MIEN ! » hurla Hunter avec une joie non déguisée. « C'est moi qui l'ai choisi ! »

C'était une espèce de livre et on pouvait lire en lettres dorées 'QUIDDITCH' sur la couverture.

Chloé cligna des yeux. Est-ce que les personnes bougeaient sur les photos ? Elle reposa le livre et décida de ne pas prendre le risque de vérifier. Un autre paquet. Il était rempli de petites fusées. Les autres enfants ne tinrent plus en place à leur vue.

« Oh, lances-en une, Oncle George » demanda Kyle.

Chloé regarda George lancer une fusée vers le plafond. Une pluie d'étoiles pourpres et scintillantes retomba comme des confettis. Les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie. Chloé aimait ce cadeau et l'esquisse d'un sourire passa sur son visage pendant un quart de seconde.

Puis on lui tendit une autre boîte. Ginny avait eut la présence d'esprit de lui apporter un lot de robes vertes.

Chloé regarda les robes, mécontente. «Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! » dit- elle.

La pièce devint parfaitement calme.

Meghan posa une question à voix basse. «Est-ce que je serais punie si je disais ça ? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

« Meghan ! » murmura Percy.

Chloé se sentit coupable quand elle vit leurs visages. Elle sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Ouvre mon cadeau, s'il te plait » dit Dumbledore dans le silence.

Chloé ne voulait rien faire d'autre à part aller se cacher dans le placard sous l'escalier. Si elle était dans le placard, elle pourrait se cacher du monde entier. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'y cacher éternellement et être ce qu'elle voulait être.

« Vas-y, Chloé. Ouvre le cadeau du Professeur Dumbledore » dit Harry avec douceur.

Elle déchira le papier cadeau et regarda à l'intérieur de la boîte. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était et elle n'avait aucun indice. Cela ressemblait à une balle de la taille d'un ballon de Football. Cependant, elle avait une couleur gris terne et, son aspect brillant laissait supposer qu'elle était en verre.

« Prend-le, cela ne te fera pas de mal ! » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Chloé sortit l'objet de sa boîte. Au moment où ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la surface de la balle, elle commença à émettre une douce lumière dorée et ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'horrible boule grise. C'était à présent une balle étincelante.

« C'est un Bauble* » dit Dumbledore.

« C'est joli » murmura Chloé si bas qu'elle pouvait à peine s'entendre elle- même.

Dumbledore continua. « Chloé, si tu n'étais pas une sorcière, le Bauble ne brillerait pas pour toi. Cela ne marche qu'avec la magie. »

Les yeux de Chloé se remplirent de larmes. Elle laissa tomber le Bauble comme s'il s'agissait d'un charbon ardent et sortit en courant de la pièce. Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas perturbé par la tournure des évènements. «Ca ne peut pas se casser » dit-il en rangeant le Bauble dans sa boîte.

« Je suis désolé » dit Harry à ses invités. « Elle a eu une dure journée. »

* * *

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses invités, Harry rassembla les cadeaux de Chloé et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Chloé ? » l'appela-t-il depuis la porte. Comme il ne reçut aucune réponse, il entra.

Chloé s'était pelotonnée sous les couvertures de son lit.

« Dure journée ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Je... Je... ne... ne... suis pas une sorcière ! » lui répondit une voix pleine de larmes.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas une sorcière ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que je ne veux pas en être une » gémit-elle.

Elle sortit sa tête des couvertures et essuya ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« Si tu n'étais pas une sorcière, ton Papa et ta Maman voudraient bien de toi, c'est ça hein ? » lui dit-il.

Chloé approuva d'un signe de tête et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues avant de tomber sur sa robe.

« Je... Je veux être comme Dudley Jr. » dit-elle fermement.

« Je suis désolé, mais tu n'es pas comme lui Chloé, et, je suis désolé pour Dudley Jr. car il n'est pas comme toi ! »

« Maman et Papa ne le détestent pas, lui ! »dit-elle prête à plonger de nouveau sous les couvertures.

Harry la regarda pendant un moment. « Je ne te déteste pas, Chloé. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je suis méchante » ajouta-t-elle comme si elle en était fière.

Oh oui, pensa Harry, elle avait vraiment du cran.

« Et alors ? » dit-il à haute voix. « Je ne crois pas que tu le penses » ajouta-t-il vérifiant qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne l'avait pas eu.

« Mais Maman et Papa disent que les sorciers sont des monstres qui n'ont pas d'amis » dit-elle.

Harry sourit. « Oh vraiment ? Ta Maman et ton Papa me détestent aussi. Est- ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ? »

Chloé sembla surprise par la découverte de ce nouveau point de vue.

« Et bien, n... n... non » dit-elle en reniflant.

« J'ai beaucoup d'amis, et même plus que tous ceux que tu as rencontrés ce soir. Est-ce qu'ils sont d'horribles monstres comme le disent ta Maman et ton Papa ? »

« Non » dit-elle doucement, pensant que la conversation était finie.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à rester avec des personnes sympathiques et qui t'aiment ? »

« Si j'étais normale comme Dudley Jr., ma Maman et mon Papa m'aimeraient ! » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Harry croisa les bras et secoua la tête.

« Ca va être dur, Chloé, mais je dois te le dire. Ta Maman et ton Papa ne t'accepteraient pas même si tu pouvais cacher ta véritable personnalité et revenir dans leur monde. Ils sont égoïstes, Chloé, je sais que ça fait mal de penser ça, mais, c'est la vérité et elle doit être dite. »

Chloé leva les yeux vers lui.

« La personne la plus sage que je connaisse m'a dit quelque chose là dessus » dit Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Chloé, le laissant essuyer son visage avec un mouchoir.

« La vérité est une chose magnifique mais aussi terrible, elle doit donc être traitée avec beaucoup de prudence. »

Chloé le regarda déconcertée. Harry sourit à son expression et ajouta :

« Tu dois encore être un peu trop jeune pour cette citation » il sourit timidement, un peu embarrassé. « C'est tout nouveau pour moi de m'occuper d'enfant. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » insista-t-elle. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle était trop jeune.

« Et bien, ça veut dire » commença Harry. « Quelques fois, la vérité doit être dite, mais il faut être prudent car on pourrait blesser quelqu'un. J'ai dit ça parce que je sais que tu veux vraiment être avec tes parents, mais ils ne t'aimeront pas pour ce que tu es. »

« Je ne veux pas être ici ! Je ne sais même pas si j'aime être ici ! »

Harry pensa qu'elle avait vraiment l'air fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce qui va te manquer ? Le placard ? Ou ton Papa te criant dessus ? »

Chloé semblait abattue.

« Je veux que tu vives avec moi » dit Harry. « Tu peux être toi-même et tout recommencer ici. Je t'aimerai quoique tu deviennes et tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'étreignit, et Chloé pleura contre son épaule.

* * *

Quand il eut bordé Chloé, il l'embrassa sur le front. Il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle dit quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le front ? » lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

Harry grimaça. « Ah, ce n'est pas une très bonne histoire pour s'endormir » dit-il calmement. « Et si je te racontais comment c'était quand je devais vivre dans le monde des Moldus ? »

Chloé approuva d'un signe de tête, on ne lui avait jamais raconté d'histoires avant qu'elle s'endorme.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit et lui raconta sa vie avant d'aller à Poudlard. Il venait juste d'arriver au moment où toutes les lettres sortaient par la cheminée quand il jeta un oeil à sa montre.

« C'est tout pour ce soir » dit-il.

Chloé était déçue mais elle ne discuta pas. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes et elle n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Harry sortait de la chambre quand elle l'appela une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce que je peux... » commença-t-elle.

« Chloé, tu as eu une longue journée. »

« Est-ce que je peux avoir cette chose que l'homme m'a donnée ? » termina-t- elle.

« Dumbledore ? » demanda Harry. « Le Bauble ? »

Chloé approuva d'un signe de la tête.

Harry sourit. « Tu devrais être fière de savoir qu'il t'aime bien. C'est le plus grand sorcier du monde entier. »

« Du monde entier ? » dit Chloé émerveillée.

« Voilà » dit Harry en lui tendant le Bauble. « Maintenant dors avant que je te donne une potion de sommeil ! »

« Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? » dit-elle impressionnée. « Comme dans Blanche Neige et la pomme ? »

Harry dut se rappeler l'histoire de Blanche Neige avant de lui répondre.

« Non » dit-il. « Pas de poison ! Cela te ferait juste dormir et tu te réveillerais demain matin. »

« J'espère » dit Chloé en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, « que toutes les pommes sont bonnes ici. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions laisser entrer les mauvaises sorcières dans la maison. »

« Les pommes sont bonnes » dit Harry en lissant les couvertures.

Il claqua des doigts et les lumières s'éteignirent.

« Nous ne laisserons entrer que les gentilles sorcières » dit-elle doucement.

Elle serra le Bauble et admira la douce lumière dorée dans le noir.

Peut-être que les choses iraient bien après tout. Peut-être que la magie n'était pas aussi effrayante qu'elle le pensait. Elle bailla. Le Bauble illumina son visage. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça d'être une sorcière.

Harry s'assit dans son bureau et referma son livre. Il pensa à Chloé. Il semblait qu'une nouvelle vie venait de commencer pour tous les deux. Tout irait bien.

* * *

_*'Bauble' en anglais ça veut dire 'boule de Noël' mais je trouvais qu'offrir une boule de noël phosphorescente c'était pas terrible. Du coup, j'ai gardé le nom anglais, comme ça on a l'impression que c'est un objet magique._


	5. Journée d'école

Leçon pour la Vie  
  
DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR !  
  
Chapitre IV : Journée d'école  
  
Cela faisait à peine sept jour que Chloé avait fait son apparition dans le quotidien de Harry, et il ne pouvait plus imaginer la vie sans la petite fille.  
  
Chloé aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle maison. Sa curiosité envers son nouveau monde s'était accrue considérablement et elle bombardait Harry de questions. A sa surprise et pour son plus grand plaisir, il avait toujours du temps à lui consacrer. Par conséquent, Harry devint la grande personne préférée de Chloé, et son héros, en seulement quelques jours.  
  
La seule chose qui la préoccupait depuis qu'elle était venue habiter avec lui, était comment l'appeler. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle ne savait pas comment il voulait qu'elle l'appelle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler 'Papa' puisque c'était l'autre personne avec qui elle avait vécu, et Harry ne se comportait pas du tout comme lui. De plus, elle pensait que Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup son Papa, et elle non plus à présent. . . Le mot 'Papa' fut donc rapidement mis de côté. Après y avoir longuement réfléchi, Chloé se décida pour 'Oncle Harry', une sorte d'intermédiaire.  
  
Ce matin-là, elle venait juste de finir son pain à la confiture et s'était perchée sur une chaise près du bureau de Harry. Elle aimait passer la matinée dans son bureau pendant qu'il travaillait. Cela ne le dérangeait jamais quand elle apportait quelques-uns uns de ses jouets pour s'amuser calmement près du feu. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas jouer. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de travailler, comme lui. Chloé étudia le visage de Harry pendant qu'il feuilletait son livre. Chloé saisit ensuite le livre qu'elle avait choisi au hasard dans la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt. C'était un joli et épais volume avec une couverture bleu nuit et des lettres dorées étaient gravées dessus. Assise sur sa chaise, elle balançait ses pieds et admirait la couverture brillante du livre posé sur ses genoux. Chloé se racla la gorge d'un air important et ouvrit le livre.  
  
La plume de Harry s'arrêta, et le sorcier observa la petite fille. Il retourna à son travail, très amusé de voir que Chloé essayait de le copier.  
  
Quand il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'?il pour étudier la scène plus précisément, ce fut encore plus drôle. L'expression sur son visage était certainement de l'ennui alors qu'elle essayait évidemment de paraître studieuse. On aurait même cru voir un regard noir. Pauvre Chloé, elle avait du mal à garder son air sérieux avec ce livre qui lui glissait sans cesse des mains. Harry ne reconnut pas tout de suite le livre, il pencha la tête pour pouvoir lire le titre.  
  
ARGH !  
  
'Tortures pour Moldus'  
  
Harry sourit nerveusement et se rappela qu'elle ne lisait pas très bien encore, elle avait probablement pris ce livre à cause de sa couverture brillante. Cependant, il semblait que cette enfant était animée par un désir de vengeance contre ses parents Moldus.  
  
Chloé tourna la page et essaya de déchiffrer certains mots. Mrs Figg lui avait un peu appris à lire, mais ces mots étaient horriblement longs. Les dessins étaient intéressant bien que tous les personnages semblaient horrifiés par les mots du livre. Chloé se demandait ce qui pouvait bien les choquer. Elle entendit son Oncle Harry rire ; elle se demanda si cela faisait partie du travail. Bien, si elle voulait être comme lui, il fallait qu'elle montre qu'elle pouvait travailler comme lui aussi. Elle tourna la page et commença à rire, espérant qu'elle était convaincante.  
  
C'en était trop pour Harry qui commença à rire tellement fort qu'il dut se détourner pour retrouver son calme.  
  
« Chloé » dit-il finalement. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver d'amusant dans CE livre ? »  
  
Chloé le regarda comme s'il était un parfait idiot. « Je travaille. Ton travail n'est pas amusant ? »  
  
Harry rit et reposa sa plume dans l'encrier. « Pas aussi amusant que toi. Je vais prendre ce livre si tu as fini d'en rire. »  
  
« De travailler » corrigea Chloé. « Est-ce que tu peux faire les sortilèges qu'il y a dans ce livre, Oncle Harry ? »  
  
« Non, je ne lancerai jamais un de ces sortilèges. C'est un livre de Magie Noire. Je l'ai comme ça je sais comment contrer ces sortilèges-là. »  
  
« Tu peux seulement les faire à l'envers ? »  
  
« Non » dit Harry en souriant. « Seuls les mauvais sorciers lancent ces sorts. »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas ? »  
  
« Je peux. Mais je ne le ferai pas. »  
  
« Même sur les mauvais sorciers ? »  
  
Il se leva et lui prit le livre des mains. « Même sur eux. Accio ! »  
  
Un livre sortit de la bibliothèque et se posa sur le bureau de Harry. Il le tendit à Chloé.  
  
« Ce sont de bons sortilèges ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Tu les lances ? »  
  
« A l'endroit ET à l'envers. »  
  
Quelque temps plus tard, Harry bailla et s'étira paresseusement sur sa chaise. Chloé leva les yeux, elle avait abandonné ses tentatives pour lire le mot le plus long du livre de sorts. Elle avait entamé un nouveau projet, après avoir rassemblé de nombreux livres de la bibliothèque de Harry, elle s'était lancée dans la construction d'un fort en empilant les livres les uns sur les autres.  
  
« Tu sais quoi ? » dit-il.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Chloé, arrêtant sa construction un instant.  
  
« Je vais t'envoyer à l'école » dit Harry.  
  
« Poudlard ? »  
  
« Non, pas encore » dit-il. Harry se leva et contourna précautionneusement la cabane de livres.  
  
« Une - Une - Une école Moldue ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant par-dessus la plus haute pile de livres.  
  
« Chloé, crois-tu réellement que je vais t'envoyer dans une école Moldue ? » dit-il d'un ton faussement moralisateur. « Les sorciers et les sorcières apprennent à lire, à écrire et à compter tout comme les enfants Moldus » lui expliqua-t-il. « Nous ne pouvons pas vivre uniquement grâce à la magie. Qui pourrait devenir un sorcier-reporter ou écrire des livres d'enchantements si personne ne savait lire ou écrire ? »  
  
« Mrs Figg m'a appris beaucoup de choses » dit Chloé. « Elle disait que j'aurais dû aller à l'école maternelle, mais mon Papa et ma Maman ne voulaient pas payer, je crois. Alors elle m'a appris. »  
  
Harry grimaça légèrement en apprenant cela. Il fit de son mieux pour garder un ton calme et reprit. « Je t'ai inscrite dans une école maternelle privée. En plus, il se trouve que la maîtresse est une très bonne amie. Nous ne pensons pas que tu auras du mal à t'intégrer parmi les autres enfants, même si tu commences l'école avec un peu de retard. »  
  
Chloé semblait très excitée. « Avec d'autres enfants de mon âge ? On peut y aller demain ? »  
  
Harry sourit. « Si tu vas mettre la nouvelle robe qu'on a achetée hier, nous pouvons même y aller aujourd'hui. »  
  
Chloé fut de retour dans le bureau en quelques secondes. Harry lui arrangea sa robe bleu clair qu'elle avait mis légèrement de travers. Il posa son chapeau sur la table et essaya vainement de lui arranger les cheveux. Il abandonna rapidement et laissa ses cheveux lâchés.  
  
« Prête ? » demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Elle approuva d'un signe de tête vigoureux.  
  
~*~  
  
« Wow ! » dit Harry lorsque lui et Chloé apparurent dans la classe vide. « C'est très joli. »  
  
Harry sourit en regardant tout autours de lui. Des fauteuils poire et des coussins de toutes les couleurs les entouraient. Sous leurs pieds s'étendait un large tapis avec des chiffres et des lettres de couleurs vives. Une rangée de chevalets occupait un coin de la salle et une demi- douzaine de petites tables rondes occupaient l'autre coin. A côté du bureau de la maîtresse, il y avait un grand aquarium où des poissons tropicaux se pourchassaient avec enthousiasme. Il y avait aussi une maison de poupée qui prenait une bonne partie du mur en face d'eux et une malle qui débordait d'accessoires de déguisement. De chaque côté d'un tableau d'un noir impeccable, il y avait deux bibliothèques qui croulaient de livres. Au- dessus de leurs têtes, un mobile représentant les planètes quelques étoiles tintait doucement en tournant. Harry fut très impressionné par le plafond. Il ressemblait à un morceau du ciel, avec des traînées de rose pâle, bleu nuit et de brillantes teintes oranges et rouges.  
  
Chloé leva les yeux vers Harry, très impressionnée, elle aussi.  
  
« Est-ce que tu aimes cette classe ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Chloé approuva vigoureusement de la tête. « Où sont les autres enfants ? »  
  
« Ils vont arriver » la rassura Harry. « Nous sommes venus un peu plus tôt pour parler avec la maîtresse. »  
  
« Je crois que je vais beaucoup m'amuser ici, Oncle Harry » dit Chloé, regardant une fois de plus autours d'elle, impatiemment. « Tu crois que la maîtresse me laissera regarder les livres ? »  
  
Harry fit un signe de la tête. « Oui, je pense aussi que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser. Et je suis sûr qu'on te laissera regarder les livres. »  
  
« Mais » dit-elle. « Tu ne seras pas avec moi. »  
  
« C'est vrai » admit Harry. « Mais ça ne dure qu'une demi-journée. Tu y vas de onze heure à quinze heure. Je ferai mon travail pendant que tu seras à l'école et comme ça nous passerons les matinées et les soirées ensemble. »  
  
Chloé fronça les sourcils. L'école maternelle avait perdu beaucoup de son attrait.  
  
« Ca ne sera pas difficile pour moi d'apprendre à la maison » dit-elle doucement. « Je pourrai même t'aider dans ton travail, Oncle Harry. Vraiment ! »  
  
Harry secoua la tête. « Mais tu ne veux pas venir ici ? Ca ne dure que quelques heures. En plus, travailler avec moi deviendrait terriblement ennuyeux au bout d'un moment. »  
  
Chloé regarda une nouvelle fois la classe. Elle semblait indécise. « Tu crois que les autres enfants seront amis avec moi ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais si la maîtresse est méchante ? »  
  
« Premièrement » dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je ne te laisserai pas ici si je pensais qu'une de ses choses arriverait. Deuxièmement, je parie que les autres enfants seront très excités de te rencontrer. »  
  
« Et la maîtresse ? »  
  
« Est-ce que tu savais que je suis allé à l'école avec elle ? C'est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse » dit Harry.  
  
« A quoi elle ressemble ? » demanda Chloé. « Est-ce qu'elle a un Bauble ? »  
  
Harry sourit. «Tu l'as déjà rencontrée mais je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes. Elle est venue dîner à la maison le premier soir où tu es venue vivre avec moi. »  
  
Chloé semblait essayer de se souvenir, mais elle secoua la tête.  
  
Harry sourit un peu penaud. « Bon. Ah. . . voyons voir, elle a les cheveux roux et ses yeux sont. . . »  
  
« Bleus ! » s'écria Chloé.  
  
« Non, pas bleus » dit Harry. « Elle a de grands yeux marrons. »  
  
« Oh » dit Chloé. « Elle sourit beaucoup ? »  
  
Harry réalisa que la conversation devenait de plus en plus compliquée. « Euh. Oui. Elle a un très joli sourire et un très beau rire aussi. »  
  
« Est-ce qu'elle. . . »  
  
La conversation s'interrompit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Ginny faillit laisser tomber cinq boîtes chancelantes. Harry s'approcha et prit quelques boîtes. Ginny fut surprise par l'apparition soudaine du visage de Harry en face du sien.  
  
« Bonjour Harry » dit-elle en déposant les boîtes sur la table la plus proche. « Merci ! »  
  
Harry lui sourit et déposa à son tour les boîtes. « Nous sommes venus un peu en avance pour qu'elle puisse faire connaissance. »  
  
« C'est merveilleux. » dit Ginny ravie. « J'espérai justement avoir une autre chance pour faire connaissance. Je ne pense pas m'être très bien présentée lors de ce dîner » Elle tendit sa main à Chloé. « Je suis Mademoiselle Ginny. Est-ce que tu aimes ma salle de classe ? »  
  
« Beaucoup » répondit Chloé. « Est-ce que je suis autorisée à regarder les livres ? »  
  
« Autorisée ? » dit Ginny. « Tu es plus qu'autorisée ! Tu peux les regarder quand tu veux. Certains enfants en prennent un peu chez eux. »  
  
Harry admirait Ginny, elle se débrouillait si bien avec les enfants. Elle était la maîtresse parfaite : gentille et patiente.  
  
Chloé apprécia sa maîtresse dès le premier instant. Son Oncle Harry avait raison. Elle était gentille, avait de beaux cheveux roux et un grand sourire. Chloé regarda avec curiosité l'un des boîtes. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec tous ces rubans ? »  
  
« Ca ? Beaucoup de choses. Nous pourrons faire des décorations ou les utiliser pour des travaux manuels, amis je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé » Ginny fouilla dans l'une des boîtes. « Celui-là irait très bien avec ta robe. »  
  
Chloé pouffa de rire. « Je porte seulement des rubans avec des tresses mais Oncle Harry ne sait pas faire les tresses. »  
  
Ginny fit un signe de tête solennel, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. « C'est un garçon et nous devons lui pardonner. Je te tresserai les cheveux si tu veux. »  
  
Harry rougit légèrement. « Merci Ginny. »  
  
Il essaya de voir comment s'y prenait Ginny avec les cheveux de Chloé, mais il abandonna rapidement au bout de quelques secondes. Ca ne devait pas être SI compliqué, elle le faisait plutôt rapidement.  
  
« Est-ce que je pourrai voir ces choses là-bas ? » demanda Chloé.  
  
« Les chevalets ? Tu peux aller jouer avec si tu veux. J'ai presque fini » dit Ginny attachant un élastique au bout des cheveux de Chloé. « Voilà ! Tu es coiffée ! »  
  
« Tu as vraiment de grands yeux marrons » dit Chloé en se tournant vers Ginny en lui souriant joyeusement. « Oncle Harry avait raison ! » et elle fila vers les chevalets.  
  
Ginny commença à rire et regarda Harry. Harry était écarlate, il essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait été autant embarrassé. « Je, hum. . . »  
  
« Oui ? » demanda Ginny.  
  
« J'essayais de te décrire et. . . heu. . . »  
  
« C'est bon » dit Ginny. « Tu n'imagine même pas combien de fois mes élèves ont déformé mes mots ! »  
  
Harry se demanda s'il devait dire à Ginny que Chloé n'avait pas déformé ses mots.  
  
Il avait toujours été sous le charme de Ginny, probablement depuis le milieu de sa sixième année. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais osé penser à autre chose qu'à de l'amitié en considérant le facteur ' six grands frères'. . . Cependant, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien fait car il aurait eu peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à elle. Evidemment, Ginny avait oublié Harry depuis longtemps, quand elle était tombée amoureuse et s'était mariée. Harry n'avait jamais complètement compris son mariage, mais elle avait été très heureuse.  
  
Avait été. Huit ans plus tard, les choses étaient différentes.  
  
« Elle est adorable » dit Ginny.  
  
Harry regarda Chloé. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Gin, mais c'est tellement bien de passer du temps avec elle. Bien sûr, ça a été difficile de s'habituer, mais elle est si. . . »  
  
« Pleine de vie ? » proposa-t-elle.  
  
« Oui ! » dit Harry. « C'est exactement ça ! C'est incroyable tout ce qu'elle apprend. . . combien elle parle. . . et pense à propos de tout, et elle est si jeune ! »  
  
« Elle a cinq ans. Bien sûr qu'elle est pleine de vie ! »  
  
« Ca me paraît tellement bizarre de m'être autant attaché à elle en si peu de temps. »  
  
Ginny le regarda pensivement puis elle secoua la tête. « Non. Pourquoi serait-ce si bizarre ? Elle est attachée à toi. Pense à combien elle était malheureuse avant de venir vivre avec toi ! »  
  
« Elle ne tient pas à moi autant que ça ! » dit Harry en riant.  
  
« Détrompe-toi. Je vois une enfant différente de celle que j'ai vue à ce dîner » dit-elle clairement.  
  
Harry regarda par terre en rougissant. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment. « Comment vas-tu maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Une ombre sembla s'abattre sur le visage de Ginny. « Mieux je pense. Si je n'avais pas cette école, je crois que ce serait pire. Les enfants me rendent vraiment heureuse. »  
  
« Et tu le leur rends bien » dit Harry promptement.  
  
« Arrête ça » dit Ginny en riant. « Je ne suis pas une grande maîtresse d'école. »  
  
« C'était pour quoi alors cette récompense que tu as reçue ? » dit Harry sur un ton moqueur.  
  
« Je devais faire ce travail, sinon je crois que je serai devenue fol- - » Ginny ne termina pas sa phrase et resta silencieuse.  
  
« Ce n'était pas de ta faute » dit Harry sentant sa poitrine se tordre. « Je suis le seul à blâmer. C'est de ma faute. »  
  
« Mes frères ne sont d'aucune aide » dit Ginny, elle continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. « Ils disent que je devrais déménager, oublier tout ça et laisser le passé derrière. »  
  
Harry voulait désespérément changer de sujet de conversation. « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais » dit-il finalement. « Il aurait fait la même chose. J'aurai dû arriver plus tôt. »  
  
« Tu étais son ami, Harry. Il serait mort pour toi. »  
  
Harry ferma les yeux essayant d'ignorer la nausée qui lui tordait l'estomac alors que les souvenirs revenaient. « Personne n'aurait dû mourir ! J'aurai pu empêcher tout ça. »  
  
Ginny regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu savais que quand nous étions encore à l'école, il me disait toujours que le Choixpeau Magique avait fait une erreur en l'envoyant à Gryffondor ? »  
  
« Il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper » dit Harry tristement. « Il aurait donné sa main droite s'il avait su que ça aurait pu rendre quelqu'un heureux. Ce fut un honneur de le connaître. »  
  
« Je suis contente que tu te rappelles de lui comme ça » dit Ginny avec douceur. « Je l'aimais beaucoup. »  
  
Ils sortirent de leur rêverie lorsque Chloé arriva en sautillant, un dessin à la main. « Regarde ce que j'ai dessiné ! »  
  
« C'est très bien, Chloé ! » dit Harry, admirant le dessin selon quelques angles différents. Il pouvait presque dire ce que c'était. . . presque.  
  
Ginny prit le dessin des mains de Harry. « Hum, ça ressemble à la classe. Là c'est mon bureau, là l'aquarium et là c'est le plafond ! »  
  
Harry se demanda où elle voyait tout ça sur le dessin.  
  
Chloé rayonna. « C'est ça ! » dit-elle fièrement.  
  
« En parlant du plafond, Gin » dit Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ? C'est même mieux que celui de la Grande Salle. »  
  
Ginny le regarda. « Oh, non ! Mon plafond n'arrive pas à la cheville de celui de la Grande Salle. Il ne change pas en fonction de la météo. J'ai juste lancé un sort pour qu'il ressemble à un lever et à un coucher de soleil. »  
  
« Pourquoi un lever ET un coucher de soleil ? » demanda Chloé.  
  
Ginny lui sourit chaudement. « Parce que je n'arrive jamais à me décider. »  
  
« Coucher de soleil » dit Harry ? « C'est beau de voir quand tout s'éteint et commence à se préparer pour le jour suivant. »  
  
« Oui, mais un lever de soleil signifie le commencement d'un nouveau jour quand tout est frais et nouveau » contra Ginny.  
  
« D'accord » dit Harry les yeux pétillant d'amusement. « Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu as les deux sur ton plafond. »  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre et attrapa sa cape. « Je dois y aller » dit-il embrassant Chloé sur le front. « Je serai de retour avant même que tu t'en rendes compte. »  
  
Chloé se leva sur demi-pointe et l'étreignit. « Tu peux garder mon dessin, Oncle Harry. »  
  
Harry sourit fièrement comme si on venait de lui donner la huitième merveille du monde. Il plia délicatement le dessin et le glissa dans sa poche. « Merci beaucoup. »  
  
Chloé fit un signe de la main et Harry transplana. « Il reviendra » dit- elle sûre d'elle-même levant les yeux vers Ginny.  
  
Ginny sourit. « Oui, il reviendra. Est-ce que tu veux m'aider à préparer la classe ? »  
  
« Oui ! » dit Chloé.  
  
~*~  
  
Ce soir-là, Harry était écrasé par tout ce que Chloé voulait dire à propos de sa première journée d'école. Il aimait l'écouter parler pendant le dîner. Les repas avaient été bien trop silencieux pour lui auparavant.  
  
« Eeeeeet après, tu sais quoi ? » dit-elle bondissant sir sa chaise.  
  
« Quoi ? » dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
« Meghan Weasley m'a dit que j'étais sa MEILLEURE amie maintenant » se vanta Chloé.  
  
« Vraiment ? Tu t'es fait une meilleure amie ? » dit-il en lui beurrant un morceau de pain.  
  
« Eh oui ! Et moi et Meghan avons joué avec la malle à costumes et Melle Ginny a dit qu'on pouvait mettre nos matelas pour la sieste à côté après le goûter » dit Chloé joyeusement.  
  
« Meghan et moi » corrigea Harry avec douceur. « Mange ton rôti, s'il te plaît. »  
  
Chloé avala son rôti rapidement et continua à toute vitesse : « Melle Ginny m'a laissé changé le jour de la semaine sur le calendrier et nous avons joué à un jeu avec des instruments de musique ! J'ai joué de la batterie ! C'était teeeeerrible, Oncle Harry ! » elle prit une gorgée de lait.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as appris un nouveau mot ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Oui ! » s'exclama Chloé. « J'ai appris à épeler Décembre ! D-E-C-E-M-B- huuuumm-R-E ! ! ! ! Décembre ! » récita-t-elle. « Melle Ginny a dit que ce serait le mois de Décembre avant qu'on s'en rende compte ! »  
  
« C'est très bien » la félicita Harry.  
  
« Et Melle Ginny nous a appris à l'écrire aussi ! » Chloé dessina les lettres en l'air pour illustrer ses propos. « Elle écrivait sur le tableau avec de la craie jaune. Elle a donné un coup de baguette magique et les lettres ont marché tout autours du tableau ! Alors Melle Ginny et toute ma classe avons marché autours de la classe ! Melle Ginny nous guidait et nous récitions les lettres. Nous savons tous l'épeler, parce que Melle Ginny sait tout ! »  
  
Chloé prit une grande inspiration et sourit à Harry.  
  
« Autre chose ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Oui ! » dit-elle en souriant.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Est-ce que je peux y retourner demain ? » dit-elle en bondissant de nouveau sur sa chaise.  
  
« Oui » dit Harry en riant. « Maintenant mange tes haricots s'il te plait. »  
  
Chloé avala ses haricots. « J'adore l'école maternelle » dit-elle avec un soupir de contentement.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry la borda dans son lit, lui tendit son dragon en peluche et lissa les couvertures.  
  
Chloé bailla. « Tu me racontes une histoire avant de l'endormir ? »  
  
Harry, obligé, lui raconta sa vie à Poudlard et, à peine eut-il commencé, qu'elle s'endormit profondément. Il claqua des doigts pour éteindre la lumière.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, il s'assit dans son bureau et tenta de se concentrer dur les gros titres du journal, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de converger sur Ginny. Cette année n'avait pas été heureuse pour elle. Il voulait qu'elle redevienne la Ginny d'avant. La Ginny qui n'avait pas perdu un mari à cause de Voldemort. La Ginny qui était son amie. La Ginny qu'il pouvait regarder dans les yeux sans penser que c'était de sa faute si elle était différente.  
  
La culpabilité l'enveloppa. Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
  
Il aurait dû arriver plus tôt.  
  
  
  
Et voilà encore un nouveau chapitre de traduit!  
  
Ginny a donc beaucoup souffert pendant cette guerre. Est-ce qu'elle retrouvera quelqu'un pour refaire sa vie ? Ou est-ce que ce quelqu'un est déjà là mais elle ne le voit pas ? Chloé va-t-elle oublier 'son Papa et sa Maman' ? Et Harry, va-t-il pouvoir vivre en paix sans que personne vienne gâcher sa tranquillité ?  
  
Ce chapitre attendait déjà depuis un moment d'être posté mais j'ai eu des problèmes techniques et j'ai dû reformater mon PC perdant en même temps tous les fichiers que j'avais enregistrés ces 3 derniers jours. Dont ce chapitre. Pff ! J'ai dû tout retaper ! Enfin, il est là c'est le principal, non ? ;-p  
  
Merci à tous les reviewers, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! Donc voici quelques réponses en vrac (désolée pas beaucoup de temps pour tout ordonner ! @_@)  
  
_ L'histoire originale est terminée. Je ne voulais pas commencer avant de savoir la fin ! ;-p  
  
_HP/GW ça veut dire qu'il y aurait (on remarque le conditionnel ! ;-D )une relation entre Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, ce chapitre. . . pose des bases, non ? Comment cela va-t-il évoluer ? ? Au fait qui était le mari de Ginny ? Allez c'est facile ça !  
  
Sinon, enfin les vacances ! J'aurai sans doute plus de temps mais comme c'est Noël en famille y'aura pas d'ordi et donc pas de connexion Internet. Mais je peux quand même vous donner un aperçu, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
  
Le prochain chapitre : 'Ca commence à ressembler sérieusement à Noël !' (tiens nous aussi !) Au programme une décoration de sapin, une invitation à dîner, un procès, quelqu'un de furieux, quelqu'un qui rougit comme jamais, un tout premier sort et une apparition d'un certain chien noir ! ! 


	6. Ca commence à ressembler sérieusement à ...

****

Leçon pour la vie (Lesson for Life)

DISCLAIMER : Rien n'est … moi, tout est … JKR !

__

NdT : Salut ! Et oui comme c'est Noël au lieu d'avoir un seul chapitre, il y en a deux ! ;-p

Sinon, juste une remarque avant de commencer à lire : même si ça peut paraître bizarre à certains que Harry apprenne des bénédicités (prière pour bénir un repas) à Chloé, il faut savoir que les Américains aiment ce genre de coutumes, d'où le bénédicité. 

Chapitre V : Ca commence à ressembler sérieusement à Noël !

Sirius s'adossa contre un lampadaire en face du tribunal et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il se redressa lorsqu'il vit la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrir et les personnes commencer … sortir. Sirius, surpris, regarda Harry descendre les marches, encadrés par quelques Aurors, l'air furieux. C'était très inhabituel, Harry perdait rarement son sang-froid, plus particulièrement en public. 

Un flash explosa au visage de Harry. 

Sirius cligna des yeux. Les reporters étaient apparus de nulle part, comme d'habitude. 

" Mr Potter ! " cria l'un d'entre eux. " Que pensez-vous du verdict ? "

" Harry ! Harry ! Regarde par ici ! "

" Mr Potter, est-ce que vous pensez que vos Aurors ont présenté une bonne affaire ? "

" Harry ! Par ici ! Dis-nous ce que tu penses de Draco Malfoy ! "

" Sans commentaire ! " dit Harry d'une voix forte, levant sa main pour se protéger les yeux des flashes. 

La presse ne semblait pas vouloir considérer cela comme une réponse valable et ils affluaient de plus en plus nombreux. 

" Mr Potter ne fera pas de commentaires ! " cria l'un des Aurors. 

Harry fit un signe de la main aux Aurors, ils hésitèrent avant de le laisser. 

" Par ici ! " dit Sirius fortement. Harry sourit sombrement et essaya de se faufiler jusqu'à lui. 

Bien sûr, une fois que les journalistes reconnurent Sirius. . . ils commencèrent à courir après Harry jusqu'à lui. 

" Mr Black ! Etes-vous ici pour encourager votre filleul ? "

" Mr Black, est-ce que ces jugements vous rappelle la première montée au pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui ? "

Harry parvint enfin … Sirius, il lui fourra dans la main un petit morceau de papier et Transplana. 

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux mots écrits sur le morceau de papier et fit face aux reporters. " D‚gagez ! " grogna-t-il avant de Transplaner. 

Ils étaient apparus dans le café que Harry avait indiqué. Le maître d'hôtel vint à leur rencontre. 

" El señor Potter ! Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici ! "

" Merci " dit Harry rapidement. Il se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir été rogue avec le maître d'hôtel et il s'excusa. " Toutes mes excuses, José. Je suis un peu préoccupé. "

" Ah ! No, no ! Ne vous excusez pas, señor Potter ! Allons à votre table à présent, si ? Dehors, peut-être ? "

~*~

Harry rageait devant sa tasse de caf‚. " Il m‚rite d'aller … Azkaban ! " dit Harry furieusement. " Je n'arrive pas … croire qu'il s'en soit sorti ! "

Sirius haussa les sourcils et fit un signe de tête au serveur qui lui apportait un café à lui aussi. " Harry, tous les Mangemorts ne vont pas subir les conséquences de leurs actes. Les gens comme la famille Malfoy vont s'en sortir, surtout ceux qui ont les moyens d'acheter les services d'un bon avocat. Peu importe que tes Aurors soient les meilleurs "

" Comment ai-je pu perdre ? Son alibi ‚tait un vrai conte de fées ! " grommela Harry.

" Draco Malfoy va finir par payer, Harry. "

" Tu as raison, même si je sois terminer ça personnellement " Harry devenait très pâle et rendait Sirius nerveux. 

" Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ne te laisse pas emporter par tes sentiments. "

Harry ne semblait pas l'entendre. " Il va y réfléchir à deux fois avant de commettre un autre meurtre. . . Je vais le faire surveiller comme jamais ! "

" Harry, soit prudent, Malfoy ne t'aime pas beaucoup et il a pas mal de gens influents de son côté. "

" Tout comme moi. "

Sirius reconsidéra son commentaire. Il allait ouvrir sa bouche pour sermonner Harry sur les conséquences d'une action dictée par la colère, quand il se rappela que Harry était un adulte. . . et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses sermons. 

" Allons ne parlons plus de ce stupide procès, d'accord ? Je voulais juste déjeuner avec mon filleul et parler de Chloé, comment ça se passe avec elle ? "

" Bon, si tu le dis " dit-il fâché. Le visage de Harry perdit toute sa sévérité à la mention de Chloé. " Elle est si brillante " dit Harry avec une fierté‚ évidente. Cela rappelait … Sirius le regard qu'avait James lorsqu'il parlait de Harry. " Elle sait déjà lire un peu, écrire toutes ses lettres et elle retient de nouvelles choses très rapidement. "

" Donc ce n'est pas une enfant difficile ? " dit Sirius en versant deux ‚normes cuiller‚es de sucre dans son caf‚. 

" Difficile ? " dit Harry en riant. " Non, pas du tout. Elle est simplement très curieuse, ce qui est parfois difficile. L'autre jour, elle m'a stupéfait, j'étais littéralement scié ! Je ne savais plus quoi répondre ! "

Sirius rit de bon cœur. " Je suis contente que tu l'aies prise. Franchement, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un comme elle. "

Harry sourit et sembla un peu embarrassé. " Si tu le dis. "

" Est-ce que qu'elle accepte qu'elle est une sorcière ? " dit Sirius en goûtant son café. Il fit une grimace et ajouta encore du sucre. 

" Oui et non. Elle veut en être une mais elle ne réalise pas qu'elle en est déjà une. C'est un concept difficile à saisir au début, comment dire à quelqu'un qu'il possède quelque chose qu'il ne pas voir ou toucher ? "

" Bah, ça changera quand elle aura fait un sort ou deux " dit Sirius avec sagesse. Il go–ta prudemment son caf‚. 

" C'est très intéressant " dit Harry en regardant Sirius ajouter encore du sucre. " Fais attention, il y a un peu de caf‚ dans ton sucre ! "

Sirius prit un air affect‚ et ignora le commentaire. " Tu savais qu'ils allaient finalement r‚organiser un Bal de Noël ? Ce sera le premier Noël sans Voldemort. Ca fait presque trente ans qu'il n'y en a pas eu. "

" Ils n'ont pas fait de Bal... la première que fois que j'ai... " dit Harry lentement.

Sirius secoua la tête. " Les gens avaient encore trop peur pour vraiment célébrer Noël. Bien sûr, il y avait des fêtes mais rien d'organisé. Ce n'était pas bien d'organiser un bal... depuis que tes parents... "

Harry remua un peu son caf‚. " Oh " dit-il sans lever les yeux. 

" Mais " dit Sirius avec en tentant d'alléger l'ambiance, " ce sera merveilleux de revoir le Bal de Noël. "

" Un Bal de Noël ? Comme celui de Poudlard ? " dit Harry en fronçant le nez. 

" A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ? " dit Sirius sŠchement. 

" Pas vraiment " admit Harry. 

" Attends un peu avant de refuser, Harry. On s'amuse beaucoup. Tu pourrais engager une baby-sitter pour Chloé et sortir pour prendre du bon temps... "

" Je pense que Chlo‚ et moi allons voyager pendant les vacances. " dit Harry fermement.

" Eh bien, heu, tu ne peux pas vraiment faire ça " marmonna Sirius. 

" Quoi ? " dit Harry, il commençait à avoir un mauvais préssentiment. 

" Eh bien, tu vois, toi et Dumbledore êtes un petit peu… " Sirius murmura quelque chose d'incohérent en suite. 

" Tu pourrais répéter ça s'il te plait ? " demanda Harry avec un soupir. 

" Les invités d'Honneur " dit Sirius rapidement. 

" Oh oh " dit Harry. " Je n'irai PAS. Fin de l'histoire. "

" Dumbledore sera en colère si tu ne viens pas " dit Sirius légèrement. 

" Je hais ces choses-là " grommela Harry, vaincu. 

" Ha ! " dit Sirius. " J'ai dit à Lunard que je te convaincrai d'y aller ! "

~*~

Chloé courut jusqu'à Harry lorsqu'il apparut dans la salle et s'écrasa contre ses jambes. Harry baissa la tête et vit qu'il avait à présent deux petites empreintes de mains vertes sur sa robe. 

" Quelqu'un a fait de la peinture " dit-il avec un sourire. 

Chloé avait un trait de peinture bleue sur la joue. " Oui ! L'art est la dernière chose que nous faisons tous les jours ! Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini encore. "

Ginny sourit. " Va finir, je vais parler à ton Oncle Harry pendant que tu peindras. "

Chloé galopa jusqu'à son chevalet. 

" C'est lavable " dit Ginny quand elle vit les marques sur Harry. Elle commença à rassembler les pinceaux et les plongea dans un bol plein d'eau. 

" Ce n'est pas grave " dit Harry en souriant. " Je me penserai à prendre ma blouse la prochaine fois. "

Ginny rit et lui montra sa blouse couverte d'empreintes de mains de toutes les couleurs comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle possédait. Harry remarqua avec un petit sourire qu'elle avait une marque de peinture bleue sur le front. 

" Nous peignons tous les Mercredis et Vendredis, les autres jours c'est poterie, dessin ou n'importe quoi d'autre. "

Elle laissa tomber les pinceaux dans un pot rouge vif rempli d'eau propre et d'un coup de baguette elle les fit se frotter les uns les autres. 

" Mon Dieu, elle ne t'a pas raté ! " dit Ginny se référant aux empreintes de mains. 

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouve que ces marques font très bien sur cette robe " dit-il en riant. " Tu as de la peinture sur le visage, toi aussi, tu sais. "

" C'est vrai ? "

" C'est vraiment charmant. Un peu comme des peintures de guerre. "

" Harry ! Où ça ? "

" Sur ton visage. "

" Je sais ça ! " dit Ginny en riant, saisissant un pinceau d'un air menaçant. " Où ? "

" Juste. . . là. "

Il leva la main et toucha doucement son front. 

" Oh " murmura Ginny. 

" Oui " dit Harry doucement. " Je crois qu'ils t'ont eu. "

Les joues de Ginny rougirent. " Merci. "

" Est-ce que je suis toujours en retard ? " demanda Harry, essayant de changer de sujet. " Il n'y a jamais d'autres enfants quand j'arrive. "

" Non, je dois tous les renvoyer cinq minutes avant. Ils viennent par Poudre de Cheminette. Les parents les attendent simplement chez eux. La plupart des parents n'ont pas de permis de Transplaner comme toi. " dit-elle en se moquant de lui. 

" La plupart des parents ne sont pas amis avec le Ministre de la Magie non plus " dit Harry en haussant les épaules. " Mais dis-moi. . . "

" Je pense que Percy pourrait venir prendre Meghan, mais lui et Pénélope ont sept autres enfants " dit-elle en riant. 

" Comment est-elle en classe ? " demanda-t-il. 

" Chloé ? Oh, elle est merveilleuse. Elle et Meghan Weasley sont de grandes amies et elle joue gentillement avec tout le monde. Les autres enfants l'ont très bien acceptée, elle est en fait, une de ces enfants qui sont naturellement des meneurs. " dit Ginny en lançant un coup d'œil à Chloé. 

" Pas de problème ? " dit Harry. 

" Biensûr que non " dit Ginny. 

" Elle t'adore " dit Harry. " J'ai un rapport quotidien sur l'école maternelle au dîner. Elle aime vraiment cet endroit. "

Ginny rougit. " J'essaie d'en faire un endroit merveilleux pour apprendre. "

" Voudrais-tu venir dîner à la maison ? " laissa échapper Harry. D'où ça sortait CA ? " Nous pourrons ajouter un autre couvert sans problème. Tout le monde est tellement occupé que je n'ai jamais autant d'incités que j'aimerai " Harry ferma sa bouche avant d'en dire d'avantage. 

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent Est-ce que c'était une invitation amicale ou autre chose ? Elle se sortit de sa stupeur. Ne sois pas stupide Ginny, se dit-elle, Harry se sent juste désolé pour toi. Il se sent coupable de la mort de ton mari et ne veut pas t'imaginer seule dans une maison vide. 

" Je ne peux vraiment pas " dit Ginny en rougissant. 

Elle avait toujours ce stupide faible de petite fille pour Harry. Elle n'osait même pas penser qu'il l'aimait plus qu'en simple amie. Et même si c "tait vrai, elle ne pourrait pas trahir Neville comme ça. 

Harry la regarda tripoter son alliance nerveusement. " Tu sais Ginny, tu peux juste dîner avec nous et t'en aller. Nous pouvons même faire un repas rapide si tu as des choses à faire " il commençait à rougir lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Elle ne voulait pas manger avec lui. Il lui rappelait Neville. 

" Je ne veux pas m'incruster ! "

" T'incruster ? J'espère que tu le penses pas ! Mon Dieu, Ginny ! Je pensais que tu me considérais comme un ami proche ! "

Super, se dit-elle en se sentant coupable. Elle avait offensé Harry. Elle était vraiment stupide. " C'est d'accord, je viens dîner. "

" Bien ! " dit Harry. Intérieurement, il convainquait que cela leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. . . Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. 

Chloé courut vers eux. " J'ai fini ! "

" Merveilleux ! " il essuya le trait de peinture bleue qu'elle avait sur la joue avec sa manche. " Melle Ginny vient dîner avec nous " lui dit-il.

" Ouais ! " s'exclama Chloé. 

~*~

" Est-ce que tu as un balai ? " demanda Chloé. 

" Pioche ! " dit Ginny. Ginny se tourna vers Harry " Est-ce que tu as une baguette ? "

Harry grogna et lui tendit une carte. " Vous vous entraînez à l'école ma parole ! Je perds ! OK, Chloé, est-ce que tu as un livre de sorts ? " demanda-t-il avec espoir.

" Pioche ! " dit Chloé en riant. 

Harry leur lança de faux regards suspicieux. " Je pense que je joue avec des pros des cartes ! "

Après avoir été battu deux fois de suite par Chloé, Harry fut plutôt soulagé quand on annonça le dîner. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à table, Harry se tourna vers Chloé. 

" Tu veux dire le bénédicité que je t'ai appris, Chlo ? "

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Ginny et Harry baissèrent solennellement la tête. Chloé joignit ses petites mains, baissa la tête très sérieusement et prit une grande inspiration. 

" Pif ! Paf ! Pouf ! Dieu bénit la bouffe ! " dit Chloé avec exhubérance. Elle leva la tête, rayonnante. 

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules secouées par un rire silencieux. On pouvait entendre Ginny qui essayait de dissimuler son rire dans sa serviette de table. 

" Chloé " dit Harry, " Pas CE bénédicité, l'autre " dit-il essayant désespérément de ne pas rire de ses efforts sincères. 

" Oh " dit Chloé. 

" Ne t'en fais pas, tu diras l'autre demain " dit Harry. 

Le dîner fut très agréable et Ginny appréciait la compagnie de Chloé et Harry. Elle était contente d'avoir accepté de venir. 

Après le dîner, Harry lui dit qu'avec Chloé, ils allaient mettre les décorations de Noël. Il invita Ginny à se joindre à eux, mais elle refusa nerveusement, bégaya quelque chose à propos de leçons à préparer et s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. 

Chloé sauta partout lorsqu'elle vit le sapin dans le salon. Harry lui sourit. 

" Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? "

Chloé courait tout autours du sapin. " C'est un vrai ! " s'écria-t-elle. 

" Les sorciers ne coupent pas d'arbres comme les Moldus, c'est du gaspillage. Grâce à la magie nous faisons venir un sapin depuis une forêt et nous le plantons directement dans le tapis. Tu vois les racines ? Quand Noël sera passé, nous le renverrons dans la forêt. C'est facile. "

Chloé était sur excitée, elle n'avait jamais vu un sapin aussi gros. Le plafond cathédrale du salon leur permettait d'avoir un immense sapin. Beaucoup mieux que celui en plastique qu'il y avait dans son ancienne maison.

" Regarde " dit Harry. Il tendit sa baguette vers l'une des branches et une grosse boule argentée et scintillante apparut. 

Chloé leva la main et la toucha. Elle était douce et délicate. 

Harry lui mit sa baguette dans la main. " A toi ! " dit-il. 

Chloé le regarda, incrédule. " Je ne sais pas comment faire ça ! "

Il sourit. " C'est le bon moment pour apprendre, non ? Ferme les yeux et imagine une boule de Noël, ensuite, touche une branche avec la baguette. "

Chloé ferma les yeux et tapota le sapin. Elle rouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir quelque chose mais rien ne s'était passé. Elle regarda tristement Harry. 

" Essaye encore " dit-il en souriant. " Imagine que la boule sort de la baguette et qu'elle devient de plus en plus grosse et ensuite, qu'elle s'accroche à une branche. "

Chloé se concentra très fort. Elle s'imagina une boule. Elle sentit la baguette se réchauffer et une légère sensation de chatouillis lui parcourir les doigts. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Là, sur la branche, il y avait une boule de Noël dorée. Les yeux de son Oncle Harry pétillaient. Chloé mit sa main sur sa bouche en signe de surprise et regarda de nouveau harry avec ses grands yeux verts. 

Il la souleva au-dessus de sa tête en riant. " C'est super Chloé ! Tu as fait ton tout premier sort ! "

Elle apprit rapidement qu'elle pouvait mettre des décorations sans se concentrer autant ni fermer les yeux, après un moment. Ils décorèrent le sapin avec des décorations dorées et argentées. Les décorations n'étaient pas aussi ennuyeuses que celles des Moldus qui étaient uniquement rondes il y avait des cubes, des pyramides et d'autres formes, plus intéressantes. 

Harry fut très impressionné par Chloé, elle réussit à créer des boules aussi compliqué que celles qu'il faisait. Puis, comme ils n'arrivaient pas à atteindre le haut du sapin, Harry lança un sort qui leur permit de flotter dans les airs ! Chloé adorait ça. 

Une fois le sapin décoré, ils accrochèrent des guirlandes au plafond. La pièce semblait apporter une ambiance de fête. 

" Maintenant, le meilleur pour la fin " dit Harry. Il frappa dans ses mains et de petites lumières scintillèrent dans le sapin. 

" J'aime l'étoile tout en haut du sapin, c'est la plus belle " dit Chloé pendant que Harry la prenait dans ses bras. 

" Moi aussi. Il est très beau ce sapin. "

" Je suis triste pour Dudley Jr. " dit-elle. 

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Harry, content de voir la transition de la jalousie à la tristesse. 

" Il ne peut pas fabriquer de décorations ou avoir un gros sapin - - " Elle bailla et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Harry avant de finir sa phrase. 

" Demain quand tu rentreras de l'école, tout le manoir sea décoré. Les Elfes de Maison ont l'habitude de faire le reste de la maison pour moi. Ca nous prendrait une éternité à tous les deux. Ils vont mettre un petit sapin dans ta chambre, ça te ferait plaisir ? " lui dit-il. 

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, trop fatiguée pour répondre. " J'aime bien les Elfes de Maison " Après cela, elle s'endormit sur l'épaule de Harry. 

Harry l'amena dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Il réussit à lui mettre son pyjama sans la réveiller et lui glissa sa peluche favorite dans les bras. 

Il alla ensuite dans sa propre chambre et enleva sa robe 'décorée' avec un sourire. Il piocha ensuite dans son armoire un pull vert et un jean. Mrs Weasley lui avait tricoté ce pull deux ans plus tôt et c'était l'un de ses préférés des nombreux et 'célèbres' pulls Weasley. Harry redescendit dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée et des lumières scintillantes du sapin. C'était un endroit idéal pour réfléchir. 

Dobby apparut avec un plateau. Au moment où Harry avait construit sa maison, il avait proposé à Dobby de travailler pour lui. Dobby s'était excusé auprès de Dumbledore de quitter Poudlard, mais il avait expliqué poliment que Harry avait besoin de lui. 

Dobby tendit à Harry une tasse de thé fumant. 

" Bonjour Dobby " l'accueillit Harry. 

Dobby retira son cache pot qui lui servait de chapeau et s'inclina profondément devant Harry. " Dobby pensait que vous aimeriez boire ceci. "

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. " Merci beaucoup, j'allais t'en demander. "

Dobby sembla fier de lui. " Harry Potter est très bon pour Dobby et Dobby veut être sûr que Harry Potter est heureux. "

" Eh bien, tu fais un travail exceptionnel " dit Harry en baillant. " Est-ce que tu aimes les décorations que Chloé et moi avons mises ? "

" C'est très joli ! La Chloé de Harry Potter semble beaucoup aimer mettre les décorations. "

" C'était amusant " dit Harry en souriant. 

" Est-ce que Harry Potter a besoin d'autre chose ? "

" Je ne pense pas. "

Dobby s'inclina et quitta la salle. Harry prit une gorgée de thé et regarda le sapin une nouvelle fois. Il s'était presque endormi lorsqu'il entendit le bruissement d'une cape. Il se retourna vivement. 

Ginny se tenait sur le pas de la porte, impressionnée par le sapin de Noël. Elle sembla choquée quand Harry interrompit sa rêverie et se tourna vers elle. Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les marrons et un long silence s'installa. 

" Je. . . J'ai oublié quelques affaires d'école et j'en avais besoin pour finir de préparer ma leçon " dit-elle finalement. 

Harry haussa les épaule et passa une main dans ses cheveux. " C'est pas grave. Est-ce que tu veux un peu de thé ? Il gèle dehors, je crois qu'il va neiger " Il la regarda dans sa cape, c'était une chose très étrange et elle le regardait comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. " Est-ce que ça va ? " demanda-t-il. " Tu ne semblais pas. . . toi-même, pendant un moment. "

Ginny pensait la même chose. Il ne semblait pas lui-même non plus. Devenait-elle folle ? Il s'était retourné pour la regarder et quelque chose de bizarre s'était passé. Elle était en train de penser qu'il était vraiment beau face au sapin. Puis elle s'était sentie coupable. C'était un stupide béguin de petite fille. Qui n'admirerait pas l'héroïque, le brillant et le bon Harry Potter ? Il était un. . . oh, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était ! Elle tripota son alliance et se secoua. Elle était revenue pour ses papiers. " Non, non, merci pour la proposition, je dois vraiment y aller " dit-elle. 

" Peut-être que tu devrais te reposer " dit-il l'air inquiet. " Tu es en colère à propos de quelque chose ? "

" Oh, en colère ? " dit-elle. " Oh, non, je suis juste très occupée avec l'école. "

" Si tu as besoin de parler, viens quand tu veux " dit-il en la regardant. Il essayait de deviner ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser. " Je suppose que je te verrai demain quand je prendrai Chloé " ajouta-t-il. 

" Oui, demain " dit-elle automatiquement. " Bonne nuit ! "

" Bonne - " commença Harry, mais elle était déjà partie. 

Il but son thé et secoua la tête. Que se passait-il ?

__

Bon, bon, bon… En effet, que se passe-t-il ? Je ferai quand même remarquer que quand on oublie quelque chose chez quelqu'un, c'est qu'on a envie de revenir. En tout cas, les choses se précisent. Et on connaît enfin l'identité du mari de Ginny… Ah Neville ! Bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé ! (désolée, ce n'étais pas Draco) Reste à savoir si Ginny va finir par l'oublier…

Sinon, c'est l'apparition de Draco Malfoy, mais là, il est plutôt du mauvais côté et quelque chose me dit qu'on a pas fini d'en entendre parler. Va-t-il chercher à se venger de Harry ? 

La suite dans le prochain chapitre !

Malalou


	7. Souhaits entendus

****

Leçon pour la Vie

DISCLAIMER : hum, comme d'habitude ! Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR

__

NdT : Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! lol deux pour le prix d'un ! -p

Chapitre VI : Souhaits entendus

Ginny se retourna et regarda derrière elle. Ses empreintes de pas étaient les premières dans la neige du matin. Elle retira la capuche de sa cape pour faire face à l'aurore, avant de s'agenouiller devant une tombe en partie recouverte par la neige. 

****

Neville A. Longdubas

Ginny retira la neige, et la partie suivante apparut : sa date de naissance et la date de sa mort. Elle sentit de chaudes larmes couler sur ses joues engourdies. Elle déplaça un peu plus de neige et lut l'inscription qu'elle avait lu des milliers de fois avant.

Fils Loyal 

Neville adorait ses parents même quand ils ne le reconnaissaient plus. Il allait leur rendre visite pratiquement tous les week-ends à Ste Mangouste. Il leur apportait des fleurs, des sucreries ou n'importe quoi d'autre susceptible de leur plaire. Ginny détestait aller les voir. Peu importait ce que ferait Neville, il semblait qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais de leur état. Ce n'était pas juste ce que Voldemort leur avait fait. Elle enleva encore un peu de neige et continua à lire. 

Petit-fils Chéri 

La grand-mère de Neville avait appris la nouvelle avec autant de difficultés que Ginny. Elle avait perdu son fils, sa belle-fille et son petit-fils à cause de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Ginny découvrit une autre partie, pas vraiment sûre de vouloir la lire. 

**Mari Bien-aimé**

Ginny se pencha et toucha du bout des doigts les lettres gravées. Mari. Pourquoi ? Neville n'aurait jamais déshonoré leurs vœux de mariage. Elle sentit la culpabilité monter en elle et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. " Je suis désolée, Neville " murmura-t-elle. 

Leur vie ensemble avait été merveilleuse. Il avait été un mari stable, adorable, doux et complètement dévoué. Ginny savait qu'il n'était pas le plus élégant des hommes, mais c'était son charme. Il aimait les choses simples. Leur mariage était comme cela, comme une amitié profonde. 

Ginny avait juste prévu d'enseigner dans une école maternelle avant de s'installer et de commencer une famille. Neville travaillait de longues heures au laboratoire de recherches en Herbologie, essayant de découvrir de nouvelles propriétés aux plantes pour l'effort de guerre. Ginny et lui n'avait que très peu de temps à passer ensemble. Cependant, Neville ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui dire combien elle comptait pour lui. 

Il venait juste d'être promu pour tout son travail et il semblait que les choses s'amélioraient pour eux. Ils commençaient à prévoir de s'installer dans une maison plus grande et en dépit de ces temps sombres, les choses semblaient se présenter sous un jour meilleur. 

Puis une soirée avait tout changé. Son monde s'était écroulé. 

~*~

Ginny avait posé la soupe sur la table. Neville n'aimait pas qu'elle fasse des dîners copieux il disait qu'elle se donnait trop de mal pour lui. Elle faisait donc les choses qu'il aimait le plus, des choses simples. Elle avait préparé une soupe minestrone et des sandwiches. Ils étaient sur le point de s'asseoir après une étreinte de bienvenue et un baiser, lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas. 

Ginny vit que Neville avait déjà sortit sa baguette, plus pâle que jamais. 

" Transplane " lui siffla-t-il. 

Ginny lança le sort immédiatement. Elle s'attendait à sentir la chaleur du sort envelopper son corps, mais elle ressentit une horrible douleur. Elle secoua la tête et essaya de reprendre son souffle. 

" Ils ont lancé un sort à la maison " dit Neville d'un ton étonnement calme. Ses mains tremblaient et Ginny savait qu'il essayait de garder son calme. Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux et lui dit doucement " Ginny, c'est lui. "

" Harry " dit Ginny désespérément. " Neville, nous devons appeler Harry ou n'importe qui de l'Ordre ! "

Les pas se rapprochaient. 

Neville se tenait fermement devant la porte, la baguette levée. Ginny avait poussé le chaudron hors du feu sentant à peine que le métal et les flammes lui brûlaient les mains. De la soupe brûlante se répandit sur le sol. Elle s'empara d'un pot rempli d'une poudre que Dumbledore leur avait donnée. 

Les portes de la cuisine explosèrent et heurtèrent le sol avec un craquement sinistre. 

Ginny lança le pot entier dans le feu. Les flammes la projetèrent en arrière. Ginny savait qu'il y avait trop de poudre mais ça marcherait. . . elle priait pour que cela marche. 

" Harry Potter ! " hurla Ginny. 

Une troupe de Mangemorts venait d'envahir la pièce en hurlant. Ginny hurla lorsque l'un d'eux attrapa Neville et le secoua. Neville réussi à agripper le Mangemort par le coup et ils tombèrent. Les sorts ricochèrent sur les murs de la cuisine. Ginny esquiva une boule de lumière blanche qui fonçait sur elle. 

Elle chargea les autres Mangemorts, hurlant de fureur. Elle n'allait pas mourir sans combattre. Soudain, tous les combats cessèrent. Ginny se glaça. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les Mangemorts s'étaient-ils arrêtés ?

Puis elle le vit. Voldemort entra dans la pièce. " Comme c'est bizarre " siffla-t-il. " Ils se défendent. "

" Harry Potter ! " cria Ginny avec hystérie. " Harry ! "

Les flammes grondèrent plus violemment au son de sa voix, et Voldemort commença à rire d'elle.

" Mourir en appelant ceux supposés vous protéger ? Quelle fin loyale ! "

" Taisez-vous ! " cracha-t-elle, sa main tremblait alors qu'elle levait sa baguette. 

Voldemort rit d'autant plus fort. " Tu me menaces ? Tu oses faire face à Lord Voldemort et le défier ? J'ai bien peur que ton heure ait sonné, fillette. "

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Ginny et commença à crier le sort. 

" Non ! " hurla Neville, se jetant contre Ginny au moment même où elle entendit la dernière syllabe. 

Ginny vit la lumière verte à travers ses yeux fermés. Elle sentit Neville s'écrouler contre elle. Elle sut qu'il était parti. 

Ginny tomba sur le sol. " Harry Potter ! " hurla-t-elle. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry apparut dans la pièce et lança des sorts à tous les Mangemorts. Mais ils Transplanèrent et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Voldemort. 

Ginny se rappelait qu'elle était étendue sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. " Harry, viens nous sauver ! " sanglotait-elle. " Harry, viens nous sauver ! "

Harry s'agenouilla et pleura avec elle. 

~*~

Ginny sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et frissonna. Elle découvrit la dernière partie. 

Bénis soient les pacifistes, ils seront appelés fils de Dieu – Mathieu 5 : 9 

Pacifiste. C'était Neville, il n'avait jamais blessé quelqu'un de sa vie. 

Elle déposa des roses rouges à côté de la pierre tombale. Le soleil commençait à se lever et inonda le cimetière de lumière. 

Pourquoi Harry était-il de retour dans sa vie, plus présent que jamais ? Ses frères lui disaient sans cesse de continuer à vivre. Mais abandonner Neville en se laissant attirer par Harry lui semblait être une chose cruelle. 

Harry était l'un des meilleurs amis de Neville. Ils étaient restés en contact même pendant la guerre. C'était sans doute le plus gros problème de Neville, il était trop gentil, pensa Ginny. Il était dangereux de connaître Harry à cette époque, mais Neville n'aurait jamais laissé ses amis à cause de Voldemort. Neville n'aimait pas les confrontations mais il n'était pas un lâche. Il n'arrêterait pas de parler à Harry même si sa propre vie était en danger. Neville faisait passer tout le monde avant lui. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle. 

Il ne fallait donc pas se poser de questions quant à la décision du Choixpeau Magique. Il était plus complexe qu'il ne le laissait paraître. 

Il détesterait la voir ainsi peut-être qu'il avait tout prévu. Elle secoua la tête. Ca ne voulait rien dire. Quoique ? Il lui avait souvent dit que Harry Potter était la personne la plus courageuse et la plus noble qu'il connaissait. Il avait beaucoup respecté Harry. Est-ce que le retour de Harry dans sa vie était un signe ? Est-ce que Neville voulait qu'elle recommence sa vie ? Ginny prit une rose. Pouvait-elle recommencer sa vie si elle le voulait ?

" Neville, je suis désolée " murmura-t-elle. " Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse ! "

Elle reposa la rose. " Donne-moi un signe ! N'importe quoi ! " sanglota-t-elle en regardant le ciel. 

Quand elle se retourna, elle eut le plus gros choc de sa vie. 

Harry Potter marchait vers elle, les yeux baissés. Ses pas crissaient dans la neige et sa cape flottait derrière lui, soulevée par le vent. 

" Bonjour " dit Harry calmement. Sa voix résonna dans le silence du cimetière. " J'ai juste apporté ceci à Neville, j'ai pensé qu'il aimerait avoir un peu de décoration pour Noël. "

Il déposa un poinsettia sur la tombe et baissa la tête en signe de respect. Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. 

Il lui fit un signe de la tête. " Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. " Puis, il marcha dans la direction d'où il était venu. 

Ginny ramassa un peu de neige dans ses mais pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. C'était presque comme si Harry n'était pas venu. . . Il était arrivé et était reparti. 

Ginny pressa ses doigts contre ses lèvres et toucha le nom sur la pierre tombale. " Merci " murmura-t-elle. " Tu étais toujours là pour moi. Je t'aime. "

Elle remit sa capuche et s'en alla. 

~*~

" Tu sais " dit Harry en se calant dans une chaise dans le bureau de Ron. " Je suis très inquiet pour Ginny. "

" Inquiet pour elle ? " dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. " Pourquoi donc ? "

" Elle semble si. . . distante " dit Harry, sachant que ce n'était pas le mot qu'il cherchait. 

" Distante ? "

" Non, non " Harry soupira en signe de frustration et se frotta le front. " Elle n'est plus elle-même ces jours-ci. "

" Ces jours-ci ? " répéta Ron. " Harry, je n'ai pas vu ma sœur agir comme elle-même depuis. . . depuis la mort de Neville. Nous avons tout essayé pour qu'elle recommence à vivre, toute la famille ! " dit Ron. Des rides d'inquiétudes apparurent sur son front et il regarda Harry sérieusement. " Maman dit qu'elle ne redeviendra peut-être jamais comme avant et que nous devons nous y habituer. "

" Je suppose que j'aurais dû faire plus attention à elle après ce qu'il s'est passé " dit Harry sentant son estomac se tordre. " Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. . . Et j'ai peur de lui rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était de ma faute. "

Ron le regarda avec colère. " Vas-tu ARRÊTER de te blâmer ! ? Peu importe ce que tu penses, Harry, tu ne pouvais pas être à deux endroits à la fois, tu ne peux pas sauver toutes les vies. . . et plus important, je me fiche de savoir QUI tu es ! " Ron devenait rouge, il prit une grande inspiration et reprit. " Tu ne peux pas changer le passé ! Ginny le SAIT. Je le sais. Le monde ENTIER le sait ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si tu été arrivé cinq secondes plus tôt. Peut-être que tu serais mort. Peut-être que Ginny serait morte ! Tu ne SAIS PAS et tu ne le sauras jamais " Ron frappa du poing sur la table et une cascade de papiers tomba aux pieds de Harry. Ron semblait un peu embarrassé par son explosion et continua sur un ton plus calme. " Arrête de te comporter comme un parfait idiot et réfléchis à tout ça ! "

Harry regarda Ron. " Tu sais quoi, Ron ? "

" Quoi ? " dit Ron, ramenant les papiers sur la table par magie. 

" Je suis content d'avoir des amis qui peuvent me dire mes quatre vérités. "

Ron sembla un peu flatté. " Eh bien, je suis aussi l'une des rares personnes qui n'est pas en complète admiration devant le 'Grand Harry Potter'. Comme si tu avais besoin de ça ! "

" Bien vu ! " dit Harry en riant. " Est-ce que tu vas à cette espèce de Bal de Noël ? "

" Biensûr ! " dit Ron en le regardant comme s'il avait trois têtes. 

" Je ne comptais pas y aller " avoua Harry. 

Il y eut un moment de silence. " Comment ne peux-tu ne pas y aller, tu es débile ? " dit Ron en riant. " Tu n'es pas sensé être un invité d'honneur ? "

" Pour ta gouverne, je ne savais pas que j'étais un des invités d'honneur… jusqu'à ce que Sirius me le dise " répliqua Harry agacé. 

" Oh bravo Harry ! Ça aurait été pas mal, l'invité d'honneur, ou du moins l'un d'entre eux, décide de ne pas se montrer ! " se moqua Ron. 

" Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix maintenant. "

" Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, j'ai entendu dire que c'était terrible. Ma mère harcèle Hermine de hiboux à propos de séquence d'essayage et d'après-midi de shopping. Je suis sûr que je peux choisir ma propre robe pour ce bal, sans l'avis de Maman ! "

" Je ne parierai pas là-dessus " dit Harry en souriant. " Je suis certain qu'Hermione t'aura trouvé quelque chose de bien quand tu rentreras chez toi. "

" Oh, ha, ha " grommela Ron. " Très drôle. "

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il voulait seulement rester quelques minutes pour bavarder avec Ron et il était presque trois heure. " Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher Chloé et commencer à chercher une baby-sitter " dit-il en sortant sa baguette. " Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! "

" Envoie un hibou à Perce. Lui et Penny ont une Nounou à mi-temps " dit Ron. " Je suis sûr qu'il sera content d'accueillir Chloé pour la nuit. "

" La nuit ! Combien de temps va durer ce truc ? " dit Harry surpris. 

" Jusqu'au petit jour, paraît-il " dit Ron avec un sourire. " C'est très difficile d'imaginer mes parents faire la fête jusqu'à cette heure. "

" Ou Rogue " ajouta Harry. 

" Oh, tu devais vraiment parler de lui ? " grogna Ron. " Je n'avais pas entendu ce nom depuis des lustres. "

" Je suppose que je te verrai eu Bal " dit Harry en Transplanant. 

~*~

Il arriva à l'école un peu plus tôt que de coutume. La pièce était toujours remplie d'enfants. Il repéra Chloé et une Meghan Weasley rousse en train d'essayer des chapeaux, pouffant de rire devant la malle à déguisements. Les autres enfants semblaient être partout ! Peignant, lisant, glissant sur les côtés… Harry était fatigué rien que de les regarder ! Ginny était au milieu d'eux. Sa jolie robe jaune attirait de suite l'attention sur elle. Elle parlait à un petit garçon avec des cheveux blonds et bouclés. Il approuvait de la tête sans bruit. Il semblait qu'il avait frappé la petite fille avec les tresses brunes qui se tenait à côté de Ginny et qui reniflait. Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit le petit garçon se tortiller en marmonnant des excuses et donner une étreinte à la fillette. 

Ginny sourit brièvement à Harry et frappa dans ses mains deux fois. " C'est l'heure de ranger ! " dit-elle. 

Aussitôt les élèves rangèrent tous les jouets. Une fois la pièce ordonnée, ils s'assirent tous au centre de la salle. 

" Oh c'est très bien les enfants, bon travail ! " les loua Ginny. " Ce week-end, j'aimerais que vous vous amusiez dans la neige ! "

Les enfants crièrent de joie.

" J'ai une annonce spéciale ! " dit Ginny dramatiquement. " Lundi ce sera les vacances ! " dit-elle en leur faisant signe de s'aligner devant la cheminée. 

Une fois le dernier élève parti avec la Poudre de Cheminette, Chloé montra à Harry le projet du jour. 

" C'est une marionnette " dit-elle fièrement

" Et quelle marionnette ! " dit Harry en glissant sa main à l'intérieur. " Bonne soirée " fit-il dire à la marionnette à Ginny. 

" Merci " dit Ginny en riant. 

" Oncle Harry ! " dit Chloé exaspérée. " C'est une fille. Elle s'appelle Bernadette. "

Harry regarda la marionnette. " Oh. C'est vrai. "

" Bonne soirée " dit Chloé d'une voix féminine exagérée. Elle fit signe à Harry d'essayer. 

" Bonne soi - " couina Harry, explosant de rire avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. 

Chloé secoua la tête avec sympathie. " C'était nul. "

Ginny sourit et essaya de ne pas rire trop ouvertement. 

Harry rendit la marionnette à Chloé et la prit par la main pour Transplaner. 

" Oh ! " se rappela-t-il soudainement il se tourna vers Ginny. " Je pense que tu feras une apparition au bal ? "

Ginny secoua la tête. " J'ai du travail " dit-elle rapidement. " Passe une bonne soirée toi aussi " dit-elle en se retournant, serrant un coussin. 

~*~

La maison semblait tout droit sortie d'un tableau. Chloé et Harry admirèrent les piliers emballés comme des cannes en sucre. Le gel faisait briller les fenêtres. Des guirlandes de lumière avaient été installées à chaque rebord de la maison. Tout scintillait. 

" Quel bal ? " demanda Chloé alors qu'un Elfe de Maison lui prenait sa cape rouge. 

Harry lisait une lettre qui avait été déposée sur la table d'entrée. " Mmmmm ? Oh, il y a un Bal de Noël ce soir, et je dois y aller car ils vont parler de choses que j'ai faites. "

" De bonnes choses ? " demanda Chloé. 

" Bien sûr " dit-il. " Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé t'emmener, mais ils ne laissent pas entrer les enfants. Mais… " lui dit-il en lui montrant la lettre, " tu vas passer la nuit chez Meghan et tu pourras jouer avec tous ses frères et sœurs. "

Le visage de Chloé s'illumina. " Une VRAIE pyjama party ? "

Il haussa les épaules. " Je suppose que tu peux appeler ça comme ça. Tu peux amener ce que tu veux. " 

" Ouais ! " cria Chloé filant vers sa chambre. " Meghan et moi pourrons jouer toute la soirée ! "

" Bien " dit Harry avec un sourire triste. " Tu vas me manquer toi aussi Chlo " dit-il à l'espace vide devant lui. 

~*~

Harry entendit des cris de joie lorsqu'il arriva pour déposer Chloé, plus tard dans la soirée. " Sois sage, d'accord ? "

" Promis " dit-elle. 

" Ne mange pas tous les bonbons que tu as apportés d'un coup. "

" Non, pas d'un coup " approuva-t-elle avec un signe de la tête. 

" Amuse-toi bien " lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. 

" Au revoir, Oncle Harry " dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. " Tu vas me manquer ! " ajouta-t-elle tendrement. 

Bon, pensa-t-il, je vais peut-être lui manquer après tout. 

~*~

Harry regarda dans son placard. Il ne voulait pas aller à ce bal. Il ferma les yeux et choisi au hasard une robe de soirée. Verte. D'accord. Ca ira. 

Il essaya de peigner ses cheveux et abandonna au bout de quelques secondes. Il trouva sa meilleure paire de chaussures et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 

Il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. 

__

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. 

Que va-t-il se passer durant ce Bal ? Harry va-t-il en fin de compte s'amuser, Ginny reviendra-t-elle sur sa parole ? Ron choisira-t-il seul sa robe de soirée ?

Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que le chapitre 7 (Il était une fois en Décembre) est un chapitre plutôt important, mais je n'en dis pas plus !

Merci à tous les reviewers ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir et en plus ça me motive pour la traduction !

Merci encore

Malalou 


	8. Il était une fois en Décembre

****

Leçon pour la Vie

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ! (sauf l'histoire qui est à Caitlyn)

Chapitre VII : Il était une fois en Décembre

Quand Harry arriva dans la salle de Bal de la ville, il vit des centaines et des centaines de sorcières et sorciers qui essayaient d'entrer à l'intérieur en se poussant et il remercia sa chance aveugle de lui avoir fait choisir la robe de soirée la plus élaborée qu'il possédait. 

" Bonjour ! " dit Hagrid, surprenant Harry en arrivant derrière son dos. Hagrid lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et le guida vers la salle principale. 

Harry n'avait jamais vu une salle de Bal aussi bien décorée. Chaque table était recouverte par une nappe d'un blanc éclatant, avec des couverts en cristal qui étincelaient. Sous ses pieds, le sol en marbre avait été tellement poli que Harry pouvait y voir son reflet. De plus, les décorations de Noël étaient les plus belles qu'il ait jamais vu. Du houx avait été accroché partout et d'énormes arbres de Noël étaient recouverts par des boules dorées et argentées. 

Hagrid fendit la foule avec facilité et Harry remarqua qu'il le conduisait à la table principale. Bien sûr, il allait être assis à la table que tout le monde pourrait voir. Typique. 

" Je l'ai trouvé " dit Hagrid, interrompant Dumbledore et Mrs Weasley. 

" Harry ! " dit Mrs Weasley, se levant d'un bond pour l'étreindre. 

" Bonjour " dit Harry en lui retournant le geste. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu es beau ! " dit Mrs Weasley, le tenant par les épaules et examinant sa robe. " J'espère que mes enfants s'habilleront de manière appropriée. J'ai une confiance totale en Hermione, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera quelque chose de splendide pour Ron et Penny a d'excellents goûts en matière de vêtements. Mais Fred et George… " Elle s'arrêta, jetant des coups d'œil partout, comme si elle avait peur de voir ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. 

" Vous êtes très jolie, comme d'habitude " lui dit Harry. 

Mrs Weasley rit et arrangea sa robe bleue nuit. " Merci, mon chéri, c'est très gentil de ta part. "

" Comment va la petite Chloé " demanda Dumbledore d'un air joyeux. " Elle s'adapte ? "

" Beaucoup mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer " dit Harry en souriant. " Elle adore le Bauble que vous lui avez offert. "

Mrs Weasley tapota la main de Harry. " C'était merveilleux de ta part de la prendre avec toi. Elle est vraiment adorable et Ginny est très impressionnée par la manière dont tu l'élèves. "

" C'est vraiment dommage que Ginny ne vienne pas. "

Mrs Weasley sembla très lasse lorsqu'elle lui répondit " Je sais. Elle semble en dehors de toutes choses… nous nous sentons de plus en plus concernés chaque jour… "

Mr Weasley s'avança vers eux. Il sortit sa main et serra celle de Harry joyeusement. " Content de te revoir, Harry ! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais adopté la petite fille de ta famille Moldue ! Est-ce qu'elle a des habitudes Moldues que tu as du mal à comprendre ? "

Harry sourit à Mr Weasley. Certaines choses ne changent jamais. " Non, pas que je sache. "

" Bonjour, Ron, mon chéri ! " Mrs Weasley embrassa Ron qui venait juste d'arriver. " Tu es très bien habillé. Où est Hermione ? "

" Elle arrive " soupira-t-il " Mais elle prend son temps. Nous serions arrivés plus tôt si elle n'avait pas fait autant d'histoires à propos de ma robe. "

Mrs Weasley scruta les vêtements de son fils et sourit. " Ta robe est très jolie. Le marron te va toujours très bien. "

" Si tu le dis, Maman " marmonna Ron dans sa barbe. 

Percy affichait fièrement Pénélope à son bras. Il formait un très beau couple, Percy était guindé dans une robe noire qui ressemblait à un uniforme et Pénélope arborait une robe de soirée Moldue picturesque. Beaucoup de femmes avaient sorti leurs plus belles robes de soirée, certaines portaient des robes Moldues comme Pénélope. 

La robe de Pénélope descendait jusqu'au sol, elle était de couleur crème et rose. Le tout était retenu par un lacet qui découvrait une bonne partie de son dos. 

" Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes absolument spectaculaires tous les deux ! " dit Mrs Weasley s'affairant autours de Pénélope. " Comment diable arrives-tu à garder la ligne avec tous ces bébés ? "

Pénélope répondit poliment au compliment de Mrs Weasley. " Nous suivons un régime strict. Planifier tous les repas à l'avance aide beaucoup. "

'Oh mon Dieu' pensa Harry. 'Seule la femme de Percy pouvait planifier les repas pour les Elfes de Maison.'

Hagrid commença à rire dans son verre de champagne, et cela ne prit que très peu de temps aux autres pour remarquer ce qu'il y avait d'aussi amusant. 

Fred et George venaient juste d'arriver dans un joyeux accoutrement, faisant signe à la foule comme des fous. 

Mrs Weasley recouvra sa bouche avec sa main et Percy enfouit son visage dans sa serviette. Mr Weasley faisait des efforts évidents pour cacher son fou rire pendant que Dumbledore ne se préoccupait pas de dissimuler le sien. 

Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry. " Nous aurions dû deviner qu'ils se donneraient en spectacle. "

George avait choisi une robe vert citron qui luisait (Harry était quasiment certain qu'elle brillait dans le noir) et la robe de Fred donnait le vertige. Sa robe avait des rayures rouges, blanches et bleues inclinées qui tournaient à la manière d'une enseigne de barbier. 

" Arthur " dit Mrs Weasley d'une voix dangereusement calme " va accueillir _tes_ enfants "

Fred et George flânèrent jusqu'à la table et donnèrent une grande claque dans le dos de Harry et de Ron. " Gemini Criquet ! C'est Harry Potter ! " s'exclama Fred souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. 

George secoua la tête " Non, Fred, c'est _Le Grand_ Harry Potter. Ils ont changé son nom. "

" Le GRAND Harry Potter ! "

" Avec _notre_ frère. "

" _Notre_ petit frère ! "

" Vraiment, Perce ! " Fred interrompit Percy qui murmurait quelque chose à Pénélope. " Je t'assure que ce sont nos plus belles robes de soirée ! "

Mrs Weasley n'était pas amusée. " Vraiment, j'aurai cru que vous deux auriez été capable de vous habiller convenablement pour l'occasion. Les gens vont se demander comment je vous ai élevés ! "

" Maman ! Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? " demanda joyeusement Fred comme s'ils discutaient simplement de la météo. 

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman ! " ajouta George. " Tu as Percy et Ron, ils vont bien se comporter. "

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore scintillèrent. " Un talent des plus utile que l'habilité de retenir l'attention e la foule lorsqu'on arrive. "

" Merci Professeur ! " dit Fred en serrant la main de Dumbledore. 

Ron regarda sa montre, l'air inquiet. " Où est Hermione ? Elle va rater la cérémonie de remise des récompenses et la moitié du dîner si elle ne se dépêche pas ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'être en retard. "

" Quelle remise des récompenses ? " demanda Harry, en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt avec Remus Lupin. 

" Oh, j'ai dû oublier de te le dire, désolé " dit Sirius en souriant à Harry. " Tu vas recevoir une récompense. "

Harry regarda Sirius. " Tu aimes me donner des informations surprises, non ? Je parie que je vais devoir faire un discours " soupira Harry. 

" Pas si tu ne le veux pas, mon chéri " dit Mrs Weasley calmement. 

Ron était en face de Harry et gardait un siège pour Hermione. " Fais juste un petit discours " suggéra-t-il. 

" Ca fera très bien dans les journaux. Ca profitera beaucoup à ton image publique " dit Percy un peu plus loin sur la table. 

" Comme si Harry avait besoin d'une meilleure image publique " commenta Remus avec un sourire ironique. 

" Ah ! La voilà " dit Hagrid en montrant une personne au fond de la salle. 

Harry sourit, et remarqua qu'Hermione était très jolie, pendant qu'elle faisait son chemin à travers le labyrinthe des tables jusqu'à la table principale. Elle portait une robe de taffetas rouge dont la jupe était vaporeuse. 

" Tu es magnifique, Hermione, mais il était temps que tu te décides à te montrer " dit Ron en avançant une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. 

" Je ne suis pas en retard " dit Hermione, indignée. 

" J'ai bien peur que si " dit Ron en tapotant sa montre, prenant plaisir à lui montrer qu'elle était en retard pour quelque chose. 

" Bonjour tout le monde ! " dit Hermione ignorant le commentaire de Ron. 

" Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te prendre autant de temps ? " demanda Ron. 

" J'ai fait un petit détour " dit Hermione en se retournant pour regarder partout. 

" Un détour ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? Prendre un plus long chemin ? "

" Non, _Ron_. Et _voilà_ la raison de mon retard ! " dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la foule. 

" Ginny ! "

Ginny avançait entre les tables avec un peu de difficulté à cause de sa robe. Harry ne put s'empêcher de voir combien elle était jolie. Elle portait une robe ivoire en satin, légèrement ouverte dans le dos en un 'V' qui aboutissait sur trois roses en satin rose fixées au creux des ses reins. La robe se terminait en une petite traîne. Ginny devait soulever un peu se robe pendant qu'elle marchait pour éviter de se prendre les pieds. 

Harry ferma la bouche lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il la regardait. La dernière place de libre était en diagonale par rapport à lui et Ron se leva et avança la chaise pour que Ginny puisse s'asseoir. 

Hermione semblait très fière d'elle. " Quand j'ai appris que Ginny ne venait pas – elle utilisait l'excuse du travail, un vendredi soir ! – j'ai su que je devais la convaincre de venir. "

" Ma chérie, tu es ravissante ! Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de venir " dit Mrs Weasley, ravie de voir sa fille. 

" Bravo, Ginny ! C'est la bonne méthode pour être sociable ! " s'écria Fred. 

Ginny baissa les yeux et rougit. " C'est juste parce que Hermione m'a demandé de venir. "

Percy fit un signe de tête comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle viendrait. " Oh, je savais que tu recommencerais à sortir "

" Content de te revoir pour une si belle occasion ! " dit Dumbledore en se levant pour lui serrer la main. " Tu as trouvé une très belle robe, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ? " ajouta-t-il, les yeux pétillants. 

Harry la regardait toujours. " Oui, elle est charmante " dit-il sans la quitter des yeux. 

" Ah, très bien " dit Hermione. " Ils commencent la cérémonie maintenant ! "

" Bonsoir, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! " Lee Jordan, le Maître de Cérémonie, monta sur la scène située à la droite de la table principale et un projecteur l'illumina alors que les autres lumières diminuaient. " Le dernier Bal organisé pour cette occasion remonte à plus de vingt ans et nous sommes ravis de vous retrouver ce soir ! "

" Tout pour nous faire sentir jeune " grommela Sirius. 

Harry se demandait comment Lee pouvait faire des choses comme ça pour gagner sa vie. Lee animait une émission humoristique le soir, diffusée sur la WWN, avec de célèbres sorciers comme invités. Harry était reconnaissant aux producteurs de Lee de ne pas l'avoir recruté pour cette émission. Cependant, il supposait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. 

" Cependant " continua Lee. " Le ministère a décidé que c'était la meilleure occasion pour honorer les deux hommes responsables de la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui " Le projecteur se braqua sur la table principale et éblouit Harry. " Messieurs Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter ! "

Des applaudissements et des acclamations s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. Dumbledore se leva et Harry reçut un coup de coude de la part de Sirius. Ils se leva aussi et réussi à sourire à la foule. 

Lee continua sa présentation, donnant des récompenses à divers sorcières et sorciers qui avaient joué un rôle pendant la guerre car il était devenu risqué à cette époque de se montrer clairement apposé à Voldemort. 

Puis vint la véritable surprise : la récompense de Harry. 

Lee était devenu sérieux lorsqu'il parla de l'histoire de la famille de Harry. Puis, Lee fit un discours sur tous les services que Harry avait rendus à la société entière en vainquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un ultime combat. 

" C'est un honneur pour moi de donner cette plaque à Harry et d'annoncer que pour les jours à venir cette Salle des Fêtes sera connue comme 'Potter Hall'. En mémoire de Lily et James Potter et en reconnaissance des actions incroyables de leur fils. Notre société aura toujours une dette envers lui " dit Lee solennellement. 

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Harry se leva, incrédule. Il était agréablement surpris que ses parents aient été honorés il put à peine prendre la plaque que lui tendait Lee. 

" Merci de faire ceci en mémoire de mes parents. C'est sans doute le plus incroyable cadeau que je pouvais espérer recevoir ? Merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse. "

Harry essaya d'ignorer le tonnerre d'applaudissement et les flashes aveuglants pendant qu'il retournait à sa place. 

'Les gens applaudissent vraiment pour n'importe quoi " pensa-t-il. 

"Un bâtiment entier à ton honneur, Harry ! "

" Félicitation, Harry, tu le méritais ! "

" Merci. "

Lee commença à parler de Dumbledore et raconta au publique quelques-unes unes des actions les plus amusantes que le vieil homme avait faites alors que Lee était encore à Poudlard. Il rappela ensuite comment les pensées et les stratégies brillantes de Dumbledore les avaient menés à la victoire sur Voldemort. 

" Que donner à un homme qui a été nommé le plus Grand Sorcier des Temps Modernes ? Albus Dumbledore a probablement reçu de nombreuses récompenses pendant sa vie mais, nous allons lui donner ce qu'il a demandé chaque année mais qu'il n'a jamais reçu. "

la foule commença à parler à voix basse se demandant ce que Dumbledore voulait tant. 

" Des chaussettes " dit Lee en montrant une boîte remplie de chaussettes tricotées à la main de différentes couleurs " et cette plaque, bien sûr. "

Dumbledore prit la boîte en riant du fond du cœur. " Merci Beaucoup ! "

Ginny, qui refusait un peu plus tôt de venir à la fête, s'amusait. Elle était clairement heureuse d'être entourée par sa famille et ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron avaient une fois de plus une conversation agitée des plus intéressantes. 

" Ron, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ne mélange pas ta farce avec ta purée ! C'est mal poli " le gronda Hermione. 

" D'où ça sort ça, Hermione ? " demanda Ron en se tournant vers sa femme. 

" Ce n'est pas convenable " dit-elle avec un signe de tête vers l'assiette de Ron. 

" Personne ne s'occupe de ce que je fais avec ma purée, Hermione, se sont nos _amis_. "

" Eh bien, moi si. C'est embarrassant " dit-elle. 

" Honnêtement, tu es embarrassée par ma purée ? "

" Non. C'est juste pour le principe ! " rétorqua-t-elle. 

" Quelle validité cet argument sur les principes a-t-il dans cette discussion ? La purée a des principes ? " demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil. 

" J'essayais seulement de rendre les choses plus claires pour que ton esprit saisisse le concept de manger proprement " dit-elle du tac au tac. 

" En d'autres termes, tu ne penses pas que la purée a des principes " répondit Ron avec un sourire. 

" Ce n'est absolument pas vrai ! "

" Hé !Hé ! J'ai gagné, je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec ma purée " dit Ron d'un air triomphant. 

" Je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire avec ta foutue purée ! " grommela-t-elle. 

" Pardon, ma chérie ? Est-ce que c'est un langage convenable ? " lui dit-il, joueur. 

Hermione leva les yeux et lui sourit. " Tu es impossible, Ronald Weasley. "

Ron éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue. 

Percy expliquait à Harry qu'il devrait réellement considérer la possibilité de faire carrière dans la politique et qu'il avait l'âge idéal pour commencer à se construire une bonne et solide réputation. Harry approuvait de la tête et souriait d'un air absent, écoutant à moitié. 

" Tu sais, c'est de cette façon que le publique te vois. Tu as un excellent répertoire en plus, parfait pour un office publique. Peut-être que Gouverneur serait un début modeste… tu as quelques années pour étudier les références. "

" Bien sûr que Harry a un excellent répertoire, t'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? ! ! C'est Harry Potter ! N'importe qui peut réaliser qu'il peut postuler pour un emploi et l'avoir. Tu as de la chance que ton boulot ne soit pas un poste éligible ! " grogna George. 

Percy semblait indigné. " Oui, je sais qui il _est_, George, j'étais seulement en train de remarquer que Harry devrait prendre en considération la politique. "

" Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit " avertit Mr Weasley. 

Harry les interrompit avant qu'ils ne recommencent. " Tu sais, Percy, je ne cherche pas de nouvelles opportunités en ce moment. Je dois penser à Chloé et j'aime mon travail. J'ai toujours voulu être un Auror. "

" Auror est un travail admirable " dit Lupin appuyant Harry. 

" Je pense que Percy devrait postuler pour le poste de Gouverneur, il réussit tellement bien en tant que Ministre de la Magie qu'il réussirait probablement à faire les deux travaux en même temps. " dit Sirius avec un sourire. Il fit un clin d'œil à George pendant que Percy ne regardait pas. 

" Vraiment ? Tu penses que je ferais un bon candidat ? C'est très intéressant et intriguant " dit Percy en reposant sa fourchette pour se tourner vers Sirius. 

" Les politiciens sont une espèce bien étrange " commenta Dumbledore en souriant au plafond. 

" Comment marche le magasin en ce moment ? " demanda Harry aux jumeaux. 

" Très bien ! Si ça continue comme ça, l'année prochaine nous pourrons commencer à construire le nouveau magasin. Nous aimerions que le magasin lui-même soit une farce géante " dit Fred. 

" Ce ne serait pas super de faire ses achats dans une boutique où tu ne saurais jamais à quoi t'attendre ? " ajouta George avec enthousiasme. 

" Des trappes, des sols mouvants, de fausses portes et toutes sortes de choses dans ce genre. "

" Ce ne serait pas le meilleur moyen d'être poursuivi en justice ? " dit Remus en riant. 

Une fois les assiettes à dessert nettoyées, on entendit un carillon sonner trois fois. 

" C'est pour signaler que le Bal commence dans la pièce d'à côté " expliqua Mrs Weasley. 

La salle de bal était encore plus impressionnante que la salle où ils avaient dîné. Le sol était recouvert d'un marbre blanc nacré, et la pièce était au moins aussi longue qu'un terrain de football. Des chandeliers en cristal avaient été suspendus au plafond avec des chaînes dorées. L'un des murs était fait uniquement de verre et laissait passer la lumière extérieure tout en lui donnant un nouvel éclat coloré. Les autres murs étaient recouverts avec une tapisserie ivoire à l'air soyeux. 

L'orchestre commença à jouer et plus tôt que ce que Harry souhaitait, le chef d'orchestre lança une valse rapide. La plupart des gens qui l'accompagnait avaient disparu dans un océan de cape et des robes. Il devait sûrement ressembler à un idiot, debout et regardant tout autours de lui.

" Puis-je avoir cette danse ? "

" Parvati Patil ? Bien sûr ! " dit Harry en la reconnaissant. Parvati portait une robe noire fendue presque trop sévère. 

" Alors comment ça va depuis le temps ? "

" Plutôt bien, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? "dit-il en espérant qu'elle puisse garder le rythme en dépit de ses talons de quinze centimètres. 

" Je travaille pour Sorcière Hebdo sous le pseudonyme de Miss Fashion. " 

" Oh, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vu ta rubrique mais je n'y manquerai pas la prochaine fois. "

" J'ai entendu dire que tu avais très bien réussi financièrement, Harry " dit-elle en souriant, changeant brusquement de sujet. 

" Pardon ? " bégaya Harry. " Oh, hum… Pour quelqu'un de mon âge, je suppose… oui " Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Parvati voulait juste fourrer son nez dans son statut financier… et, s'il ne se trompait pas, il avait l'impression qu'elle…

" Et les amours ? Quelqu'un dans ta vie peut-être ? "

… lui courrait après pour son argent. Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux et refusa de lui répondre et ils continuèrent à valser en silence. 

" Est-ce que je peux vous interrompre ? "

Justin Finch-Fletchey. Harry ne l'avait jamais très bien connu mais il était content d'être libéré de Parvati. 

" Content de t'avoir revue, Parvati " dit-il en s'éloignant. 

Hermione et Ron étaient de nouveau en train de se disputer. 

" Tu vas me laisser mener ? " demanda Ron. 

" Tu mènes " soupira Hermione. 

" Comment pourrai-je puisque tu mènes ? "

" Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher " dit Hermione en riant. 

Ron la fit tourner et lui sourit. 

Harry prit un verre de punch et jeta un coup d'œil à Olivier Dubois qui dansait avec Ginny. Il la regardait quand il fut sorti de sa rêverie par une horrible voix. 

" Quel est le problème ? Pas de fille pour toi, Potter ? "

" Dégage " dit Harry en se retournant pour faire face à Draco Malfoy. 

" Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça Potter ? Trop peur de montrer tes pouvoirs ? Ils n'étaient pas assez bons pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et mon père ? Ou tu es juste trop fatigué pour m'attraper ? " 

Harry fit un pas en avant et se posta juste devant le visage de Malfoy. " Je vais te dire une chose et je ne le répèterai pas. Je n'ai pas tué ton père, ton Seigneur des Ténèbres bien-aimé l'a fait pour moi, il a tué ton père pour sauver sa peau. Ton Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était qu'un assassin et un couard. Tous les idiots qui l'ont supporté… ont mérité ce qu'ils ont reçu de sa part à la fin… rien de plus qu'une pierre tombale " siffla Harry, en gardant sa voix basse. 

Malfoy était sur le point de sortir sa baguette mais Harry l'interrompit. 

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Malfoy, surtout depuis que tu as clamé pendant ton procès que tu n'as jamais supporté Voldemort. Cela serait horriblement paradoxal si tu me lançais un sort juste ici. Les gens suspecteraient quelque chose. Il me semble que tu ne veux rien dévoiler de ton passé et présent – et sans aucun doute futur - de Mangemort… Tu es simplement aussi lâche que Voldemort l'était. "

Malfoy devint rouge et fit un pas en arrière. " Fais attention à ta famille Potter. Je suis au courant pour cette petite Sang de Bourbe que tu as adoptée. Ce serait horrible q'il lui arrivait quelque chose. "

" Ne menace aucun membre de ma famille ! "

" Tu es prête Pansy ? "

Harry la regarda lorsqu'elle l'effleura avec un nuage de plumes d'un rose à vous rendre malade. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demanda Hagrid en s'approchant. 

" Rien. Je peux m'en occuper " dit Harry en secouant la tête. 

" Ne sois pas trop exigeant avec toi-même, tu dois penser à la petite Chloé maintenant " l'avertit Hagrid. 

" Je sais. "

" Ne reste pas ici et va danser, Harry, la plupart des filles qui sont ici sont prêtes à se jeter sur toi dès que tu poseras un pied sur la piste de danse " Hagrid le poussa doucement vers la piste de danse et sourit. 

Harry chercha dans l'océan de visages rieurs quelqu'un avec qui il voudrait bien danser. Hermione dansait avec Fred Weasley, Pénélope avec Ron, Percy avec sa mère et Ginny avec son père. 

" Puis-je vous interrompre ? " demanda-t-il à Percy. 

Mrs Weasley eut un petit rire. " Oh, tu es mignon Harry ! "

Percy embrassa sa mère sur la joue et s'en alla prendre un verre de punch. 

" Molly ! Il est bien trop jeune pour toi et il n'a même pas de cheveux roux ! " s'exclama Mr Weasley en s'arrêtant pour leur parler. " Voilà, je vais échanger ma femme contre ma plus jolie fille " dit-il à Harry. 

" Papa, je suis ta seule fille " le corrigea Ginny. 

" Là n'est pas la question " Mr Weasley fit un clin d'œil et commença à valser avec Molly. 

" Puis-je avoir cette danse ? " demanda Harry. 

Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête et lui sourit timidement. Harry lui fit une révérence en souriant d'un air espiègle et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. 

" Chloé était d'accord de passer la nuit chez Percy ? " demanda Ginny. 

" Elle était très excitée à l'idée d'avoir une 'pyjama party' avec Meghan. Je ne pense même pas que je vais lui manquer. "

" Oh que si, tu vas lui manquer " dit Ginny de plus en plus à l'aise avec Harry.

Ils formaient un superbe couple de danseur, tous leurs pas se suivaient en une harmonie parfaite. La valse rapide se termina avec une fioriture de l'orchestre. Ginny et Harry applaudirent avec le reste de la foule. 

" Est-ce que tu voudrais danser avec moi, Harry ? "

Harry se retourna pour voir qui c'était. Lavende Brown. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny puis à Lavende et fit son choix. " Garde une danse pour Lavende. J'ai promis à Ginny que je danserai un peu avec elle. "

Après que Lavende soit partie, Ginny regarda Harry incrédule. " Je ne t'ai jamais fais promettre quoi que ce soit. Tu peux danser avec Lavende si tu veux. J'espère que je ne t'embête pas "

" Je veux danser _toi _" dit-il simplement. 

Ginny sentit son visage se réchauffer. Une nouvelle chanson commença, beaucoup plus lente. Harry se rapprocha d'elle et Ginny trouva qu'il était très difficile de se concentrer, surtout qu'il la regardait dans les yeux sans détourner le regard une seconde. 

" Tu n'es pas en colère au moins ? "

" Pourquoi donc ? " demanda Ginny. 

" D'avoir fait croire que je t'utilisais comme excuse… pour ne pas danser avec Lavende. J'espère que tu n'as pas pensé autre chose " Harry étendit le bras et fit tourner Ginny gracieusement. Ginny rit et ils continuèrent à danser. Harry lui sourit. " Tu es trop jolie pour être utilisée comme excuse. "

Ginny faillit s'arrêter de danser tellement elle était surprise. Il semblait que c'était sorti de nulle part, elle prit une inspiration et essaya d'accepter le compliment comme si c'était quelque chose de normal venant de Harry Potter. 

" Merci. "

Harry voulut se frapper lui-même sur le front. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il le pensait, mais d'où est-ce que c'était sorti ? Ginny le regardait comme s'il était devenu subitement fou. Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider si, en effet, il l'était devenu ou pas. Avec un choc soudain, il réalisa qu'il pensait que Ginny était belle. Et qu'elle était une personne merveilleuse et douce, et qu'elle était incroyable avec des enfants, et… _d'où_ venait ces pensées ? Il réalisait seulement ça après quatorze ans ? Il était idiot.

" Une noise pour tes pensées " dit Ginny, relançant la conversation. " Tu as expression des plus curieuse sur ton visage. Je dois absolument savoir à quoi tu penses. "

Harry eut un choc. Lui dire à quoi il pensait… pourrait tout changer. Cela pourrait être bien de lui dire… mais c'était trop rapide, lui dire maintenant ne serait pas… vraiment…

" Ces pensées particulières " dit Harry avec un sourire amusé, " valent plus qu'une noise. Au moins un galion. "

" Eh bien, ce sont des pensées précieuses… "

" Quelques-unes unes sont sans prix. "

" Aucune chance pour la maîtresse d'école de ta fille de cinq ans " dit-elle amusée. " Après tout, j'ai le salaire d'une enseignante. "

" Peut-être un jour " dit Harry calmement. Il voulait vraiment lui dire ses pensées à son sujet… beaucoup même. 

Ginny arrêta la conversation avec sa réponse. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui rendait Harry si distant, il y avait d'ailleurs pas mal de choses qu'elle ignorait à son sujet. Puis… Harry lui marcha sur le pied. 

" Oh ! " fit Ginny plus par surprise que par douleur. 

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit. " Oh non ! Je suis désolé ! J'étais en train de rêver… c'est de ma faute. Ca va ? "

" Oui " dit Ginny en riant. " C'était juste un pied. Et puis j'ai toujours le gauche qui est en bon état. "

Harry rougit. " Désolé. Je n'ai pas marché sur le pied de quelqu'un depuis un moment… "

"Tu es un très bon danseur autrement. Je pense que je peux t'excuser pour cette fois. "

Harry lui pressa la main avec douceur et rit. " Tu es une excellente danseuse toi aussi. "

Harry aimait comment Ginny alliait douceur et intelligence. Il se surprit à regarder son visage, mémorisant le moment, la douce lumière éclairant son visage. Elle semblait si contente d'être avec lui… exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Harry n'avait pas voulu penser ou ressentir ces choses… mais peu lui importait. 

Il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Ce soir. S'il ne lui disait pas quelque chose ce soir, il ne savait pas s'il en aurait le courage autre part. Il regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas plus parlé après la mort de Neville… Il voulait qu'elle l'approuve et qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ressentait la même chose. 

Harry était conscient que l'orchestre avait terminé la valse lente et il se figea en essayant de penser aux mots qu'il allait lui dire. Il commença à reconsidérer le fait de ne rien lui dire du tout, mais il ne voulait pas faire cela… C'était le moment idéal pour lui dire. Mais, Harry ne trouva jamais les mots… quelque chose d'autre ce passe et cela le surprit tellement cela lui paraissait naturel. 

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. 

__

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? 

Sacré chapitre tout de même ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? 

Ginny, d'abord, repoussera-t-elle Harry ?

La famille, Ron et Cie, comment vont-ils le prendre ?

Et enfin, le monde sorcier, Harry est quand même plutôt convoité ! -p

Bon c'est vrai j'exagère un peu… Mais le début du prochain chapitre 'Les feux de l'enfer' me fait trop rigoler… J'ai bien dit le début parce qu'avec un titre comme ça… Ca va chauffer !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas la petite fenêtre en bas à gauche de votre écran pour me laissez un review… C'est très motivant ! lol -p 

J'en profite aussi pour vous conseillez d'allez faire un tour sur le groupe de l'auteur 'Chloe's bookshelf' sur Yahoo ! il y a pas mal de dessins, l'histoire en VO, un forum… bref c sympa

Merci beaucoup aux reviewers !

Malalou


	9. Les feux de l'enfer

****

Leçon pour la Vie

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ! (sauf l'histoire qui est à Caitlyn)

Chapitre VIII : Les feux de l'enfer

Pendant quelques instant, ce fut le plus moment de sa vie. Ginny se sentait comme si le reste du monde avait disparu. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée avec autant de passion avant cela. 

La main de Harry lui caressa le visage puis, il l'enleva alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux. Ginny faillit tomber à la renverse, se battant contre le désir urgent de l'embrasser de nouveau. 

" Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit " murmura-t-il. " Trop de champagne. "

La peur saisit le cœur de Ginny. Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été qu'un acte semi-inconscient ?

" Je ne crois pas que tu aies bu du champagne ce soir, Harry " dit Ginny remarquant que ses yeux étaient clairs et brillants. 

Il prit sa main et ils recommencèrent à danser. " C'est vrai, je n'ai pas bu de champagne. "

~*~

" BON DIEU DE … ! ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ? " jura Ron faisant tourner Hermione pour voir Harry et Ginny enlacé dans un baiser. 

Hermione resta bouche bée. " Oh mon Dieu ! "

" Molly ! Regarde Ginny et Harry ! " Mr Weasley se figea et les regarda. 

Percy retira ses lunettes, les nettoya rapidement avant de les remettre sur son nez. " Je ne peux pas y croire ! " s'exclama-t-il, clignant des yeux, stupéfait. 

" Ce n'est PAS Ginny et Harry ? "

Remus reposa son verre et les regarda avec Sirius. " Eh bien, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à voir ça ce soir… "

Fred manqua de faire tomber les friandises qu'il remplaçait par des crèmes canaris et des caramels Longue Langue. " Regarde ça, George ! "

La bouche de George s'ouvrit béatement. " Est-ce que c'est notre petite sœur ? Et… Harry ? "

La salle entière murmurait à qui mieux mieux. Le célèbre Harry Potter, le célibataire le plus convoité, le plus beau parti dans le monde sorcier, et Ginny Longdubas ? 

~*~

Harry fit semblant de ne pas entendre tous les murmures autours d'eux. il était embarrassé d'avoir agit sans réfléchir, mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Ginny ne faisait pas attention aux bruits non plus, elle semblait plus calme que tout ce qu'il aurait pu prétendre. 

Ginny voulait aller au milieu de la salle et hurler à plein poumon mais elle se rappela qu'elle devait se contrôler. Tout s'était passé si vite. Etait-elle supposée s'en aller maintenant ? Devait-elle prétendre n'avoir jamais eu de sentiments pour Harry ? 

Harry se posait beaucoup de questions… essayant d'arranger les millions de pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit au même moment pour réfléchir à quelque chose qui avait du sens. Où ce geste le mènerait-il ? Qui les avait vus ? Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi avait-il été aussi bête ? Qu'allait penser Ginny de lui ? 

Il se racla nerveusement la gorge, retenant de suite l'attention de Ginny. " Je… " marmonna Harry essayant de former une phrase mais échouant misérablement. 

" C'est bon, tu n'as rien à expliquer " murmura-t-elle avec douceur, comprenant son manque de mot. 

~*~

Les Weasley s'étaient regroupés, parlant rapidement et jetant des regards discrets dans la direction de Harry et Ginny. 

" Oh, c'est positivement merveilleux " dit Mrs Weasley essuyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux. 

" Je suis d'accord ! Nous nous sommes tellement inquiétés pour elle, Harry est la personne idéale pour nous ramener notre ancienne Ginny ! " s'exclama Mr Weasley plein de joie. 

" Il ne faut quand même pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils s'enfuient et qu'ils se passent la corde au coup dès demain " dit Percy avec pertinence. 

" Qui dit qu'ils vont se marier ? " dit Ron indigné. 

" Je ne sais pas, mais c'était quand même un baiser… " dit George en poussant Ron du coude. 

" Ouais, Ron, tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton meilleur ami " dit Fred d'un ton coquin. 

Ron les regarda. Il allait devoir s'y habituer. 

~*~

Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, Harry leva les yeux. " Ginny ? "

" Oui, Harry ? "

" Nous sommes pratiquement les derniers " dit-il en s'arrêtant mais la tenant toujours dans ses bras. 

Ginny leva la tête, sans faire réellement attention. " Oui, je crois qu'oui. "

" Tes parents sont partis et je crois que tes frères aussi. "

" Vraiment ? " dit-elle. 

" Oui. "

" Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher. "

" Pas avant une dernière danse " proposa Harry. 

Les pieds de Ginny dirent non, mais son cœur parla en premier. " Une dernière danse " dit-elle en souriant. 

Harry se demandait quand est-ce qu'il se réveillerait. Il semblait que c'était une espèce de rêve cruel et que tout s'arrêterait quand il se réveillerait. Ces dernières semaines avaient été merveilleuses… il avait eu une vie heureuse. Ce qui n'était pas normal du tout. 

La chanson se termina et Ginny étreignit Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser s'en aller. 

" Merci beaucoup, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée. "

Ginny respira rapidement, ses mots ne faisaient aucune justice à la nature de ses véritables sentiments. 

Elle était à nouveau amoureuse. 

Harry lui fit un baise main. " Fais de beaux rêves " dit-il avant de transplaner. 

Ginny savait qu'elle avait l'air d'une imbécile en souriant comme ça, là où Harry se tenait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Toujours souriante, elle sortit sa baguette et transplana. 

~*~

Tout était immobile et comme enveloppé sous un voile de brume dans la nuit d'un noir d'encre. Ses joues le brûlaient à cause du froid soudain, mais cela importai peu à Harry. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées. 

Harry regarda autours de lui, tout était désert comme il l'avait supposé. Ses pas crissèrent dans la neige pendant qu'il s'approchait du lac de Poudlard. Le château s'élevait à sa droite, sans une seule lumière illuminant l'un des centaines de fenêtres. 

Le lac était tellement calme qu'on aurait cru qu'il était en verre, réfléchissant parfaitement le ciel noir. Harry l'avait vu de nombreuses fois comme cela car il était souvent venu ici pour réfléchir… par n'importe quel temps. 

Harry ferma les yeux et les laissa ses pensées vagabonder. C'était pour cela qu'il était venu. Pour réfléchir un peu et faire face à la logique qui dormait, enfouie au fond de sa tête et qui lui permettrait de voir ses dernières actions sous un autre jour. 

En premier lieu, et c'était le plus important, il devait penser à Chloé. Il était la seule personne stable qu'elle ait jamais eu dans sa vie. Ses choix ne l'affectaient plus lui seul, mais elle aussi. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui expliquer la situation entre Ginny et lui, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se l'expliquer à lui-même. Elle avait seulement cinq ans, comment le prendrait-elle ? 

Des rides d'inquiétude se creusèrent sur le front de Harry alors qu'il continuait à réfléchir. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte… Quoique pense la majorité des gens dans le monde, les choses n'étaient pas encore rentrées dans l'ordre. Des mages noirs et ceux qui haïssaient les Moldus avaient soif de revanche. Sans compter les Mangemort toujours en liberté. Les temps sombres et la haine étaient toujours visibles. Très visibles. 

Harry savait qu'ils le voulaient. Sa vie était l'ultime trophée. Mais à présent, les règles du jeu avaient changé avec l'arrivée de Chloé dans leur 'chasse'. Cela inquiétait Harry. Il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger… Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il la tueraient pour l'avoir lui. Ils tueraient un enfant innocent sans la moindre hésitation. 

Pourquoi amener Ginny là-dedans ? Que se passerait-il si Ginny et lui continuaient ? S'il mourrait , il la replongerait dans le même mal qu'avec la mort de Neville. Comment pourrait-il lui faire cela ? 

Il y avait tellement de choses qui les éloignaient… mais tellement de choses qui les rapprochaient. Harry serra les poings et étrangla un cri. 

Le lac entra en une éruption de flammes dignes de l'enfer. Des flammes bleu glacier balayèrent la surface miroitante du lac et s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel. Des morceaux de glace se déchirèrent et se transformèrent en vapeur. Les flammes se reflétaient dans les yeux de Harry et la chaleur flotta jusqu'à lui. 

Les genoux de Harry lâchèrent et il tomba lourdement sur le sol, respirant avec difficulté. La neige s'infiltrait dans sa robe, et petit à petit, il commença à se sentir mieux. Trempé de sueur et à cause de la neige, Harry se rappela quelque chose que Dumbledore lui avait dit des années auparavant. 

__

'La magnitude de tes pouvoirs peut devenir très effrayante si tu laisses tes émotions prendre le dessus. Tu n'es pas un sorcier ordinaire et tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, toi et tes pouvoirs… pour ton propre bien. Cependant, comme tu le sais… On ne peut pas toujours contrôler des émotions particulièrement fortes et quelque fois une libération de pouvoir et la meilleure chose à faire, de manière sûre évidemment…' 

Harry sourit, toujours haletant. Il s'imagina se promenant dans le château et rappelant à Dumbledore cette conversation. _'Bonjour, Professeur, je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai fait griller votre lac. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, merci.'_ Et pourtant… il se sentait mieux. Sa tête était étonnement claire, en dépit de l'heure, et un fait lui apparut comme un éclair. _En dépit de tout cela, il voulait toujours l'aimer_. 

Et pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas essayer ? 

~*~

Harry avait essayé de se coucher, mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ginny et il perdit tout espoir de s'endormir. Mais ça lui était égal de perdre le sommeil puisque qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rappeler que tout était vrai. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à son bureau et ouvrit l'un de ses albums photos préféré, celui de ses années à Poudlard. 

Il feuilleta l'album rempli de photos d'Hermione, Ron, Hagrid et des Weasley à Noël, pendant les vacances et aux anniversaires… mais quelque chose manquait. 

Il n'y avait pas une seule photo de Ginny et lui. Elle était toujours sur les photos de groupes des Weasley. Comme si elle avait été rajoutée après. 

Cela ennuyait beaucoup Harry. Il savait qu'il avait considéré Ginny comme une amie proche. Elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie comme Ron ou Hermione, mais tout de même, il avait plus de photos de Fred et George que d'elle ! Comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver ? 

Il sortit un autre album photos relié de cuir de la bibliothèque. Celui-ci n'était pas encore plein, mais là encore, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre des photos de cette partie de sa vie. C'était des photos d'après Poudlard et il y avait toujours les même personnes dessus avec en en plus les bêtises de Sirius et les enfants de Percy. 

Harry appréciait un peu plus ces photos, elle avaient été prises à la manière Moldue. Quelque fois, il aimait que les personnes sur ses photos soient juste immobiles et souriantes. Il appréciait particulièrement les photos en noir et blanc quand elle étaient prises avec goût. Comme sa photo préférées des enfants de Percy, tous debout dans l'escalier ayant chacun leur marche et regardant l'objectif de l'appareil photo. Il tourna quelques autres pages et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge posée sur le manteau de la cheminée de son bureau. Quatre heure. Il était resté debout toute la nuit. Heureusement que c'était samedi. Harry rangea l'album photo et erra jusqu'à la pièce suivante. Il sortit ses appareils photos et souffla dessus pour retirer la poussière. Il les laissa dehors pour les utiliser plus tard, il n'avait pas encore de photos de Chloé. 

Chloé. Il ferait mieux d'aller la chercher chez Percy. C'était pratiquement le matin de toute façon. De plus, la menace qu'avait proférée Draco la nuit dernière le hantait. Il ne pourrait probablement pas trouver le sommeil avant qu'elle ne soit de retour à la maison. 

__

Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre 8.

Bon, je sais que le titre ne laisser pas penser à un 'grillage' de lac… On remarquera tout de même qu'une seule personne n'a pas l'air content de voir le nouveau couple… Bizarre, bizarre. 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain chapitre 'Le Cirque, un fourmiller et un facteur Moldu' est sans doute l'un de mes chapitres préférés. D'ailleurs à partir du chapitre 10, les choses se gâtent… Comme quoi, Harry avait raison 'ce n'était pas normal du tout' que tout soit calme.

Je voudrais aussi remercier tous les reviewers, ça me fait toujours très plaisir vos petits messages. J'en profite pour dire à Cristal qu'il y aura en tout 21 chapitres et un épilogue. 

Je vous conseille aussi d'aller faire un tour sur le groupe Yahoo de l'auteur : Chloe's Bookshelf où il y a plein d'images… 

Encore un mot, j'ai vu que certains d'entre vous appréciaient beaucoup le couple Harry/Ginny… Faite donc un tour sur le site The Sugar Quill vous ne serez pas déçus !

Au fait, BIG NEWS ! ! ! Harry Potter 5 sort le 21 Juin en anglais ! Confirmation par Bloomsburry !

Merci encore et à bientôt !


	10. Le Cirque, un fourmiller et un facteur M...

****

Leçon pour la vie

DISCLAIMER : comme d'hab' rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR… Par contre l'intrigue est à Caitlyn !

Chapitre IX : Le Cirque, un fourmiller et un facteur Moldu

Harry sourit, visiblement amusé, alors qu'il soulevait l'énorme heurtoir, en forme de lion rugissant, de la porte de Percy. Percy avait évidemment prit des mesures draconiennes pour que sa porte ait l'air important. En fait, Harry s'était souvent imaginé deux énormes drapeaux anglais se déployant et une gigantesque fanfare entonnant 'Rule Britannia' dès que quelqu'un utilisait le heurtoir. Il n'osait pas le suggérer à Percy car celui-ci le prendrait certainement au sérieux. 

La nounou ouvrit la porte, elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre et d'une chemise de nuit froissée. " Mon Dieu ! Mr Potter, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Il est cinq heure du matin ! "

" Je suis terriblement désolée de vous réveiller " s'excusa Harry, " mais je pense que je vais ramener Chloé à la maison maintenant. "

" Mais, monsieur ! Elle dort ! " protesta la nounou. 

" Montrez-moi simplement le chemin, s'il vous plait " Harry poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir plus largement et entra. 

La nounou lança à Harry un regard mécontent et le conduisit à contre cœur jusqu'à la chambre de Meghan. 

Harry sourit avec douceur lorsqu'il vit Chloé qui dormait paisiblement. Ses cheveux châtains étaient éparpillés autours de sa tête comme un halo et ses longs cils noirs reposaient tranquillement sur ses joues. Une autre bosse sous les couvertures et quelques cheveux roux étaient tout ce que Harry voyait de Meghan. Il prit Chloé dans ses bras avec douceur et elle se pelotonna contre lui. 

" Merci " dit-il silencieusement à la nounou qui se tenait dans un coin, les bras croisés, enroulée dans sa robe de chambre. 

" Voilà qui est mieux " pensa Harry après avoir couché Chloé dans son petit lit. Il préférait la savoir à la maison avec Malfoy lançant des menaces à tout va. Trop fatigué pour faire un pas de plus, il s'endormit sur le canapé de son bureau. 

~*~

Un rayon de soleil matinal éclaira le visage de Chloé et la petite fille se réveilla. Elle frotta ses yeux, encore un peu endormie, et regarda autours d'elle un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle était de retour à la maison. 

Chloé enleva la couverture jaune de son lit et la passa sur ses épaules comme une cape. Elle et Norbert – son dragon en peluche avait été nommé ainsi dès qu'elle avait entendu l'histoire du vrai Norbert – errèrent dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Harry. 

Chloé se mit sur demi-pointe et l'observa avec curiosité. Elle déposa sa couverture sur lui et commença à sortir mais elle se retourna. 

" Sois très très sage et monte la garde ! " murmura-t-elle à Norbert avec sérieux. 

Elle fit approuver la tête de Norbert et le déposa sur le ventre de Harry. 

" Bon dragon. Pas bouger ! " murmura-t-elle avec sévérité. Chloé le regarda un moment pour être sûre qu'il resterait là. 

Chloé se demanda qu'elle heure il était. Elle se posta devant l'horloge de grand-mère au bas de l'escalier et étudia le cadran. Ils venaient juste d'apprendre ça à l'école. Elle compta sur ses doigts et regarda de nouveau l'horloge. Sept heure vingt-cinq. Du moins c'est ce que les aiguilles disaient. Peut-être qu'elle et Meghan aurait dû passer plus de temps sur le jeu de l'horloge. le jeu de l'horloge n'était pas aussi amusant que regarder des livres. Mlle Ginny lui ré-expliquerait sans doute si elle le lui demandait. Mlle Ginny comprenait toujours. Mlle Ginny connaissait tout dans le monde entier. 

~*~

Harry ouvrit ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Quelque chose était assis sur lui. Il attrapa ses lunettes et regarda Norbert qui lui souriait. En regardant un peu plus bas, il aperçut la couverture de Chloé qui lui recouvrait à moitié les jambes. Il sourit et attrapa Norbert par l'aile et l'examina. 

Norbert sous le bras, il partit à la recherche de Chloé. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, il suffisait juste de suivre le chemin constitué d'animaux en peluche, de couvertures et d'oreillers. Il la trouva dans le salon sous ce qui ressemblait à une cabane faite avec les coussins du canapé, des chaises, le tout recouvert par des couvertures. Il souleva un coin de la couverture et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. 

" Bonjour mon ange. "

" Joyeux matin ! " s'exclama Chloé, rayonnante, en reposant ses poupées. 

" Joyeux matin ? " demanda-t-il sachant qu'elle lui expliquerait. 

" Hein, hein, il y a des joyeux anniversaires, joyeuses Pâques, joyeux Noël et joyeuse St Valentin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas des joyeux matins ? Tout le monde dit bonjour " Chloé semblait ravie de sa réflexion. 

" Bien vu. Tu as appris ça à l'école ? "

" Non, j'y ai pensé toute seule. Norbert ! " s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son dragon. 

Il lui tendit sa peluche et se baissa pour s'asseoir dans son fort. " Il me surveillait pendant que je dormais. "

Chloé fit un signe de tête. " Il a dû voler jusqu'à ta chambre pour être sûr que les monstres ne t'avaient pas mangé " dit-elle, ses yeux grands ouverts à la mention des pseudos monstres. 

" Sans doute. C'est un dragon incroyablement fidèle, Chlo " dit-il, jouant. 

Chloé pouffa de rire. " C'est moi qui ai mis Norbert là-bas ! "

" C'est pas vrai ! Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas volé jusqu'à moi ? " Harry fit semblant d'être impressionné, ravi de l'entendre rire. 

La sonnette tinta et Harry regarda l'horloge. " Qui ça pourrait bien être à cette heure-ci ? "

Chloé haussa les épaules et marcha à quatre pattes pour le suivre en dehors de sa cabane. " Peut-être que c'est le cirque " suggéra-t-elle. 

Harry la regarda. " Ca serait bien. Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient du porte à porte. "

Il ouvrit légèrement la porte d'entrée légèrement et regarda dehors. Il se retourna et sourit à Chloé. " _C'est_ le cirque ! "

" C'est vrai ! ? " Chloé essayait de voir et s'agrippa aux jambes de Harry. 

" Non, je t'ai eue " dit Harry en souriant. Il ouvrit la porte. 

Un facteur plutôt corpulent se tenait devant la porte, regardant partout autours de lui, l'air nerveux. Une pile de colis était entassée derrière lui et il fit un grand pas en arrière lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte. 

" Oh, c'est un Moldu " observa Chloé fortement. 

Harry espérait que le facteur n'avait pas entendu. 

" Euh, bonjour… J'ai eu du mal à trouver vot' maison… Z'êtes Mr Harry Patter ? " demanda le Moldu tripotant son carnet. 

" Potter, Harry Potter " corrigea Harry. 

" Oui, -o, Mr Patter. Pourriez pas signer ceci ? " dit-il en plaçant son carnet dans les mains de Harry. 

" Bien sûr, mais c'est Potter. Avez-vous une plu- heu… un stylo " Harry accrocha légèrement le mot, il n'avait pas eu affaire aux habitudes Moldues depuis un moment. 

" Oh mince ! J'ai dû l'oublier dans l'camion " le facteur regarda d'un air rêveur le camion garé loin devant le manoir. 

" C'est bon, je dois en avoir un, je reviens tout de suite " dit-il. 

Chloé regarda Harry partir et se tourna vers le facteur pour lui faire la conversation. 

" C'est dommage que tu sois un moldu " dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant. 

" Un quoi ? Comment t'm'as appelé, ma chérie ? " demanda le facteur en se penchant vers elle. 

" Un Mol-du. Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques " dit-elle. 

" Oh, t'es ben mignonne… dis-moi, ma chérie, t'es une Moldue ? " lui demanda-t-il, pensant que c'était un jeu. 

Chloé lui lança un regard consterné. " Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis une sorcière ! " dit-elle l'air offensé. 

Le facteur gloussa. " Bien sûr ! T'as un chat noir aussi ? "

" Non, mais nous avons Hedwige, notre chouette. Elle nous apporte le courrier beaucoup plus vite que toi " dit Chloé s'appuyant contre la porte. Le facteur commençait à l'ennuyer. 

Harry revint avec le carnet et une plume. L'homme regarda avec insistance la plume qui écrivait avec de l'encre écarlate. " Voilà " dit Harry. 

" Z'avez une fille adorable, Mr Patter, elle a beaucoup d'imagination. Elle m'a dit qu' j'étais un Moldu et tout. M'a même dit que z'aviez une chouette qui v'z'apportait le courrier " il gloussa et fit un sourire à Chloé. 

Harry éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux. " Hum, et bien, Chloé aime bien inventer de nouvelles choses… " 

" Quelle petite fille intelligente ! Des chouettes distribuant le courrier ! Ha ! Je crois ben que j'perdrais mon travail si c'était vrai " dit le facteur en déposant les colis un par un dans l'entrée. 

" Oui, en effet. Ce serait vraiment dommage " dit Harry, allant discrètement dans l'autre pièce pour prendre sa baguette. 

" Z'avez une maison très intéressante Mr Patter. Comment z'avez fait pour qu'elle soit aussi originale ? "

" Pot-ter. Eh bien, en réalité, avec de la magie " dit-il franchement revenant dans le hall. 

" C'est'une nouvelle compagnie de construction ? "

" Non " dit Harry. 

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par non ? " dit le facteur en fronçant les sourcils. 

" Ecoutez, je suis désolé pour tout ça… Hal " dit Harry en se penchant pour lire le nom brodé sur l'uniforme. 

" Désolé pour quoi ? " dit Hal faisant plusieurs pas en arrière. 

" Désolé de devoir vous effacer la mémoire " s'excusa Harry. 

" Quoi ! " s'exclama Hal reculant de plus en plus loin. 

" Oubliette ! " dit Harry en sortant sa baguette. 

Le visage de Hal devint inexpressif et il les regarda tous les deux d'un air joyeux. 

" Au revoir ! " dit Chloé en agitant l'aile de Norbert. 

" Passez une bonne journée… heu, c'est quoi vot' nom déjà ? " balbutia-t-il avant de retourner à son camion. 

" Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans ces boîtes " dit Harry en agitant sa baguette au-dessus des boîtes pour les ouvrir. 

" Un fourmiller peut-être ? " dit Chloé en l'aidant à retirer le haut du couvercle du carton. 

" Où es-tu allée chercher ça, Chlo ? Non, je doute qu'on nous envoie un fourmiller par la poste moldue. Eurk. C'est l'écriture de Dudley. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi excitant qu'un fourmiller dans une boîte. "

Quand ils réussirent à ouvrir complètement le carton, une cascade de papier s'étala dans le hall d'entrée. Harry les ramassa et fouilla dans le carton. 

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Chloé qui essayait de lire quelques mots. 

" Ca ressemble à des rapports médicaux, ton certificat de naissance… et quelques autres papiers officiels dont nous aurons besoin un jour. Comme c'est gentil de la part de ton père de les fourrer là-dedans sans les ranger. Il pense toujours à tout " dit Harry d'un ton ironique en lisant quelques lignes. 

" Ce n'est pas mon papa " dit Chloé. 

Harry les yeux et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. " C'est ton père biologique, Chlo. "

" Je m'en fiche. Tu es mon VRAI papa " dit-elle d'un ton déterminé. 

Il prit Chloé dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Chloé l'embrassa sur la joue. 

" Chloé, ça ferait de moi la personne la plus heureuse du monde d'être ton Papa " dit Harry du fond de son cœur. 

" Je ne devrais plus jamais jamais vivre dans cette maison ? " dit-elle. 

" Jamais, jamais. Pas une minute tu ne retourneras là-bas " dit-il. 

" C'est un marché ! " dit-elle en jubilant, serrant sa main. 

Harry éclata de rire et la reposa. " Marché conclu " dit-il en serrant sa main et l'aile de Norbert. 

Il ouvrit une autre boîte. " Des photos ! Regarde Chloé. Ils avaient des photos de toi bébé ! " dit-il en lui montrant des photos. 

" C'est moi ? " dit Chloé d'un ton suspicieux et plissant les yeux en regardant la photo d'un adorable bébé. 

" La même ! "

Harry était transporté de joie de recevoir des photographies. Les Dursley avaient dû les prendre avant de réaliser que Chloé était une sorcière. Harry pourrait certainement les accrocher fièrement partout dans la maison puisqu'ils n'en voulaient pas. La dernière boîte contenait quelques habits, des chaussettes et des chaussures. 

Chloé fronça le nez. " Je ne serai pas obligée de les porter, si ? "

Harry saisit une robe chasuble avec de gros pois rose fushia et un T-shirt orange qui était sensé aller avec. Les goûts de Gardénia, évidemment… 

" Non, les vêtements que nous avons achetés te vont très bien " dit Harry fourrant la boîte dans un coin. 

Chloé examinait les photos d'elle, bébé. " Je ne souris pas beaucoup " observa-t-elle. 

" C'est compréhensible " dit Harry en regardant les photos. 

" Je devais être un horrible bébé " dit-elle tristement. 

" Non ! Tu étais un adorable bébé même si tu ne souriais pas. Ce sont de très jolies photos. "

Chloé agrippa la robe de Harry. " Je ne devrai pas les revoir, pas vrai ? "

" Tu n'auras pas à les revoir " dit Harry en l'embrassant sur le front. 

Elle ne répondit pas mais resta accrochée à la robe de Harry pendant qu'il classait les documents. 

" Tu sais quoi ? " dit Harry d'un ton joyeux. " Va mettre quelque chose d'autre que ton pyjama et nous prendrons notre première photo de famille. "

~*~

Ils accrochèrent la dernière photo qu'ils avaient reçue au-dessus de la cheminée du salon, juste à côté de celle de la famille Weasley. Les photos qu'ils venaient de prendre étaient encore dans l'appareil. 

" On peut jouer maintenant ? "demanda Chloé avec espoir. 

" Oui mais je dois d'abord te poser une question. "

" Quoi ? "

" Est-ce que tu veux avoir mon nom de famille ou tu préfères garder Dursley ? "

" Je veux être une Potter, moi aussi ! " s'écria-t-elle en sautant. 

" Tu sais que ça veut dire que tu seras Chloé Grace Potter, d'accord ? " dit-il, demandant confirmation. 

" Oui ! Je ne veux plus jamais écrire de lettre 'D' ! " dit Chloé d'un ton joyeux. 

" Eh bien, tu devras quand même en écrire que ce soit ton nom ou pas. Mais, je ferai changer ton nom " dit Harry en riant. 

" Tu peux changer les noms ? " demanda Chloé, impressionnée. 

" Bien sûr. Je suis un sorcier, non ? "

" On peut jouer maintenant ? " Chloé n'avait toujours pas changé d'idée. 

" Oui. A quoi jouons-nous ? " demanda Harry en rentrant à quatre pattes dans le fort. 

" Au Bal de Noël ! " dit-elle en lui tendant une poupée. 

" Oh, comme c'est excitant " dit Harry en riant. 

" Est-ce que tu as dansé pendant le bal ? " demanda Chloé. 

" Oui. Avec Mlle Ginny en fait. "

" C'est vrai ? "

" Oui, pendant la plus grande partie de la soirée, en fait. "

" Regarde ce que Meghan m'a donné hier ! " dit Chloé, tout excitée. Elle sortit une figurine de sous une pile de poupées et la mit dans les mains de Harry. " C'est toi ! "

Harry secoua la tête en riant. " Ca me ressemble, mais ce n'est pas moi. " Attendez. Il regarda la poupée avec plus d'attention. 

Ca lui ressemblait _vraiment_.

" C'est toi ! " insista Chloé. " Ils le vendent avec un livre sur ta vie. Meghan en avait deux alors elle m'en a donnée une. "

Harry examina la poupée. _C'était_ lui… avec son uniforme d'Auror. Quand était-il devenu une poupée ? " Attend une minute, où est passé mon bras ? " s'exclama Harry remarquant qu'il manquait le bras gauche. 

" C'est pour ça que Meghan en a deux " expliqua Chloé. " Hunter l'a cassé. "

" Oh " dit Harry, c'était vraiment bizarre de se voir en poupée. Pourquoi Percy achetait-il des jouets Harry pour ses enfants ?

" Ne t'inquiète pas " le consola Chloé. " On dira qu'un dragon t'a mangé le bras ou un autre truc d'aventurier . Ce sera plus amusant. Tu es lui, d'accord ? "

" _C'est_ moi ! " dit Harry en riant. 

__

C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. -)

Encore une fois, merci aux reviewers (Je sais Solla… mais après tout laisser une review ça prend du temps et tout… d'ailleurs je voudrais de dire un spécial merci parce que ton message m'a beaucoup touchée *^_^* (rougis jusqu'aux oreilles) )

Pour le prochain chapitre (Le bonheur marche main dans la main) je ne sais pas exactement quand je pourrai le poster… J'ai pas mal de boulot sur ces deux semaines qui arrivent…

Et puis, ce chapitre est quand même trèèèèèèèès spécial ! -p 

Au programme : shopping de Noël, rencontres agréables et… désagréables, un dernier jour de classe, des roses magnifiques, et des 'bad guys'…

Parcequ'il n'y a pas si longtemps… Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir ! -)

Malalou


	11. Le bonheur marche main dans la main

****

Leçon pour la vie

DISCLAIMER : comme d'hab' rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR… Par contre l'intrigue est à Caitlyn !

Chapitre X : Le bonheur marche main dans la main

" Regarde-moi _ça_ ! " Ron fit tomber sa tasse de café et claqua un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table. 

" Bonjour à toi aussi, Ron " Hermione sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. 

" Bon sang ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils puissent publier de telles choses ! " Ron se rassit sur sa chaise, rageant et observa le sourire d'Hermione disparaître de son visage alors qu'elle parcourait l'article. 

" _'Potter et Weasley-Longdubas : Mariage avant la fin de la semaine ?'_ " Hermione bailla et jeta le journal par terre. " Ignore-les, ce ne sont que des bêtises. "

" Je parie que Harry ne l'a pas encore lu. "

Hermione haussa les épaules et lui tendit une assiette de pancakes. " Harry est moins tendu avec la presse quand on parle de lui maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas comment il va réagir à propos de Ginny. "

" Si j'étais lui, je serai furieux " marmonna Ron poignardant un pancake avec sa fourchette. 

" Harry y est habitué maintenant. Evitons de lui en parler, c'est tout. Pareil avec Ginny, d'accord ? "

" C'est MA sœur. Je pense que je devrai aller les voir au journal et crier un bon coup pour leur rappeler ce que c'est que la vie privée ! " tempêta Ron, les sourcils froncés. 

" Mon meilleur ami et ma belle-sœur, tu te rappelles ? Et tu ne feras rien du tout. Cela empirerait les choses plus qu'autre chose. J'imagine déjà le prochain article… _'Un grand frère tête brûlée attaque les employés de la Gazette du Sorcier : déficiences mentales suspectées dans la famille Weasley'_ "

Ron prit une mine boudeuse. " J'espère seulement que ça n'embêtera pas Ginny au point de la faire redevenir aussi triste qu'avant. "

~*~

Ginny était ravie. Elle reposa l'article et éclata de rire. 

" Ha ! Tu as vu ça Webster ? "

Elle caressa sa chouette et lui donna un bout de muffin. 

" Ecoute ça, _'Les amis et la famille viennent juste de découvrir qu'elle était la dernière occupation de Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley-Longdubas est apparemment la nouvelle dame courtisée par le héros. Les autres jeunes femmes célibataires sont vertes de jalousie de voir Potter arraché de la course.'_ "

Ginny étendit ses bras et sourit, l'air goguenard. 

" Ginny, tu es une 'dernière occupation' " se dit-elle en riant. " Ca rendra certainement Noël intéressant. Peut-être que Fred et George m'appelleront 'la dame de Harry' devant Maman. "

~*~

Chloé attendait patiemment au bas des escaliers. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller faire les achats de Noël. Elle espérait que son Papa allait seulement se dépêcher. Les adultes étaient vraiment lents quelques fois !

Elle s'assit dans le canapé, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Chloé était impatiente de voir ses pieds toucher le sol. C'était injuste d'être si petit quelques fois. Elle s'affala dans le canapé et essaya de toucher le sol avec ses pieds. Si elle se penchait comme ça, elle pourrait presque –

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Chlo ? " demanda Harry en entrant dans la pièce. 

" Je m'entraîne à devenir grande " dit-elle, glissant du canapé. 

" Oh, d'accord " Harry lui sourit en dépit de son étonnement. 

Il lui chatouilla les pieds et lui tendit la paire de chaussures qui allait avec sa robe préférée (rose pâle avec des rubans). Chloé les enfila par-dessus ses collants. 

Harry la remit debout et réussit maladroitement à lui faire deux tresses nouées avec des rubans. Chloé se tortillait pendant qu'il l'emmitouflait dans une grosse cape blanche et lui enfilait des moufles. 

" J'ai chaud ! " dit-elle, haletant. 

" Pas pour longtemps " dit Harry en lui rabattant la capuche. Il enfila sa cape d'hivers et des gants. Il lui prit la main et transplana en plein cœur de Pré-au-Lard. 

Chloé était reconnaissante à présent pour les vêtements chauds. Elle tendit la main et quelques flocons se déposèrent au creux de sa moufle.

La rue était remplie de personne qui s'affairaient de part et d'autre. Elle attrapa la main de son Papa alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans un coin de la rue. Elle essaya de lire l'enseigne du magasin dans lequel ils s'engouffraient, mais ils marchaient trop vite pour qu'elle puisse regarder attentivement. Harry lui retira sa capuche et elle sentit l'air chaud du magasin lui réchauffer ses joues et son nez glacés. 

Chloé regarda autours d'elle pendant un instant. Le magasin ressemblait aux images de forêts que Chloé avait vues dans son livre d'histoires, quoique ce magasin soit assez inhabituel. Des fleurs poussaient fièrement sur les murs et les plus audacieuses pendaient au plafond. Des pots étaient alignés sur des étagères faites à partir de souches d'arbres aplaties ou avec des champignons. 

" Fais attention où tu mets les pieds " l'avertit Harry, évitant de justesse de trébucher contre un rocher recouvert de mousse. 

Chloé aimait beaucoup le sol. Il était couvert avec du gazon d'un vert éclatant, comme elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. 

" Bonjour et Joyeux Noël " dit une voix râpeuse. 

Une main noueuse ouvrit un rideau de branchage et une vieille dame à l'air bancal sortit de ce qui semblait être une arrière boutique très bien dissimulée. 

" Joyeux Noël " dit Harry avec un signe de tête poli. 

" Joyeux Noël " ajouta Chloé. 

" Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Mr Potter ? " Elle claudique jusqu'à eux pour tirer d'un coup sec sur un pissenlit. 

" Je voudrais envoyer un bouquet de fleurs. "

" Un bon ou un mauvais bouquet ? " La femme se moucha dans un mouchoir vert à pois roses. Chloé trouvait que cela ressemblait à une oie qui cancanait. 

" Oh, un bon, bien sûr " dit Harry rapidement. 

La petite femme éternua bruyamment. " Pardon. Mon allergie… "

" A vos souhaits " dit Harry. 

Chloé tira légèrement sur la robe de Harry. " Qu'est-ce que c'est, un mauvais bouquet ? "

La femme toussa fortement et lui répondit. " Les gens envoient des fleurs qui mordent, piquent ou qui font horriblement mal aux personnes dont ils veulent se venger. C'est un marché florissant, croyez-moi ! " La vieille dame se moucha bruyamment de plus. 

" Je vous crois " dit Harry en secouant la tête. 

" Quel genre de fleurs voulez-vous envoyer ? " Elle éternua et le mouchoir vert à pois roses apparut encore une fois. 

" A vos souhaits " dit Harry d'un air absent pendant qu'il regardait autours de lui. " Quelque chose de bien. "

" Des roses, mon garçon ? "

" Ca serait splendide, merci. Deux douzaines. "

La vendeuse éternua. 

" A vos souhaits " dit Chloé qui suivait des yeux la coccinelle orange qu'elle avait déposée sur un rocher. 

" Choisissez la couleur parmi les échantillons sur le mur, en face. Dit-elle en agitant son mouchoir. 

" J'aimerai celles-ci. Vous pouvez les livrer dans ce vase ? Et pouvez-vous emballer une de ces roses roses ? "

Harry signa la carte qui allait être envoyée avec le bouquet et donna à la fleuriste une adresse. Il tendit la rose rose à Chloé. 

Chloé sentit la fleur qui avait un doux parfum. " Merci Papa " dit-elle. 

~*~

Ginny ouvrit sa porte d'entrée une heure plus tard et un vase rempli de roses atterrit dans ses bras. 

" Passez une bonne journée, Mamzelle ! " dit le livreur en ajustant sa casquette. 

Ginny déposa les roses sur la table et sentit ses joues rosirent. Les roses étaient magnifiques. Elle n'en avait jamais vues de cette couleur auparavant. Elle toucha du bout des doigts un pétale et huma leur parfum. L'extérieur des pétales était d'un jaune doré et l'intérieur d'un rouge profond. Elles étaient absolument exquises. Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment de qui venaient ces roses, ses mains tremblaient pendant qu'elle ouvrait l'enveloppe. 

Il y avait juste quelques mots : 

__

Après avoir prit l'air…

J'ai réfléchi sérieusement la nuit la dernière. 

Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Harry

Ginny replaça délicatement la carte après l'avoir lue et relue avec affection. Elle s'autorisa brièvement à rêver de Harry pendant qu'elle ouvrait son armoire pour prendre sa cape d'hiver. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à la maison. Elle avait des millions de choses à faire pendant le week-end. Elle se réprimanda elle-même en pensant à tous les achats de Noël qu'elle devait faire. C'était sa priorité, Noël approchait à grands pas. 

~*~

Harry rattrapa une grosse pile de livres qui menaçait de tomber sur Chloé. Il les remit en place rapidement et prit la main de Chloé. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, ignorant ce qui avait failli lui arriver. 

" Fais attention, Chloé, le livre du milieu est toujours difficile à attraper. Demande-moi la prochaine fois " dit-il en soulevant par magie la demie pile et il lui tendit le livre sur lequel elle tirait. Harry fit un geste de la main et les livres se replacèrent avec un bruit mat. 

Chloé s'assit aux pieds de Harry avec les autres paquets qu'ils avaient déjà achetés. Harry passa un doigt sur les différents titres de livres, cherchant un bon cadeau de Noël. Chloé ouvrit le livre que Harry lui avait tendu et sursauta lorsque des applaudissements s'élevèrent de ses pages. Harry se racla la gorge pour masquer son rire. 

Chloé regarda avec méfiance le livre et décida de ne pas le rouvrir. Elle retourna vers la pile de livres d'où il venait et agita sa main, comme l'avait fait Harry, avec espoir. Elle regarda le tas de livres et fit un violent mouvement de la main. Toujours rien… 

Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quels livres Hermione avait demandés cette année. Il commençait sérieusement à considérer de lui donner un exemplaire de …

Il fut brusquement coupé dans ses pensées. Une pile de livres venait de lui tomber dessus. 

Les yeux verts de Chloé s'ouvrirent en grand et elle mit sa main sur sa bouche. _Voilà_ ce qui se passait quand on tirait trop fort sur le livre du milieu. 

Harry grogna en enlevant un livre qui lui était tombé sur la tête et vit que Chloé avait l'air très étonné. 

" Tu comptes apprendre les lois de la gravité, Potter ? " dit une voix traînante. 

Le regard de Harry passa de Chloé au visage de Draco Malfoy. C'était un changement de scène à vous rendre malade. Les livres décollèrent et s'empilèrent tout seul avec précision sur l'étagère. 

" La section des livres d'aide aux mégalomaniaque et les autobiographies de mages diaboliques sont à l'autre bout du magasin " Harry se leva, arrangea sa robe et poussa Chloé derrière lui d'un air protecteur. 

Draco haussa les sourcils. " C'était une tentative pour paraître intelligent ? "

" Non, c'était une manière polie de te dire 'hors de ma vue' "

" Oh vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je ne le fais pas ? " demanda Draco en croisant les bras. 

" Qui c'est, Papa ? " demanda Chloé en tirant sur la robe de Harry. 

" Juste le sorcier le plus riche du mon- "

" C'est Draco Malfoy " l'interrompit Harry. 

" Oh " dit Chloé. 

" Oui, elle se rappelle maintenant… Elle a entendu parler de moi " dit Draco avec suffisance. 

Chloé approuva d'un signe de tête et lui sourit amicalement. " Oh oui ! Tu es la fouine ! "

Harry émit un son qui semblait à mi-chemin entre le rire et la toux. Chloé n'avait pas voulu être méchante elle répétait seulement une histoire qu'il lui avait racontée. Bien évidemment, ça ne rendait pas la situation moins amusante… " C'est exact, Chloé ! "

" Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à cette saleté de Sang de Bourbe les bonnes manières " siffla Malfoy. 

" N'appelle pas ma fille comme ça " dit Harry sèchement. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son sang froid… c'était trop dangereux avec Chloé. Draco pourrait lui envoyer un sort. 

Malfoy semblait ravi. " J'ai touché un point sensible, Potter ? Je ne me menacerai pas si j'étais toi… Menacer un homme innocent pourrait atteindre ton statut d'Auror " Draco soupira. " Enfin, si j'ose t'appeler un Auror. "

" Si j'ose dire que tu es un homme innocent. "

" Il serait sage de ne pas me provoquer, Potter. Je suis un homme puissant, et il semble que des 'choses' arrivent aux personnes qui me provoquent. "

" Serait-ce une menace ? venant du _divinement innocent_ Draco Malfoy ? " dit Harry froidement. " Il me semble qu'il y a de fortes peines pour atteinte à la vie d'Auror. La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, c'était passible de peine de mort. N'est-ce pas intéressant ? "

" Ta petite confédération d'_Aurors_ " ricana Draco " ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie, rien qu'une bande de crétins sous-qualifiés qui ne font que rôder un peu partout avec une poignée de sorts qui ne valent rien et un nom glorifié. "

Harry posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Chloé. " Et je crois que ton paquet de terroristes couards semble avoir l'habitude de s'enfuir devant mes Aurors. La lie de la Société tend à en devenir le fin fond, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Fais attention à toi, Potter " cracha Draco. 

" De même " Harry fit un pas vers Malfoy. " C'était vraiment… fracassant de te revoir, mais j'ai peur que tu ne doives partir avant que je ne t'arrête pour activités suspectes " Harry leva sa baguette vers Malfoy et attendit. 

Malfoy tourna les talons après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Harry. " Passe une bonne soirée, Potter, essaie de ne pas te faire tuer. "

~*~

Pendant que Ginny feuilletait quelques livres dans la librairie, essayant de se rappeler quels livres Hermione avait demandé cette année, elle crut entendre des voix familières. Cela ressemblait étrangement à la voix de Harry. Elle crut pendant un moment qu'elle était juste en train de rêver, surtout car elle avait vraiment envie d'entendre la voix de Harry, mais elle entendit une autre voix familière. Sans aucun doute celle de Draco Malfoy. 

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil au coin du magasin et les vit tous les deux au milieu d'une dispute. Elle encouragea silencieusement Harry lorsqu'il le menaça de l'arrêter. Ginny attendit que Malfoy sorte du magasin d'un air digne et s'approcha. 

" Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? "

" Ginny ! " Harry se retourna et l'expression sur son visage se transforma pour laisser apparaître de la joie. 

" Mlle Ginny ! " s'exclama Chloé en sautillant. 

" Oh ce n'était rien " dit Harry " juste les habituelles et futiles menaces entre Malfoy et moi. "

Ginny semblait inquiète. " Tu devrais être prudent. "

Chloé tira sur la robe de Ginny. " Mlle Ginny ? "

" Oui ? " dit Ginny en se penchant vers Chloé. 

" Mon Papa m'a dit qui tu avais dansé avec lui, c'est vrai ? "

" Absolument vrai " dit Ginny en souriant. 

" Mlle Ginny ! Ca veut dire que toi et mon Papa allez vous marier alors ! "

" Chloé ! " Harry ne savait pas où Chloé était allée chercher ça. Ce n'était définitivement _pas_ sa faute. 

" Mais tu as dansé avec elle. Maintenant, vous devez vous marier " dit Chloé comme si c'était évident. 

" Les gens ne se marient pas parce qu'ils dansent ensemble " lui expliqua Ginny avec douceur. 

" Ah bon ? "

" Eh oui " dit Harry en jouant avec une de ses tresses. " Où es-tu allée chercher ça ? "

" Mais Cendrillon… et le prince… " Chloé semblait un peu perdue. 

" Ce sont juste des contes de fées, Chloé, ce n'est pas la réalité " dit Ginny. 

" Mais les fées EXISTENT ! Pourquoi leurs histoires ne sont-elles pas vraies ? " Chloé semblait ne plus croire aucun des deux adultes. 

Harry fut prit au dépourvu. " Ah, bien, allons déjeuner, d'accord ? Tu veux bien te joindre à nous, Ginny ? "

Chloé lui lança un regard exaspéré qui était bien trop vieux pour ses cinq ans. " Tu changes de sujet Papa. "

" Parfaitement, je change de sujet. Je ne peux pas réfléchir le ventre vide " dit-il en chatouillant Chloé. 

" Ca me ferait très plaisir de déjeuner avec vous deux. La conversation sur les contes de fées m'a intriguée " dit Ginny en souriant. 

Harry lui sourit tendrement. " Eh bien allons-y. Remet bien ta cape, Chloé. "

" Est-ce que les dragons éternuent ? "

Harry était certain que c'était la centième question aujourd'hui. 

" Oui " confirma Ginny, attachant la cape de Chloé. 

" Est-ce qu'ils éternuent du feu ? " sa voix était légèrement étouffée à cause de la cape. 

Ginny baissa la cape pour que Chloé puisse parler librement. " Je demanderai à mon frère Charlie. Nous lui écrirons une lettre pendant le temps libre Lundi. "

" C'est vrai ? On pourra écrire en lettres capitales ? Je préfère celles-là. "

" Sur ta partie, tu pourras écrire comme tu veux " dit Ginny en poussant Harry du coude et lui souriant d'un air joyeux. 

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. Chloé semblait avoir une opinion sur absolument tout. 

Ils descendirent la rue glacée, Ginny marchait à sa gauche et Chloé sautillait devant. 

" Merci pour les roses " dit Ginny. 

" Ce n'était rien " dit Harry avec un petit sourire, réajustant les sacs qu'il portait. Elle les avait aimées… Harry était ravi. 

" Ce sont les plus belles que j'ai jamais vues. " 

" Je peux comparer ces fleurs à d'autres choses encore plus belles " dit Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux. 

Ginny ne fit pas attention au vent froid pendant un petit moment. Elle devait absolument arrêter de regarder Harry pour vérifier qu'elle ne se cognerait pas à quelque chose. 

" Tu aurais dû faire poète. C'est beaucoup moins dangereux que d'être un héros " se moqua-t-elle. 

" Dangereux ? Tu as regardé ma facture d'assurance ma parole ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils pensent la même chose, vraiment très bizarre " dit Harry d'un air amusé. 

" Tu n'as pas d'assurance… " se moqua gentiment Ginny. " Pas même les gobelins de Gringotts seraient assez fous pour t'assurer ! "

Harry lui sourit mais son sourire s'effaça pour faire place à l'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit Chloé tomber sur la route. Il voulut immédiatement s'approcher d'elle, mais Ginny le retint. Chloé fronça le nez et se remit debout. 

" Ca va Chloé ? " l'appela Harry. 

Chloé approuva d'un signe de tête, indemne. " Ca va , Papa " elle continua à gambader, la chute étant la dernière de ses préoccupations. 

" Tu avais raison, elle ne s'est pas fait mal. Comment le savais-tu ? "

Ginny haussa les épaules. " Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment les enfants de cinq ans s'agitent. Et s'ils se cognent ou s'écorchent, un bisou et un câlin réparent tout habituellement. "

Harry haussa les sourcils. " Alors, si, _par hasard_, je me cogne la tête, tu m'embrasseras ? "

Ginny éclata de rire. 

Harry lui sourit. " En fait, j'aurais une question. "

" Oui ? "

" Eh bien, je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de… _trucs_. Et puis, après il y a tous ces journaux… qui sont particulièrement déplaisants… Je ne voudrais pas… " commença Harry avec un sourire embarrassé. 

" Quoi ? " dit-elle en riant. 

" Je peux te prendre la main ? "

" Bien sûr, Mr Potter " dit Ginny en prenant sa main. Harry était vraiment très doux. 

Harry aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. Se promener dans la rue, main dans la main avec Ginny pendant que Chloé courrait devant et jouait dans les congères, c'était un tableau parfait. Et, pour une fois dans sa vie, il pouvait admettre qu'il faisait le bon choix. 

~*~

Le tableau parfait, enfin, jusqu'à ce que les photographes n'arrivent pour l'immortaliser. Ils venaient juste d'entrer dans le restaurant lorsqu'une demi-douzaine de flashes explosèrent à leurs figures. 

" Hey ! Arrêtez ça ! " Harry repoussa brusquement un appareil qui s'agitait bien trop près de Chloé. Maudits photographes… 

Chloé, qui n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi faire de tout ce bruit, de toutes ces lumières et des bouffées de fumée mauve, pressa son visage contre la robe de Harry. " Fais-les s'arrêter, Papa ! "

Le maître d'hôtel, un Espagnol bien bâti, apparu immédiatement et s'interposa entre eux et les photographes. " El señor Potter veux que vous vous en alliez. Sortez de mon restaurant ! "

" Prenez la pose pour deux ou trois photos avec la nouvelle enfant et la nouvelle fille, Harry ! " insista un photographe en tendant son appareil. 

Le maître d'hôtel agita une serviette blanche violemment. " Je vous ai demandé de partir ! Vous mettez en colère mi clientela ! "

Les photographes se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, décidèrent de partir. Le maître d'hôtel faisait bien des histoires pour quelques photos de Harry. 

" Merci José " dit Harry en prenant les capes de Ginny et Chloé et les tendant au serveur. 

" A votre service señor Potter. Vous êtes nuestro invitado preferido ! "

Harry était un client régulier du restaurant et il connaissait bien José. " Merci " dit-il. 

" Et qui est cette petite princesa que vous avez amenée ? " dit José, souriant à Chloé. 

" Chloé Grace Potter " dit fièrement Chloé. 

" Ma fille " dit Harry avec autant de fierté dans la voix. 

" Votre fille ! Alors c'est une vraie petite princesa ! " dit José en admirant Chloé. 

" Señorita " José salua poliment Ginny. 

" Est-ce qu'il y a des hamburgers ici ? " demanda Chloé. 

" Hamburger ! " José porta sa main à son cœur en signe d'horreur. " Jamais ! Non, non, José va t'apporter quelque chose de bien mieux pour l'estomac de una princesa. "

" D'accord. Mais je n'aime pas les choux de Bruxelles " dit Chloé en fronçant le nez. 

" La table habituelle, señor Potter ? "

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. " Oui, merci. "

Le déjeuner fut plus qu'agréable. Etre avec Harry et Chloé était merveilleux et l'après-midi ne pouvait pas être gâché quand Chloé bavardait. Ginny se surprit à imaginer Chloé plus tard, quand elle serait plus grande. Ginny n'avait qu'à regarder Harry pour comprendre qu'il chérissait ces moments de l'enfance de Chloé autant qu'il le devrait. C'était tout simplement incroyable de voir quel merveilleux père il était devenu.

Comme José l'avait promis, Chloé ne fut pas déçue par son repas. Le cuisinier leur avait concocté du poisson aux amandes. C'était délicieux. 

Harry jetait régulièrement un regard à Ginny pour s'assurer qu'elle passait un bon moment. Elle en avait l'air en tout cas. Chloé les mettait dans leurs petits souliers, elle n'arrêtait pas de leur poser des questions, leur racontait toutes sortes de choses et leur donnait son avis. Par exemple… 

Chloé prit une fraise de son dessert et continua à parler à toute vitesse. " J'adore chanter. C'est triste que tout le monde ne sache pas chanter. Il y a des gens qui savent chanter, mais qui ne peuvent pas. C'est triste. Mais je pense que c'est pour ça que tout le monde peut rire. Tu connais quelqu'un qui ne sait pas rire Papa ? "

" Non, je ne pense pas " dit Harry en souriant. " A part le professeur Rogue peut-être. "

" Qui c'est le professeur Rogue, Papa ? " *

~*~

Après le déjeuner, ils continuèrent leurs achats de Noël. Il commençait à se faire tard et Ginny devait encore préparer quelques activités pour l'école. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une rue négligée par les passants et se dirent au revoir. 

" Au revoir Mlle Ginny " dit Chloé avec un signe de la main. 

" Au revoir Chloé " dit Ginny en souriant. 

" C'était merveilleux de passer l'après-midi avec toi " dit Harry pressant sa main dans la sienne. 

" Oui, merci beaucoup pour le déjeuner " Ginny n'avait plus très envie de rentrer préparer ses leçons. 

" J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de refaire ça " Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux, plein d'espoir. 

Ginny se demanda comment elle était supposée dire 'non' à un tel regard. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille n'aidaient pas non plus, ils lui donnaient un air fragile et si… _sincère_. " Bien sûr " dit-elle avec un signe de tête. 

" Nous dînons tous les jours aussi " ajouta Chloé, rompant le silence. " Tu peux venir aux dîners aussi ! "

Les deux adultes la regardèrent rapidement, embarrassés, comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'elle était là. 

" Euh… oui " fit Harry avec un signe de tête maladroit à Chloé. " Aux dîners aussi. "

Chloé approuva d'un signe de tête, ravie. Harry se racla la gorge et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Comment était-il sensé faire avec sa fille juste à côté ? 

" Ca pourra peut-être te paraître juvénile, Gin, mais… " commença Harry. 

" _Tu peux_ " dit Ginny avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. 

Harry embrassa Ginny sur la joue. " Passe une bonne soirée. "

Les yeux de Chloé s'agrandirent. Son Papa avait embrassé Mlle Ginny. Ils allaient VRAIMENT se marier. La Belle au Bois Dormant s'était bien mariée avec le Prince après qu'il l'ait réveillée en l'embrassant. Elle se demanda si Mlle Ginny devait être endormie pour que cela marche. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire part de ses pensées, son Papa l'entraîna dans les airs et la posa sur ses épaules. Elle cria et rit en même temps et oublia toutes ses questions. 

Ginny les regarda s'en aller en courant. Leurs rires résonnèrent dans l'air jusqu'à ce que Harry Transplane. Ginny Transplana à son tour, riant doucement. 

~*~

Plus tard au manoir, Chloé descendit en pyjama dans le salon et s'étendit sur le canapé posant son menton dans sa main. 

" Il est tard Chloé, tu devrais être au lit " dit Harry. Il la laissa quand même grimper sur ses genoux. 

Chloé posa Norbert au creux des bras de Harry et se tourna pour lui parler. 

" J'ai décidé quelque chose " Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un signe de tête pour lui prouver qu'elle était très sûre d'elle. 

" Oh vraiment ? Et qu'as-tu décidé ? " dit Harry la laissant poser sa tête contre son épaule. 

" C'est très sérieux, Papa " dit-elle en baillant. 

Harry bailla à son tour. " Vraiment ? Très sérieux… hmm, écoutons ça alors. "

" J'ai décidé que tu devrais faire tomber Mlle Ginny amoureuse de toi, comme ça vous pourrez vous marier " dit Chloé en se frottant les yeux. 

" Tu as décidé ça ? " dit Harry en riant. Sa fille de cinq ans avait tout résolu mieux que lui. 

" Absolument. Tu as dansé avec elle après tout " Chloé bailla et ferma les yeux. 

Harry posa ses pieds sur la table basse et lui caressa le dos pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse adéquate. 

" Premièrement, Chloé, tu ne peux pas faire tomber les gens amoureux de toi. Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on peut contrôler. Deuxièmement, même si Mlle Ginny et moi nous marions un jour, ce sera dans très longtemps. Se marier implique beaucoup de changements. Mlle Ginny viendrait vivre à la maison avec nous, nous aurions une nouvelle famille… et toutes sortes de choses… Tu comprends, Chloé ? "

Pas de réponse. 

" Chloé ? " Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle était profondément endormie. Elle n'avait pas entendu un mot. Eh bien, ils pourraient en reparler le lendemain matin. Chloé n'était pas du genre à oublier. 

__

Faire tomber Ginny amoureuse de lui. Harry eut un petit rire. Si ça pouvait être aussi simple. La Gazette du Sorcier pourrait remplir la Une avec ça. Il borda Chloé dans son lit et redescendit avec la Gazette. Il jeta un coup d'œil à un article sur la première page et soupira. Il déchira la page, la froissa et la jeta dans la cheminée. Puis il reprit sa lecture comme si c'était un comportement des plus normal. 

~*~

" Aujourd'hui, ce sera une bonne journée " annonça Ginny aux enfants le lundi matin. 

Les enfants semblaient pleins d'espoirs. Ils s'assirent autours de leur maîtresse et la regardèrent intensément. Un petit garçon avec de grosses boucles blondes et des yeux marrons leva la main. Ginny lui fit signe de parler. 

" C'est parce qu'aujourd'hui on aura des biscuits en forme d'animaux pour le goûter ? " demanda-t-il avec un intérêt ingénu. 

" Oui, Isaiah, aujourd'hui il y aura des biscuits en forme d'animaux, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison " dit Ginny en souriant. 

La classe fut parcourue de murmures à propos de biscuits. 

" Après la première demi-heure de jeux, nous changerons la date sur le calendrier et en suite nous aurons une annonce spéciale. Maintenant, dites-moi sur quel chiffre la grande aiguille de l'horloge doit se mettre pour marquer une demi-heure ? Sur le… " dit Ginny en pointant l'horloge. Elle attendit quelques secondes. 

" SIX ! " s'écria la classe à l'unisson. 

Ils se dispersèrent en suite, se dirigeant vers leurs jeux favoris. Chloé s'approcha de Ginny avec un morceau de parchemin et une plume. 

" Prête à écrire la lettre ? "

" Oui, s'il te plait " dit Chloé en posant le parchemin sur la table. 

" Et si j'écrivais ma partie et qu'ensuite tu ajoutes la tienne juste en dessous ? "

demanda Ginny en prenant la plume. 

Chloé approuva d'un signe de tête. " Je vérifierai que tu as bien mis les points en dessous de tes points d'interrogation. "

" Ca marche ! "

__

Cher Charlie, 

J'espère que cette lettre t'arrivera rapidement. C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies raté le Bal de Noël. C'était merveilleux. Toi et Bill essayaient sûrement d'éviter de rentrer plus tôt à la maison (je plaisante). J'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps avec l'école et bon nombre d'autres choses. La petite fille de Harry, Chloé Potter, voudrait te poser une question. Elle est terriblement intéressée par la réponse. 

__

CHER MR. CHARLIE, EST-CE QUE LES DRAGONS ETERNUENT DU FEU ? J'AIMERAIS BIEN SAVOIR. EST-CE QUE TU PEUX ME PARLER DES DRAGONS ? CHLOE GRACE POTTER. 

__

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Je te voie à Noël. 

Je t'embrasse,

Ginny

" J'aime beaucoup le mauve ! " s'exclama Chloé en examinant la lettre. " Tu es vraiment sûre que ça s'écrit comme ça éternuer ? "

Ginny fit un signe de tête et plia la lettre. " Tu t'es très bien débrouillée, tu n'as même pas demander comment on écrivait 'feu'. "

" J'espère qu'il répondra vite " dit Chloé. 

" Ne t'inquiète pas " Ginny accrocha la lettre à une chouette de l'école et elle la regardèrent s'envoler par la fenêtre. Chloé partit en courant retrouver Meghan. 

Meghan houait avec la malle à déguisements et un petit garçon nommé Sullivan. " Je peux jouer avec vous ? " demanda Chloé. 

Jouer 'à faire semblant' était son jeu préféré. 

Meghan sortit la tête de la malle, elle portait un chapeau de safari. " Ouaip ! Je suis une gardienne de zoo, Chloé ! "

" Super ! " Chloé farfouilla dans la malle. Elle sortit un chapeau d'apiculteur et le posa sur sa tête. 

" Tu es un éléphant " dit Meghan à Sullivan pour information. 

Sullivan secoua la tête. " Je suis un Auror ! "

" Mon Papa est Auror " dit Chloé fièrement. " C'est le meilleur. "

" Wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? "

" Il a beaucoup de livres " dit Chloé pensivement " et il doit les regarder avant d'aller enfermer les méchant en prison. Il connaît aussi un tas de formules magiques. Mais il n'envoie pas de _mauvais_ sorts. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il mange ? " demanda Sullivan. 

Chloé souleva le voile de son chapeau. " Hum… Tout sauf du chou bouilli. Il m'a dit que c'était la chose la plus dégoûtante qu'on ait inventé. "

" Peut-être… " dit Meghan soudainement " que c'est du poison pour les Aurors ! "

Les yeux de Chloé s'ouvrirent en grand. " Je n'en mangerai jamais ! "

" Moi non plus ! " s'exclama Meghan. 

" Les Aurors sont ennuyeux " se plaignit Sullivan. " Je pensais qu'ils faisaient exploser les méchants. "

Chloé troqua son chapeau contre un autre, fleuri cette fois, et secoua la tête. " Oh non ! Mon Papa ne ferait exploser personne ! Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait… "

" Alors je suis un joueur de Quidditch ! " dit Sullivan. 

Les enfants sursautèrent lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. 

" Qui c'est ? " murmura Chloé, se collant contre le mur. 

" Des méchants " gémit Meghan en attrapant la main de Chloé alors que deux personnes cagoulées fondaient sur eux. 

Ginny sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit des sorciers masqués entrer à pas lourds dans la salle. _Des Mangemorts_. 

" Les enfants, venez ici ! " dit fortement Ginny. Elle semblait courageuse qu'elle ne l'était. Heureusement, tous les enfants obéirent et se regroupèrent derrière elle. 

" Sortez de ma salle de classe ! " dit Ginny en brandissant sa baguette. 

L'un des Mangemorts marmonna une formule inintelligible et Ginny sentit une douleur insupportable lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale et se répandre dans tous ses nerfs.

Le deuxième s'approcha des élèves, les mains dangereusement proches d'eux. Ginny réussit à combattre le sort. " Eloignez-vous de ces enfants ! " hurla-t-elle. 

Ils n'utilisèrent pas la magie cette dois-ci. L'un d'eux la gifla violemment, la projetant à terre. Ginny sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et se battit pour se remettre debout. 

Plusieurs élèves s'étaient mis à pleurer quand ils avaient vu leur maîtresse bien-aimée se faire frapper. 

Les Mangemorts lui tournait le dos… elle avait une chance… Elle rassembla toutes ses forces, se remit debout et leur un sort. Elle réussit à en ligoter un avec une corde mais l'autre qu'elle avait manqué se rua sur elle. Il lui asséna un coup de poing au visage avant de l'envoyer au sol un fois de plus. 

Chloé sentit sa main glisser de celle de Meghan alors qu'elle était arrachée au groupe. Elle battit des pieds et des mains, hurla de tout son souffle mais l'homme la jeta sur son épaule et partit en courant vers la porte, l'autre Mangemort qui s'était libéré des cordes sur les talons. 

La porte se referma. Il n'y avait plus un bruit hormis les gémissements des enfants choqués. Ginny essuya le sang sur son visage et essaya de parler à sa classe depuis le sol. 

" Vous serez bientôt chez vous, en sécurité, je vous le promets… " Ginny fit une grimace et massa avec précaution un des ses côtes. 

Harry et une poignée d'Auror apparurent dans la pièce. Il courut vers les enfants et chercha frénétiquement parmi leurs visages. 

" Ginny où est-elle ? " Harry s'agenouilla et prit sa main. La panique accentuait tous les traits de son visage. " Oh mon Dieu ! Ginny tu es blessée ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! "

" Ils l'ont prise " dit Ginny en fermant douloureusement les yeux. " J'ai essayé, Harry, j'ai essayé… "

Il embrassa rapidement sa main et se releva. " Tu as pu voir qui c'était ? "

" Comment aurais-je pu, Harry ? Ils portaient des masques. "

Harry grinça des dents. Il savait parfaitement qui était derrière tout ça. 

* Dans la version originale, il y a un jeu de mot. Chloé demande qui est le professeur Snake (serpent)… Rogue se traduit Snape en anglais (ou plutôt Snape se traduit Rogue en français !) Et je n'ai pas trouvé de jeu de mot à faire avec Rogue… Désolée…

__

J'ai bien peur que ce chapitre soit fini… lol ! Je vous avais bien dit que l'auteur adorait les fins à suspense !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu (même s'il a été long à venir !)

Merci à tous les reviewers ! ! J'aurais jamais pensé qu'une traduction susciterait autant de réaction ! *^__^*

Alors, alors… Qui a kidnappé Chloé ? Que veulent ces abominables personnages ? Harry réussira-t-il à retrouver sa fille ? Que va-t-il arriver à Chloé, seule au prise avec d'hostiles personnes ?

Un avant-goût des événements avec le titre du onzième chapitre : Le porte-parole des Morts

Brrr ! -) ça ne laisse rien présager de bon !

Merci encore à tous de continuer à lire mes pulsions de traductrice ! -p

A bientôt,

Malalou


	12. Le Porteparole des Morts

****

Leçon pour la vie

DISCLAIMER : comme d'hab' rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR… Par contre l'intrigue est à Caitlyn !

Chapitre XI : Le porte-parole des Morts

Chloé ouvrit faiblement les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait voir autours d'elle que les ténèbres. 

Un courant d'air glacé lui léchait le visage. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle imaginait un énorme monstre tapi à l'autre bout de la pièce, soufflant un air froid sur elle. 

Elle avait très peur. 

On l'avait bâillonnée avec un épais tissu noué derrière sa tête. Chloé essaya de se tortiller mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait bouger que la tête. Elle ne pouvait même pas appeler à l'aider. 

Un souvenir encore frais l'assaillit, elle revit deux personnes entrer dans la classe de Mlle Ginny. Ses larmes s'accrurent lorsqu'elle se rappela la dernière image de sa maîtresse. L'un des méchants l'avait frappée. 

Chloé renifla bruyamment et essaya de penser à ce que son Papa aurait fait s'il avait été ligoté et avait eu peur comme elle. Il avait souvent eu des ennuis… et il avait été _courageux_. Chloé ferma ses yeux et essaya d'arrêter de pleurer. Son Papa aurait voulu qu'elle soit courageuse, elle aussi. 

Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce et elle pouvait à présent distinguer quelques objets. Il y avait de grands et horribles chandeliers dans chaque coin. Ils faisaient très peur à Chloé : il y avait quelque chose d'enroulé autours qui semblait tranchant et effrayant. Au bout de chaque chandelier, il y avait un bout de bougie allumé dont la cire dégoulinait le long du chandelier et séchait sous forme de flaque sur le sol. Elle vit en suite d'où venait le courant d'air : d'une cheminée sans vie. On avait disposé une grille devant, faite de la même matière que les chandeliers. Chloé se dit que la cheminée n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi affreuse s'il y avait eu un bon feu à l'intérieur. Chloé sentit un poids dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle pensait au salon de sa maison. Il y avait toujours un endroit confortable près de la cheminée ainsi qu'une place pour jouer devant, et aussi, un gros sapin de Noël. Mais, ce qu'il y avait de mieux, c'était que son Papa était là aussi. 

'Sois courageuse' se dit Chloé essayant de ravaler ses larmes. Elle porta son attention sur un pupitre à sa droite. Il était aussi moche que tout le reste et avait un pied qui ressemblait à celui d'un monstre griffu. Elle pouvait à peine voir le livre qui était posé dessus, elle voyait juste des pages jaunis soulevées par le courant d'air. Chloé ne savait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait lire ce livre, il y avait des tâches de gouttes rougeâtres sur toutes les pages. Elle pouvait aussi voir une porte vernie avec une longue série de serrures. 

Elle renifla de nouveau et regarda ses vêtements. Il y avait un énorme trou dans ses collants et sa robe préférée, tâchée et sale, avait été déchirée. Chloé pouvait sentir quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front, une de ses tresses était presque entièrement défaite. 

" Papa " gémit Chloé doucement, pleurant à chaudes larmes. " J'essaye d'être une Gryffondor. "

~*~

Les portes en verre de la Gazette du Sorcier vibrèrent lorsque Harry les traversa. 

Candi, la réceptionniste, manqua de mettre une cuillère de yaourt dans ses cheveux. " Puis-je vous aider Mr P- - " elle n'eut pas le temps de finir ses salutations, que déjà, Harry s'arrêtait devant elle. 

" Oui. Il faut que j'achète la première page du journal " lui dit-il en lui faisant signe de se lever. " Amenez-moi vos journalistes, photographes, ou… pour l'amour de Dieu, quelqu'un d'important ! "

Candi replaça sa cuillère dans le pot de yaourt et le regarda. " Avez-vous un rendez-vous ? " demanda-t-elle calmement, se souvenant du protocole. 

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle fut surprise de voir le Survivant jurer et lever les bras au ciel. 

" Pour ce que ça compte ! " dit-il en grinçant des dents. " Savez-vous qui je suis ? "

Candi approuva d'un signe de tête. Et Petey qui lui disait que son travail était sans importance et inintéressant. _Eh bien_, elle pourrait certainement lui raconter une chose ou deux ce soir au dîner. _Le_ Harry Potter était passé devant _son_ bureau en pestant. 

" Et si je sortais dans la rue pour faire quelque chose de stupide " dit Harry en colère. " Est-ce que vos photographes et vos foutus journalistes voudront me voir alors ? ! "

Candi pinça ses lèvres maquillées. " Pas la peine d'être _impoli_, Mr Potter. Que dois-je leur dire ? "

__

Le Harry Potter devint rouge avant de grogner. " _Vous_ ne leur direz rien. Excusez-moi, je prends _rendez-vous_. "

Candi couina lorsqu'il passa devant son bureau et fit un grand signe du bras, ouvrant d'un coup la deuxième porte vitrée, qui resta miraculeusement intacte après être quasiment sortie de ses gonds. Elle se précipita hors de son bureau, essayant de ne pas tomber en courant sur ses talons hauts, et le suivit. Elle ne pouvait pas manquer ça !

~*~

Harry jetait des coups d'œil à chacune des plaques sur les portes. Où était-il ? Où était SON bureau ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il voulait le trouver…

Soudain, Harry s'arrêta. Des machines à écrire. D'où venait tout ce bruit ? Il tendit l'oreille et entendit Candi arriver clopin-clopant. " Attendez, Mr Potter ! " dit-elle, respirant fortement. 

Ce devait être là. Harry poussa la porte entrouverte et entra, il retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit que la pièce était remplie de journalistes. _Merveilleux_. Il en voulait juste une poignée et il avait bien évidemment touché le jackpot avec au moins quarante-cinq journalistes… 

Le bruit des machines à écrire s'éteignit petit à petit et fut remplacé par un long murmure et des raclements de chaises alors que tous les journalistes se tournaient pour le voir. L'un d'eux enleva même les pieds de son bureau pour mieux le voir. 

" Mr Potter souhaiterait que vous écriviez un article sur lui " annonça Candi avec un grand sourire, s'avançant dans la pièce. 

Les murmures stoppèrent et on entendit le distributeur d'eau glouglouter. 

Quand ils éclatèrent de rire, Harry les regarda durement. " Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je veux, sur la première un article sur ma fille. Elle a été kidnappée. J'ai tout ce dont vous avez besoin… des informations, des photos et de l'argent. Je veux que ce soit dans l'édition de ce soir. Oui ou non ? "

" Laissez-moi m'occuper de cette proposition " dit l'un des reporters en se levant. Harry grogna. Rita Skeeter fit un signe de la main vers une cabine, ses ongles bleu turquoise envoyant des éclairs. " Entre dans mon bureau, Harry. "

Quand Harry s'assit, tous les journalistes se massèrent autours de la cabine pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Harry avait le sentiment d'être piégé. 

Rita ouvrit son sac en peau de crocodile et en sortit un paquet de cigarette ainsi qu'un long porte-cigarettes pourpre. 

" Cigarette ? " lui demanda-t-elle en agitant le paquet sous son nez. 

" Je ne fume pas " répondit Harry. 

" Bien sûr, tu ne voudrais pas " Le commentaire de Rita déclencha quelques rires chez les journalistes. Elle alluma sa cigarette et aspira une longue bouffée qu'elle savoura. 

" Pourrions-nous revenir au sujet, s'il vous plait ? " dit Harry sèchement. 

" Oh, oui, la petite fille disparue. Tu dois être si inquiet " Rita se pencha en arrière et souffla un nuage de fumée.

" Même _vous_, ne pourriez trouver un mot pour exprimer mon inquiétude " grogna Harry. C'était ridicule, il aurait dû envoyer quelqu'un du travail à sa place… 

" Laisse-moi clarifier les choses, Harry, tu veux que nous écrivions quelque chose à ton sujet ? "

Harry soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? " Je veux que vous écriviez un article sur la disparition de ma fille, si vous me mentionniez cela pourrait peut-être aider à - " Harry s'arrêta essayant de trouver le mot approprié. 

Rita expira un rond de fumée et sourit. " _Attirer l'attention_. C'est ce que tu veux dire ? La célébrité est une amie inconstante n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Certains jours, tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour être normal, mais dans le cas présent, ta célébrité peut sauver la vie de ta fille. "

" Oui ou non ? " demanda Harry, la fumée commençait à lui piquer les yeux. 

Rita écrivit un long nombre sur une feuille et la fit glisser sur le bureau jusqu'à Harry. 

" Voilà ce que la première page te coûtera, l'article pris en compte " elle sourit avec suffisance aux autres journalistes. 

Harry lui prit la plume des mains, barra le premier prix et en inscrivit un second en dessous. " Je paierai ce prix si l'article est décent. "

Rita eut le souffle coupé et fut secouée d'une quinte de toux à cause de la fumée. " Le double ? ! ? "

Les autres journalistes commencèrent à murmurer avec excitation. 

" Oui " dit Harry en faisant tambouriner ses doigts sur le bureau. 

Rita serra la main de Harry. " C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, Harry. Passe ici quand tu veux… "

Harry retira sa main, dégoûté. " Voilà les informations " il laissa tomber le paquet d'information sur son bureau et s'en alla…

~*~

Il était vingt et une heure. Harry avait un mal de tête phénoménal et se sentait malade d'inquiétude. Il se leva et observa le chaos autours de lui. Potter Hall avait été temporairement investi comme quartier général pour les recherches de Chloé. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, des sessions de recherches avaient été organisées, des volontaires s'étaient présentés rapidement pour voir s'ils pouvaient aider et l'édition du soir de la Gazette du Sorcier battait tous les records de ventes. 

Des annonces avaient été faites sur la WWN par Percy lui-même. Il expliquait directement aux kidnappeurs que si quoique ce soit arrivait à Chloé, les charges les plus lourdes seraient retenues contre eux et que le Ministère ne ferait aucun écart. 

Harry posa sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Les nœuds dans son estomac ne semblaient pas prêts à partir. Il savait à présent pourquoi les parents disaient 'malade d'inquiétude' dès que cela concernait leurs enfants. 

Harry ne pouvait même pas rester assis quelques secondes sachant qu'aucune nouvelle n'arriverait. 

" Mange ça " dit Sirius, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il déposa un bol de soupe au poulet pour Harry. 

Harry leva la main pour refuser la soupe et ne regarda même pas Sirius. " Non merci. "

" Je n'ai pas dit s'il te plait. J'ai dit mange ça " dit Sirius d'un ton moralisateur. 

" Non, vraiment, merci. Je ne me sens pas très bien. "

Sirius était nullement déconcerté. " Je vais devoir la verser directement dans ta gorge. Quelqu'un doit réussir à faire rentrer sous ton crâne épais que tu n'as rien mangé de la journée. Maintenant mange ça avant que je devienne fou. " Sirius mis la cuillère dans la main de Harry. 

Harry lui lança un regard indigné, prit une cuillerée de soupe et l'avala. " Hum. Tu es content maintenant ? "

" Non, je veux que tu manges tout. C'est pour ton bien, Harry James Potter " répondit Sirius. 

" Quel âge j'ai déjà ? " demanda Harry, en prenant une autre cuillerée. Il devait admettre que c'était plutôt bon et qu'il avait plus faim qu'il ne le pensait. 

" Tu n'es pas aussi vieux que moi, donc je suis le plus sage " dit Sirius avec finalité. 

Hermione arriva, serrant un tas de livres et de parchemins. " Oh, merci mon Dieu, tu as réussi à lui faire avaler quelque chose ! Il avait vraiment une mine terrible ! " dit-elle à Sirius. 

" Quelqu'un doit bien le forcer à faire certaines choses et ce n'est pas plus mal que ça soit moi " répondit Sirius. 

" Je mange… Je mange… " dit Harry irrité, en mangeant sa soupe. 

" Tu sais, nous sommes inquiets " dit-elle, examinant le contenu de son bol de soupe. 

" Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter " dit Harry en sentant les nœuds dans son estomac se contracter. 

" Nous avons épuisé tous les livres de lois " dit Hermione rapidement. " Tu sais où on peut en trouver d'autres ? "

" Pas si tu as déjà cherché dans la bibliothèque des Aurors et la mienne " dit Harry en secouant la tête. " Est-ce qu'un de mes Aurors t'y a amenée ? " 

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. " Mais nous regarderons encore, Harry… " Hermione lui tapota le dos pour le rassurer avant de Transplaner. 

Ginny s'avança vers eux avec une grande carte. Elle avait inflexiblement refusé tous les sortilèges de soin, clamant que ses bleus lui donnaient davantage de raisons pour retrouver les kidnappeurs. Mais Harry savait que ses blessures lui faisaient beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'elle admettait : le bleu mauve foncé, au-dessus de son sourcil, semblait faire horriblement mal, elle portait également plusieurs bandages sur son visage à cause de nombreuses coupures. Harry trouvait qu'elle avait été incroyablement courageuse d'être restée debout pour faire face aux Mangemorts, tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. 

" Voilà les dernières zones fouillées " Elle déroula la carte et la fit flotter devant eux. Ginny avait aussi insisté pour superviser les opérations de recherches Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il y avait un Lieutenant Auror aigri qui s'était retrouvé à éplucher des livres de lois car Ginny lui avait pris son travail. Elle dessina une fine ligne avec sa baguette sur la carte. " Le groupe de Hagrid a cherché d'ici jusque là. Là, c'était le groupe de Ron. Et enfin, Remus s'est occupé de cette zone. "

Harry étudia la carte. " Ca fait pratiquement les trois quarts de la Forêt Interdite ! Il fait nuit noire dehors, est-ce qu'ils voient quelque chose ? "

Ginny fit un signe de tête. " Ils ont des lanternes. "

" Ils ne la trouveront pas " dit Harry en secouant la tête. 

" Ne dit pas ça ! " s'écria Ginny. 

" Ils ne la trouveront pas parce qu'ils cherchent au mauvais endroit ! " s'exclama Harry avec frustration. 

" Harry… " commença Sirius. 

" Elle est au Manoir des Malfoy ! Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! Si je ne vais pas fouiller cette maison maintenant, il va la tuer ! " Harry renversa pratiquement son bol de soupe. 

" Tu n'en sais rien, ça pouvait être n'importe qui, ils étaient deux… " rappela Sirius. 

" Enfin, Sirius " dit sèchement Harry. " Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est dans ce manoir ! J'ai toutes les raisons et le droit de faire ça légalement mais… "

" Oui, je sais. Tu ne peux pas encore fouiller le manoir de Malfoy. "

" Une personne doit être portée disparue depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures avant de commencer les recherches dans les propriétés privées. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison légale de fouiller sa propriété puisqu'il vient d'être jugé… C'était l'excuse que nous avions la dernière fois qu'on l'a amené au tribunal. Les Malfoy semblent être impeccablement innocents… on ne peut même pas leur reprocher une évasion fiscale. Et… " Harry les regarda avec des yeux fatigués " de toute façon, c'est la loi la plus stupide en date. "

Fred leva dans leur direction un énorme recueil de lois qu'il venait juste d'étudier. " En réalité, j'en ai trouvé de particulièrement débiles. "

" Sans compter celles qui ne servent à rien… " ajouta George avec un sourire timide. 

" Vous ne pourriez pas chercher des lacunes dans les lois ? Vous n'aidez pas " dit Percy en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez puis tournant la page de son livre. 

Harry saisit un livre sur le tas des non lus et commença à lire avec eux, cherchant la plus petite lueur d'espoir pour passer au travers de la loi et commencer à chercher dans le Manoir plus tôt que prévu. " Nous devons continuer à chercher, c'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire tout de suite… " dit Harry, portant toute son attention au livre. 

~*~

Chloé entendit le cliquetis de la serrure. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux et essaya, du mieux qu'elle put, de paraître endormie. La porte grinça en s'ouvrant puis se referma. 

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle pouvait entendre une paire de chaussure se rapprocher d'elle. une étoffe lui balaya le visage puis elle sentit une main froide contre sa joue. Chloé faillit ouvrir les yeux, mais elle se concentra très fort pour paraître endormie. La main glacée demeura quelques secondes sur son visage puis s'en alla. 

Draco retira sa main de son visage. Il regarda sa petite figure et se sentit presque coupable. Presque. C'était presque une honte de devoir la tuer. Elle aurait pu être une adorable enfant si elle n'avait pas été une dégoûtante Sang-de-Bourbre. 

Tout en ruminant, il approcha avec douceur la paume de sa main de sa petite joue, et la frappa violemment. 

Chloé ouvrit ses yeux brusquement alors qu'elle sentait la douleur se répandre sur son visage. Draco Malfoy dans sa robe noire ricanait. Son visage pâle contrastait fortement avec sa robe noire dans la lueur des bougies, et le faisait ressembler à un fantôme. 

Chloé ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait pleurer… mais elle ne le ferait pas. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait de nouveau bouger. Elle se remit debout en tremblant comme un poulain qui apprend à marcher. 

" Je ne t'ai pas dit de te lever " Draco la poussa contre le mur et Chloé sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. 

" Je veux rentrer à la maison " demanda-t-elle en sanglotant. 

" J'ai bien peur que ça n'arrive pas. Tu ne reverras jamais ta maison. "

" Mon Papa viendra vous arrêter " dit Chloé, en essuyant ses yeux.

" Oh mon Dieu. Comme c'est effrayant. Harry Potter est après _moi_, comme j'ai peur. Pour commencer, clarifions cette petite incompréhension : Harry Potter n'est pas et ne sera jamais ton père " dit Draco en tournant machinalement les pages du livre. 

" Si c'est mon Papa ! " rétorqua Chloé. 

" Personne ne veut de toi, ça veut juste dire que tu es orpheline " dit Draco en haussant les sourcils. " Tu n'es pas sa fille. "

" Si ! " cria-t-elle fortement, les joues rouges de colère. 

" Est-ce que tu me réponds ? " Draco leva sa main, menaçant. 

Chloé se mordit la langue et le regarda. 

" T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi il t'a adoptée ? " demanda Draco avec un sourire diabolique. 

Chloé n'avait jamais pensé à ça. 

" Il ne t'aime pas Chloé. Il t'a adopté parce que ça lui donne l'air bon. _Harry Potter Adopte la Gosse sa Cruelle Famille Moldue_. N'est-ce pas un charmant gros titre ? Il va prétendre qu'il met en place des recherches pendant quelques jours… puis lentement, tout le monde va t'oublier… " Draco se sourit à lui-même. Cela commençait à le convaincre lui-même. " Personne ne veut réellement d'une petite Sang-de-Bourbre. Tes parents t'ont laissée tomber dès qu'ils ont su que tu étais une sorcière, et Potter ne veut pas de toit car tu lui rappelles sa vie dans le monde Moldu " finit Draco. Il haussa les épaules et soupira comme s'il s'agissait d'une cause perdue. 

" Tu es un menteur ! " cria Chloé. 

Draco éclata de rire, secoua la tête et la regarda avec ses yeux bleus glacés. 

" Mentir ? Tu vois, Sang-de-Bourbre, je suis l'une des seules personnes de ce monde qui peut te dire la vérité sur cette personne que tu appelles ton père. "

" Je ne te crois pas " dit-elle en détournant la tête. 

" Bien. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais écouter. "

" Parce que tu es un menteur " dit Chloé fermement. 

" Non, j'ai des principes à dire vrai. Je pense que c'est plus juste que tu saches pourquoi tu vas mourir. C'est pour la _vérité_ que je vais te tuer " dit Draco nonchalamment. 

" Mon Papa va venir me chercher ! Tu ne me feras pas de mal, il ne te laissera pas faire ! " Chloé tremblait de peur à présent. 

" Ignorance bénie. Un cadeau de l'enfance que nous considérons tous comme acquis " observa Draco. " La vérité, c'est que Harry Potter n'est rien de plus qu'un couard. Il a réussi à s'échapper de justesse d'un ennemi affaibli deux ou trois fois et il est instantanément considéré comme un héros. En réalité, il a déshonoré sa famille en utilisant son nom comme un passeport pour aller où il voulait dans la vie. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour cela que je le blâme, qui ne voudrait pas avoir un libre accès à la richesse et à la popularité ? "

Chloé le regarda avec de grands yeux, complètement déroutée. Draco continua avec majesté. 

" Il a entraîné tout le monde sorcier dans petite ruse et ils croient tous qu'il les a sauvés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant c'est 'Allons tous saluer le grand Harry Potter'. Sa vie n'est qu'un mensonge, Sang-de-Bourbre, il est faux. Il vit de mensonges en fables et, franchement, je vais détruire tout ça pour lui. "

" Non tu ne le feras pas ! " dit Chloé se levant d'un bond. 'Je ne t'aime pas ! "

Draco se tourna vers elle et la poussa violemment par terre. 

Chloé sentit les larmes couler sur joues de plus en plus. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle serra ses petits poings et leva la tête. Elle se lèverait juste pour l'embêter. 

" Potter n'a pas tué Lord Voldemort. Il se cachait, tremblait de peur, devant lui. Il n'aurait même pas pu le tuer même s'il l'avait voulu. Il était trop occupé à le _supplier_ de le laisser en vie. Quand Dumbledore s'est montré pour sauver les apparences, Voldemort leur a fait croire à tous deux que Dumbledore l'avait vaincu. Puis Dumbledore a décidé de donner tous les crédits à Potter pour rendre un peu d'honneur à son nom. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Potter soit décrit dans les livres d'Histoire comme le raté qu'il est vraiment. "

" Je ne veux pas te parler " dit Chloé en reniflant. " Je veux rentrer à la maison. "

Draco ne l'écoutait pas il continua son discours, prononçant chaque mot de plus en plus fortement. " En réalité, Lord Voldemort est toujours en vie ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi son plus loyal serviteur pour lui confier sa vie. Il m'a choisi, moi ! Il m'appelait son fils ! Il m'a considéré comme sien après que Dumbledore ait tué mon père. Il m'a confié son savoir universel, il m'a enseigné tout ce que je devais savoir pour l'aider à exterminer tous les Sangs-de-Bourbre. Mais tout a été fait en secret " Draco ne parlait plus à une petite fille il se racontait l'histoire à lui-même. 

" Nous avons regardé ensemble les choses se calmer, les gens redevenir confiant et se sentir en sécurité. Nous avons regardé ensemble les fidèles Mangemort nous faire honneur en admettant qu'ils avaient servi le grand Seigneur Ténébreux. Nous avons regardé ensemble les mauviettes pleurnicher devant nous, réclamant notre clémence pour avoir clamé au Ministère qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu se lier au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avons regardé ensemble les braves mourir honorablement, le Ministère ne leur témoignant d'aucune compassion, comme il nous accusait de ne témoigner d'aucune compassion. Nous avons regardé les traîtres mourir, leurs âmes stigmatisées par l'empreinte indélébile de la couardise " clama Draco en faisant de grands gestes. 

Chloé était terrifiée. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, s'éloignant de lui autant que possible. 

" Il m'a dit qu'il avait de grands projets pour moi. Il m'a dit de plaider l'innocence à mon procès car ainsi je pourrais rester en vie pour le servir. Puis, comme promis, il m'a donné le plus cadeau que j'aurai pu espérer recevoir " dit-il avec une voix tremblante. " Tu vois, Sang-de-Bourbre, j'ai franchi la dernière étape dans ma loyauté. J'ai vendu mon _âme _à mon maître, et il m'a tout donné. Tout ce que je voulais… "

Chloé frissonna et serra ses bras contre sa poitrine. 

" JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT ! " déclama Draco, sa voix se répercutant sur les murs. 

Chloé vit une lueur de démence s'allumer dans ses yeux glacés et gémit. 

" Je veux rentrer à la maison. "

__

Le chapitre 11 est fini. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. 

Pour la suite… 

Harry va-t-il réussir à pénétrer dans le Manoir des Malfoy ? A moins que Draco ne lui réserve une très mauvaise surprise…

En parlant de Draco, n'a pas l'air dans son état normal ce gars là ! A moins que ça ne soit la pure vérité et que Voldemort lui ait transmis ses pouvoirs. 

Le chapitre 12 s'intitule " La Recherche " et on y verra le fils de Malfoy (oui il est marié, devinez avec qui ?), des troupes d'Aurors, des personnes têtues et d'autres mortes d'inquiétude ou de peur…

Merci à tous les reviewers qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit message de temps en temps et aussi à tous les lecteurs qui sont trop timides pour poster un mot… -)

A bientôt,

Malalou


	13. La Recherche

Chapitre XII : La Recherche

__

~*~

" JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT ! " déclama Draco, sa voix se répercutant sur les murs.

Chloé vit une lueur de démence apparaître dans ses yeux et gémit.

" Je veux rentrer à la maison. "

~*~

" J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait un léger problème quant à l'obtention du mandat de perquisition. " Ms Kaitlynn Dewey évalua Harry du regard, nerveusement. Son attitude habituellement confiante avait disparue. 

Harry leva les yeux du plan du manoir des Malfoy qu'il étudiait avec un autre Auror. " Mais vous êtes toujours capable de l'obtenir, correct ? "

" Oui, Mr Potter. Il y a juste quelques points qui auraient dû être portés à votre attention. Si mes associées et moi-même pouvions vous parler un moment… "

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et la suivit jusqu'à ses deux autres avocates. 

" Ms Finch, Ms Howe et moi-même avons mis du temps à démêler quelques points qui sont arrivés inopinément, je dirais… "

" Vous avez toute mon attention " Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. " Ne tournez pas autours du pot. "

" Draco Malfoy vous poursuit en justice " dit Cindy Finch d'un ton catégorique. 

" Eh bien, poursuivez-le aussi " répliqua Harry sans hésitation. " Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous paye ? "

Ses avocates secouèrent leurs têtes. 

" Il vous accuse de diffamation. Il prétend que vous utilisez votre poste de chef des Aurors pour le tourmenter à raisons personnelles. " Lizzie Howe poussa ses lunettes sur son nez. " Mais ce n'est pas tout… "

" Il a placé un ordre de restriction sur vous " ajouta Kaitlynn. " Cela signifie que vous ne pouvez pas fouiller sa propriété. "

Harry semblait furieux, il tambourina sur la table avec ses doigts et il répondit sur un ton des plus calmes. " Mais, mes Aurors le peuvent ? "

" Oui " dit Ms Dewey avec un signe de tête. " Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin que les jardins autours de sa propriété. "

" C'est un coup dur " grommela Harry, les cernes autours de ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il pensait à la situation. " Il se moque de moi, c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire " Harry reporta son attention sur ses avocates. " Comment pouvons-nous le révoquer ? Les ordres de restriction ne sont pas supposés prendre du temps ? "

" Il l'a rempli avant le kidnapping " dit Ms Finch. " Nous ne pouvons donc pas prouver qu'il y a un lien entre les deux. Nos mains sont liées, Mr Potter. "

" Mais nous avons un mandat de perquisition " insista Harry. " Et il est valide ? "

" Oui monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas assister vos Aurors dans les recherches. "

" C'est déjà mieux que rien " répliqua Harry en s'éloignant. 

~*~

Un sourire fendit le visage de Draco Malfoy. Il enleva sa main et laissa les rideaux retomber à leur place. Son jardin était couvert de cafards de la Confédération, et les agents n'avaient pas encore frappé à sa porte. Ils se contentaient juste de défiler comme des insectes sans cervelles… ce qu'ils étaient. Finalement, on frappa à la porte. Draco ouvrit la porte et fit face à cinq Aurors qui se tenaient froidement sous le porche. 

" Bonsoir. "

" Mr Malfoy, nous avons un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller vos locaux, laissez-nous entrer s'il vous plait. "

Draco simula la surprise. " Fouiller mes locaux ? Puis-je voir le mandat ? "

Un Auror sortit un parchemin et le lui montra. " N'importe quel Auror de la Confédération peut fouiller votre propriété pendant les prochaine quarante huit heures. "

Draco jeta un coup d'œil dehors. " Soit… fouillez tout ce que vous voulez. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je n'ai jamais rien eu à cacher, en fait. Mais puisque vous insistez. "

Draco soupira, ouvrit sa porte en grand et leur fit signe d'entrer. " Faites attention à ne pas effrayer mon fils. Il doit être en haut, dans sa chambre en train de jouer. Les recherches l'énervent toujours, ses jouets sont dérangés. "

Les Aurors se regardèrent. Ils semblaient surpris que Draco ait accepté aussi facilement. 

L'un d'eux porta un mince sifflet argenté à ses lèvres et souffla deux fois. 

" Entrez ! "

Le groupe de cafards commença à courir sur le sol couvert de neige vers la porte et Draco sortit pour leur faciliter le passage. 

Le jardin avait à présent été déserté. Excepté par une personne. 

" Belle soirée pour un raid, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? " dit Draco en croisant ses bras. Il lui adressa un sourire goguenard. " Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta fille, j'ai entendu ça aux informations ce soir. "

Harry traversa le jardin, son uniforme d'Auror battant sous les rafales de vent. " Tu n'es qu'un couard " crachat-il, plissant les yeux. " Pourquoi n'oses-tu pas me laisser entrer dans ta maison ? "

Draco leva la main juste avant que Harry n'ait atteint l'allée de pierres de sa maison. " Stop ! Je ne te permets pas d'aller plus loin. "

" Couard ! " cria Harry. 

" Ne fais pas un pas de plus, Potter, ou tes Weasley devront aller te chercher en prison au lieu de chercher ta sale gosse. "

" L'ordre de restriction ne m'empêche pas de te tuer " dit Harry froidement. 

" Des menaces sans fondement, Potter. Comme toujours " Draco croisa ses bras. " Tes Aurors ne trouveront rien de _valeur_. "

D'énormes gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur le chemin et une nouvelle rafale de vent découvrit la cicatrice de Harry. " Va en enfer, Malfoy. "

Draco ricana. " Tu devras faire beaucoup plus que ça. Essaye de ne pas te mouiller. Il va pleuvoir. "

" Pourquoi ne pas gagner du temps et avouer maintenant " cria Harry alors que Draco s'en allait. " Nous savons touts les deux que tu es coupable ! "

La pluie s'accentua et commença à dégouliner sur le visage de Harry, mais il put encore voir l'expression de Draco lorsqu'il se retourna. 

" Qui êtes-vous ? " Draco lança un coup d'œil à Harry et fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver sa baguette. " Comment osez-vous vous introduire dans ma propriété ! J'en ai assez que cette saleté de Ministère colporte des ragots ! "

Harry s'arrêta. Avait-il bien entendu ? Qui était-il ? La porte se referma violemment défiant le coup de tonnerre qui suivit et Harry regarda un moment la porte close.

Que s'était-il passé ?

~*~

" Tu es resté débout ici pendant quatre heures. "

On dénotait certainement un peu de colère dans la voix, alors Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et ne se retourna pas. 

" Et même si tu as lancé un sort pour repousser l'eau, ta cape n'est pas assez chaude. Tu vas te rendre malade et cela n'aidera sûrement pas, Harry. "

" Tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère quelques fois. Tu le savais ? " répondit-il. 

Un visage engoncé dans une capuche entra dans son champ de vision et Harry remarqua que même si les yeux chocolat le regardaient avec sévérité, ils restaient magnifiques. Ginny enleva sa propre écharpe et l'attacha autours du cou de Harry, peut-être un plus brutalement que ce qui était nécessaire. 

" Ma mère te traînerait jusqu'à la maison et te forcerait à manger des mixtures de grands-mères brûlantes en râlant sur l'état de tes chaussettes en laine. Je vais rester ici et te tenir compagnie et je vais probablement attraper un rhume par la même occasion. "

Harry semblait amusé. " Tu dois bien m'aimer alors. "

" C'est possible. Mais je n'aime pas les mixtures de grands-mères " Ginny leva la tête et lui sourit. 

Harry plaça ses bras autours d'elle. " Ils ne sont pas sortis pour m'informer de quoique ce soit " il devait lutter pour laisser son visage sans expression. 

" Mais ils la trouveront " insista-t-elle. " Tu ne peux pas penser ça. "

" Mais je dois y penser. Chloé est probablement toute seule, terrifié, gelée - "

" Harry, arrête. S'il te plait, arrête. "

Il enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux, exténué. " Et aujourd'hui… Draco a fait la chose la plus bizarre. "

" Bien sûr " dit Ginny, grimaçant à cause d'une rafale de vent froid. " Il est nerveux parce que vous êtes en train de fouiller sa maison. "

" Non, je pense qu'il est fou. "

" Quand avons-nous pensé le contraire ? " demanda Ginny. " C'est un Mangemort. "

" Non " Harry secoua la tête. " Non. Je veux dire malade, Ginny. Je suis sérieux. "

Ginny resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, et Harry attendit qu'elle lui demande de s'expliquer, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, sa réponse fut différente de ce à quoi Harry s'attendait. " Nous devons trouver Chloé. "

La porte d'entrée du Manoir Malfoy s'ouvrit, et Harry se raidit lorsque ses Aurors sortirent. 

Ginny retint son souffle alors qu'un officier accourait vers eux. 

" Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? " demanda Harry sèchement. 

L'officier déglutit avec difficulté. " Rien, monsieur. "

~*~

" Ton précieux Papa est venu " dit Draco en soulevant Chloé par les cheveux. " Est-ce qu'il t'a sauvée ? Non ! Il est trop stupide pour découvrir comment te trouver ! " Il tira violemment sur le bâillon qui recouvrait la bouche de Chloé et se moqua d'elle. " Ses Aurors ont vaguement essayé. "

" Je te déteste ! " sanglota Chloé. " Mon Papa _t'attrapera_. "

" Ferme-là, sale Sang-de-Bourbe " Draco gifla Chloé une fois de plus, et cette fois, le sang perla sur sa joue sale. 

Chloé s'appuya contre le mur et détourna la tête. Ses épaules étaient secouées par ses sanglots. 

On frappa à la porte. 

" Entrez " dit Draco en ouvrant tous les verrous par magie. 

La porte s'ouvrit et un petit garçon à l'air très embêté apparu. Il devait avoir l'âge de Chloé et ressemblait à Draco, sauf qu'il avait les yeux bleus. " Père, tu avais dit que nous irions… "

" Il y a eu de légers changements dans les plans, Aidan " dit Draco avec un signe de la main pour faire taire le garçon. " Nous irons un autre jour. Cependant, tu es venu au moment idéal. "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? " Aidan regarda Chloé et grimaça. " C'est sale ! "

" Ceci est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Une Sang-de-Bourbe très précieuse si tu peux le croire " Draco éclata de rire en donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Aidan.

Aidan plissa les yeux. " Comment un Sang-de-Bourbe peut être précieux, Père ? Ca n'a aucun sens. Tous les Sangs-de-Bourbe ne sont d'aucune utilité, pas vrai ? " dit Aidan toujours avec un regard boudeur et désintéressé. 

" Oui, c'est absolument vrai. Très bien. Mais, cette Sang-de-Bourbe appartient à quelqu'un. En l'ayant en ma possession, je peux l'utiliser pour obtenir ce que je veux. "

Aidan baya. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Père ? "

" Harry Potter. "

" Tu vas l'avoir aujourd'hui ? "

" Non, il vient demain. Et il va voir ce qu'il va voir " dit Draco en souriant à son fils. 

" Est-ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe peut nettoyer ma chambre ? J'en ai marre que ce soit Binky qui le fasse. "

" Non, Aidan, je n'ai pas encore décidé quand je la tuerai " Draco sortit un long couteau des plis de sa robe. Aidan n'eut pas l'air surpris le moins du monde. 

Draco déposa la tranche du couteau contre la joue de Chloé. Elle se sentit trembler et regarda droit dans ses yeux gris brillants. Il leva le couteau et lui sourit…

Il abattit le couteau avec un sifflement et Chloé sentit un courant d'air. Elle ferma les yeux et hurla de peur. Mais rien ne se passa. La lame du couteau frotta contre le mur avec un grincement à vous rendre malade et Draco éclata de rire. 

" Pas ce soir, Sang-de-Bourbe. Demain, ou alors, peut-être que je viendrai au milieu de la nuit. Viens, Aidan. Tu vas m'aider à décider de ce que nous allons lui faire " Draco planta le couteau dans le livre déposé sur le pupitre, lui et Aidan se tournèrent et marchèrent vers la porte. Draco agita la main et les chandelles s'éteignirent. Ils se tinrent dans l'embrasure, l'observant avec dégoût. Chloé sentit tous ses muscles se gripper une fois de plus et tomba sur le sol sous l'effet d'un autre sort de ligotage. La pièce fut plongée sans un noir total. Elle entendit le cliquetis des verrous et le silence retomba. 

~*~

C'était absurde, pensa Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était presque deux heure du matin, et il n'avait toujours rien fait pour aider Chloé. Il en était arrivé au point où même la loi lui importait peu, il allait débarquer au Manoir Malfoy et la ramener. On ne le mettrait pas en prison à moins qu'il ne tue Malfoy. Oui, c'était un bon plan : pénétrer dans la maison, étrangler Malfoy, prendre Chloé et rentrer à la maison à l'heure pour une semaine complète de sommeil. 

Harry bailla et cligna des yeux. La plupart de ses Aurors étaient toujours au travail, certains prenant la relève pour laisser les autres dormir. 

La famille d'un autre côté…

Fred était tombé en rade, tête la première, dans un livre. Sirius sous sa forme canine s'était pelotonné dans un coin. Hermione piquait un somme, la tête posée sur la table et Dumbledore s'était endormi devant la cheminée, son chapeau recouvrant son visage. Harry décida de faire un tour pour rester éveillé. 

Le son de ses pas résonnait dans la salle de Bal vide. Harry regarda le sol en marbre blanc. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que lui et Ginny avaient dansé là. Des chandeliers projetaient de longues ombres sur le sol et Harry les alluma tous d'un coup de baguette magique. Il s'appuya contre le vitrail et la fraîcheur traversa sa robe. Il ferma les yeux et son esprit dériva vers les souvenirs du Bal de Noël. 

Avant même qu'il ne l'ait réalisé, Harry s'était endormi. 

~*~

Chloé ferma les yeux et imagina une table couverte de tas de bonnes choses à manger pour le dîner. Du poulet rôti, du riz, du pain frais, du pudding, elle mangerait même des choux de Bruxelles. Chloé avait faim, mais elle était clouée au sol froid et cahoteux. Elle était étendue sur le ventre, sa joue pressée contre le sol humide et elle imagina sa chambre avec les oreilles en plumes et l'épais édredon. Elle aurait voulu que Norbert soit là pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle aurait aussi beaucoup aimé avoir son Bauble. La jolie lumière dorée l'aurait réconfortée. 

Elle retint son souffle en entendant les verrous s'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit très rapidement et se referma. Chloé n'entendit pas le bruit des chaussures, elle ouvrit prudemment un œil. Il faisait toujours sombre. La chose qui la regardait poussa un cri de frayeur, fit un bond en arrière et trébucha sur le sol. C'était un Elfe de Maison. Chloé le regarda tripoter ses oreilles en forme d'ailes de chauve-souris et trembler comme une machine à laver déséquilibrée. 

" Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire crier " murmura-t-elle en espérant que la créature resterait et lui tiendrait compagnie. 

L'Elfe de Maison eut l'air légèrement moins paniqué. " Je être désolé de vous avoir réveillée " dit-il en tirant sur son oreille. 

" Je ne dormais pas. Je suis contente que tu sois venu, est-ce que tu es gentil ? Tous nos Elfes de Maison sont gentils " Chloé essaya de le voir, cependant c'était difficile depuis le sol. 

" Vous n'appartenez pas au maître de Binky. Binky a entendu dire que vous étiez la fille de Harry Potter. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? " Binky déglutit et étudia Chloé du regard. 

" C'est moi. Je m'appelle Chloé Grace Potter " dit Chloé fièrement. 

Au grand étonnement de Chloé, Binky s'inclina. " Vous êtes une grande Potter alors. Binky est honoré de vous rencontrer ! "

Chloé pouffa de rire. " Je n'ai que cinq ans. " Elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait bouger de nouveau. Elle s'assit et sourit à Binky avec reconnaissance. " Merci ! Tu _es_ gentil. "

" Le maître de Binky ne doit pas savoir que Binky aide sa prisonnière. Mais Binky veut aider Chloé Grace Potter parce qu'il a entendu parler des grandes choses que le père de Chloé Grace Potter a faites " dit Binky en la regardant avec admiration. 

Chloé était contente de cette nouvelle compagnie et lui sourit. 

Un bon feu s'alluma dans la cheminée et Chloé fila vers l'âtre pour se réchauffer les mains et les pieds. Binky semblait ravi. Il ajusta le torchon en loque qui lui servait de vêtement et s'approcha de Chloé. " Chloé Grace Potter a faim ? "

" Oh oui ! " s'exclama Chloé, les deux mains sur l'estomac. 

Binky rayonnait. " Binky sera de retour dans un petit moment ! "

" D'accord " dit Chloé alors qu'elle examinait le bord effiloché de sa robe. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Binky passa sa tête à l'intérieur. Lui et quatre autres Elfes de Maison apportaient des plateaux. Chacun déposa son plateau, s'inclina devant elle et se retira calmement de la pièce. Binky resta avec Chloé et lui tendit une tasse de lait chaud. Il dévoila en suite une assiette remplie de nourriture devant elle. Chloé se sentit mieux immédiatement. 

" J'espère que mon Papa viendra bientôt " dit-elle, prenant un morceau de poulet. 

" Harry Potter vient ici ? " demanda Binky avec curiosité. 

" Bien sûr qu'il vient ! "

" Harry Potter doit être très prudent, le maître de Binky ne sent pas très bien en ce moment " dit Binky en tordant ses petites mains. 

" Oh, il est malade ? " demanda Chloé, ne comprenant pas à quoi Binky faisait allusion. 

" Binky ne peut pas parler de la maladie de son maître. S'il vous plait, ne demandez pas à Binky… " Binky tira sur son oreille une fois de plus et regarda autours de lui avec nervosité. 

" Il ne te ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, j'espère vraiment qu'il n'est pas méchant avec toi aussi ! " dit-elle, inquiète pour son ami. 

Au regard que lui lança Binky, Chloé comprit que Binky n'était pas traité comme les Elfes de Maison du Manoir Potter. 

" Binky est content que Chloé Grace Potter comprenne. "

Chloé repoussa son assiette pour montrer qu'elle avait fini. " Je ne veux pas que ce méchant homme t'attrape. J'espère que je te reverrai Binky " des larmes remplirent les yeux de Chloé et elle essuya son visage. 

Binky semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes lui aussi. " Binky est désolé pour Chloé Grace Potter et il est content d'aider. " Il ramassa les plateaux et éteignit le feu. 

" Quand mon Papa viendra, il te sauvera " lui promit Chloé, s'étendant à nouveau sur le sol. 

Binky lui lança le sort de ligotage de manière à ce qu'elle puisse quand même bouger un peu. " Binky est désolé, il doit partir. Il espère que Harry Potter viendra demain. "

" Il viendra. "

La pièce redevint noire et Binky s'en alla. 

~*~

Ginny fut la première à se réveiller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Six heure. Elle frotta ses yeux en prenant soin de ne pas toucher ses bleus et regarda autours d'elle. Où diable pouvait bien être Harry ? Elle posa une main sur le torticolis qu'elle avait au coup et commença à errer pour voir si, par chance, Harry avait laissé un mot. Personne ne bougea et Ginny ne leur reprocha rien ils avaient travaillé jusqu'à l'épuisement hier. Elle décida de tenter sa chance et alla voir si Harry n'était pas dans une autre pièce du bâtiment en train de prendre son café ou autre chose pour le petit déjeuner. Elle se maudit en silence de ne pas l'avoir mieux surveillé. Elle le lui devait, pour l'amour de Dieu, c'était en partie sa faute si Chloé avait été kidnappée. Si seulement elle s'était défendue un peu plus. Si, si, si, pensa tristement Ginny. Elle devait arrêter de penser à cela. Elle entra dans la Salle de Bal et repéra de suite Harry. 

Harry était profondément endormi, affaissé contre le vitrail. La lumière éclairait son visage aces des tons rouges et bleutés. Cela lui rappela le Bal de Noël. Ses cheveux en bataille recouvraient son front et seule sa poitrine bougeait, se soulevant et retombant au rythme de sa respiration. C'était l'une des seules fois où elle le voyait complètement relaxé. Sans une seule trace d'inquiétude sur le visage. Ginny ne voulait pas le réveiller si elle le faisait, il devrait faire face au matin. 

Ginny l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et lui prit la main. " Harry. Harry, réveille-toi. "

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux et s'assit, la regardant un moment. Puis la réalité le frappa et il se leva d'un bond. 

" Quelle heure est-il ? Quelque chose s'est passé ? "

Ginny soupira. L'inquiétude était revenue sur son visage. " Calme-toi, tous les autres sont encore en train de dormir et il n'est que six heure. " A la surprise de Ginny, Harry passa comme un éclair devant elle. " Harry ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Ginny commença à courir après lui. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais " répéta-t-elle plus doucement quand elle le rattrapa dans l'autre pièce. 

Harry mit sa cape, ses yeux noir de fureur. " Ginny, je ne vais pas rester assis à jouer honnêtement quand il ne respecte pas les règles. C'est ma fille. Il va la tuer. "

" Je viens avec toi, Harry. "

" Non, tu ne viens pas " dit Harry en secouant la tête. " Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je ne te laisserais pas être entraînée là-dedans. Ginny, ils peuvent me mettre en prison, mais ça m'est égal. Je vais l'avoir. "

" Non, Harry ! Je viens ! _Accio_ cape ! "

" Chut ! " dit Harry rapidement, il fit un pas devant elle et attrapa la cape. " Ne réveille personne ! C'est juste entre toi et moi. "

" Harry, donne-moi ma cape " ordonna Ginny. 

" Non " dit Harry fermement. " Je ne peux pas te laisser venir. S'il te plait, écoute-moi. S'il te plait. "

" Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans cette maison " dit Ginny en prenant sa cape. " Il peut y avoir des pièges. "

" Exactement. Tu es une maîtresse d'école maternelle " dit Harry en tirant sur la cape. " Et si tu étais blessée ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. "

" Ne me dis pas ce que je ne peux pas faire ! " dit Ginny en triant d'un coup sec sur sa cape. " J'y vais. Je veux le faire. Pour Chloé. Pour Neville. Harry, tu ne peux pas m'arrêter ! "

" Et que dirait Neville à propos de ça ? " murmura Harry avec sévérité. 

L'expression de Ginny vacilla. " Ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer ça, comme ça ! "

" Si je peux " dit Harry prenant le visage de Ginny dans ses mains. " Je tiens à toi, Ginny. Je veux te protéger. Reste, s'il te plait. "

Ginny était au bord des larmes. Il enleva délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux roux de son visage et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. 

Et Harry s'en alla. 

" Réveillez-vous ! " dit Ginny fortement, essuyant ses yeux. " Harry est parti ! " 

~*~

Il était environ cinq heure du matin lorsque Chloé fut réveillée en douceur par Aidan qui lui donnait des coups de pied. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " cria-t-elle sous l'effet de la douleur. 

" Je te réveille. Père dit que je peux te faire faire tout ce que je veux. Et maintenant, tu vas ranger ma chambre " dit-il avec un grand sourire. 

" Non, je ne la rangerai pas " dit Chloé en baillant. Elle commençait à être d'humeur grincheuse. 

Aidan fut surpris de voir qu'elle refusait d'obéir à ses ordres. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. 

" Si, tu vas la ranger ou je te donne un coup de pied " dit-il. Tenant parole, il la frappa violemment. 

" Aïe ! Ce n'est pas juste ! " cria Chloé. " Je ne peux pas bouger ! "

Aidan réfléchit et lui redonna un coup de pied. " Et alors ? Tu vas quand même ranger ma chambre. "

" Je ne peux pas la ranger. Tu ne peux pas enlever le sort. Tu n'en sais pas assez " dit Chloé en se moquant de lui. 

" Si je peux " dit Aidan. 

" Non tu ne peux pas " rétorqua Chloé. 

" Si je peux " dit Aidan, devenant de plus en plus irrité. 

" Non tu ne peux pas " dit Chloé en souriant. 

" SI JE PEUX ! " cria Aidan, sautant de rage. 

" Alors fais-le " lui dit finalement Chloé. 

Aidan sortit une baguette de sa poche. " J'ai une baguette, mon père m'a donné son ancienne baguette " se vanta-t-il. 

" Tu ne sais pas comment t'en servir " dit Chloé en roulant des yeux. " Je ne te crois pas. "

" Si je sais ! _ALOUISOUS_ ! " cria Aidan. 

" Quelque chose était sensé se passer ? " demanda poliment Chloé. 

" Ferme-là, toi ! " dit Aidan, sur le point de piétiner de rage. 

" Je pense qu'il y a aussi un sort pour ça " l'informa Chloé. 

" Je te déteste " dit Aidan en s'asseyant pour réfléchir. 

" Est-ce que tu vas encore me donner des coups de pied ? " demanda Chloé. " Parce que je ne t'aime pas non plus. Je pense que tu es méchant. "

" Je t'ai dit de te taire, stupide Sang-de-Bourbe " Aidan sourit d'un air diabolique. " BINKY ! ! ! " cria-t-il. 

L'Elfe de Maison apparut, pétrifié. " Maître Aidan ? " demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. 

" Enlève le sort de ligotage de la Sang-de-Bourbe. MAINTENANT ! " Aidan croisa ses bras, l'air impatient. 

Binky lança à Chloé un regard d'excuse et la petite fille put de nouveau bouger. Elle se leva et fit face à Aidan même s'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. 

" Va-t-en " lança Aidan à Binky. 

Chloé regarda Binky décamper. " C'est plus poli de dire 's'il te plait' " dit-elle en lui faisant une grimace. " Tu _es_ méchant. "

Aidan lui lança un regard décontenancé. " Nous ne _demandons_ pas aux serviteurs de faire quelque chose, nous leur _ordonnons_ " la corrigea-t-il. 

" Eh bien, peu importe que tu me demandes ou pas. Je ne rangerai pas ta chambre " dit Chloé. 

Aidan semblait avoir avalé du lait tourné. " Je suis plus grand que toi, et tu vas faire ce que je te dis ou je demande à Père de te tuer " la menaça-t-il. 

Chloé était une petite fille qui lisait beaucoup. Les livres avaient été son refuge dans son placard. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas toujours déchiffrer tous les mots ou relier toutes les images, Mrs Figg, son ancienne baby-sitter, lui racontait des extraits d'une bonne histoire entre deux anecdotes félines. Elle connaissait probablement tous les contes de fées et toutes les fables. 

Chloé savait également qu'une personne devait être intelligente pour échapper aux horribles méchants et l'une de ses histoires préférées lui donna une bonne idée. 

" Je rangerai ta chambre " dit-elle d'un air mécontent. 

Aidan sembla presque surpris pendant un moment. Puis, il agit comme s'il avait su depuis le début qu'il serait capable de la forcer à faire ce qu'il voulait. " Alors commence à marcher ! "

La porte était déverrouillée depuis que Aidan était entré, elle le suivit au dehors de la pièce. Chloé vit alors un couloir faiblement éclairé par des torches vacillantes et un escalier vernis en spirale au bout du couloir. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la base de l'escalier, Aidan lança un regard suspicieux à Chloé. Il la poussa devant lui. 

" Passe devant moi, comme ça je pourrai être sûr que tu n'essaieras pas de faire quelque chose de stupide. "

Chloé commença à grimper l'escalier, ce qui sembla prendre une éternité. Juste pour énerver Aidan, elle sautait de marche en marche et faisait un tour sur elle-même toutes les trois marches. 

" Est-ce que tu vas arrêter ? " cria Aidan après un autre tour spectaculaire de Chloé. 

" D'accord " dit Chloé en haussant les épaules. Intérieurement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement facile de le mettre en colère que c'était presqu'un jeu de voir combien de temps il pouvait se contenir avant de piquer à nouveau une colère. 

Elle commença à monter l'escalier en marche arrière, lui faisant face, juste pour s'amuser. 

" Arrête ça ! " hurla Aidan l'attrapant par les cheveux. 

" Tu es ennuyeux " dit-elle en lui échappant. 

" Tu n'en sais rien " dit Aidan, quelque peu offensé, alors qu'ils recommençaient à monter l'escalier. " Et ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas ennuyeux. "

" Si " dit Chloé, se tournant pour regarder devant elle. 

" Non " dit Aidan un peu plus fort. 

" Et si " chantonna-t-elle.

" NON ! "

" Alors quand est-ce que tu t'amuses ? " demanda-t-elle. 

" Tout le temps " dit-il pour se défendre. 

" Est-ce que tu joues avec tes amis ? "

" Je ne _joue _pas " dit-il avec une mimique. " Je fais des choses beaucoup plus importantes. "

" Alors tu es ennuyeux, tu devrais t'amuser. Peut-être que tu aimerais peindre. Mon amie Meg- "

" Je n'ai pas besoin de m'amuser quand je peux être important " l'interrompit-il. 

Il semblait sur le point de faire une nouvelle colère. 

Finalement, ils atteignirent le haut de l'escalier et leur conversation s'arrêta. 

Aidan ouvrit la porte et Chloé pénétra dans la salle d'armes du Manoir Malfoy. Puis, Aidan claqua la porte qui disparut dans le mur. 

Chloé frissonna. La pièce était somptueusement décorée, et out était de couleur rouge sang, du plafond jusqu'au tapis. Des poignards, des épées, des chaînes pendaient aux murs en guise de décoration et des instruments de tortures étaient exposés dans de grandes bibliothèques de verre. Tous les items dans la pièce étaient huilés et brillaient comme de l'argent massif. 

Aidan fit le tour de la pièce et lui montrait divers objets. Elle saisit cette opportunité pour mettre la première phase de son plan à exécution. Elle tira sur l'ourlet de sa robe et un morceau de tissu resta dans sa main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autours d'elle et déposa le morceau de tissu juste à côté d'un coffret en verre. Aidan ne remarqua rien. Il était trop occupé à se vanter de l'héritage de sa famille. 

Si cela avait fonctionné avec Hansel et Gretel, pourquoi pas avec elle ?

~*~

Draco se tenait un miroir en pied dans sa chambre et s'admirait. Il arrangea son col et lissa ses cheveux. Il sursauta. Un rat courait sur le sol, ventre à terre, il le suivit du regard. Draco plissa ses yeux. Ce rat commun avait eu une telle audace, oser montrer son visage dans la maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Draco ouvrit son armoire et sortit un long couteau en silence. Le rat était dans un coin, lui tournant le dos et grignotant quelque chose. Draco serra le couteau et sourit alors qu'il le soulevait pour tuer le rat. 

" Rat ! Comment oses-tu te montrer en présence de Lord Voldemort ! " hurla-t-il en abattant la lame sur le rat. 

Il était sur le point de s'en aller, satisfait de la fin de la créature, lorsque soudain, il y en eut deux. Ils se multipliaient ! Draco poussa un cri de rage et commença à poursuivre les rats dans sa chambre. Ils étaient partout, tremblant, rongeant, se moquant de lui. Draco saisit sa baguette. Il allait leur montrer !

~*~

Binky entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son maître hurlait et déchirait le dessus de lit avec un couteau. Binky tremblait, son maître parlait de rat, mais Binky ne voyait aucun rat dans la chambre. Son maître tenait à présent un chapeau qu'il déchirait à mains nues. 

" Là ! Le dernier ! " hurla Draco croyant voir un rat sur le sol. Draco revint alors devant le miroir, recommença à s'admirer et lissa un pli sur sa robe. 

Soudain, Draco se retourna et saisit de nouveau son couteau. " La fille ! "

Binky sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Son maître se souvenait de la petite fille dans la salle d'armes. Binky essuya son visage avec son torchon et poussa un gros soupir. 

Il aurait bien continué à pleurer pour Chloé, mais un grand bruit lui fit peur et le sortit de son apathie. Le bruit avait été tellement fort qu'il se répercutait dans toute la maison. Binky pouvait à peine y croire, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps… 


	14. Ca va te coûter plus qu'un morceau de su...

****

Leçon pour la vie

DISCLAIMER : comme d'hab' rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR… Par contre l'intrigue est à Caitlyn !

__

Notes en fin de chapitre

Chapitre XIII : Ca va te coûter plus qu'un morceau de sucre

" Et voilà le portrait le plus cher qui ait été peint. Ca a coûté à mon grand-père plus de… " dit Aidan en montrant du doigt un autre objet 'le plus cher qui ait été…' dans le Manoir Malfoy. Chloé arrêta de l'écouter pour s'intéresser à un son beaucoup plus intéressant. 

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? " l'interrompit Chloé alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration. 

" Quel bruit ? " dit Aidan, n'appréciant pas le fait d'être coupé. 

" Ce bruit ! " dit Chloé, pointant la direction d'où venait le bruit. 

Aidan écouta et sembla perplexe pendant un moment. " Je ne sais pas, je me demande ce que c'est… " se dit-il à moitié à lui-même et, sans vraiment le réaliser, à moitié à Chloé. 

" Ca ressemblait presque à un… "

Aidan remarqua alors qu'il avait parlé avec courtoisie et avait mené une conversation avec Chloé pendant les dernières secondes. Il changea rapidement de ton. " Ferme-la, stupide Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. "

Chloé ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir vexée par la dernière remarque. Pendant toute l'ennuyeuse visite du Manoir, il avait été sympathique avec elle. Elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre à son sujet à présent. 

Les deux enfants sursautèrent lorsque Draco entra avec fracas dans la pièce. Affolé, il saisit Chloé et la jeta sur son épaule. Chloé se débattit et hurla " Laisse-moi ! "

Aidan, laissé seul dans la pièce, repéra la chaussure de Chloé sur le sol. Il ne pensait pas qu'il voulait qu'elle meurt aujourd'hui… elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Les Sangs-de-Bourbe étaient stupides, pourtant ils pouvaient être rusés. 

Il serra la chaussure dans son poing, furieux contre Chloé, et la jeta par la fenêtre. Il était content qu'elle meurt. 

~*~

" Il est parti forcer la maison de Malfoy. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser aller seul " dit Ginny, sortant sa baguette. 

" Il est parti il y a combien de temps ? " demanda Ron, se dépêchant de mettre sa cape. 

" Là, maintenant " dit-elle, anxieuse. " Dépêchez-vous ! "

" Je ne veux pas que trop de gens y aillent " avertir Sirius. " Si nous ne trouvons rien, nous serons probablement arrêtés. "

" Je viens " dit Remus. 

" Je ne cautionnerai pas ça ! " Percy se leva et fronça les sourcils. " Les autorités ont fouillé le Manoir Malfoy de manière parfaitement légale. Ca ne peut pas se transformer en une chasse aux canards ! "

" Je ne chasse pas le canard " l'interrompit Hagrid, attachant la laisse de Crokdur. " Je chasse le Mangemort. Et Harry aura besoin de Crokdur et moi. "

" Soyez raisonnable ! " dit Percy, essayant de couvrir le vacarme. " Ecoutez au moins les Aurors. "

" Vous êtes les bienvenus pour m'arrêter, moi et votre _commandant_, après notre… recherche surprise au Manoir Malfoy " dit Sirius, serrant la main d'un Auror. " Compris ? "

L'Auror sembla un peu hésitant, puis il s'assit. 

" Nous ne savons pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur " dit-il se tournant vers ses collègues. Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et commencèrent à parler calmement. 

" Ginny, je pense que tu devrais rester ici et laisser Fred et George y aller à ta place " suggéra Ron. 

" _Non_. Je ne resterai pas " dit-elle d'une voix glacée. 

" Ceci est une décision très imprudente ! " cria Percy, essayant d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. 

" Excusez-moi " dit l'un des Aurors, tapotant sur l'épaule de Sirius. " Mais je crois qu'il peut y avoir un Portoloin sur cette table, à votre droite… Cependant, je ne sais pas où il mène. Peut-être qu'il peut vous amener, _par hasard_, où vous _voulez_ aller, mais je n'ai pas la _moindre _idée où c'est… "

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire. " J'espère que vous aurez une promotion. "

~*~

Ils repérèrent Harry qui s'approchait de la porte d'entrée du manoir. Hagrid et Crokdur virèrent à droite pour faire le tour complet de la propriété au cas où Crokdur sentirait l'odeur de Chloé. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? " dit Ron incrédule, regardant Harry. " Frapper à la porte comme un gentleman ? " 

Harry commença à marteler la porte de toutes ses forces. Le bruit faisait fuir les oiseaux. " OUVRE LA PORTE, MALFOY ! " hurla Harry. 

Rejoignant Harry, les quatre sorciers s'arrêtèrent derrière lui, inaperçus jusqu'à ce que Ron ne parle entre deux coups sur la porte. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ exactement ? Est-ce que tu vas détruire la porte à mains nues ? Ou vas-tu la faire exploser en petits morceaux comme un véritable sorcier ? "

Harry cligna des yeux. " Oh, c'est vrai. Désolé, je suppose que je n'ai pas réfléchi. "

" Nous pourrions juste la déverrouiller par magie… " proposa Remus. 

" Je ne pense pas, ça me semble trop cordial " dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. 

" Oui, je suis d'accord, exploser quelque chose est plus percutant. J'adorerais voir Malfoy mouiller son pantalon " commenta Ron, la baguette prête. 

~*~

Malfoy serra les dents alors qu'il courrait dans le couloir. Ce maudit Elfe de Maison, quel incompétent. Il dérapa en s'arrêtant devant le bon mur, dans la salle d'armes, frappa à toute hâte sur le papier peint avec sa baguette et murmura quelques mots. La porte apparut et Draco l'ouvrit brutalement. Il était sur le point de descendre à toute vitesse l'escalier, mais il hésita, le pied suspendu dans l'embrasure. 

La descente lui prendrait plus de temps qu'il n'en avait. Draco saisit la Sang-de-Bourbe et la jeta à terre. Puis, il claqua la porte et la scella. Avec un peu de chance, la Sang-de-Bourbe tomberait dans l'escalier et se briserait la nuque. 

Potter ne pourrait jamais désactiver le sort. Il ne connaissait pas assez de Magie Noire pour cela. Draco accéléra le pas, il devait se dépêcher, le temps s'écoulait et il avait plusieurs sorciers à tuer. Aujourd'hui était le jour où le monde entier découvrirait la puissance de son pouvoir. 

~*~

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall de la maison des Malfoy, une fois la poussière de l'explosion dissipée. Remus essuyait et enlevait la poussière de son visage. Un silence de mort régnait dans la maison et les rayons du soleil leur permettaient à peine de distinguer les formes du hall. Un frisson d'anticipation secoua la colonne vertébrale de Harry. C'était trop calme, trop silencieux. Les autres gardaient leurs regards fixés sur lui, attendant qu'il fasse le prochain mouvement. 

" _Lum_-- " commença Ron avec l'intention d'allumer sa baguette pour mieux voir. 

Harry se retourna brusquement vers lui et lui fit 'non' de la tête. 

Ron ferma sa bouche au milieu de la formule et lui lança un regard interrogateur. 

Harry fit un pas dans l'entrée. Ses chaussures faisaient craquer les débris de la porte. 

" Ne fais pas un pas de plus " grogna Draco Malfoy, sortant de l'ombre. Il surveillait la porte d'entrée avec un ricanement mauvais. 

" Rends-moi ma fille et retourne-toi, et je ne ferai pas un pas de plus " dit sèchement Harry. 

" Je n'ai pas ta fille. Toi, tu défonces ma porte. Je t'ordonne de partir immédiatement ! "

Harry avança encore, le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le hall. " J'ai arrêté de jouer dans les règles. Ton ordre de restriction ne te protègera pas de _moi_. " 

" J'ai dit, pars ! " dit Draco secouant sa tête avec violence. 

" J'ai dit, rends-moi ma fille. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas de bouger, je prévois de faire une fouille approfondie de tes locaux " dit calmement Harry, faisant un de plus en avant. 

" Je n'ai pas ta fille. Pour une seule et bonne raison. Aucun Potter n'est, et ne sera jamais, le bienvenu dans ma maison " dit Draco en serrant plus fortement sa baguette. Il prit une profonde inspiration, son regard scrutant le sol. 

Harry observait Draco avec beaucoup d'attention. Harry regarda du coin des yeux dans la direction où regardait Draco. Il n'y avait rien. " Je n'ai pas demandé à être le bienvenu, je t'ai demandé de bouger. "

" J'ai des droits, et quatre sorciers s'introduisant dans ma maison pour m'attaquer, est illégal " dit Draco, s'éloignant du rat. Il mâchonna sa langue et commença à se murmurer à lui-même d'une voix tremblante : " Tapotant, grattant, rayant, courant sur mon territoire… "

" Deux Mangemorts s'introduisant dans une école maternelle ne me semble pas très légal non plus " dit Ginny violemment. " Hors de mon chemin avant que je ne te lance un sort moi-même. "

" RESTEZ EN ARRIERE ! ! ! " hurla Draco. Il bondit sur un point sur le sol et secoua sa baguette au-dessus. 

Remus, Sirius, Ron et Ginny se rapprochèrent de Harry et attendirent qu'il fasse le premier geste. Harry ne bougea pas et regarda Malfoy lancer des sorts sur le sol. 

" Tu avais raison, Harry " murmura Ginny doucement. 

" Au nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? " demanda Sirius, bouche bée. 

" C'est peut-être une ruse " dit Remus avec sagesse. " Peut-être qu'il veut piéger Harry. "

Harry se tourna vers eux et parla doucement et rapidement. " Non, pas cette fois. Ecoutez-moi, vous devez trouver Chloé. Vous pouvez fouiller la maison ensemble… "

" Tu ne sais pas si c'est une ruse, comme l'a dit Remus " protesta immédiatement Ginny. " Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seul avec lui, fou ou pas. "

" Je reste avec toi " ajouta rapidement Ron. " Ginny a raison, on ne peut pas te laisser seul avec lui ? N'importe quoi peut arriver. "

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent. " Croyez-moi, j'y prendrai soin. De toute façon, nous devons nous séparer maintenant. "

" Nous pouvons nous glisser par cette porte " dit Remus en inclinant sa tête. " Je ne pense pas qu'il nous remarquera, mais Harry et Ron peuvent toujours le distraire. "

" Soyez prudents " dit Ron, regardant d'un air concerné Ginny ? " Qui sait ce qu'il y a dans cette maison… "

" Non " dit Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco. " Vous deux, soyez prudents… avec lui. Ne lui tournez pas le dos… "

" MEURS ! Comment OSEZ-VOUS vous montrer devant Lord Voldemort " hurla Draco. 

" DRACO ! " cria Harry. 

Un silence soudain s'abattit. Draco leva lentement les yeux du sol et un sourire diabolique fendit son visage. 

" Potter. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Comme c'est gentil de ta part de te souvenir de mon ancien nom, du temps où nous étions camarades de classe " dit-il en se relevant. " Et si nous finissions ce petit duel que nous avons commencé en deuxième année ? "

" Camarades de classe ? Je vais _t'en_ montrer moi, des camarades de classe ! " dit Ron en levant sa baguette vers Draco. " Saleté de Serpent-- "

" Ancien nom ? " coupa Harry. 

" Draco Malfoy. Honorable nom, famille distinguée, mais je voulais plus. Ma fidélité devait être incontestable… "

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fidélité ? Ce n'est pas un secret ! Tout le monde sait avec qui tu t'es associé ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, la guerre est finie " se moqua Ron avec un grognement d'impatience. 

" Le combat ne s'est jamais terminé " répliqua Draco comme s'il parlait simplement de la météo. " Et pourtant, il se terminera ici, aujourd'hui. Avec Potter. "

" Je ne me battrai pas en duel avec toi " dit Harry sèchement. " Je considère ton combat comme une impasse. Je refuse de ma battre avec toi, Malfoy. Il n'y a aucune raison de se battre. Ta guerre est finie. "

" Seulement pour ceux qui refusent de voir la réalité… "

" Voldemort est _mort_ " cracha Harry. " Tu ne peux pas changer ça. "

" JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT, IDIOT ! " cria Draco, levant ses bras au ciel. 

Harry et Ron le regardèrent en silence. Draco semblait déçu, comme s'il avait espéré provoquer au moins un hoquet de terreur. 

Harry regarda Draco comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase. " Rends-moi ma fille. "

" Je l'ai tuée " murmura Draco, ses yeux gris s'agrandissant dans leurs orbites, scrutant la pièce. 

L'horreur se changea en courroux chez Harry. Sa baguette tomba par terre et il se rua sur Draco. Il saisit le col de la robe de Malfoy et rugit : " Je vais te tuer ! "

Il était tellement en colère que la résistance de Draco n'égalait pas son adrénaline. Il y eut un bref combat, mais Harry jeta facilement Draco à terre. Un autre poing s'écrasant sur le visage de Draco indiqua à Harry que Ron était dans la bagarre à présent. Draco enfonça sa baguette dans le côté de Ron et lança un sortilège de désarmement ainsi qu'un sort de paralysie. La baguette de Ron s'envola dans les airs et retomba bruyamment sur le sol et Ron lui-même, s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. 

Harry resserra instinctivement ses doigts sur sa baguette, mais il réalisa qu'il l'avait laissée tomber avant d'attaquer Malfoy. 

Pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine de Harry, Malfoy gloussa en se remettant debout. 

" Tu cherches quelque chose, Potter ? Autre que ta fille décédée, je veux dire. "

" Comment oses-tu ? " dit Harry, regardant sa propre baguette dans les mains de Malfoy. 

__

Snap.

" Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu " Draco regarda Harry d'un air faussement innocent. " Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Le monde sorcier va avoir un mauvais choc en se réveillant ce matin. Leur héros béni, s'introduisant dans la maison d'un homme innocent, illégalement de plus, et se faisant exploser lui-même. Quel _dommage_ ! Ils t'aimaient tant. "

Harry regarda le visage de l'homme qui avait assassiné sa fille. Le regard froid de Draco était clairement celui d'un fou. C'était probablement la dernière chose qu'avait vu Chloé, son visage. Il l'avait tuée… Elle était juste un bébé. Draco Malfoy l'avait tuée. Harry sentit son sang gronder dans ses oreilles et sa colère enfla à des degrés qu'il n'avait encore jamais connus. 

" J'espère que les funérailles seront magnifiques. Est-ce que tu aimes les lys blancs, Potter ? J'en enverrai un énorme bouquet, courtoisie de Lord Voldemort. "

" Tue-moi ! Tue-moi, sale lâche ! Bats-toi sans baguette ! TUE-MOI ! " cria Harry en ouvrant les bras pour exposer sa poitrine. 

Malfoy éclata de rire et rugit : " _AVADA_-- "

" ASSASSIN ! "

Draco sentit son corps se relâcher et une douleur absolue se répandre dans son corps. C'était impossible. Comment Potter avait-il fait ça ? Il s'effondra sur le sol. Haletant, il essaya de combattre le sort. Du coin des yeux, il vit un rat apparaître. Il poussa un hurlement sinistre, et ne vit plus rien. 

~*~

Aidan donna un coup de pied dans les tibias de Sirius. Sirius fit une grimace et resserra sa prise sur le garçon. Remus tenait fermement l'autre bras du garçon, et évita de justesse de se faire mordre à la main. 

" S'il te plait, dis-nous où elle est " tenta de le persuader Ginny. " Je te promets que tu n'auras pas de problème. "

" Laissez-moi partir " cria Aidan misérablement. Il plongea ses dents dans le poignet de Sirius. 

Sirius eut un grognement de douleur et secoua le garçon. Il attrapa le garçon et se pencha vers lui. 

" Ecoute, petit monstre. Je ne le dirai pas deux fois. Tu vois mon ami, là-bas... C'est un Loup-Garou. Et il te mordra lui aussi. "

Aidan fit la moue. " Je m'en fiche. "

" Sale petit morveux " grommela Sirius. " On ferait mieux de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. "

" _Sirius_ ! " La maîtresse d'école maternelle ressurgissait en Ginny, et elle lança un regard embêté à Sirius. " Il a cinq ans. Ce n'est pas de sa faute qui sont ses parents. Je vais m'en occuper, merci. "

" Je t'en prie, Mary Poppins " grogna Sirius. " Ca va te coûter plus qu'un morceau de sucre, mais si tu penses que tu en sais plus… "

" Tu es moche " dit Aidan à Sirius, et il lui tira la langue. 

" Et tu es un Malfoy, nous avons tous nos défauts " répliqua Sirius. 

" Aidan, tout ira bien si tu nous dis où ton papa a mis Chloé " dit calmement Ginny. 

" Je ne dirai rien " ricana Aidan. 

Remus soupira et sortit un flacon de sa robe. " Je crois que j'ai une approche différente " Il secoua le flacon devant le nez d'Aidan. " Tu sais ce que c'est ? "

" Non " dit Aidan, et il serra la bouche. 

" C'est un sérum de vérité, je peux t'en donner et après tu seras obligé de nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur Chloé. Tu peux ouvrir ta bouche ou bien je te le fais avaler de force. Soit, tu nous dis tout maintenant, soit, je te donne ça. "

" Niark, niark, niark ! " chantonna Sirius avec un grand sourire. 

" Sirius Black " Ginny le regardait avec sévérité. " Tu es aussi méchant que lui. "

Le regard d'Aidan passa de la main de Remus à Sirius. 

" Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de sorciers incapables de mentir pour le reste de leurs vies, parce qu'on leur en avait donné trop ? J'espère que nous t'en donnerons la bonne quantité " ajouta Sirius. 

Aidan retira sa main de l'emprise de Sirius. " Je ne _te _montrerai rien " dit Aidan à Sirius, avec une expression de mutin. 

Il se tourna vers Remus et Ginny. " D'accord " marmonna-t-il. 

" Montre-nous le chemin " dit vivement Sirius en le poussant hors de la pièce. 

~*~

Harry toisa le corps de Malfoy. Il respirait toujours mais avait complètement perdu conscience. Il pouvait le tuer, juste comme ça… mais il ne le ferait pas. Ce ne serait pas juste de lui faire subir la même chose qu'il avait faite à Chloé. Il méritait pire encore. 

" Debout, mon vieux " dit Harry en se penchant et poussant Ron doucement. " _Finite_ _Incantatem_. " Ron grogna et s'étira. 

" Allez, Ron " insista Harry. " Tu vas bien. Ouvre les yeux. "

" Putain de merde " dit Ron, levant une main à tête, louchant. " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

" Nous sommes au Manoir Malfoy, tu te rappelles ? "

Ron s'assit lentement, tenant toujours sa tête. Lorsqu'il vit Malfoy, il sembla tout se souvenir. " Il est mort ? " demanda lentement Ron. 

" Malheureusement non " dit Harry en regardant la forme immobile de Malfoy. " Je vais fouiller le reste du manoir. Je… Je ne peux pas abandonner avant d'avoir trouvé Chloé. "

" Allons-y, alors. Je sais qu'elle va être contente de te voir " dit Ron lançant un regard assuré à Harry. 

" Non, tu restes ici et tu le surveilles, juste au cas où. Installe-toi bien, tu as une bosse sur la tête de la taille d'un œuf. De plus, s'il commence à se réveiller, tu as une baguette, pas moi. "

" Il me semble que tu t'es très bien débrouillé sans. Mais, si c'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, je serai ravi d'utiliser ce salaud comme repose-pied " Ron appela une chaise par magie et enfonça ses talons sur le visage de Malfoy. 

~*~

Les Elfes de Maison se blottirent dans un coin de la cuisine, gémissant. Un autre plateau repas alla s'écraser par terre alors que Harry le poussait. Il passa en suite sa main le long du mur en marmonnant des formules. 

Ils grimacèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit violemment la porte du placard. Il y eut un 'brouff' et un nuage de farine explosa dans le placard. Un escadron de boîtes de conserve sortit en roulant du placard et des larmes remplirent les yeux des Elfes de Maison alors qu'ils étaient les témoins de la destruction de leur cuisine bien-aimée. 

Essuyant ses larmes, l'un des Elfes de Maison leva les yeux et s'évanouit aussitôt. Un homme gigantesque et un chien se tenaient dans l'embrasure. Lorsque les autres Elfes de Maison les remarquèrent, ils filèrent le plus loin possible du chien, hurlant de terreur. Crokdur les poursuivit, les reniflant avec intérêt. 

" Harry ! " cria Hagrid. 

Des pommes de terre sortirent en roulant du placard et on entendit la voix étouffée de Harry. " Quoi ? "

Crokdur aboya pour signaler leur présence. 

" Crokdur a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser " cria joyeusement Hagrid. 

Harry apparut hors du placard, des tâches de farine décorant sa robe. " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Hagrid sortit la petite chaussure bleue de Chloé et sourit. 

Crokdur aboya de nouveau. 

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et il arracha la chaussure des mains de Hagrid pour une inspection plus approfondie. " C'est à Chloé ! " s'exclama Harry avec excitation. " Et la première pièce d'une évidence ! "

" Ah, j'avais bien dit que nous aurions besoin de Crokdur " dit Hagrid en caressant la tête de Crokdur. " Bon chien ! "

La queue de Crokdur remua joyeusement sur une pile de farine. 

" Il va avoir des steaks pour le reste de sa vie " dit Harry, tendant la chaussure à Hagrid et caressant Crokdur. 

" Je vais la garder jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait encore besoin " dit Hagrid en la fourrant dans son énorme manteau. " Trouve Chloé, Crokdur ! "

Crokdur aboya et, avec Hagrid, ils s'en allèrent dans la direction apposée de celle de Harry. 

~*~

Le Manoir Malfoy était la maison la plus morne que Harry ait vue. La maison ne manquait pas de beauté, il y avait beaucoup d'objets beaux et coûteux, mais il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel pour faire un foyer… des preuves qu'une famille vivait là. Cela ressemblait plus à un musée qu'à autre chose. Il observa le hall d'entrée avec ses trois couloirs dont l'un menait aux cuisines, d'où il venait. Harry hésita, puis il se référa à sa chance pour choisir quel couloir il emprunterait en premier. 

Harry balaya la pièce du regard lorsqu'il y pénétra. Ce devait être une sorte de salle d'armes. Quoique ce soit, c'était épouvantable. Alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce, quelque chose attira son regard, un petit morceau d'étoffe bleue qui contrastait avec le rouge sang tout autours de lui. Les battements du cœur de Harry s'accélérèrent alors qu'il ramassait le morceau de tissus familier. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il le reconnaissait. 

" CHLOE ! " cria-t-il, attendant désespérément une réponse de sa part. " Chloé Grace, réponds-moi ! "

Il n'entendait rien, hormis le son de sa respiration haletante. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer et examina la pièce. 

Une trappe, peut-être ? Lentement, Harry vérifia sous le tapis, ne voulant pas rater un indice. 

Il se leva, frustré, et un détail attira son attention. Les autres murs avaient été décorés de manière élaborée avec des armes ou des tapisseries qui les recouvraient presque entièrement. 

Tous, sauf un. 

Il n'y avait aucune autre raison. Harry posa une main sur le mur et ferma les yeux. " S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, faites que ce soit ce mur " il pria silencieusement avant de lancer le sortilège de déverrouillage le plus puissant qu'il connaisse. 

__

Clic.

Une porte apparut sur le papier peint rouge. Harry saisit avec frénésie la poignée et ouvrit violemment la porte. 

Elle était là. Il se jeta à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle chaude. Elle était vivante, inconsciente, mais vivante. 

" Chloé " sanglota Harry, la serrant contre lui, incapable de bouger. " Chloé, je t'ai trouvée. "

__

A suivre…

Enfin ! Harry a enfin retrouvé Chloé ! Ouf !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Au fait, Mary Poppins ne m'appartient pas ! (je le saurais sinon ! -p ) 

Je voulais remercier tous les reviewers, vous êtes vraiment gentils. Continuez à m'envoyer vos remarques, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Et j'aimerais aussi encourager tous les traducteurs et aussi les écrivains de fanfics !

Sinon, on n'aura pas de nouvelles de la famille Malfoy avant le chapitre 15. Le chapitre 14 ('La chose la plus évidente du monde') est plutôt consacré à une famille en devenir… Enfin, vous verrez bien !

On m'a aussi posé pas mal de question sur le rôle de Harry dans la chute de Voldemort. Personnellement, je pense que Harry a bel et bien détruit Voldemort. Dans ce chapitre et le chapitre 8 ('Les Flammes de l'Enfer') on voit une belle démonstration des pouvoirs de Harry 'sans baguette' ce serait quand même un comble qu'un type avec autant de pouvoir se traîne devant un sociopathe comme Voldemort ! Le conte de Malfoy comme quoi Harry n'aurait rien fait, sort de l'imagination d'un type complètement schizo ! 

En ce qui concerne 'Letters from Home' la sequel de cette fic, je ne sais pas encore si je vais la traduire. Il faut que je voie avec mon emploi du temps qui devient de plus en plus chargé ! 

Je voulais aussi profiter de l'espace 'notes du traducteur' pour rappeler les derniers couplets de la superbe chanson de JJ Goldman 'Si j'étais né en 17 à Leidenstadt' 

'On saura jamais c'qu'on a vraiment dans nos ventres

Cachés derrière nos apparences

L'âme d'un brave ou d'un complice ou d'un bourreau ?

Ou le pire ou le plus beau ?

Serions-nous de ce qui résistent ou bien les moutons d'un troupeau

S'il fallait plus que des mots ?

Et si j'étais né en 17 à Leidenstadt

Sur les ruines d'un champ de bataille Aurais-je été meilleur ou pire que ces gens

Si j'avais été Allemand ?

Et qu'on nous épargne à toi et moi si possible très longtemps

D'avoir à choisir un camp.'

__

Je pense que vous voyez l'allusion, donc il n'y a rien à expliquer…

A bientôt,

Malalou


	15. La chose la plus évidente du monde

****

Leçon pour la vie

DISCLAIMER : comme d'hab' rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR… Par contre l'intrigue est à Caitlyn !

Je sais, ce chapitre est très court…

Chapitre XIV : La chose la plus évidente du monde

Harry tâtonna avant de trouver la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Chloé. Il paniqua en entendant les cris devenir plus fort. Il se précipita à son chevet et manqua de se tuer en trébuchant sur quelque chose qui couinait 'Maman !', en se cognant contre la table où était posé un service à thé et faillit marcher sur deux livres d'histoires. 

" Chloé ! Chloé, s'il te plait, réveille-toi ! "

Il atteignit son lit et l'entoura de ses bras. 

Le visage de Chloé était tordu de douleur. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et sa respiration était rapide et désespérée. Elle se débattit frénétiquement et cria : 

" Au secours ! "

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter cela. La première que c'était arrivé, il avait été si inquiet qu'il avait appelé le docteur au milieu de la nuit. Le médecin avait assuré à Harry que les cauchemars étaient communs chez les enfants de l'âge de Chloé et qu'elle les perdrait probablement très rapidement. Il avait aussi rappelé à Harry que l'impact psychologique du kidnapping aurait pu être pire et qu'il devait donc être reconnaissant que ce soit juste des cauchemars répétitif qui agitaient les nuit de Chloé. Harry avait voulu balancer le docteur par la fenêtre il ne savait évidemment pas de quoi il parlait. Pourquoi devait-il être reconnaissant ? Pourquoi Chloé devait-elle passer au travers de cela ?… Pourquoi devrait-elle passer au travers de quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas des cauchemars réguliers, c'était toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait vécues au Manoir Malfoy qui revenaient la hanter. 

" Chloé ! " Harry espérait qu'elle se réveillerait. " Réveille-toi, Chloé ! "

Les yeux de Chloé battirent, s'ouvrirent mais elle continua à pleurer. 

" Ne me laisse pas, Papa ! Ne pars pas ! " gémit-elle, enfonçant son visage dans le pyjama de Harry. 

Harry enleva avec douceur les cheveux humides du visage de Chloé et la berça. " Shhh, c'est bon, mon ange. Je ne pars pas. "

" Papa, l'homme… Il vient me chercher ! " s'étrangla-t-elle. 

Harry commençait à se sentir mal. Ce n'était pas juste, sa fille ne devrait pas passer au travers de cela. 

" Chloé, je suis là. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. N'y pense pas, tout rien bien. Tiens, voilà Norbert. "

Chloé ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant toujours. " Dors ici, Papa, comme ça il ne viendra pas. J'ai peur ! "

Harry s'y attendait. Chloé n'avait pas dormi seule depuis le kidnapping. " Shhh. Je vais dormir ici. Ne pleure plus, Chloé, c'était juste un mauvais rêve. "

" Promis ? " demanda-t-elle, se cramponnant tellement fort au pyjama de Harry qu'il espérait que les boutons tiendraient. 

" Promis. Ferme les yeux et pense à de belles choses. "

" Il arrive, Papa ! " sanglota Chloé, se serrant un peu plus contre lui. 

" Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité avec moi. "

Harry la berça et murmura les paroles d'une berceuse. 

__

"Goodnight, my Angel, time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day.  
I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say.  
  
I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know...  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away.  
  
Goodnight, my Angel, now it's time to sleep, and still so many things I want to say.  
Remember all the songs you sang for me, when we went sailing on an emerald bay.  
  
And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep...."  
  
Finalement, elle s'endormit et Harry la redéposa sur son oreiller. Il essuya les larmes sur ses petites joues et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle poussa un léger soupir dans son sommeil et serra un peu plus fort Norbert contre elle. 

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était fini, jusqu'au lendemain soir. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et prit sa petite main dans la sienne. 

" Je suis désolé, Chloé " murmura-t-il. " Je ne permettrai pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose. "

~*~

Ginny s'assit à la table de la salle à manger, inquiète. Chloé et Meghan la regardèrent avec intérêt pendant qu'elles mangeaient des gaufres et du jus de fruits. 

" A quoi tu penses, Tante Ginny ? " demanda Meghan, prenant une gorgée de jus de fruits. 

" Eh bien, je me demande où a bien pu aller le papa de Chloé ce matin pendant tout ce temps. "

" Peut-être qu'il est allé cueillir des baies " proposa Chloé. 

" Cueillir des baies ? " répéta Ginny, amusé par l'image de Harry, avec un panier, gambadant dans la neige matinale et ramassant des baies. 

Chloé versa un plus de sirop d'érable sur sa gaufre et approuva d'un signe de tête sérieux. " Oh, oui ! J'adore les baies. Je parie que Papa aussi. "

Ginny lança un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était huit heure et demie et Harry les avait invitées, elle et Meghan, à prendre le petit déjeuner. Mais, il avait dit que le petit déjeuner serait servi à huit heure… Harry n'était pas du genre à être en retard. Les Elfes de Maison disaient qu'il leur avait simplement dit qu'il sortait un moment et de bien vouloir surveiller Chloé. 

Meghan approuva le commentaire de Chloé sur les baies. " Elles sont si jolies et elles brillent aussi, comme des diamants ! " dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'extérieur. 

Ginny se demanda où Chloé était allée chercher l'idée des baies. Elle doutait que Chloé soit déjà allée cueillir des baies. Ginny n'y était jamais allée, cependant cela semblait amusant. 

" James Frost " dit Chloé en reposant son verre de jus de fruits. " c'est ce petit homme qui l'hivers en place, pas vrai, Mlle Ginny ? Je crois que Mrs Figg m'a raconté une histoire que lui une fois. "

Ginny sourit. " Oui, mais c'est Jack Frost, pas James. "

" Tu es bien sûre que c'est Jack ? Pas James ? " demanda Chloé. 

" Oui " répondit Ginny. 

Meghan intervint. " Je trouve que James Frost ça sonne beaucoup mieux que Jack Frost. Tu ne trouve pas Chloé ? " demanda-t-elle. 

Chloé approuva d'un signe de tête. " C'est vrai. Appelons James Frost, alors. " suggéra-t-elle. 

Meghan avala le reste de sa gaufre. " Nous serons les seules à connaître son VRAI nom. Bon, à part Tante Ginny, mais elle ne dira rien, elle sait garder les secrets. "

Avec une bourrasque de vent froid et un claquement de porte, Harry entra dans la salle à manger, échevelé mais content. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " Ginny se leva et se précipita vers lui. " Tu as des égratignures sur tout le visage ! Tu vas bien ? "

" Tu t'es battu, Oncle Harry ? " Meghan le regardait avec de grands yeux. 

" Tu as trouvé des baies ? " demanda Chloé qui n'avait pas quitté sa première théorie. 

" Battu ? " Harry frappa des pieds sur le sol pour les réchauffer. " Non, pas de combat. Et je n'ai pas trouvé de baies, cependant j'ai dû atterrir dans un buisson de baies… "

" Atterri dans un buisson ? " répéta faiblement Ginny. 

Harry enleva des brindilles de ses vêtements. " Du moins, c'était peut-être un buisson de baies. Quoique ce soit, il y avait beaucoup d'épines. "

" Aïe, Papa ! " dit Chloé grimaçant pour lui. 

" Oncle Harry, comment as-tu atterri dans un buisson ? " demanda Meghan. 

Harry eut un sourire puéril. " Ce matin, il faisait beau. Alors, j'ai pris mon Eclair de Feu… "

" Le balai ! " s'écria Chloé. Elle posa sa fourchette et l'écouta attentivement. 

" Un balai de Quidditch ? " demanda Meghan, toute excitée. 

" Eh oui… Donc, c'était un matin idéal pour voler… Je t'emmènerai la prochaine fois Chlo… tu vas adorer ! "

" Comment as-tu atterri dans le buisson ? " insista Ginny. 

Harry prit un yaourt sur le plat en argent, prit une chaise et commença à expliquer. " Je me rappelais quelques uns de mes mouvements préférés, et j'ai essayé de faire une Feinte de Wronski. Et tu ne le croiras jamais… "

Ginny avait le souffle coupé. " Harry ! Tu n'as pas volé depuis huit ans et tu essayes ça ! "

Chloé était au-delà de l'ébahissement. " Tu as atterri dans un buisson, Papa ? "

" Oui, mais je vais bien " dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny qui avait croisé ses bras. 

Meghan pouffa de rire. " Je veux voir une Feinte de Wronski ! "

Chloé sauta de son siège. " Oh ! Je me rappelle ! J'ai un livre qui s'appelle 'Quidditch' ! C'est mon préféré ! Il y a des images dedans ! Allons voir s'il y a la Feinte de Wronski ! Tu savais que mon Papa était dans le livre aussi ? Une photo de lui quand il était à Poudlard, c'est mon passage préféré ! "

Les deux fillettes se précipitèrent hors de la salle à manger. Un silence total retomba après que les portes se soit refermées. Un instant plus tard, Meghan passa sa tête par la porte. 

" On peut sortir de table ? " demanda-t-elle poliment, cela semblait avoir été souvent répété… 

" Allez-y " dit Ginny. 

La porte se referma de nouveau et des bruits de course pouvaient être entendus ainsi que des rires. 

Harry prit une cuillerée de yaourt. " Je suis dans ce livre ? "

" Assez, M. Je Donne de Mauvais Exemples à Ma Fille ! Regarde-toi ! Trempé jusqu'aux os et pratiquement gelé ! Tu vas attraper froid ! Mais, évidemment, _tu _préfères aller vadrouiller dehors sans dire un mot. Et si tu avais été blessé ? " Ginny croisa les bras et le regarda sévèrement. 

" C'est vrai, j'ai pensé que je pourrais me blesser au moment où je fonçais droit sur le sol " répliqua-t-il avec espièglerie. 

" Harry ! Tu dois penser à Chloé maintenant ! " le réprimanda Ginny. 

" Oh, mais j'ai pensé à Chloé ! J'ai pensé à combien elle se serait amusée si je l'avais emmenée avec moi. "

" Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! " dit-elle, essayant de ne pas lui sourire. 

Le sourire de Harry s'affaiblit et il accorda pratiquement qu'il avait été irresponsable. " Je ne peux pas prendre soin de moi ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? "

" Ta capacité à repérer des messages cachés est vraiment incroyable, Harry " dit sèchement Ginny. 

" Oh, _merci_ " dit Harry en souriant. " Et tu les caches si subtilement "

Ginny éclata de rire. " Menteur "

Il la regarda de haut en bas d'un air espiègle. " Je sais, je sais. En fait, je ne peux pas trouver une seule partie de toit qui soit subtile. C'est plutôt agréable. "

" Il vaut mieux " remarqua Ginny sarcastiquement, mais rougissant. 

" Je considère ça comme un message caché " dit Harry en l'attirant vers lui par les mains. 

" Ce qui veut dire ? "

" Ce qui veut dire que je prends ça comme excuse pour t'embrasser. "

~*~

Chloé attrapa le livre et, elle et Meghan s'installèrent par terre pour feuilleter les images. 

" Là " dit fièrement Chloé quand elles arrivèrent au passage spécifique. 

" Wow ! Ton Papa a l'air plus vieux maintenant ! "

" Je sais ! "

Meghan fit un signe de tête. " Tu veux bien lire Chloé ? Je ne veux pas travailler sur les mots, je préfère dessiner. "

Chloé approuva d'un signe de tête. " Quand nous serons grandes, j'écrirai un livre et tu pourras faire les dessins. "

" J'ai terriblement soif, Meggy, je vais chercher mon jus de fruit, d'accord ? "

" D'accord " dit Meghan reportant son attention sur le livre. 

Chloé et Norbert descendirent en sautillant l'escalier. 

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger, elle s'arrêta. Sa bouche fit un petit 'oh' quand elle vit son Papa et Mlle Ginny s'embrasser. Elle les regarda un instant, puis baissa le regard vers Norbert et les regarda de nouveau pendant un moment. 

Chloé cligna des yeux, repéra son jus de fruits sur la table et alla le chercher, inaperçue. Elle posa Norbert sur ses genoux et pendant qu'elle buvait, elle observa les deux adultes en silence, avec intérêt. 

~*~

Ginny et Harry se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes, Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et ouvrit ses yeux. Il caressa ses cheveux avec douceur et poussa un soupir de contentement. 

Elle regarda la magnifique vue qu'offrait la baie vitrée. Elle admira les arbres, la neige, et même la petite Chloé faisait partie du tableau. _Chloé !_ Ginny poussa un cri et sortit des bras de Harry. 

Chloé était tellement attentive dans son observation que lorsque Ginny poussa un cri, elle fut effrayée et cria elle aussi. Son verre s'envola avec le pauvre Norbert. 

Harry baignait dans la perfection totale du moment quand il fut arraché à ses pensées et des bras de Ginny. Ginny l'avait repoussé avec un cri, puis un verre vola en éclat et il y eut d'autres cris. Harry regarda tout autours de lui et vit Chloé assise à la table de la salle à manger, semblant plutôt choquée. 

Le regard de Chloé passait du jus de fruit à Harry et Ginny, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. 

Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent tous les deux à ses côtés. " C'est bon ! Ne pleure pas ! " Harry la souleva. 

Ginny s'inquiétait, elle aussi. " Tu t'es fait mal Chloé ? Voilà Norbert ! "

Chloé ne pleura pas, mais ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'elle regardait les adultes embarrassés. " Je voulais juste du jus de fruits " soupira-t-elle. 

Harry lui caressa les cheveux. " Je sais, je sais, et je suis désolé si nous t'avons fait peur, mon Ange " il nettoya le jus de fruit avec un sort. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu _faisais_, Mlle Ginny ? " demanda Chloé maintenant que la tragédie du jus de fruit était derrière elle. 

Tous les rougissements de Ginny n'étaient rien comparés à celui qui colora son visage à ce moment là. Harry, quant à lui, tentait de garder son sérieux. 

" Eh bien, j'était… heu. Hum, je veux dire nous étions… Eh bien, tu vois, Chloé, j'embrassais ton père " dit-elle finalement. 

Chloé lui fit un signe de tête. " Je sais _ça_, Mlle Ginny. Mais pourquoi ? "

Harry les interrompit et se racla la gorge, espérant que sa voix aurait un ton calme et paternel. " _J_'embrassais Mlle Ginny parce que j'éprouve beaucoup de sentiments pour elle. "

" Est-ce que tu éprouves beaucoup de sentiments pour mon Papa, Mlle Ginny ? " interrogea Chloé, se tournant immédiatement vers Ginny. 

" Oui " dit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Chloé poussa un soupir dramatique. " Vous ne savez donc pas ? Ca veut dire que vous vous aimez ! " dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. 

Harry lui répondit rapidement. " Chloé, tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours vrai. "

Chloé lança à Harry un regard incrédule. " Si tu le dis, Papa. Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes, Papa ? "

Harry sourit. " Plus que tout au monde, mon Ange. "

" Je t'aime aussi, Papa " dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. 

" Merci, Chloé " dit-il, la serrant contre lui dans une étreinte. 

Harry reposa Chloé, elle leur sourit timidement et fila hors de la pièce. " Je serai dans ma chambre si vous voulez encore éprouver beaucoup de sentiments. "

Ginny posa une main sur sa bouche et se retourna pour ne pas rire devant Chloé. 

" Pfiouf ! " soupira Harry, s'affalant sur une chaise.

" Tu t'es superbement occupé de ça " dit Ginny en souriant. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. 

Il lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens. " Merci. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle serait effrayée à vie. Apparemment pas puisqu'elle nous a pratiquement dit de recommencer. "

Ginny secoua la tête et sourit. " Je n'arriva pas à décider si elle complote tout ça ou si elle est juste vraiment amusante. "

" Intelligente " corrigea Harry. " Elle est intelligente. "

Ginny haussa les épaules. " Quoiqu'il en soit, je crois que nous devons suivre les ordres. "

" Oh, _vraiment_ " dit Harry en souriant, embrassant son front, ses joues et finalement ses lèvres. " Je crois que je suis d'accord "

__

A suivre…

(14/21)

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre tout mignon vous a plu et que vous m'enverrai plain de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! -)

Merci à tous les reviewers pour vos messages, ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage à traduire (c'est cool ça ! -p)

Sinon, en ce qui concerne la fic, même si Chloé est retournée à la maison, l'aventure n'est pas finie ! Certains détails, laissés en suspend depuis le 8ème chapitre ne devraient pas tarder à faire surface… 

En ce qui concerne le titre, j'avais pensé à 'Leçon de Vie' mais en cherchant dans le dico, j'ai vu que 'for' pouvait aussi signifier 'pour'. Après, c'est moi qui trouvait que 'pour la vie' sonnait mieux… Question d'avis personnel, je crois ! -)

A bientôt,

Malalou


	16. Mères Poule et le Monstrueux Harry

****

Leçon pour la vie

DISCLAIMER : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, c'est la joyeuse propriété de JKR… Dommage ! -)

Chapitre XIV : Mères Poules et le Monstrueux Harry

" Tu as un visiteur. "

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit en cliquetant et le gardien se racla la gorge avec impatience. 

Draco le regarda calmement comme s'il lui avait annoncé l'heure du thé. " Qui est-ce ? "

Le garde poussa un grognement. " Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est la Reine ? Maintenant bouge ton cul ! "

Draco s'assit sur son lit et lui sourit avec suffisance. " C'était plutôt drôle. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres blagues ? "

" Tu vas sortir de cette cellule, oui ou non ? " grommela le gardien. " Je peux très bien te laisser ici parler aux petites voix dans ta tête si tu veux ! "

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle des visites, Draco vit Pansy, droite sur sa chaise, derrière l'une des vitres, toute de noir vêtue. 

" Je préfèrerais retourner dans ma cellule pour pourrir en paix, s'il vous plait " dit sardoniquement Draco au gardien. 

" Assied-toi " dit le gardien, le poussant vers la chaise. 

Pansy regarda Draco dédaigneusement. " L'orange ne te va pas du tout, Draco "

" Et tu es en deuil à ce que je vois " répliqua Draco avec un ricanement. " Bien que tu le souhaites ardemment, je ne suis pas mort. "

" C'est tout comme " dit Pansy d'un ton glacial. " Ta vie est finie. Potter s'en assurera. "

" Potter ne me tuera pas " grogna Draco. " Et il ne laissera pas un juge le faire. Tu ne mettras pas la main sur mon argent aussi facilement. Tu sais qu'Aidan est l'héritier. "

" Et toi, tu as pris ta potion comme un bon garçon ? " dit Pansy, tapant sur la vitre avec son doigt potelé. " Nous ne voudrions pas que tu entendes toutes ces petites voix dans ta tête pendant le procès que Potter te laisse avoir. "

Draco enfla comme une baudruche et serra les dents. 

Le ton de Pansy s'assombrit et ses yeux se rétrécirent. " Tu es ruiné " siffla-t-elle. " Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de la vie de cet idiot, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu appelles un vieux copain Mangemort et vous allez votre chemin allègrement. Personne ne peut attraper le grand Draco Malfoy. Personne, excepté Harry Potter, bien sûr " Pansy cracha le dernier mot et une rougeur empourpra son visage potelé. " Et maintenant, Potter a libre accès sur tout ce qu'il veut. La fortune des Malfoy. Le Manoir. Ta vie. "

" C'est dans l'ordre d'importance ? " demanda Draco, haussant les sourcils, indifférent " Parce que je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi ça te concerne, Pansy. "

" Tu es plus fou que je ne le pensais " grogna Pansy. " Si tu crois que je vais demander le divorce pour recevoir une pension minable en attendant que ton fils majeur… tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Je ne suis pas restée avec toi pendant six ans pour ne rien avoir en retour. Ton morveux de fils n'est que le commencement de ce que tu me dois. Cette fortune m'appartient ! "

" Tu viens juste de me dire que Harry Potter avait libre accès sur tout ce que je possédais, Pansy. "

" Pas si nous agissons correctement " dit Pansy d'un ton rogue. " Il est temps que quelqu'un d'intelligent s'occupe de tout. Tu vas m'écouter et tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dirai de faire, parce que je ne vais pas te laisser me traîner dans la boue avec ce procès. "

" Oh, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu as un plan " dit sèchement Draco. 

" Tu vas plaider coupable et renoncer à tous tes biens. "

" Non. "

" Oh si, ou Harry Potter et sa Sang-de-Bourbre de salle gosse auront jusqu'à la dernière noise de ta fortune. "

" J'ai dit non. Potter peut prendre tout ce que j'ai mais ne m'excuserait pas. L'enfer a plus de chance de geler. "

" Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? Toi et ton foutu honneur de Malfoy. "

" Comme tu es ma femme, c'est ton devoir _d'honorer_ mes souhaits… A moins que tu ne veuilles reparler du divorce… "

Pansy tapa du poing sur la table. " Ecoute-moi, Draco. J'ai la garde de _ton_ fils. Si tu veux que ce petit idiot grandisse avec un semblant d'appréciation pour les Malfoy, tu ferais mieux de commencer à reconsidérer mon plan. "

" Laisse-moi lui parler " dit immédiatement Draco. 

" Accepte mon plan " dit Pansy, croisant les bras et souriant, l'air confiant. 

" Tu ne sembles pas réaliser que j'ai vu clair dans ton petit jeu. Tu penses que tu es astucieuse et intelligente d'avoir tourné cette affaire à ton propre et unique bénéfice. C'est bien la dernière chose que veuille faire. Je ne te dois rien du tout " répondit Draco. 

Le sourire goguenard de Pansy s'effaça. 

" Même si tu as fait exprès de partir en vacances pendant toute cette histoire, je crois que tu ferais bien de te rappeler que je connais chaque détail intéressant de ton passé. Je pourrais simplement commencer à parler, et tu risques de finir juste à côté de moi… "

Pansy éclata d'un rire forcé. " Tu oublies, Draco, qu'ils pensent que tu es complètement fou, et à raison " ajouta-t-elle avec mépris. 

" Mais s'ils décident de lancer une enquête, juste pour l'intérêt général ? Ca pourrait certainement remuer le squelette dans ton placard " dit Draco en souriant, fier de lui. 

" Ne me menace pas, espèce de bat-- "

" Doucement, Pansy " Draco se pencha en arrière, riant doucement. " Pourquoi n'amènerais-tu pas Aidan ? "

~*~

Chloé choisit un crayon derrière le talon de Harry et poussa un gros soupir.

" Papa ? "

" Mmh… "

Chloé entendit le bruit d'une page qu'on tournai et attendit que son père lui réponde par un 'oui'.

" Papa ? " répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chloé ? "

" Papa ! " elle poussa le haut du pied de Harry avec un crayon vert. " Papa ! "

Harry referma son livre, il semblait légèrement irrité. " Chloé ! Est-ce que tu es _obligée_ colorier sous mon bureau ! ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Chloé sortit à quatre pattes de sous le bureau et le regarda. " Je dois colorier sous ton bureau. "

Le visage de Harry changea d'expression quand il réalisa qu'elle se moquait de lui. " Pourquoi donc ? "

" Parce que " dit Chloé, un peu fâchée. " Je pourrais avoir une question et puis, j'ai envie d'être près de toi. "

" Il y a une très jolie table là-bas, sur laquelle tu peux colorier, et tu seras toujours près de moi " dit Harry en secouant la tête. 

" Papa, ne sois pas bête. Elle n'est pas aussi bien que ma grotte ! "

Harry prit une grande inspiration et continua patiemment. " Tu es seulement autorisée à résider dans ta grotte que si tu ne laisses pas traîner tes crayons sous mes pieds. "

" Les deux monstres poilus " l'interrompit Chloé.

Il y eut une courte pause pendant laquelle Harry prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à ses pieds. " Mes pieds ne sont certainement pas des monstres ! " dit-il sur la défensive. 

" Si " dit Chloé. " Mais ce sont de gentils monstres, Papa. "

" Il se trouve que se sont mes chevilles " dit Harry, souriant légèrement. " Elles sont sensées être comme ça ! "

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Chloé, curieuse. 

" Parce que, je-- " Harry regarda ses chevilles. " Parce que, pour l'amour de Dieu, Chloé Grace, je ne sais pas ! "

" Tu es en colère contre moi ? " lui demanda Chloé d'une voix blessée qui faisait culpabiliser Harry. 

" Non, mon Ange. Je suis juste très occupé. Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ? "

Elle fit un signe de tête et joua avec le ruban vert clair d'une de ses tresses. 

" Continue, je t'écoute. "

" L'homme… " sa voix diminua et elle se rapprocha de lui posant ses mains sur son genou. 

"Mr Malfoy " dit Harry, posant une main réconfortante dans son dos. 

" Il est en prison ? "

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. " Oui. "

" Pour toujours ? "

Harry soupira. " Je ne sais pas, Chloé. C'est pour cela qu'on fait des procès. Un juge doit décider combien de temps Mr Malfoy devra rester en prison ou dans un hôpital, pour qu'il aille mieux. "

" Et pour le garçon ? " demanda-t-elle après avoir digéré son commentaire. 

" Chloé, tu connais son prénom. Et pour Aidan ? "

" Il ne devra pas aller en prison, non ? Est-ce qu'ils peuvent mettre des enfants en prison, Papa ? "

Harry prit Chloé sur ses genoux et la serra contre lui. " Non. Aidan ne devra pas aller en prison. "

" Mais il n'aura plus de papa s'ils mettent le sien en prison " dit Chloé, l'air inquiet. " Il ne devrait pas avoir un papa ? "

" Aidan a une Maman aussi " dit Harry en rattachant le ruban vert. " Tu es inquiète pour lui ? "

Chloé fit une grimace. " Non. Il ne m'aime pas du tout. Mais j'espère que son papa sera gentil avec lui quand il ira mieux. "

" Chloé, quelque fois les enfants ne peuvent pas vivre avec leurs vrais parents. Tu sais ça. " Harry caressa ses cheveux et soupira. " Comme toi qui vis avec moi au lieu de vivre avec tes parents Moldus. "

" Mais le papa et la maman d'Aidan ne sont pas Moldus… "

" C'est très compliqué " Harry la serra dans ses bras. " Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus grande. "

~*~

Aidan déglutit avec difficulté et se tortilla sur sa chaise en plastique. 

Draco l'observa pendant un long moment et dit : " Si tu as une question, Aidan, pose-la. "

Aidan avait des millions de questions. Chacune plus curieuse que l'autre, mais il ne pouvait en poser aucune. Pas à cet homme. Qui que ce fut, cet homme derrière la fenêtre n'était certainement pas son père. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme de sa vie. Son père ne porterait jamais d'orange, et son père n'autoriserait sûrement pas l'homme derrière lui, le regarder aussi grossièrement. 

" Qu'est-ce que… " commença lentement Aidan. " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses sur tes poignets ? "

Draco regarda les bandes qui serraient fermement ses poignets. " Ce sont des Bandes de Blocage " dit-il simplement. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? " demanda Aidan, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère. Elle avait les bras croisés sur l'estomac et les regardait tous les deux. 

" Elles m'empêchent de faire de la magie " dit Draco après une pause. 

Aidan ne voulait pas le regarder. Ce n'était pas son père. Son père ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un lui prendre ses pouvoirs. " Pourquoi ? "

" Regarde-moi quand tu me parles ! " dit Draco d'un ton rogue. 

Aidan leva brusquement la tête. Cela ressemblait d'avantage à son père. Mais il y avait toujours ce… cet… cet imposteur. 

" Pourquoi ils t'ont pris tes pouvoirs ? "

" Parce que Harry Potter l'a voulu " dit Draco rapidement. " Quelque chose d'autre ? "

Aidan approuva d'un signe de tête. " Est-ce qu'ils vont te tuer, Père ? "

" Non ! " aboya Draco. " Où es-tu allé chercher une idée pareille ! "

" Mère. "

" Ta mère n'est rien d'autre qu'une pauvre alcoolique. Tu es un Malfoy et c'est ton devoir que de te comporter comme tel pendant mon absence. "

" Combien de temps seras-tu absent, Père ? " Aidan jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa mère qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu son père parler d'elle. 

" Ce n'est pas important. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? "

Aidan prit une profonde inspiration et fixa ses yeux bleus sur son père. " Que je suis un Malfoy. "

~*~

" Harry ? " Sirius entra dans la pièce avec précaution. 

" Quoi ? " La voix de Harry était tendue et il ne se retourna pas pour accueillir Sirius. 

" Tu veux quelque chose ? "

" Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de me nourrir ? "

" Ne sois pas agressif, Harry James. "

Sirius posa sa main sur le dossier du canapé et regarda Harry. Il était étendu, complètement immobile et regardait le plafond. Harry avait déboutonné le col de sa robe d'Auror et avait réussi à retirer une de ses chaussures. 

" Désolé. "

" Tu ressembles à une épave. "

" Je suis mort de fatigue " dit Harry, regardant enfin Sirius. " Je viens juste de rentrer à la maison. "

" Tu veux en parler ? "

" Il trop tard pour entrer là-dedans. "

" Neuf heure ? " dit Sirius, pas démonté pour deux sous. " Tu ne vas quand même pas oser me faire lire le résultat dans la Gazette. "

" Bien " soupira Harry, en s'asseyant. " Tu veux boire quelque chose ? "

" Non, merci. Donne-moi juste les résultats. "

" Bon, bien sûr tu sais que nous avons gagné " dit sèchement Harry. " C'est déjà dans le journal… "

" Bien sûr. "

Harry soupira. " Au moins, le juge a eu le bon sens de faire un procès privé. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demanda Sirius. 

" J'ai été pardonné d'avoir violé l'ordre de restriction. Percy s'en est occupé. "

" Bien, très bien " approuva Sirius. " Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. "

Harry haussa les épaules apathiquement. 

Sirius croisa les bras. " Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'embête ? "

" Tu sais depuis combien de temps je connais Malfoy ? " dit Harry soudainement, avec une colère bien définie dans la voix. " Quatorze _ans_. Et tu savais qu'à chaque instant de ces quatorze années je voulais qu'il paye pour tous les actes infects qu'il a faits. Et… pour une fois, je savais que j'avais l'avantage total sur lui et qu'il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'issue du procès. "

Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire et attendit que Harry finisse. 

" Et c'est finalement arrivé " dit amèrement Harry. " J'ai détruit le reste de sa vie et j'ai l'impression que je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. "

" Harry, je comprends que tu te sentes un peu coupable, mais est-ce que Draco a réellement eu une vie satisfaisante ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire exactement ? changer pour le mieux ? tuer d'autres Moldus ? kidnapper les enfants de Percy ? Et s'il tuait l'un d'entre nous, ça te convaincrait de sa culpabilité ? "

" Non " Harry leva les yeux du tapis. " Je sais qu'il mérite ça. Tout ça ! Pour te dire la vérité, plus tard je penserai probablement que ce n'est pas assez dur pour ce qu'il a fait à Chloé ! C'est un monstre… mais ce n'est pas seulement lui que je blesse ! "

Les yeux noirs de Sirius montrèrent de la compassion mais sa bouche demeura pincée. " Harry, je n'ai pas assisté au procès. Tu vas devoir m'expliquer. "

Harry se leva et marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'à son bureau et saisit une chemise cartonnée. Il tendit à Sirius comme si c'était une chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas toucher. " Tout est là. Que tu juges la sentence juste ou pas, c'est trop tard. "

" Harry, je ne remets pas en question ton jugement. " argumenta Sirius. 

Cela fit sourire Harry à moitié. " Si. "

" Oh ? " dit Sirius avec un sourire. " Tu penses que c'est si facile que ça d'être à ma place ? Ces conversations deviennent plus dures alors que tu vieillis ! C'était beaucoup plus facile quand tu n'avais que treize ou quatorze ans. Maintenant la seule réponse que j'ai c'est que je suis un vieux croûton qui remet en question ton jugement ! "

" Allons, Sirius, tu n'es pas un vieux croûton. Bon, lis ça " dit Harry en se rasseyant. 

Sirius plissa les yeux, grogna et sortit désobligeamment une paire de lunettes. " Vieux croûton " marmonna-t-il à moitié pour lui-même et à moitié pour Harry. 

Harry roula des yeux derrière ses propres lunettes et pointa le titre du papier. 

" Je possède entièrement le Manoir Malfoy " dit-il simplement. " Le juge voulait que je compose ma propre liste de compensations, et je dois le dire, mes avocates sont terrifiantes d'intelligence. " 

Sirius haussa les sourcils en signe de surprise. " Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec cette propriété ? "

" J'y reviendrai dans un moment. Je suis sûr que ce qui va arriver à Draco t'intéresse d'avantage. "

" Oui, beaucoup plus. "

" Il a été diagnostiqué malade mental. Il est sous un lourd traitement, avec un régiment de potions et de médicaments, ça l'aide à se comporter presque normalement. Mais les docteurs ne savent pas ce qui arrivera si jamais il construit une immunité contre le traitement. "

" Alors, qu'il ait été reconnu coupable ou pas, il aurait quand même été enfermé ? "

" Oui " dit Harry avec un signe de tête. " Ca a juste précipité les choses. Lui, bien sûr, pense qu'il est parfaitement normal. "

" Où va-t-il aller ? "

" Hôpital psychiatrique de Raveneux. Il est placé en isolation jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête ces stupidités de 'Je suis Lord Voldemort'. Et il a été privé de ses pouvoirs magiques à vie. "

" Raveneux " dit Sirius pensivement. " Ce n'est pas exactement Azkaban, mais je pense que c'est parfait pour lui. Une prison avec des murs rembourrés. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc avec les… Elfes de Maison ? Tu as parlé avec Hermione ? " Sirius sortit un morceau de parchemin et le parcouru du regard avec un sourire. 

" Tous les Elfes de Maison ont été libérés de la supervision des Malfoy. Ils sont invités à aller dans d'autres maisons. Cependant, j'imagine que quelques-uns uns vont rester à cause de la rénovation du Manoir. "

" Continue… "

" Pansy et Aidan peuvent rester chez eux à cause d'une opération qu'a fait Draco. Techniquement, ils peuvent vivre là, sous mes conditions " dit Harry. 

" Pansy ne prendra pas ta charité très bien " dit Sirius avec un sourire. 

" Je ne fais pas ça pour Pansy. Je le fais pour le petit garçon. Il a perdu son père… et tout son monde va être retourné sans dessus dessous " dit calmement Harry. " Le Manoir Malfoy va être transformé en pensionnat gratuit pour tous les sorciers et sorcières qui sont nés de parents moldus et qui n'ont personne vers qui se tourner en cas de besoin. Et tous les élèves de Poudlard pourront y rester pendant les vacances s'ils vivent dans un mauvais environnement en dehors de l'école. "

Sirius avait l'air ravi. " Pansy Parkinson utilisant sa propre maison pour satisfaire les enfants nés de parents moldus. Tu as raison, Harry. Tes avocates sont terrifiantes d'intelligence. "

" Pansy n'aura pas la charge de tout le bâtiment, mais elle travaillera là. La fortune des Malfoy paiera tous les frais. Seulement les meilleurs lits, la meilleure nourriture et tout le reste sera fourni aux résidents. Dommage que ça n'existait pas quand je devais vivre avec les Dursley. "

" Chaque chose vient en son temps. Je te dirai que si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais jeté les Malfoy dehors et j'aurais transformé le Manoir en une énorme salle de jeu pour Chloé. Par contre, la Gazette va adorer l'idée… "

" Ne me rappelle pas ça… " grogna Harry. 

" Papa ? " Chloé entra dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux. " Tu en as fini avec le procès ? "

" Oui " dit Harry en la prenant sur ses genoux. " Est-ce qu'on t'a réveillée ? "

Chloé secoua la tête et posa sa tête ensommeillée sur l'épaule de Harry. " J'ai oublié " dit-elle simplement. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ? " demanda Harry. 

" J'ai oublié de demander à Mr Charlie pour la lettre que Mlle Ginny et moi lui avons écrite "

Sirius gloussa. " Sur les dragons qui éternuent… ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? "

Chloé bailla. " Uh-huh. Mlle Ginny a dit qu'il avait répondu et qu'il avait ajouté un mot à la fin qui disait qu'il m'expliquerait la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait. Et j'ai oublié de lui demander. "

" Et ça t'a réveillée ? " dit Harry en riant. 

" Ma tête pensait que c'était important que je me rappelle " expliqua Chloé en fermant les yeux. 

" Nous nous en souviendrons la prochaine fois. D'accord ? " dit Harry. 

" D'accord " dit Chloé, à moitié endormie. 

" Je vais la remettre au lit " murmura Sirius, prenant Chloé dans ses bras et quittant la pièce. 

Harry se cala dans le canapé et soupira. Il se demanda si Ginny avait entendu les résultats du procès. Elle se serait sûrement arrêtée chez lui pour le voir. 

" Tu as parlé à Ginny aujourd'hui ? " demanda Harry lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Sirius entrer dans le bureau. 

" Non. Et toi ? " répondit une voix claire et articulée. 

Harry sursauta. " Remus ! Ne fais pas ça ! "

" Ne répond pas à tes questions ? " demanda Remus, se réchauffant auprès du feu. 

" J'ai cru que tu étais Sirius… désolé. "

" Si je m'étais transformé en Sirius " dit Remus avec un sourire espiègle. " Je serai très inquiet par mon bien-être. "

" Je suppose que tu as entendu parlé du procès… " dit Harry. 

" Oui. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. "

" Tu sais, toi et Sirius devriez ouvrir un cabinet psychiatrique, vous semblez affreusement préoccupés par mon bien-être dernièrement. "

" _Dernièrement_ ? "

" Oh, c'est vrai. Vous m'avez toujours écouté parler de mes problèmes insignifiants depuis que je suis en quoi, quatrième année ? "

" Troisième " corrigea automatiquement Remus. " Et je ne pense pas non plus que tes problèmes étaient insignifiants. "

" Je vais bien. Et ne le prend pas mal, je suis très reconnaissant aux deux mères poules que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer. "

" Je n'aime pas ce commentaire. " dit Sirius en souriant à Harry alors qu'il entrait de nouveau dans la pièce. " Je ne suis pas une mère poule. "

" Il a l'air grincheux, tu ne trouves pas, Sirius ? "

" Je suis d'accord, Remus. Peut-être qu'il ne prend pas assez de fer dans son régime alimentaire. "

" Ou alors, c'est un manque de Ginny Weasley " suggéra Remus. 

" D'accord, c'est bon " dit Harry avec mauvaise humeur. " Et non, je n'ai pas vu Ginny cette semaine. "

" Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez elle ? Faites quelque chose ensemble. " Dit Remus. " C'est très simple. "

" Tu sais " dit malicieusement Sirius. " Comme un _rendez-vous_. "

" Les garçons Potter semblent n'avoir jamais compris comment ces choses-là marchaient " dit Remus. " Prend James par exemple… "

" Mon père n'était-il pas marié ? " commença Harry. " Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas pour l'un d'entre— "

" C'est différent " dit Sirius en agitant la main évasivement. 

" Comment ça ? "

" Nous parlions de comment tu allais emmener Ginny quelque part ce soir " interrompit Remus.

" Je voudrais bien, mais j'ai besoin d'une baby-sitter responsable. "

" Ouch ! " dit Sirius. 

" Je pense que nous pouvons, tous les deux, nous occuper d'une petite fille " assura Remus. " Surtout une aussi gentille que Chloé. "

" Est-ce que c'est la théorie qui dit que deux personne à moitié responsables en font une parfaitement responsable ? "

" Tu ne veux pas juste partir ! " Sirius poussa Harry et lui tendit sa cape. 

" Vous me tiendrez au courant si Chloé à un autre cauchemar ? " demanda anxieusement Harry. 

" Oui ! Sors maintenant ! Nous allons appeler toutes nos charmantes amies et faire une fête dans ta maison ! " expliqua Sirius. 

" Oh ? Je ne savais pas que la maison de retraite était encore ouverte à cette heure " dit Harry en souriant. 

" Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! "

" Va t'amuser " ordonna Lupin. " Nous avons tout sous contrôle ! "

" Va, va prodiguer ton amour éternel à Ginny " (NdT : 'Va, va chercher bonheur !' **petit clin d'œil à tous ceux qui auront reconnu** 'C'est la totale éclatche !')

Harry secoua la tête et il Transplana en riant. 

" Maison de retraite… " grommela Sirius. " Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais dit que Harry nous avait traités de vieux papis ! "

" Tu as plus de cheveux blancs que moi. "

" C'est la sagesse, mon cher Lunard, pas de cheveux blancs. "

~*~

Ginny ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et poussa un cri de surprise. " Harry ! Je suis en pyjama ! "

" C'est un très joli pyjama " commenta Harry avec un sourire. " Je veux dire… désolé de te réveiller. "

" C'est bon, je ne dormais pas. Tout va bien ? "

" Je peux entrer ? "

Ginny le laissa entrer. " Désolée. Où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? "

" Au même endroit que les miennes qui vient chez toi sans prévenir " dit Harry en souriant.

" Et bien, je cherche toujours quelqu'un à qui montrer mon pyjama préféré des Canons de Chudley. Comme Ron est tellement attentionné quand il fait des cadeaux… je trouve que c'est plus juste que je montre mon pyjama à tous ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'en avoir un. Tu veux une tasse de thé ? "

Harry éclata de rire. " Non, merci. Je pense que Hermione essaye vraiment de lui faire abandonner cette horrible couleur orange, je doute que ça marche par contre. "

" Oh, nous savons tous que la couleur qui va le mieux à Ron c'est vraiment le… "

" Marron " dirent-ils ensemble avant d'éclater de rire. 

" Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène en mon humble demeure ? " demanda Ginny. " J'étais en train de faire des découpages pour la rentrée après les vacances de Noël . "

" On m'a jeté hors de chez moi " dit Harry en secouant la tête tristement. 

" Quoi ? ! " dit Ginny en riant. " Tu n'as pas payé tes factures ? "

" Sirius et Remus ont débarqué dans mon bureau et m'ont ordonné d'aller m'amuser. "

" Ils t'ont dit d'aller t'amuser… et tu es venu ici ? Tu n'écoutes pas bien, Harry. " dit Ginny en découpant un losange. " A moins que tu ne sois vraiment intéressé par une partie de Scrabble enchanté. Hermione a décidé que j'avais besoin d'un exemplaire. "

Il sourit. " Et si tu te changeais et que je t'amenais passer la soirée en ville ? " suggéra-t-il. 

" Vendu " dit Ginny en reposant ses formes découpées. " Tu es dix fois plus amusant que des petits carrés jaunes de toute façon. "

~*~

Ginny ouvrit brusquement la porte de son placard et sortit toutes ses robes les unes après les autres. Non ! Ces robes n'allaient pas du tout ! Pourquoi tout ce qu'elle avait faisait tant 'maîtresse d'école maternelle' tout à coup ? 

" Parce que tu es maîtresse d'école, Ginny ! " se rappela-t-elle à haute voix avec un grognement. 

Harry marchait de long en large dans le salon de Ginny. Bien sûr… ça avait l'air génial. 'La soirée en ville'… mais à présent qu'il l'avait dit… il n'avait aucune idée où l'emmener. 

" C'était vraiment quelque chose de stupide à dire, Harry " se dit-il tout haut. " Maintenant tu vas avoir l'air d'un idiot parce que tu ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire… "

Londres ? Non… trop de Moldus. Une promenade romantique au bord du lac de Poudlard ? Non, ça craignait. Il avait spécialement spécifié 'une soirée en ville'. 

" Je ne suis qu'un idiot " dit Harry, se grattant les méninges en quête d'une idée.

Il y eut un grand bruit au moment où Ginny faisait tomber quelques bouteilles de sa coiffeuse. Elle essayait de brosser ses cheveux et de se maquiller en même temps. 

" Tout va bien, Gin ? " dit Harry depuis le salon. 

" Oui ! Merci ! " cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le désordre nettoyant le tout d'une simple formule magique. 

Harry regarda sa montre. Pourquoi les filles mettaient-elles autant de temps pour se préparer ? 'Quoiqu'il soit, c'est toujours moi qui ne sais pas où nous allons ce soir.'

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux alors qu'il attendait assis sur le canapé et essaya de trouver quelque chose. Au moment où il allait lui admettre la situation, son regard tomba sur un livre posé sur la table basse de Ginny. 

Harry sourit. Ca, c'était l'endroit parfait, en dépit des Moldus.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Quinze minutes. C'était un nouveau record pour elle. Elle ne devait probablement pas laisser Harry qu'il lui fallait si peu de temps pour se préparer. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de redescendre. 

Harry se retourna. " Wow ! Tu es magnifique " dit-il. 

" Merci " dit Ginny lissant sa robe bleu nuit avec un motif argenté sur l'ourlet. 

" Nous allons à Paris " annonça-t-il. 

Un sourire fendit le visage de Ginny. " Ca a l'air merveilleux " dit-elle. Bien sûr que ça avait l'air merveilleux… Harry aurait très bien pu dire 'au Pôle Sud', elle aurait quand même été parfaitement heureuse d'y aller. 

Il boutonna sa cape puis l'aida à enfiler la sienne. " Nous ne sommes pas exactement habillés comme des Moldus mais je pense que ça ira. Tu ne crois pas ? "

Ginny prit le bras qu'il lui offrait. " Entièrement d'accord. "

__

A suivre…

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour plus tôt. Il faut dire que dans cinq semaines c'est le grand jour ! -) Le Bac ! ! Du coup j'ai beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer aux fics… mais je n'abandonnerai pas la traduction de cette fic ! ! C'est juste que les updates seront plus espacées…

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ceux qui se demandaient ce qu'était devenu Draco, j'espère que ce chapitre répond à toutes vos questions.

Maintenant la fic va être plus dirigée vers la relation Ginny/Harry et dès le prochain chapitre, les nuages reviennent… Comme quoi, ça ne pouvait pas rester calme longtemps !

Je voudrais remercier tous mes reviewers plus particulièrement celles qui ont repéré mes fautes d'orthographes… Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! !

A bientôt,

Malalou


	17. Deck the Hall or the brother

****

Leçon pour la vie

DISCLAIMER : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient, c'est la joyeuse propriété de JKR… Dommage ! -)

****

Chapitre XVI : " Deck the hall or the brother " ou " Décorons la maison, ou le frangin "

" On nous regarde encore " dit Ginny en prenant une autre cuillerée de glace. Elle et Harry avaient décidé de prendre un dessert dans un petit café réchauffé. 

Ils s'étaient assis à côté de la fenêtre et ils pouvaient observer les passants dans la rue. 

" Eh bien " Harry posa les coudes sur la table et lui sourit tendrement. " Je me demande combien de robes de sorciers ont vues ces Moldus. Et nous ne sommes définitivement pas Français. "

" Mais c'est Paris " fit remarquer Ginny. " Ne sont-ils pas habitués aux étrangers ? "

" Pas vraiment aux sensationnels comme nous " Harry saisit la cerise sur le sommet de sa glace et la déposa dans la coupe de Ginny. 

" Tu as à peine touché à ta glace, Harry. "

" Je me sens coupable. Florian serait en colère contre nous s'il savait que nous mangeons des glaces ailleurs que dans son magasin. "

" Est-ce qu'on peut leur demander s'ils ont des Boulettes Chouette-ment Croustillantes ? " demanda Ginny d'un air innocent. " Ou peut-être un peu de Citron Saute-Mouton pour Chloé (*) ? "

" Et c'est toi qui fait remarquer que les gens nous regarde " dit Harry en lui prenant la main. " Tu n'es qu'une fauteuse de troubles. Typique des Weasley. "

" En parlant de Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que tu aurais le lot au grand complet chez toi je dirais, oh, vers le 25 décembre. "

" Oui, Noël est à Havenwood " confirma Harry. " Je peux enfin vous avoir tous chez moi pour changer. "

" Ce sera le tout premier Noël de Chloé dans une vraie famille. Elle va bien s'amuser. "

Harry fouilla dans ses poches et fit tomber quelques Mornilles et Noises avant de sortir des billets Moldus. " Je sais, je peux à peine attendre moi-même " dit Harry en souriant.

Le serveur arriva et observa le billet en fronçant les sourcils. 

" Non " dit le serveur en agitant le billet. " Non. "

Ginny était perplexe. " Ce n'est pas de l'argent moldu ? " murmura-t-elle. 

Harry sembla se rappeler quel était le problème et il lui murmura en réponse : " Les Moldus insistent pour avoir différents types de monnaies pour leurs pays respectifs. "

Le serveur écouta leur conversation avec la plus grande suspicion et regarda sévèrement Harry. 

" Regardez " dit Harry en tenant le billet de dix livres. Il le plia en quatre puis rouvrit son poing pour révéler l'argent dans la bonne devise. 

" Tadaa " dit Harry avec espièglerie. 

Le serveur applaudit. " _Un magicien (en français dans le texte)!_ " s'exclama-t-il, ravi. 

Ginny se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Harry approuva d'un signe de tête indulgent le serveur. " Oui, un magicien. Vous ne savez pas combien vous avez raison. Tu es prête, Gin ? "

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et attendit que le serveur soit hors portée de voix. " Et tout à l'heure c'est toi qui disais que j'étais une fauteuse de troubles. Je ne suis pas sûre que ton petit tour de magie soit parfaitement légal. Métamorphose juste sous le nez d'un Moldu. "

" J'ai enfreint la loi juste pour divertir " dit Harry se défendant avec un sourire.

Il enveloppa Ginny dans sa cape et l'embrassa sur la joue. " Tu as de la chance qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé de te couper en deux. "

" Me couper en deux ! " Ginny était horrifiée. " De quoi tu parles ? "

" C'est un truc de Moldus " dit Harry, l'attirant contre lui une fois dehors. " De toute façon je ne pense pas que je pourrai le faire. "

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Ginny recouvrant ses lèvres de petits baisers. 

" Parce que je t'aime, bien sûr " dit simplement Harry. " Ce n'est pas évident ? "

" Si " dit Ginny en le serrant un peu plus fort contre elle. " C'est évident. Et je t'aime aussi, Harry. "

~*~

Harry renversa sa tasse de café et le liquide inonda rapidement la table.

Ron bondit de son siège avant que le café ne se répande sur lui. " Quel manche ! " dit Ron en riant. 

Harry, qui espérait éviter d'avoir une robe parfumée au café pour le reste de la journée, s'était également levé. Il essaya furtivement de nettoyer le désordre avec un sort en agitant la main au-dessus de la table. 

Une sorcière potelée commençait à s'affairer pour tout nettoyer, elle lui fit un grand sourire. " Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Mr Potter " dit-elle joyeusement, sortant sa baguette. 

" Je suis désolé " dit Harry, essayant toujours de l'aider. 

" Il n'y a pas de problème, Mr Potter " dit-elle finissant de nettoyer et leur faisant signe de se rassoire. " Je reviens tout de suite avec une nouvelle tasse de café. "

" Alors, comment se fait-il que je doive t'aider pour les courses de Noël ? " demanda Ron. 

" Parce que tu n'aimes pas faire les courses, et que je n'aime pas faire les courses, donc nous irons deux fois plus vite. "

" Tu n'as jamais été très fort en maths, n'est-ce pas ? " soupira Ron. 

" J'étais trop occupé à sauver le monde " répliqua sardoniquement Harry. " Ca prend beaucoup de temps. "

" Tu m'étonnes ! "

" Je veux offrir à Ginny quelque chose de vraiment spécial " dit Harry pensivement. " Tu pense à quelque chose ? Je n'ai aucune idée. "

" Eh bien, tu passes assez de temps avec elle, tu devrais savoir. Elle est toujours à Havenwood " dit Ron en haussant le épaules. 

Harry remarque que le ton Ron était un peu irrité. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce qu'elle passe du temps chez moi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui t'inquiétais pour elle il y a quelques semaines ? "

" Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête pour une _aventure_ " dit Ron d'un air fâché. " Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la dernière femme qui s'est jetée à tes pieds est, en fait, m-- "

Pris de court, Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. " Quoi ? "

" Tu m'as entendu " dit Ron en émiettant son gâteau. 

" Haut et clair " dit Harry irrité. " Apparemment tu es juste un peu ennuyé par cela. "

" Juste un tout petit peu, Harry " la voix de Ron était, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, très contrôlée par rapport au regard qu'il lançait à Harry. " Je me préoccupe seulement de ma famille. "

" Je n'ai rien fait pour blesser ta sœur ! " s'exclama Harry, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Ron était son meilleur ami, oui ou non ? !

" Tu veux dire rien _à part_ la mettre dans ton lit " cracha Ron. 

" Quoi ? ! " Harry essayait tant bien que mal de garder sa voix basse cette discussion était définitivement sur le point de devenir une énorme scène " Tu as dépassé les bornes là ! "

" Tu crois que toute la famille ne le voit pas ? "

" Ne voit pas quoi ? que je tiens à elle ? "

" Je pensais que quelqu'un comme toi aurait assez de considération pour réaliser dans quoi il s'embarquait ! Tu reviens en paradant dans la vie de Ginny… tu l'éblouis… tu la fais tomber amoureuse de toi, et maintenant tu crois que tu vas pouvoir rompre proprement ? Tu prévois de laisser tomber ma sœur ? Je ne vais pas rester assis et regarder ça ! "

" Faire tomber Ginny amoureuse de moi ? " dit Harry sarcastiquement. " Oh, oui, j'avais tout planifier ! Pourquoi ne comptons-nous pas tous les cœurs que j'ai brisés ? Allons Ron, sois réaliste ! "

" C'est vrai. Nous avons tous vu au travers ton petit jeu, avec les fleurs… le bal… tu utilises ta fortune pour l'acheter ! " Ron tapa du poing sur la table avec colère. 

Les gens commençaient à les regarder, murmurant et les pointant du doigt. 

" Ce n'est pas vrai ! " cria Harry. 

Ron se leva de table. " Tu sais, je pensais que la famille comptait plus que ça pour toi, Harry ! "

Il l'avait fait. Il avait joué sa dernière carte. L'insulte, il le savait, qui rendrait Harry furieux.

" Tu ne comprends pas ! "

" Mon cul que je ne comprends pas ! "

" Si tu pouvais la fermer pendant cinq foutues secondes que je puisse t'expliquer ! "

" Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! "

" Je n'ai pas couché avec ta sœur ! Bien que ça ne soit pas tes affaires ! Je croyais que je sortais avec Ginny, pas avec Ginny _et_ toi. "

" Tu n'as pas _encore_ couché avec elle "

" Est-ce que tu vas grandir ? "

" Allons, Harry. Cette comédie ne _me_ trompe pas ! "

" Très bien ! " cria Harry. " Parfait ! Mais pour ta gouverne, pauvre crétin, je l'aime ! "

Ron jeta quelques pièces sur la table et sortit du café. 

~*~

(Coble's Cove _ Maison de Sirius)

" J'ai un déjeuner d'affaire " dit Percy avec impatience jetant un œil à sa montre. " Est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas gentiment faire ce que nous avons à faire ici ? "

" Nous étions sur le point de discuter sur ce qu'on peut faire pour Harry et Ron, et tu as vingt minutes à nous accorder " dit Bill, plissant les yeux. " _Assieds-toi_. La famille d'abord. Hermione est vraiment en colère. "

" S'ils ne résolvent pas ça d'ici Noël, Maman va être sur les nerfs " dit Charlie en secouant la tête. 

" Faisons le point, pour moi " dit Sirius en s'asseyant. " Harry est en colère contre Ron parce que Ron a mal réagi-- " 

" Et qu'il a fait une scène en publique " interrompit Percy. 

" Ron est en colère contre Harry, et bien, je suppose parce qu'il n'est pas habitué à l'idée que Harry et Ginny soient ensemble " continua Sirius, sans écouter le commentaire de Percy. 

" Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment en colère l'un contre l'autre, ils sont juste trop entêtés " dit Charlie, jouant avec le trou pratiqué au niveau du genou de son pantalon. 

" Je suis d'accord avec Charlie " dit Bill avec un signe de tête " et nous n'allons pas les laisser gâcher Noël. Surtout pour les enfants. "

" Nous ferions mieux de faire _quelque chose _" dit George fâché. " J'en ai marre de voir Ron errer comme une âme en peine comme si quelqu'un était mort. Il est venu au magasin de farce et attrapes pour acheter quelques cadeaux de Noël et il n'a même pas tressailli lorsque Fred et moi avons fait tomber du plafond le nouveau modèle d'Acromantula sur lui. "

Fred avait l'air navré. " Tu parles d'une réaction décevante. Nous l'avions mise spécialement pour lui. "

" Je ne pense pas que faire tomber une araignée géante sur votre frère va arranger les choses " répondit Sirius avec un sourire. 

" Ils n'essayaient pas d'arranger les choses, ils essayaient de faire rentrer un peu de bon sens sous son crâne épais " dit Charlie pour les aider. 

" Nous n'avons même pas eu un sursaut, une secousse ou cri de fillette " George avait l'air abattu. 

" Je ne vois même pas où est le problème " dit Bill. " Pour ma part, je trouve que Ginny et Harry forment un beau couple. Il était temps, en fait. "

" Sans compter combien Harry est heureux maintenant. Il est enfin capable d'avoir une vie à peu près normale. "

" En plus, Harry est probablement le meilleur beau-frère qu'on puisse avoir… Neville était un type bien, ne me prenez pas mal, mais il était très… ah… Quel est le mot ? " dit Fred. 

" Timoré " dit Charlie en riant. "Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où nous l'avons convaincu de jouer dans la partie de Quidditch Weasley annuelle. Pauvre vieux. "

" Il criait comme un spectre de la mort quand ce Cognard l'a touché et qu'il est tombé de son balai " dit George. " On a dû le sortir d'un buisson plein d'épines, pas vrai Bill ? "

" Aaaaaaaayiiieeeeeeeeeee ! " cria Fred en imitation. 

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. 

" Alors comment allez-vous convaincre son meilleur ami de ça ? " demanda Sirius. 

" On va le frapper jusqu'à ce que ça rentre " dit Charlie, regardant à travers quelques mèches de cheveux échouées sur ses yeux bleus. 

" S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu plaisante. " Pendant un moment, Sirius avait eu une lueur espiègle dans le regard, mais ensuite il se rappela qu'il devait gronder Charlie. 

" Attendez, attendez. Papa et Maman ne seraient pas d'accord pour qu'on se mette à plusieurs contre Ron " dit Percy, agitant ses mains comme un arbitre. 

" C'est pourquoi nous n'allons pas leur _dire_, Percy " dit George avec un ricanement. " D'ailleurs, nous ne racontons pas à Maman tout ce que nous faisons, pas comme toi. "

" Assez " interrompit Bill avec l'habituelle autorité du frère aîné. " Percy a raison. Nous voulons juste qu'il voie que ce n'est pas mal que Harry et Ginny soient ensemble. Alors nous allons discuter un peu avec lui. "

" Et si ça ne marche pas ? " demanda Fred en croisant les bras.

Bill prit un air doucereux. " Alors on le frappera ! "

~*~

L'authentique dessin datant de 1871 d'un des tous premiers Souafle tomba du mur du bureau de Ron et il entendit le cadre se briser avec un grand craquement. 

Ginny avait l'air plutôt irrité à propos de quelque chose vu la manière dont elle avait claqué la porte. 

" _Toi _! " cria-t-elle, pointant Ron du doigt. Ses joues étaient tellement rouges que Ron s'attendait à ce que Ginny commence à fumer. 

" Salut, Gin " dit Ron essayant de calmer le jeu. " Tu y es allée un petit peu fort avec la porte, hein ? "

" Comment oses-tu ! "

Ron était reconnaissant que la majorité de ses collègues soient allés déjeuner. Si elle continuait à ce volume, elle rendrait un spectre de la mort sourd. 

" Gin ? "

Elle avança à grands pas, ses yeux se rétrécissant en deux fentes. " Ne m'appelle pas Gin ! Tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer maintenant, Ronald Weasley, ou je te jette par la fenêtre ! "

Oh, oh. Il pariait que Harry était venu pleurer et qu'elle était venue pour défendre son honneur. Le mieux était probablement de faire l'idiot. 

" Mais de quoi tu parles ? ! "

Ginny jeta sur son bureau un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. " Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi ! "

Ron jeta un coup d'œil au journal. " Quoi ? "

Ginny eut un mouvement inquiétant vers le coupe-papier, Ron le saisit et l'enferma dans un tiroir juste à temps. 

" Ginny ! Calme-toi ! T'es malade ? Tu ne peux pas débarquer et détruire mon bureau ! "

" Oh VRAIMENT ? ! " hurla Ginny. " Mais toi tu peux débarquer et détruire ma relation avec Harry ? ! "

Ron regarda l'article. " Une bagarre. Quelle bagarre ? "

" Je m'en fous qu'ils aient exagéré ! " s'exclama Ginny. " Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser auprès de Harry ou je-- "

" Je n'ai rien à dire à Harry " dit Ron en croisant les bras. 

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? " cria Ginny. " C'est ton meilleur ami ! Ce n'est pas à toi de lui dire avec qui il peut ou ne peut pas sortir. Et tu n'as VRAIMENT pas à me dire qui _je _peux voir ! "

" Je recherche seulement vos intérêts ! "

" tes intérêts ne sont définitivement pas ceux de Harry et les miens ! " cria Ginny. 

" Ginny, j'ai juste une mauvaise impression… vraiment… si vous vouliez juste ralentir et revoir… "

" Ron ! Tu vas grandir, oui ! Je peux prendre soin de moi ! "

" Je ne m'excuserai pas auprès de Harry, ce que j'ai dit avait besoin d'être dit ! "

Ginny serra les poings. " Bien ! Je vais dire ce que j'ai besoin de dire alors ! " cria-t-elle. " Ne fourre pas ton nez dans mes affaires ! Ce que Harry Potter et moi faisons ne te regarde pas ! "

" Tu es ma sœur, donc j'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense " hurla Ron. " Tu fais juste ça pour oublier Neville. "

Oh. Ce n'était certainement pas une chose à dire car Ginny devint dangereusement silencieuse. 

" Ron " dit-elle d'une voix sèche et contrôlée. " Si tu me dis encore une fois une telle chose, je ne te parlerai plus aussi longtemps que je vivrai. "

" Tu t'énerves trop à ce sujet, Ginny ! tu ne voudrais pas _s'il te plait_ t'éclaircir les idées ! "

" _J'AI_ BESOIN DE M'ECLAIRCIR LES IDEES ? ! " cria Ginny en pointant du doigt l'article sur la table. " Je parle pour Harry et moi quand je dis DEGAGE ! ! "

Elle saisit le presse-papiers des Canons de Chudley et le lança contre le mur, éparpilla tous ses dossiers et réussit à donner un coup de pied dans le bureau avant de sortir, telle une tornade, et de claquer la porte à nouveau. 

Ron serra les dents en voyant son presse-papiers se fracasser contre le mur. Une chose était sûre, Ginny n'avait pas été aussi explosive depuis la mort de Neville. 

__

A suivre… (17/23)

Ron va-t-il se faire frapper ? En tout cas, il l'aura cherché !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus (même s'il a tardé à venir… ^_^')

La petite étoile (*) c'était pour préciser qu'en anglais, 'saute-mouton' se dit 'saute-grenouille' ça fait plus " sorcier " ! Mais en français, y'a plus de rapport… * soupir * tout ces jeux de mots qu'on perd en traduisant ! 

Sinon, pour le titre du chapitre qui est en anglais et en français, c'est à cause de la célèbre chanson de Noël " Deck the Hall "… Là par contre le jeu de mot est conservé en français ! Mais comme on n'a pas d'équivalent de chanson en français… Enfin, bref ! Ca m'éclate d'essayer de convertir les jeux de mots et les accents ! -)

Je remercie tous les reviewers, vos messages d'encouragement m'ont fait super plaisir ! *^_^*

Le prochain chapitre 'Un Noël en chanson, chaotique, conflictuel mais joyeux tout de même' vous montrera les tribulations d'un chœur improvisé, de contes de Noël, de chaussettes mystères, de coups montés et de surprises…

A bientôt !

Malalou


	18. Un Noël en chanson, chaotique, conflictu...

**Leçon pour la vie**

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et objets ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage ! C'est la joyeuse propriété de J.K.R. Et puis l'intrigue est à Caitlyn.

_Même si l'épisode du bénédicité peut paraître désuet, il ne faut pas oublier que les Américains pratiquent plus facilement leur religion que la majorité d'entre nous. Mais c'est quand même un épisode sympa ! Don't worry !_

_Je précise également, au cas où, qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 5 !_

Chapitre XVII : Un Noël en chanson, chaotique, conflictuel mais joyeux tout de même

(Veille de Noël)

« Et les rennes ? » demanda Chloé, déposant l'assiette de cookies. 

« Quoi les rennes ? » demanda Harry, plaçant un verre de lait à côté de l'assiette. 

« Ils n'auront pas faim ? »

« Le Père Noël les nourrit avant de partir » expliqua-t-il.

Chloé semblait horrifiée et elle lança un regard dédaigneux à Harry. « Ce n'est PAS juste, Papa ! »

« Quoi ? » dit-il, un peu choqué par cet accès de colère. 

« Ils doivent porter tous ces cadeaux autours du monde. On prend soin du Père Noël dans les maisons et eux, ils restent coincés dehors et attendent dans la neige ! » s'exclama Cholé, sincèrement concernée par le mauvais traitement des rennes. 

Cela rappelait vaguement Hermione à Harry lorsqu'elle avait tenté de se battre pour les droits des elfes. 'Pas une autre !'Chloé devrait avoir une conversation avec elle pour commencer un Front de Libération des Rennes. Il sourit en pensant à d'éventuels acronymes pour l'organisation.

A.A.R.G.G. (Association d'Aide aux Rennes Glacés et Gelés) Harry faillit éclater de rire, un acronyme ressemblant à aargg était presque aussi amusant que S.A.L.E.

« Papa ! Pourquoi tu souris ? Les pauvres rennes ! »

« Oh, désolé, mon ange » dit Harry, revenant sur Terre et essayant de faire un regard sympathisant. 

« Est-ce que les rennes aiment le beurre de cacahuète ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils adoraient le beurre de cacahuète. »

Chloé semblait satisfaite par la réponse. « Nous pouvons leur laisser des pommes au beurre de cacahuètes. Et un seau de lait. »

« Un seau ? de lait ? Ils ne préféreront pas de l'eau ? » demanda-t-il, essayant d'influencer son opinion. 

« Ne sois pas bête, Papa ! Tu ne bois jamais d'eau avec du beurre de cacahuète ! » elle éclata de rire et tira sur la manche de Harry. 

« Et qui va préparer des… pommes au beurre de cacahuète ? »

« Nous ! » s'écria Chloé, ravie. 

Harry imagina la réaction des elfes lorsqu'ils entreraient à nouveau dans la cuisine. Lui et Chloé avaient fait eux-mêmes des cookies un peu plus tôt dans la journée et il était certain qu'il prendrait un autre bain si l'incident des cookies se répétait.

*  *  *

« Raconte-moi encore, Papa ! » le supplia Chloé. 

« Tu dois vraiment l'aimer beaucoup cette histoire » dit Harry en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. 

« S'il te plait ? » lui dit Chloé en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu. 

«Gentil s'il te plait ? » interrompit une autre voix. 

« Mlle Ginny ! » s'écria Chloé sautant du canapé pour l'accueillir. 

« Salut, Gin » dit Harry, se levant aussi. « C'est une agréable surprise. »

Ginny leva les yeux et lui sourit après avoir pris Chloé dans ses bras. 

« Je peux prendre ton manteau ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Ginny enlevant son écharpe et le laissant prendre son manteau recouvert de flocons. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la pièce avec son manteau.

« Alors, _hum. Qu'est-ce que toi et ton papa avez fait aujourd'hui ? » dit Ginny, espérant ainsi calmer le rire de Chloé. _

« Nous avons fait des cookies ! Nous avons aussi préparé quelque chose pour les rennes » l'informa Chloé en lui montrant du doigt l'assiette. 

« Oui, les elfes de maison étaient un peu surpris de nous voir dans l'esprit 'cuisinier' de Noël. Ils étaient un peu… pris de court par notre version de la cuisine » ajouta Harry, criant depuis le placard. 

Ginny éclata de rire « Vous avez fait des cookies ? Je suis sûre que le Père Noël va les aimer. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit ! » s'écria Chloé. 

« Pourquoi tu ne t'assieds pas, Ginny ? » dit Harry se rasseyant sur le canapé. 

« Et bien, j'étais juste venue pour une courte visite » dit Ginny en souriant. « Mais… »

« Mais, assied-toi et écoute le reste de l'histoire avec nous » termina Harry.

« De quoi parle l'histoire ? » demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de Harry. 

« Du Père Noël » dit Chloé, les yeux brillants d'impatience. 

« Oh, très bien ! » dit Ginny s'installant confortablement dans le canapé. « Ecoutons ça, Harry. »

Harry poussa ses lunettes sur son nez et remit les pieds sur la table. « Où en étais-je, Chlo ? »

« Au début » dit promptement Chloé, grimpant sur ses genoux. « Le meilleur endroit pour commencer. »

« D'accord, une dernière fois. Tu vas au lit après, d'accord ? »

« Si je vais au lit plus tôt, est-ce que Noël arrivera plus vite ? »

« Oui » dit Ginny. 

« Tu vas au lit de bonne heure aussi ? » demanda Chloé. 

Ginny vit Harry sourire pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle rougit légèrement sous son regard. 

« Oui. Je dois rentrer à la maison et vérifier que les lumières du sapin fonctionnent. 

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et dissimula un autre grand sourire. « Bon, où est-ce qu'on commence, Chloé ? »

« Par la partie qui dit que le Père Noël est vraiment un… »

« Ah oui ! Bon, tout le monde croit au Père Noël. Les gens savent qu'il viendra chez eux tous les ans à Noël et qu'il laissera pleins de merveilleux cadeaux pour les personnes gentilles. Tous les petits garçons et les petites filles se demandent comment il fait pour visiter toutes les maisons en une seule nuit. Les seules personnes à connaître la vérité sont les enfants du monde sorcier. Parce que… »

« Le Père Noël est vraiment un sorcier ! » termina Chloé avec plaisir. Elle se tut immédiatement impatiente d'entendre la suite. 

« C'est vrai » dit Harry en riant. « C'est vraiment un sorcier. Les Moldus croient qu'il a un peu de pouvoir magique, mais ils ne savent pas vraiment qui il est. C'est pour ça qu'il peut aller voir les enfants Moldus aussi. »

« Raconte la meilleure partie, Papa ! » dit Chloé. 

« La meilleure partie J'ai bien peur de ne pas me rappeler quelle partie tu préfères, mon ange » dit-il. 

« La chemin-nez ! » dit Chloé.

« La cheminée » corrigea Ginny inconsciemment. 

Harry plissa les yeux, se rappelant. « Lorsqu'il descend de son traîneau sur le toit, il prend deux choses. Tu te rappelles lesquelles ? »

« Les jouets sont dans un sac » dit Chloé, enthousiaste. 

« Oui, et il a un autre grand sac rempli à raz bord de Poudre de Cheminette. Puis il… » dit Harry faisant traîner sa voix. « Puis il, hum… Je ne me rappelle plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite, Ginny ? »

Chloé regarda rapidement Ginny. « Tu te rappelles, pas vrai, Mlle Ginny ? »

Ginny sourit, elle ne pouvait pas dire non aux yeux plaideurs de Chloé. « Puis il prend une grosse pincée de Poudre de Cheminette et la jette dans la cheminée pour adoucir le feu, comme tout sorcier respectable. »

« Pourquoi il ne va pas de maison en maison par Poudre de Cheminette, comme nous ? » demanda Chloé. 

« Parce que la majorité des maisons sont moldues et ne sont pas connectées au réseau. En plus, il serait obligé de crier sa prochaine destination. Le Père Noël est toujours très discret. Alors il utilise la Poudre juste pour adoucir les flammes » expliqua Ginny. 

« Ooh » dit Chloé en regardant leur cheminée pour peut-être, apercevoir un morceau de botte. « Et puis ? »

« Puis il sort sa baguette, se jette un sort de réduction et saute dans la cheminée ! » dit Ginny. « En suite, Harry ? »

« Il reprend sa taille normale et lance un autre sort, qui est… »

« Lumos ! » s'exclama Chloé. 

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. « Oui ! Il allume sa baguette, comme ça il peut voir dans les maisons sombres. Puis, il se glisse vers le sapin et il… »

« Dépose les cadeaux ! » s'exclama Chloé. 

« Et après ? » demanda Harry. 

« Il s'installe dans le plus confortable des fauteuils et mange les cookies et le lait ! Pas vrai ? » dit Chloé. 

« Parfaitement vrai. Et quand il n'a plus faim, il retourne près de la cheminée. Mais il est trop gros pour remonter et s'il rétrécit il sera trop petit. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« Il Transplane sur le toi ! »

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles pourquoi il ne Transplane pas directement dans les maisons ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus facile que de passer par la cheminée ? »

Chloé pouffa de rire. « Parce que les Moldus ont inventé cette stupide histoire de cheminée. Il ne connaissent pas le Transplanage, alors il doit les piéger lorsqu'il vient chez eux. Ils ne savent pas que le Père Noël est vraiment un sorcier ! »

« Parfait » la félicité Harry. 

« Très jolie histoire » ajouta Ginny. 

Harry se leva et s'étira. « Maintenant, au lit ! Il est temps d'aller se coucher pour toutes les petites filles qui veulent que le Père Noël passe les voir ce soir. »

« Bonne nuit, Mlle Ginny ! » dit Chloé. 

« Viens par là » dit Harry en souriant alors que Ginny prenait Chloé dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. 

« Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment se lever aussi tôt que je le veux ? » dit Chloé en suivant Harry dans l'escalier. 

« Dans des heures raisonnables, oui » commenta Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est des heures raisonnables, Papa ? » l'interrogea Chloé, en continuant à monter l'escalier. 

*  *  *

Ginny n'entendit pas la fin de la conversation, ils étaient arrivés en haut et étaient à présent trop loin. Elle se cala dans le canapé et feuilleta un album photo. Dix minutes plus tard environ, Harry redescendait d'un bon pas l'escalier. 

Ginny reposa l'album. « Elle s'est endormie ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Tu dormirais toi si tu avais cinq ans et que ce serait la veille de Noël ? » dit Harry en riant. 

« Probablement pas » admit-elle. « Dis-moi, où as-tu entendu la version sorcier du Père Noël ? »

« Je l'ai lue quelque part, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne chose à raconter, les Dursley ne m'ont jamais raconté qu'il viendrait m'apporter des cadeaux. »

« Je suis désolée. Ca devait être vraiment horrible de grandir avec eux. »

« Et bien, j'aimais Noël. Je pouvais jouer avec n'importe quel jouet que Dudley cassait ou oubliait. Je me rappelle aussi que j'aimais beaucoup les lumières du sapin. Elles brillaient sous la fente de la porte du placard sous l'escalier. »

Ginny secoua tristement la tête. « Maintenant tu auras pleins d'autres Noël pour oublier ceux-là. »

Il s'assit et lui prit la main. « Celui-là vaut déjà plus que la moitié des autres réunis. »

« C'est bien » commenta-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Celui-ci semble plus joyeux pour tout le monde. »

Harry mis son bras autours d'elle, et baissa les lumières exceptées celles du sapin de Noël. Il y avait moins de deux mois, il l'avait vue debout dans son salon, courant pratiquement pour rentrer chez elle, et maintenant au même endroit, tout était différent, elle était là avec lui…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que le Père Noël t'apporte ? » dit-il en fermant les yeux paresseusement. 

Ginny sembla réfléchir pendant un moment et demeura silencieuse. Finalement elle répondit : « Je ne pense pas que je sache vraiment. »

« Pas de luge ? » dit Harry faussement étonné. 

« Non ! » dit-elle en riant. 

« Tu ne vas pas devenir philosophique sur le sujet, n'est-ce pas Gin ? » plaisanta-t-il. 

« Bien. Toi, dis-moi ce que tu veux pour Noël. »

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. 

« Je veux un sapin de Noël plus gros que celui de Dudley » dit-il le visage complètement impassible. 

Ginny regarda le gigantesque sapin dans le salon, puis reposa les yeux sur Harry et éclata de rire. « Je pense que tu as eu ton cadeau de Noël alors. »

Harry semblait très fier de lui. « Oui, c'est ça le mieux ! »

« Tu es plus drôle que ce que tu laisses croire, tu es un clown. Donnez à Harry Potter un gros sapin et il est content. Ne laisse jamais dire que c'est difficile de trouver un cadeau pour toi » commenta-t-elle. 

« Sérieusement ? » lui dit-il la regardant droit dans les yeux. 

« Quoi sérieusement ? Que c'est facile de te trouver un cadeau ? » dit-elle. 

« Non, tu veux savoir ce que je veux vraiment pour Noël ? » dit-il doucement. 

« Quoi ? » dit-elle avec douceur. Il posa sa main sur son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser. 

_Toc. Toc. Toc. Ding-dong !_

Ginny ouvrit les yeux et Harry se redressa. 

« Qui c'est ça encore ? » marmonna-t-il, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air ennuyé. 

« EST-CE QUE C'EST LE PERE NOËL ? » cria Chloé depuis l'étage. 

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent et rirent doucement. Les lumières se rallumèrent. 

« Non, Chloé, pas encore » cria Harry. 

Le visage de Chloé apparut entre les barres de la rampe. « Je peux descendre pour vérifier ? S'il te plait, Papa ? »

_Toc. Toc. Toc. Ding-dong !_

Percy, Pénélope et leurs huit enfants étaient debout devant ka porte. Mr et Mrs Weasley les accompagnaient. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus choquant. Ils étaient tous vêtus à la mode Victorienne de la tête aux pieds. 

Les hommes portaient des chapeaux haut-de-forme et des redingotes. Toutes les filles avaient des robes longues à panier avec des bonnets et des manchons assortis à leurs capes. 

« Heu, bonjour » dit Harry ne sachant pas quoi dire. 

« Deck the hall with boughs of holly ! »

Chloé regarda Harry avec étonnement. 

« Ce sont des chanteurs de Noël » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. 

Harry regardait chaque chanteur l'un après l'autre. 

Mr Weasley était transporté de joie par la scène. Harry en déduisit que ce devait être son idée puisqu'ils étaient tous habillés en Moldus. 

Mrs Weasley tenait bébé Henry qui était assorti aux autres sauf qu'il ne portait pas de chapeau. Elle semblait s'amuser énormément elle aussi. 

Pénélope était parfaitement neutre, comme d'habitude, et souriait gentiment à ses enfants pendant qu'elle chantait. 

Percy avait l'air plutôt fâché avec son chapeau haut-de-forme mais il chantait avec tout le groupe. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil partout pour vérifier que personne ne ferait de scène. 

Mortimer, l'aîné des enfants, se tenait à côté de son frère. Il en était l'exacte réplique, la même attitude et l'air de distinction, Mortimer était le seul enfant de sept ans qui allait sur ses trente ans que Harry connaissait. 

Catherine, la cadette, était à côté de sa mère et chantait élégamment. 

Meghan chantait aussi, mais elle semblait vouloir à tout prix détacher son bonnet sans que ses parents le remarque, et encore moins Catherine.

Kyle remportait un petit succès en dansant pendant qu'il chantait. Kyle avait toujours l'air de vivre dans son petit monde joyeux et agréable. 

Le petit Hunter essayait désespérément de maintenir son chapeau haut-de-forme sur sa tête, il n'arrêtait pas de glisse sur ses yeux. 'Pauvre petit' pensa Harry, il essayait toujours de compenser le fait qu'il avait été petit pour son âge. 

Les jumelles de deux ans, Madeline et Alexandra, chantaient de leur mieux mais, apparemment elles ne se rappelaient plus de paroles hormis les « falalalala » du refrain. Cependant, elles chantaient avec plein d'enthousiasme ces parties-là. 

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, Harry, Ginny et Chloé applaudir poliment. 

« Très joli ! » dit Harry en riant. 

Mr Weasley rayonnait. « N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? J'ai lu un livre de Noël, les Moldus dont cela de porte en porte ! »

Mrs Weasley ajusta son bonnet. "Ahem... et bien, Arthur voulait répandre un peu l'esprit de Noël avec les petits-enfants… et il est devenu un peu trop enthousiaste. »

« Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, Papa » dit Ginny en riant. 

Percy soupira. « Ca m'est égal de participer à des traditions moldues, et, en fait, cela donne une plutôt bonne impression de nous aux gens. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de se balader avec ces costumes moldus ? Imagine ce que l'opinion publique dira en voyant le Ministre de la Magie se déchaîner la veille de Noël participant à un spectacle ! »

« Maman : Meghan a enlevé son bonnet ! » s'exclama Catherine sans crier gare. 

Harry faillit gâcher leur scène de joie de Noël en se moquant de la mimique de Meghan. Elle avait la panoplie complète, comme les autres, ses cheveux frisés avaient même étaient noués proprement… mais le regard mauvais qu'elle lança à Catherine n'appartenait certainement pas à 'L'esprit de Noël'. 

Harry ravala son rire et les invita tous à boire un chocolat chaud. 

« Bonjour Chloé, mon cœur ! Quand est-ce que tu viens à la maison jouer avec tous mes petits-enfants ? » demanda gentiment Mrs Weasley. 

« Ta maison est très festive ! » commenta Percy à Harry en enlevant son chapeau haut-de-forme et regardant autours de lui les décorations de Noël. 

« Tu devrais vraiment faire visiter Havenwood pendant les vacances, les gens aimeraient vraiment voir l'intérieur de ta maison. Ca donnerait une très bonne impression. »

« Des visites ? De ma maison ? » dit Harry incrédule, vérifiant que Percy était sérieux. 

« Mais bien sûr ! Toutes sortes de gens célèbres font ça. J'ai entendu dire qu'un des directeurs de Poudlard était célèbre pour ses décorations de Noël. Je sais que ce n'était pas Dumbledore, mais je pense que ce devait être… »

« C'est une idée intéressante, Perce, mais je crois que je juge que ma vie privée est un peu trop importante pour tout ça » dit Harry pour clore le sujet le plus rapidement possible. 

« Tu rends visite à Harry et Chloé, Ginny ? » demanda Mr Weasley en buvant son chocolat chaud. 

« Heu… oui, papa. Je suis venue pour une petite visite, moi aussi » dit Ginny en rougissant avant de s'occuper de son chocolat chaud. 

Il y eut des éclats de rires, les enfants avaient abandonné leurs chocolats chauds et s'étaient précipité vers le bol de marshmallows qui avait été sorti. Puis ils allèrent inspecter les quelques cadeaux qui avaient déjà été installés sous le sapin après les nombreuses expéditions de courses de Harry. 

« Celui-là porte mon nom ! » s'exclama Hunter ravi alors qu'il reconnaissait l'un des rares qu'il pouvait lire. 

« Les enfants ! Vos manières ! » les gronda fortement Percy. 

Tous les enfants se redressèrent, l'air coupable, et regardèrent Percy. 

« Je vous avais dit qu'on ne serait pas autorisé » murmura fortement Mortimer à ses frères et sœurs. 

« C'est bon. C'est la veille de Noël après tout, tant que les cadeaux restent emballés. Et puis, il y en aura plus avec le Père Noël, non ? »dit Harry calmement, clairement du côté des enfants. 

Percy hésita. « Bon, si Oncle Harry dit que c'est bon… et c'est vrai que _c'est Noël. » _

Les enfants se précipitèrent vers le sapin et les rires. 

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils découvrent leurs cadeaux et qu'ils gâchent la surprises ? » demanda Pénélope. 

« Et bien, ce n'est qu'une partie des cadeaux, et non, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient capables de deviner, j'ai pris quelques précautions... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas pré… »

Il y eut un bruit assourdissant dans le salon. 

« ROOOOOAAAAAAR ! »

Les enfants se dispersèrent en hurlant de terreur. Le chaos s'installa pendant une bonne minute jusqu'à ce que Harry aille ramasser le cadeau de Noël abandonné au milieu du salon.

Il se retourna, fit face aux enfants et sourit. « Je vous avez dit de ne pas essayer de les ouvrir. J'ai lancé quelques sorts sur ceux-là. » dit-il en tapotant la boîte avant de la replacer sous l'arbre. 

Meghan et Chloé pouffaient de rire. « Fais le encore rugir ! » cria Meghan avec jubilation. 

Les autres enfants semblaient horrifiés par l'idée, et la petite Alexandra secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation. Hunter jeta un coup d'œil entre ses doigts plaqués sur ses yeux. 

« Je vous avais dit qu'on ne serait pas autorisé » dit Mortimer encore une fois. 

Catherine se pencha de derrière la jupe de sa grand-mère. « C'était Madeline, Oncle Harry. »

« Assez, Catherine » dit Mrs Weasley. 

« C'est bon, la leçon est comprise » dit Harry rapidement. « Et non, Meghan et Chloé, je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin d'une autre boîte rugissante ce soir. »

Ginny marmonna quelque chose à propos de 'traumatisme psychologiques durables » alors qu'elle tapotait le dos de Kyle qui avait trouvé refuge sur ses genoux. 

« Fred et George vont être désolés d'avoir manqué celle-là » gloussa Mr Weasley. 

« En parlant d'eux, Père, ne devrions-nous pas y aller ? Il commence à se faire tard pour les enfants » dit Percy. 

« Pourquoi toi, Ginny et Chloé ne viendriez pas avec nous, Harry ? » suggéra Mrs Weasley. 

Harry sourit. « Eh bien, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher pour Chloé, mais je pense qu'on peut faire une exception pour quelques chansons. »

« Chloé peut prendre mon bonnet ! » s'écria Meghan pour couvrir les autres enfants. 

« Chloé aura son propre bonnet, Meghan, mais c'est généreux de ta part de lui offrir le tien » dit Percy en sortant sa baguette pour faire apparaître d'autres vêtements. 

Meghan fit la moue et retira son bonnet une nouvelle fois. 

« Quelle taille de chapeau haut-de-forme portes-tu Harry ? » demanda Percy. Il semblait toujours légèrement ennuyé pas le déguisement. 

« Pour être honnête, Perce, je n'achète pas tellement de chapeau haut-de-forme » dit Harry en riant. 

*  *  *

Chloé Potter ouvrit ses yeux lentement, elle rejeta ses couvertures et bailla. Un éclair de réalisation la traversa immédiatement. 

« Debout, Norbert ! Debout ! C'est Noël ! » dit-elle saisissant son dragon en peluche et sautant sur son lit. 

Chloé courut dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de son papa, elle plongea sur son lit et se blottit contre lui. 

Harry ne se réveilla pas, il passa ses bras autours d'elle et marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent. 

Chloé regardait Norbert et Harry qui dormait toujours. 

« Il dort » expliqua-t-elle à voix basse à Norbert. « Nous devrions vraiment le réveiller et lui dire que c'est Noël. »

Chloé se dégagea des bras de Harry. Elle fit le tour du lit sur la pointe des pieds et le tapa avec le museau de Norbert. « Debout, Papa ! » cria-t-elle. 

Harry grogna  et mit l'oreiller sur sa tête. « Bon sang Ron qu'est-ce que tu fous, merde ? Laisse-moi ! »

Les yeux de Chloé s'agrandirent. Oncle Ron ? Le laisser ?! Est-ce que son Papa avait oublié quel jour on était ?

Pas le moins du monde découragée, Chloé fit passer Norbert au-dessus de sa tête et frappa son père sur la tête. 

« DEBOUT, PAPA C'EST NOËL ! » hurla-t-elle. 

Harry manqua de tomber de son lit. « Quoi !? Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » cria-t-il, paniqué. 

Chloé lui sourit avec douceur. « Joyeux Noël, Papa ! »

Harry l'observa pendant une seconde puis il regagna enfin ses esprits. Bien sûr, le fait de mettre ses lunettes l'aida beaucoup. 

« Joyeux Noël » dit-il en baillant puis il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. 

« Norbert aussi ! » dit-elle. 

« Joyeux Noël, Norbert » dit Harry en caressant mécaniquement Norbert sur la tête alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au réveil. « Tu sais quelle heure il est ? »

« Une heure raisonnable ? » dit Chloé avec espoir. 

« Six heure du matin est débatable » commenta-t-il en balançant  ses pieds au bord du lit. 

« Tu ne te réveillais pas » dit Chloé. 

« Vraiment ? »

« Non, tu rêvais… Tu m'as appelée Oncle Ron et… » Chloé baissa la voix avec un air dramatique. « Papa, tu as dit un gros mot ! Tu as dit me… »

« Chloé Grace, je te préviens » dit-il rapidement. « Et si nous allions voir sir le Père Noël nous a rendu visite ? »

Le visage de Chloé s'illumina. « Viens Papa ! » dit-elle le tirant par la main alors qu'elle se levait. 

*  *  *

Joyeux chaos… c'était la meilleure description du salon de Harry. 

Le salon était plein à craquer de cadeaux et de personnes toutes confortablement entassées en cercle. Les enfants pouvaient à peine se contenir. Harry s'amusait beaucoup en les observant se tortiller alors qu'ils attendaient que tout le monde arrive. Mais quel enfant ne trouverait pas l'immense pile de cadeaux excitante ?

On avait décidé que le matin de Noël se ferait simplement, et tout le monde devait venir comme il était. C'est-à-dire… « Faites comme chez vous et montrez votre pyjama ! »

Percy, bien sûr, avait donc prévu que sa famille porterait des pyjamas assortis (rouges) avec l'initiale de chacun brodée sur le côté droit (au grand déplaisir de Meghan !). 

Chloé portait encore son pyjama crépu avec des pieds et Harry avait réussi à faire deux tresses décentes. 

Fred et George, bien qu'ils n'habitent plus la même maison, avaient, sans le faire exprès, réussi à porter les même T-shirts. Harry se dit que ce devait être un truc de jumeaux, même si lui aussi possédait le même T-shirt où on pouvait lire « Equipe de Gryffondor ». 

Hermione portait une robe de chambre confortable et Ron se montra avec, quoi d'autre, un pyjama marron et des pantoufles assorties. Harry remarqua que Ron s'était assis à l'opposé de lui et qu'il lui avait à peine marmonné bonjour alors qu'il se comportait normalement avec le reste de la famille. 

Harry avait également choisi une tenue confortable, il portait son bas de pyjama vert sombre et son T-shirt CIA (Confédération Internationale d'Aurors) 

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à Ginny qui était assise à côté de lui. Elle portait une chemise de nuit lavande avec des petites fleurs brodées sur le col. 

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là… Harry prit la parole. 

« Joyeux Noël ! » cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit. 

Un chœur de vœux lui répondit et Harry ne pouvait plus supporter de faire attendre les enfants. 

« Et alors ? On les ouvre ces cadeaux ?! » dit-il. 

Les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie et plongèrent sur les paquets. 

Harry se cala dans le canapé et observa Chloé déchirer le papier, transportée de joie ? Son visage était incroyable… L'excitation de Noël brillait dans ses yeux. 

« J'ai eu de la peinture ! J'ai eu de la peinture ! » cria Meghan en sautillant sur place. 

Même la délicate Catherine ne put retenir un cri de joie en ouvrant un paquet rempli de vêtements. 

« Des contes de fées ! » cria Chloé serrant un livre doré sur lequel était dessinée une fée qui battait des ailes. 

« Regarde-les » dit Ginny en riant à Harry. 

Mortimer poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant une superbe chouette hulotte. « J'ai eu une VRAIE chouette ! »

Les autres enfants poussèrent des « oohs » impressionnés alors qu'ils se tournaient pour voir le cadeau de Mortimer. Mais leur attention retourna vite vers leurs propres cadeaux. 

Les petites jumelles semblaient perplexes. 

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Alexandra, la plus bavarde des deux. 

Arthur rayonnait. « Ce sont des tricycles ! Les enfants moldus jouent avec. »

Moly éclata de rire et installa Madeline sur le siège de son vélo et lui montra la sonnette. Madeline la fit sonner et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de joie. 

« Me voilà ! » annonça-t-elle en sonnant. 

Mr Weasley était fou de joie. « Je t'avais dit qu'elle les aimeraient » dit-il à Moly. 

Chloé déballa un aquarium offert par Ron et Hermione et elle était déjà en train de réciter une comptine d'un de ses livres préférés avec Hermione « Un Poisson, deux Poissons, Poisson bleu, Poisson rouge… » chantaient-elles ?

Ron les regardaient en souriant… complètement perdu. 

Hunter et Kyle passaient le meilleur moment de leurs vies en jouant avec de fausses baguettes de duel. 

« Aaaah ! Tu m'as eu Hunter » dit Kyle d'un ton dramatique, se laissant tomber dans un tas de papier cadeau. 

Comme les enfants étaient occupés à jouer avec les jouets qu'ils venaient juste de déballer (il en restait pourtant beaucoup qui attendaient d'être découverts) les adultes saisirent l'opportunité pour s'échanger leurs cadeaux. 

« Elle est charmante ! » s'exclama Hermione tenant une robe que Ginny avait achetée pour elle. 

« Mais, mais c'est épatant » proclama Mr Weasley déballant un ouvre-boîte électrique. « Qu'est-ce que cela fait ? »

« Ca ouvre des boîtes de conserve » dit Hermione en riant. 

« Très ingénieux ! » s'émerveilla Mr Weasley tâtant l'objet… mourrant déjà d'envie de le démonter. 

« Merci Charlie ! » cria Harry, découvrant sous le papier déchiré un nouveau set de balles de Quidditch. 

« Nous jouerons après manger ! » dit Charlie en souriant. 

« Cool ! » s'exclamèrent les 'vieux' jumeaux, impatients de jouer. 

« Oh Moly ! C'est vraiment magnifique ! » dit Pénélope admirant un édredon finement cousu, elle le souleva pour que tout le monde le voit. 

Moly rougit et sourit à Pénélope. « Je savais que tu aimerais les couleurs ma chérie ! J'aime beaucoup les édredons moi-même… Je devais en faire au moins un cette année ! »

« Oh merci beaucoup Maman ! » dit Ginny déballant un autre édredon. « Il est superbe ! »

« Elles sont fantastiques Harry ! » dit Bill sortant une paire de bottes en cuir noir. « Les miennes commençaient à être usées ! »

Charlie observa avec attention les bottes de Bill. « J'espère que ce n'est pas de la peau de dragon ! »

« Non » répondit Harry ouvrant un autre cadeau. « C'est du cuir de vache enchanté pour que ce soit aussi résistant que de la peau de dragon. C'est plus sympa pour eux ! »

« Wow ! » s'exclama Ron, déballant son cadeau. C'était un large cadre, avec une authentique robe des Canons de Chudley, proprement épinglée. 

« Et bien, je me suis dit que quitte à exposer tout cet orange ridicule, autant le faire comme il faut » dit Hermione en souriant. 

« Tu es la meilleure ! » dit Ron l'embrassant. 

« Est-ce que mes yeux me déçoivent ou est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'honneur de recevoir l'un des fameux pulls de Moly Weasley ?! » dit Sirius soulevant un pull bleu marine. 

« Bah, tu fais partie de la famille » dit Mrs Weasley en souriant. 

« Tes aiguilles à tricoter ont dû prendre feu cette année ! » dit Remus en découvrant à son tour un pull. « Merci Moly ! »

Moly soupira. « Ah ça oui ! Mais ça ne me dérange pas, quoique si notre famille s'agrandit encore je vais devoir recruter une assistante ? Mais je ne ferai plus trois édredons en même temps ! »

« Trois ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait deux » dit Ron. 

« Trois ! Merci Moly ! » dit Hermione admirant le sien. 

« Encore deux autres cadeaux, celui là pour Harry » Sirius haussa les sourcils alors qu'il lisait le reste de l'étiquette. « De la part de Ron. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama sèchement Ron. « Mais je… »

« Tais-toi, mon chéri » dit Mrs Weasley. 

Sirius lut l'autre étiquette, l'air amusé. « Celui là pour Ron de la part de Harry. »

« _Hermione » grogna Ron. « C'est __ton écriture » dit-il lisant l'étiquette. _

Harry remarqua que l'étiquette de son cadeau avait aussi été écrite par Hermione, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. 

L'ambiance était tendue. Toute la famille les regardait ouvrir leurs cadeaux. 

« Des chaussettes » dit Ron platement. « Juste ce que je voulais. Merci, Harry. »

« Non, merci à toi pour mes chaussettes » répondit Harry sans émotions. 

« Vraiment, merci beaucoup… de t'être mêlée Hermione » dit Ron d'un ton rogue. 

Hermione qui les regardait plein d'espoir, éclata en sanglot. 

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! » s'exclama Charlie. Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione pour la réconforter. 

« Les enfants, allons » les gronda Mr Weasley. « C'est le matin de Noël ! »

Harry savait qu'il parlait d'eux, plus que des vrais enfants… mais ils seraient toujours des enfants pour Mr et Mrs Weasley. 

La lèvre inférieure de Catherine commença à trembler. « Pourquoi Tante Hermione pleure ? Pourquoi tout le monde dit qu'Oncle Ron est un idiot ? »

Hermione tenait encore le mouchoir en dentelle que lui avait donné Ginny, et essayait de se comporter comme si de rien n'était. 

« Oh Catherine, je ne pleure pas vraiment ! Je pensais qu'Oncle Harry et Oncle Ron se disputaient et ça me rendait triste. Mais j'avais tord » dit-elle rapidement pour éviter d'énerver les autres enfants. 

« Oncle Ron et Papa ne peuvent pas se disputer » dit Chloé. « Ils sont meilleurs amis. Les meilleurs amis ne se disputent pas… »

« Ca suffit Chloé » dit Harry avec douceur. 

Harry se sentit extrêmement coupable lorsqu'elle le regarda avec une expression confuse. 

Le silence de la pièce était assourdissant alors que chacun s'observait… très inconfortablement. 

Ginny se leva et attrapa un cadeau sous le sapin. « Harry, c'est pour toi de la part. »

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira lorsqu'il déballa le cadre. « Chloé vient voir ça ! »

Chloé, serrant toujours un de ses nouveaux livres contre elle (Une 'Encyclopédie des Dragons pour les Enfants' de la part de Charlie) s'approcha et monta sur demi-pointe pour regarder le tableau. 

« Est-ce qu'il bouge ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse. 

« Non » dit Ginny en riant. « Pas celui là. »

« Les petites filles du tableau ne sont-elles pas jolies ? » demanda Harry. 

Chloé les regarda pensivement. « Oui. Mais Mlle Ginny aurait dû dessiner ses chaussures. »

« Quoi ? » dit Ginny en riant. 

« Et bien, ce serait plus réalistique, Mlle Ginny. Parce que c'est ce que tu  fais. Quand nous sommes tous allongés sur les couvertures, tu marches autours de nous et tu vérifies que nous restons calmes. Comme tes chaussures ne sont pas sur le dessin, personne saura que tu fais ça ! » expliqua Chloé. 

« Oh. Et bien, peut-être que dans le prochain j'y ajouterai mes chaussures. Après tout, nous voulons  qu'il soit vraiment 'réalistique' » Elle sourit à Harry et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. 

Meghan approuva d'un signe de tête, très sérieusement. Elle examinait également le tableau. « D'habitude je ne dors pas sur une couverture bleue. La mienne est presque toujours mauve. »

« D'accord, les petites critiques » dit Harry. « Il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup ce tableau, et avec ou sans les chaussures de Mlle Ginny, je vais l'accrocher dans mon bureau. »

« C'est ton tableau » lui fit remarquer Chloé. 

Harry fit un signe de tête. « C'est vrai. Merci, Ginny, c'est un merveilleux cadeau. » Harry se pencha et embrassa Ginny sur la joue. Toute la famille sourit ou gloussa. A l'exception de Ron, bien sûr, qui était toujours incroyablement silencieux. 

Harry glissa la main dans sa poche, sortit une petite boîte de velours et se tourna vers Ginny. 

La moitié des adultes se pencha en avant, impatients, et Mrs Weasley poussa un petit cri. 

« Oh Harry, c'est superbe ! » dit Ginny ouvrant la boîte. 

« Qu'est-ce qui est superbe ?! » dit Ron tordant son cou nerveusement. 

Hermione le frappa sur le bras sans ménagement, lui signifiant de se taire. 

« Le bracelet que Harry m'a offert, crétin » dit Ginny en montrant le bijou. 

« Un bracelet ? » dit Mrs Weasley, un peu déçue. 

« Un bracelet ? » dit Ron. « Ooohhhh, un bracelet ! » dit-il, soulagé. 

« C'est un bracelet à amulettes enchantées » expliqua Harry en l'accrochant au poignet de Ginny 

« Qu'est-ce ça signifie ? » dit Ginny admirant le bijou. 

« Tu vois l'amulette avec la petite école ? » demanda Harry. 

« Oui. »

« Et bien, elle contient un sort. Tant que tu porteras ce bracelet, ton école maternelle sera protégée. »

« C'est merveilleux » dit Ginny étreignant Harry. 

« Les autres amulettes veulent dire quelque chose, mais je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais celle de l'école. »

« Oui » dit Ginny. « C'est un merveilleux cadeau. »

*  *  *

Un air de Noël s'élevait au-dessus des rires et des conversations dans le salon. 

Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée et après une journée pleine de rebondissements à tester les nouveaux cadeaux que la famille fut prête pour le dîner. . Tout le monde avait revêtu ses plus beaux habits de Noël et attendait dans le salon de Harry que le dîner soit prêt. 

Les enfants s'étaient assis en cercle, jouant avec une balle rouge vif qu'ils se passaient, riant et impatients de la recevoir. 

« Le set de Quidditch est fantastique » dit Charlie. 

« C'est un set porte-bonheur, nous avons écrasé ton équipe » dit Harry en riant. 

« C'est injuste ! » protesta Charlie. « Les jumeaux étaient dans ton étaient dans ton équipe ! Vous avez l'habitude tous les trois en équipe ! »

« C'était il y a plus de dix ans ! » s'exclama Harry. 

« On avait quand même Bill et Percy ! » dit Charlie en riant. 

« Et moi ! » dit Ginny, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. 

« Oui » dit Harry mettant un bras autours d'elle. « Vous aviez un excellent gardien… »

« Vous auriez gagné avec plus d'écart si Remus n'avait pas accidentellement frappé Sirius avec ce Cognard » souligna Bill. « Regarde les choses en face, ils nous ont écrasés… »

« Ce n'était pas un accident » dit Remus en souriant. 

« Rappelez-moi de les mettre dans des équipes différentes la prochaine fois… » dit Harry en secouant la tête. 

Il y eut une explosion lorsque la balle des enfants éclata en les recouvrant de confetti, surtout la petite Alexandra qui tenait la balle à ce moment là. Les enfants criaient de plaisir, récupérèrent la balle et commencèrent une nouvelle partie. 

Pénélope releva Henry sur sa hanche et continua à parler avec Hermione et Mrs Weasley. « Tu as fais tellement de travail pour cette école, Hermione, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne prend pas sa retraite pour te laisser la place. »

« Tu sais, ça ne dépend que de lui. Le Ministre doit approuver et les autres membres de l'équipe pédagogique » dit Hermione rougissant légèrement. 

« Ma chérie, le Ministre de la Magie est ton beau-frère, je pense qu'il peut bien donner un avis favorable pour toi » dit Mrs Weasley en souriant. 

« Oh, je détesterai être nommée grâce à mes connections avec le Ministre » dit Hermione, l'air horrifiée. 

« Oh non ! » dit Pénélope rapidement. « Tout le monde sait que tu serais parfaite pour ce travail. Et puis, je doute que Percy nommerait quelqu'un, même sa belle-sœur, s'il pensait qu'il n'avait pas les qualités. Tu sais comment il est » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. 

« Qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques années je ne voudrais plus faire ça. Dumbledore ne prendra pas sa retraite avant longtemps. Il adore cette école… et il y restera aussi longtemps qu'il le peut. »

« Et le prof McGonagall ? » demanda Pénélope, avec curiosité. 

« Oh, Professeur McGonagall a déclaré plusieurs fois qu'elle ne voudra jamais être autre chose qu'adjointe. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers l'un de ses elfes de maison qui s'inclina. « Le dîner est prêt, monsieur. »

« Merci Ibis » dit-il en souriant. « Toi et les autres trouverez quelques paquets dans la bibliothèque. Joyeux Noël ! »

Harry ouvrit les portes vers la salle à manger, la table était recouverte de nourriture. 

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis et qu'ils fixaient les mets en face d'eux, Harry parla depuis le bout de la table. 

« Qui veut dire le bénédicité ? » dit-il regardant aimablement toute la famille. 

Percy se racla la gorge. « En fait, Harry, les enfants et moi avons répété un petit bénédicité. »

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ? » murmura Ginny à Harry. 

Harry cacha son sourire. « Ecoutons-le alors ! »

Toute la famille se leva et prit de son voisin tout en penchant la tête solennellement. 

« Vas-y Mortimer » ordonna Percy. 

« Très cher Père, nous prenons ce moment pour faire une pause et te remercier pour tout ce que tu nous accordes pour ce très beau Noël » récita Mortimer. 

Catherine ajouta. « D'abord, cher père, nous voudrions te remercier de pouvoir de passer ce Noël avec toute notre famille que nous chérirons toujours » dit-elle parfaitement. 

Percy leva le regard après une longue pause. « Meghan ! » souffla-t-il. 

Meghan sursauta. « Merci pour la nourriture » dit-elle. 

« _Meghan ! » dit Percy. « C'est 'Merci pour ce festin abondant que Tu nous offres, oh Seigneur' » corrigea-t-il dans un murmure de souffleur de théâtre. _

Meghan lui lança un regard en coin. « Merci pour la nourriture » répéta-t-elle. 

Harry entendit Hermione laisser échapper un grognement alors qu'elle se battait pour contenir son rire, quant à Ginny, ses épaules étaient secouées par le rire et elle pencha un peu plus la tête pour cacher son sourire. 

« Ca ira, Meghan » dit Pénélope calmement. « Continue, Kyle. »

« Merci, oh Jésus, pour les personnes qui nous ont préparé ce repas avec beaucoup… beaucoup… »

« D'attention » dit Percy. « C'est bon, Hunter ? »

Hunter fronça les sourcils. « Merci pour les plus beau cadeaux que nous… que jamais nous… Merci pour le plus beau cadeau que nous… nous… » Et avec cela le petit Hunter éclata en sanglot. 

« Mon Dieu ! » dit Mrs Weasley. « Hunter, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« J'ai oublié ! » pleurnicha Hunter, de grosses larmes tombant dans son assiette. « Et maintenant… On ne pourra jamais manger car je ne peux pas finir ma partiiiiiie. »

Toute la table explosa de rire. 

« Le pauvre petit » dit Charlie, riant comme un bossu. « Il a cru qu'on ne pourrait jamais manger. »

« Oh, Percy, ils sont trop jeunes pour tous ces grands mots » dit Mr Weasley essuyant ses yeux. 

« Je crois que nous avons assez béni » réussi finalement à dire Harry. « Mangeons ! »

« Amen ! »cria Sirius riant toujours. 

*  *  *

« Alors, c'est vrai que toi et Ron cherchez une nouvelle maison ? » demanda Charlie. 

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. « Nous avons accumulé tellement de choses, notre maison est devenue trop petite » dit-elle en souriant. 

« Cette maison ? Petite ? » dit Ginny en riant. 

« Je pense que Hermione veut juste une maison avec une bibliothèque » dit Ron en souriant. 

« Vous voulez vivre ailleurs ? » demanda Harry découpant un morceau de dinde pour Chloé. 

« Nous adorons cette maison à la campagne ? » demanda Mrs Weasley. « Comme le Terrier. »

« Papa ne le prend pas mal, j'adore vivre avec les poulets et tout… »

« Ronald » l'avertit Mrs Weasley. 

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour le moment. Croyez-moi, Hermione va chercher une maison pendant des mois avant de décider du meilleur endroit pour emménager. Rien n'arrive spontanément avec elle » soupira Ron. 

« Excuse-moi, Ron. J'achèterai tout simplement la prochaine _hutte_ que je croiserai. Quand elle nous tombera sur la tête, tu pourras payer spontanément pour qu'elle soit réparée » dit Hermione sèchement. 

« Allons, c'est Noël » dit Mrs Weasley avec douceur. 

« Est-ce que tu dis que j'ai mauvais goûts ? » dit Ron ignorant sa mère. 

« Non je dis juste que tu agis trop souvent sur un coup de tête. Un jour tu seras désolé d'avoir plongé sur quelque chose sans avoir regardé avant ! » dit Hermione, elle venait de poignarder quelques choux de Bruxelles dans son assiette. 

« Tu ne penses pas que toutes ces recherches sont inutiles ? » cria Ron. 

« Ron, Hermione » dit Harry calmement alors que les enfants les regardaient bouches bées. 

« Tu ne penses pas que tes décisions 'spontanées' ne sont pas chaotiques quelques fois ? » dit Hermione dont la voix allait crescendo. 

« Ils sont partis… » murmura George à Fred en lui donnant un coup de coude. 

« Tu as besoin d'un peu de chaos dans ta vie, je ne t'ai jamais vue décider de quelque chose en quelques secondes ! » dit Ron avec un ricanement. 

« Du chaos ? Tu veux du chaos ? » dit Hermione claquant sa fourchette sur la table. 

« Oh, oh ! » murmura Charlie. 

« Oh oui, je voudrais bien voir ! » cria Ron. 

« BIEN ! » dit Hermione en se levant, saisissant sa serviette de table. 

« Hermione » dit Ginny se tordant les mains, jetant des regards nerveux à Harry. 

« Je suis enceinte ! » hurla Hermione à la figure de Ron. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ! Pauvre type ! »

Ron essaya de parler… ou plutôt essaya de respirer… il regardait sa femme avec de grands yeux, Hermione fulminait et était au bord des larmes. 

« C'est… c'est… » bégaya-t-il. 

« Tu vas être papa ! » dit Mr Weasley donnant une tape dans le dos de Ron. 

« Je suis un, un, un quoi ? » dit Ron. 

« Papa, Ron » dit Charlie en riant. 

« Attendez » dit Bill le regard perdu vers le futur. « Tu vas peut-être devenir responsable ! »

« Bonne chance ! » dit Fred en riant. 

« Un bébé » marmonna Ron, tournant toujours l'idée dans sa tête. 

« Oui, un _bébé » dit Hermione. « Notre bébé. »_

« Tu es sûre qu'il est bien de Ron ? » dit George pensif. « Parce que nous avons de bonnes chances de savoir la vérité. Un Weasley sans cheveux roux ce n'est pas… »

« George Amadeus Weasley ! » cria Weasley. « Comment oses-tu accuser Hermione de quelque chose comme ça ! »

« Je… Je… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire » bégaya Ron. 

« Excellent ! » s'exclama Fred. « Nous devrions avoir plus souvent des annonces comme celle-là puisque elles te font taire ! »

« En fait, Ron n'a plus d'argument parce qu'apparemment QUELQUE CHOSE s'est passé spontanément ! » dit Charlie riant dans son verre de vin. 

Percy fronça le nez. « Non mais vraiment Charlie, fais attention aux enfants ! »

Hermione tapota le bras de Ron. « Ron, je sais que tu ne pensais pas tout ce que tu disais sur la spontanéité. C'était une dispute stupide. Je te pardonne. »

Ron était encore sous le choc. « Nous allons avoir les bébé. »

« Oui » dit Hermione en souriant. 

« Il faut faire un toast ! » s'exclama Bill. 

« C'est vrai ! Vas-y Harry ! » dit Fred. 

« Moi ? » dit Harry. 

« C'est ta maison ! » observa Lupin. 

Harry se leva et réfléchit un moment, un peu embarrassé, surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Ron cette semaine. Il pensa cependant qu'il pouvait lui pardonner pour un moment et féliciter ses deux meilleurs amis. 

« Au nouveau Weasley » commença Harry. « Qu'il ou elle soit aussi chaotique que ses deux parents. »

« Tchin ! » s'exclama toute la table en trinquant. 

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione pour l'étreindre. Alors qu'il s'avançait, Ron se retourna trop vite pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras et son verre se renversa. Sur Harry. 

Harry se racla la gorge et commença à essuyer le jus de citrouille qui dégoulinait sur lui. 

« J'espère que cet enfant aura le cerveau d'Hermione… » dit Bill à Ron, tendant à Harry sa serviette de table. « Parce que nous savons tous que tu n'en as pas. »

« Merci pour les excuses » dit Harry froidement. 

Hermione donna une tape à Ron. « Ron ! » siffla-t-elle. « Excuse-toi ! »

« Je m'excuserai quand il s'excusera » répliqua sèchement Ron. 

« J'en ai assez » soupira Harry. « Je monte me changer. Je reviens dans un moment. Continuez sans moi. »

Il lança sa serviette tâchée dans son assiette et sortit de la pièce. 

La famille était silencieuse. 

« Je vais le voir » dit Ginny, reculant vivement sa chaise. 

« Bonne idée » dit Pénélope calmement. 

« En haut ? Seuls ? Pendant qu'il se change !? » dit Ron en la regardant. 

Ginny se retourna lentement. « Oui, Ron, seuls ! Pourquoi ne me suivrais-tu pas pour voir si tu ne peux pas détruire notre relation avec d'autres commentaires de mauvais goûts » dit-elle très calmement. 

Ron ne répondit pas. Ils regardèrent tous Ginny quitter gracieusement la salle à manger et claquer la porte, moins gracieusement, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. 

« Tante Hermione ? » dit le petit Hunter, une fois le calme revenu. 

« Oui ? » dit Hermione. 

« Est-ce que le bébé est dans ton ventre, comme Henry était dans celui de Maman ? »

« Oui » dit Hermione en souriant. 

« Comment il est arrivé là ? » demanda Hunter avec curiosité. 

« Et bien tu vois, tout commence quand deux personnes vont en haut, seules »marmonna un peu trop fort Ron. 

« Quelqu'un veut de la tarte ? » s'exclama fortement Mrs Weasley et, espérant faire taire Ron et Hunter, elle déposa une part de tarte devant chacun d'eux. 

_A suivre… (18/23)_

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre plus tôt. Je viens d'entrer en prépa et j'ai carrément moins de temps. _

_J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plus !_

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour les reviews. (merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont encouragée pour le Bac, [je l'ai eu !!!!!]) Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos commentaires. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses s'accélèrent…Ron se ramasse un…Et Harry reçoit quelques conseils…En attendant voici le titre ! « Ce Chapitre commence par la lettre M » Avis à ceux qui veulent trouver quel est ce mot !_

_A bientôt,_

_Malalou*_


	19. Ce chapitre commence par la lettre M

**Leçon pour la vie**

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et objets ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage ! C'est la joyeuse propriété de J.K.R.

Chapitre XVIII : Ce chapitre commence par la lettre M

(27 Décembre)

« Tu vas lui parler ? » supplia Hermione, levant soudain les yeux de son livre.

« Non » dit Ron sèchement. 

Le silence retomba. Le feu crépitait et Pattenrond ronronnait doucement sur les genoux d'Hermione. 

« S'il te plait » dit Hermione avec douceur. 

« Non » dit Ron en agitant la main pour appeler son échiquier. 

Hermione tourna lentement la page, et releva les yeux. « Mais Ron » commença-t-elle. 

« Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé » l'interrompit Ron, il observait son pion blanc hurler de terreur devant l'avancée du chevalier noir. 

« Si tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète, pourquoi ne résous-tu pas ce problème ? » dit Hermione d'un ton rogue. 

« Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé » dit Ron calmement, mettant de côté le pion blanc. 

« Ronald Weasley ! » dit Hermione fortement. Pattenrond sauta de ses genoux avec un miaulement d'irritation. Il tourna son visage écrasé vers la porte, lança un regard noir, et sortit de la pièce, furieux et la queue hérissée. 

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu que Harry profite de ma sœur. C'est de la faute de Harry. »

« Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, moi non plus je ne te parlerai plus, Ron Weasley. Tu peux faire la sourde oreille autant que tu veux, mais moi, je suis contente pour Harry et Ginny. »

Elle ferma son livre et sortit de la pièce de la même manière que Pattenrond. 

« Tu es puérile, Hermione ! » cria Ron, pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre des escaliers. 

« Je ne suis pas puérile » hurla-t-elle, revenant sur ses pas. « Je suis fatiguée d'essayer de te montrer ce qui est évident ! »

« Tu n'es pas la seule » grogna Ron. 

« Tu es tellement… » dit Hermione en grinçant des dents. 

« Tellement quoi ? » dit Ron en levant les yeux, à moitié intéressé. 

« TELLEMENT BUTE ! » hurla Hermione. 

Elle farfouilla dans sa poche, sortit sa baguette et l'accoudoir sur lequel Ron se reposait explosa en un nuage de plumes. 

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? » Ron éclata de rire, essayant d'enlever les plumes. 

« DORS SUR LE CANAPE ! » hurla Hermione, montant à pas lourds l'escalier.

« Dors sur le canapé » imita Ron après l'avoir entendu monter l'escalier. 

Le canapé se mit alors à vibrer bruyamment, se déchira et sortit de son tissu. 

Ron grimaça. Elle l'avait entendu. 

« Les femmes enceintes » grogna Ron, prenant un autre coussin et le jetant par terre pour s'installer. « Elle se met vraiment dans tous ses états pour rien. »

*  *  * 

(28 Décembre)

Le coin préféré de Sirius à Havenwood était l'atrium. Il marcha le long de l'allée pavée profitant de la tranquillité parmi les arbres et les plantes. Il leva les yeux, et à travers le plafond transparent, il vit que le soleil allait bientôt se lever. 

Il n'osait pas entrer dans la partie principale du manoir pour parler à Harry. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait la bonne chose. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte en chêne qui menait au manoir et se décida, il se résigna à s'asseoir sous un arbre en dehors du chemin. Il tendit un bras et attrapa une pomme. 

Il s'appuya contre le tronc, ferma les yeux et mordit à pleines dents. 

« La plupart des gens viennent devant la porte d'entrée ou, au moins, transplane dans la partie principale du manoir » dit une voix.

Sirius fit un bond spectaculaire et ouvrit vivement les yeux. 

Harry se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

« Harry ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire peur ! »

« Te faire peur ? » Harry éclata de rire. « Corrige-moi si j'ai faux, mais je ne crois pas que c'est moi qui force l'entrée chez les gens. »

« Je n'ai pas forcé l'entrée » dit Sirius d'un ton légèrement suffisant. 

« Eh bien, non, c'est vrai, mais seule une poignée de personnes savent comment traverser les sorts qui sont autours de Havenwood et d'habitude, tu annonces ton arrivée. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé penser ? »

« Que l'un de tes très chers amis était venu te rendre visite » dit Sirius. 

« La prochaine fois, fais-moi signe d'accord ? »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas passer furtivement devant moi avec cette embuscade et tout… Je déteste ça, ça me flanque la trouille. »

« Je suis agile comme un chat » dit Harry. 

« Tu es bête comme un âne » répliqua Sirius en lui lançant sa pomme. 

« Pure jalousie » dit Harry en attrapant la pomme. Il s'assit à côté de Sirius, dans l'herbe. 

« Pas dans cette vie. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? » demanda Harry. 

« Hum, et bien » marmonna Sirius. « Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré dans le manoir ? » dit Harry avec un sourire. 

« Où est Chloé ? » demanda Sirius pour éviter la question. 

« Elle joue chez Molly et Arthur. »

« Oh. »

« Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux, elle sera ravie de te voir. »

« Je crois que je vais d'abord parler avec toi » dit Sirius, l'air mal à l'aise. 

« Si tu voulais bien éviter de tourner autours du pot, je suis plutôt pressé… J'ai des obligations. »

Sirius leva les yeux et remarqua pour la première fois la tenue de Harry. Il portait une robe neuve avec le blason de la Confédération Internationale des Aurors brodé sur le côté droit. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire en plein milieu des vacances ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Et bien, à parement il y a une chute du nombre de personnes qui veulent devenir Auror. »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi ? » dit Sirius avec un sourire. « Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas se rappeler du temps avant la chute de Voldemort ? »

« Ha, ha » dit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Nous faisons autre chose que nous battre contre une deuxième génération de Mangemorts, merci. »

« Je sais » dit Sirius. « Alors qu'est-ce que toi et la Confédération allez faire ? »

« Et bien, nous avons décidé de tenir une conférence pour tous les étudiants, quelque soient leurs âges, qui veulent venir nous écouter et nous poser des questions. »

« Pendant les vacances scolaires ? » demanda Sirius en riant. 

« Tu rigoles, mais nous attendons au moins deux cent cinquante personnes. »

« Deux cent cinquante personnes ? Comment c'est possible ? Il n'y a que… »

« Nous avons aussi invité beaucoup d'écoles étrangères pour l'occasion. »

« Qu'est ce que les gens de la Confédération vont bien pouvoir dire à des jeunes pour qu'ils veulent devenir Auror ? »

« Hum, et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment les officiels de la Confédération qui vont parler. »

Sirius sourit. « Il te font parler n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry soupira. « Oui. A parement j'ai une sorte d'influence sur les jeunes. »

« Parce que tu es Harry Potter et qu'il pense qu'ils peuvent rassembler une bonne petite foule pour t'écouter parler. »

« D'accord. » dit Harry. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et se couvrit le visage. 

« Tu vas froisser ta robe » fit remarquer Sirius. 

Harry ne bougea pas.  « Alors, de quoi es-tu venu parler ? »

« De toi et Ginny » répondit Sirius. 

« Oh non, toi aussi » grogna Harry. « Tu fais équipe avec Ron maintenant ? »

« Non, mais je suis venu te demander quelque chose. »

« Demande toujours » marmonna Harry. 

« Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Assez sérieux pour rendre Ron mal à l'aise » répliqua Harry arrachant une poignée d'herbe. 

« C'est vague et tu le sais. Ca pourrait vouloir dire un bon nombre de choses. »

« Non, Sirius, je ne couche pas avec Ginny » dit Harry d'un ton monocorde. « Et d'ailleurs, je sais d'où viennent les bébés même si nous n'avons pas eu l'opportunité d'avoir cette charmante 'petite discussion'. »

« Arrête de faire ton petit malin. Je ne voulais pas savoir si tu couchais avec elle. Je voulais savoir si tu pensais à te marier avec elle. »

« Tu parles franchement ! » Harry avait le souffle coupé. 

« Oui ou non ? » insista Sirius. 

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce que je pensais te donner quelque chose d'abord. »

« Quoi ? Des ordres ? »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant. C'est sérieux. »

« Bien. Je vais arrêter de faire l'enfant avec toi. Oui, je veux me marier avec Ginny. »

Sirius sourit. « C'est merveilleux. »

Harry fit un signe de tête. « D'accord, d'accord, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? »

« Tu risques de vouloir lui donner ceci alors » dit Sirius en sortant une boîte de sa poche. 

Harry retint son souffle. « Wow » dit-il, stupéfait. 

« C'était à ta mère » dit Sirius laissant la bague miroiter dans la lumière du soleil. 

« C'est magnifique. »

« Oui. Ta mère l'adorait. Elle en était très fière. »

« Mon père avait des goûts extraordinaires en matière de bagues » dit Harry, toujours épaté.

« Faux. Ton arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père avait des goûts extraordinaires  en matière de bagues. »

« Tu plaisantes. Elle ne peut pas être si vieille » dit Harry, touchant la bague avec précaution. 

« Je ne plaisante pas. Lily m'a raconté comment il était transmis de générations en générations dans la famille Potter. C'est pour ça qu'elle était si fière de l'avoir. C'était presque un privilège. »

« Sans parler d'un sacré diamant. Wew » dit Harry. 

« Oui, il semble que les Potter ont toujours été plutôt aisés. » 

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que l'alliance de ma mère était toujours là. Je veux dire, je suppose que j'ai cru qu'elle avait été détruite » dit Harry tenant l'alliance dans sa main.

« Il est à toi maintenant » dit Sirius. 

Harry referma la boîte. « Merci. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi que de le donner à Ginny. Je… Je veux dire, j'ai tellement peu de souvenirs à partager, c'est… »

« Je comprends » dit simplement Sirius et il étreignit Harry. 

*  *  *

(29 Décembre)

Ron n'était pas de bonne humeur. En fait, il n'avait pas été de bonne humeur depuis un moment. Hermione ne lui parlait toujours pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas un silence total, ça ne l'était jamais avec Hermione, mais elle était extrêmement concise et sèche avec lui. Ron considérait qu'il était plus sage de ne pas la tourmenter en la forçant à dire ce qu'elle pensait, elle risquait de lui passer un savon. Et _Ginny_. Ron avait reçu un hibou d'elle la veille, il portait une enveloppe remplie de photos de famille. Ron fut horrifié quand il découvrit que Ginny l'avait décapité sur toutes les photos. Son image sur la photo semblait très choquée et ses bras ne cessaient de palper son cou en haussant les épaules. 

Il était plongé dans ses pensées au-dessus de sa partie d'échec en solitaire, Hermione était trop en colère pour jouer avec lui, lorsque ses cinq frères transplanèrent juste devant lui, tous les cinq semblaient extrêmement en colère à propos de quelque chose. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Ron avait le souffle coupé, il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance. 

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et sortit rapidement de la pièce après avoir murmuré un bonjour. 

« Bonjour Hermione » répondirent-ils tous poliment. Ils attendirent qu'elle soit sortie. 

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent. « Hermione ! Où tu vas ? »

« Dehors » fut sa réponse. 

« Nous voulons te parler » dit Bill. « Ginny a fait ce qu'il fallait et elle m'a envoyé un hibou à ce sujet. En tant qu'aîné de la famille, j'ai décidé de tenir une petite conférence. »

« D'accord » dit Ron, décidant que c'était le bon moment pour être aimable, alors que cinq paires d'yeux marrons et bleus le fixaient. 

« Je suis désolé mais nous sommes venus te dire que tu es un idiot » dit George. 

Percy lança à George un regard sec. « Non. Nous avons décidé que nous allions te faire changer d'avis concernant Ginny et Harry. »

« C'est la même chose » dit George. 

« Hermione m'en a déjà parlé » dit Ron en bougeant une pièce sur l'échiquier. 

« Oh, mais tu vois, Hermione nous a aussi parlé. Elle et notre précieuse petite sœur sont très en colère, alors nous pensons que tu as besoin d'un peu plus d'_arguments_ » dit Charlie en regardant Ron. 

« Ce n'est pas juste de sa part de tous vous envoyer contre moi ! » protesta Ron. 

George éclata de rire. « Ce n'est pas juste de ta part d'_attaquer_ Harry. Nous protégeons Ginny. »

« Je protège Ginny ! » dit Ron vivement. 

« Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que Ginny pouvait se débrouiller toute seule ? » dit Charlie. 

« Elle a vingt-quatre ans ! C'est une adulte ! Elle n'a pas besoin que tu la couves » dit Bill. « Tu oublies qu'elle a déjà été mariée avant ! »

« Tu ne fais pas vraiment ça pour protéger Ginny » dit Percy succinctement. 

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'ils soient heureux ? » dit Bill tapant du pied. 

*

« Bon garçon » dit Charlie en donnant une tape sur le dos de Ron. « Nous savions que tu entendrait raison. »

Ron releva les yeux du sol. Un gros bleu s'élargissait rapidement autour de son œil, il autorisa ses frères à le remettre debout. 

« C'est vrai. Je suis un idiot. C'est juste… c'est Harry… et Ginny ! Ca ne vous met pas mal à l'aise !? » Ron bougea ses doigts pour vérifier qu'ils marchaient tous. 

« Tu n'as pas à aimer l'idée de Harry et Ginny en train de se faire un câlin ou d'autres trucs dans ce genre » dit Bill. 

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire » dit Percy en frémissant avec les autres. 

« Tu fais ça parce que tu aimes Ginny et Harry. Tu veux qu'ils soient aussi heureux que toi et Hermione » termina Bill avec sourire. 

« Imagine ce que Harry a pensé quand il a réalisé que toi et Hermione vous envoyiez en l'air » ajouta Fred. 

« Fred ! » dit Charlie avec un haut-le-cœur. 

« Je disais JUSTE ça parce que… parce que Ron aurait pu se sentir mieux » se moqua Fred. 

« Et puis, regarde Percy, nous avons la preuve vivante qu'il s'en… » commença George. 

« Ne soit pas vulgaire ! » dit Percy d'un air hautain. 

« … et pas mal de fois d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il avait ça en lui » termina George avec un sourire démoniaque. 

« Ouais… ça me fait vraiment me sentir mieux » Ron fronça son nez parsemé de taches de rousseur. « Tout comme cet œil au beurre noir. »

On ne pouvait lire que de l'innocence dans les yeux de Charlie. « Ca t'a permis de te la fermer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La plupart des poings font ça » dit Ron en massant sa mâchoire. 

« Je suis désolé » dit Charlie avec un haussement d'épaule. « Tu ne te taisais pas. »

« Alors tu penses que tu peux aller parler à Harry ? » Bill lui donna un petit coup. 

« Oui » soupira Ron. « J'espère qu'il m'écoutera. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu devras frapper Harry s'il ne t'écoute pas » dit Charlie pensivement. 

« Oooh, Ginny serait folle de rage… » se moqua Fred. Il éclata de rire. 

*  *  *

« Qu'est-ce qui vient après ? » demanda Harry. 

« La lettre M » répondit Chloé. 

« Oui, le M est très facile à faire » dit Harry levant sa baguette. Il l'agita et dessina un M. Un filet de lumière argenté et brillant resta suspendu dans l'air. 

Chloé tourna la tête et étudia la lettre pendant un moment, puis elle leva sa baguette jouet avec confiance et dessina un petit M mauve à côté de celui de Harry. Elle leva les yeux vers lui attendant son commentaire et sourit. 

« Très bien, » dit Harry. « Un  M de première qualité. »

Il y eut un pop et Ron transplana au milieu du salon. 

Harry se tourna et fixa Ron pendant un moment, un silence embarrassant s'installa. Ron pouvait voir que Harry essayait de deviner qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là. 

« Bonjour » dit Ron. 

« Salut ! » dit Chloé avec un grand sourire. 

« Bonjour » dit Harry sans émotion. Il se retourna vers les lettres qui flottaient dans l'air. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? » demanda Ron. 

« Chloé perfectionne son écriture et apprend à se servir d'une baguette » répondit Harry. 

« On dessine des lettres qui brillent dans l'air, c'est RIGOLO ! » dit Chloé en riant. « J'ai même une baguette jouet ! Je peux juste dessiner des lettres. Pas de vraie magie avant mes onze ans. »

« C'est un très beau  M » la félicita Ron. 

« J'suis très forte en lettre et en mot » dit Chloé. 

« Ah oui ? Quels mots commencent par la lettre M ? » demanda Ron. 

Chloé réfléchit un moment. « Moldu et magie et… »

« Malentendu » dit Harry, regardant Ron droit dans les yeux. 

Ron rougit. « Ecoute, je suis juste venu pour te dire que je suis… »

« Tu ne restes pas pour jouer, Oncle Ron ? » dit Chloé tristement. 

« Chloé » dit Harry durement. « Ce n'est pas ton oncle. Tu ne vas pas appeler tous tes amis onc --»

« Je serai honoré d'être l'oncle de Chloé » dit Ron rapidement. 

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que je serai honoré d'être l'oncle de Chloé. Je serai toujours son oncle et, hum, ton frère » dit Ron nerveusement. Il tripotait un morceau de sa robe. 

« Tu veux dire que tu n'es plus en colère ? » dit Harry lentement. 

« Je te dois des excuses, Harry » dit Ron. 

« Non, non » commença Harry. « Tu sais je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu as agi comme ça. Je suis sûr que j'aurai fait pareil. »

« Non, tu n'aurais pas fait pareil. J'étais stupide. »

« Laissons tomber, d'accord ? » dit Harry, il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. 

« Je veux juste ne plus vous empêcher d'être heureux, toi et Ginny. »

« Ron, je suis sérieux, cette dispute n'a jamais eu lieu » dit Harry fermement. 

Chloé poussa un gros soupir. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne fera jamais la lettre N ? »

« Désolé Chloé » dit Ron en riant. « Je vais m'en aller et ton papa pourra continuer. »

« Tu es le bienvenu pour perfectionner ton écriture » dit Harry. 

« S'il te plait » le supplia Chloé. 

« Je peux faire le N ? » dit Ron, il faisait semblant de réfléchir. 

« Oui ! » dit Chloé en lui tendant sa baguette. « Tu peux même utiliser ma baguette. »

« Hé Ron » dit Harry, curieux. « D'où vient ce bleu ? »

« Hum… » Ron rougit et haussa les épaules. 

***

(30 Décembre)

La porte de la cabane vibra violement alors que Harry s'en approchait. Il y eut un sifflement et une fumée pourpre s'échappa de sous la porte. Il déglutit et fit un pas en avant. Sa main tremblait autant que la porte alors qu'il frappait. 

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, prenant Harry au dépourvu, et il tomba en arrière dans la neige. 

Mr Weasley sortit de la fumée, toussant fortement. Il était vêtu d'une blouse de médecin moldu, d'un pantalon écossais de golfeur et d'un T-shirt… du concert d'Elvis ? Il aurait ressemblait à un savant fou s'il ne portait pas un chapeau de cow-boy. 

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. « Bonjour ! Tu es venu observer quelques artefacts moldus ? »

« Bonjour ! » dit Harry, il fixait toujours le chapeau de cow-boy. 

« Allez, entre mon garçon ! » dit Mr Weasley tirant Harry à l'intérieur de la cabane. « La fumée s'est presque dissipée ! Juste une petite distraction inattendue ! Quelque fois ces objets moldus font des trucs très marrants avec un petit peu de magie ! »

Harry toussa un peu. « Je vois ça. »

« Regarde ça ! Regarde un peu ça ! » dit Mr Weasley. Il jubilait alors qu'il sortait un autre chapeau de cow-boy. Il le présenta à Harry comme s'il s'agissait des joyaux de la couronne et le déposa promptement sur la tête de Harry. 

Le chapeau était un peu grand et sentait le moisi mais Harry essaya d'avoir l'air reconnaissant. « Heu. Merci. Qui est le Docteur Cornélius ? » demanda-t-il en lisant le nom marqué sur la blouse. 

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Mais c'est fantastique, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai un ami qui travaille à l'ambassade américaine de la magie, il m'a envoyé ces chapeaux. Je les avais vu dans un livre d'Histoire moldu. Il m'a envoyé la blouse aussi. »

« Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pas les même en Angleterre » dit Harry. Il espérait avoir l'air sincère, il retira le chapeau et fit mine de l'examiner. 

« Oh ! Je suis content que tu sois là ! J'ai besoin de ton avis ! Regarde je travaille sur cette objet en ce moment ! »

Harry enjamba les items éparpillés sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de grille-pain, de chaîne HI-FI, d'ampoules et autres de toute sa vie. Evitant prudemment les murs sur lesquels des étagères soutenaient une multitude d'objets qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment, il s'approcha de Mr Weasley. 

Harry laissa discrètement son chapeau derrière lui, espérant que Mr Weasley n'y penserait plus. « Il y a vraiment beaucoup de fils électriques » dit-il, déconcerté, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. 

Le visage de Mr Weasley se décomposa. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, comme s'il venait de décevoir un enfant. 

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est ? » demanda Mr Weasley en secouant la boîte. 

« Hum, laissez-moi voir » dit Harry en prenant la boîte. « Pourquoi tous ces fils dépassent ? »

« Quelque fois quand tu utilise la magie un peu trop fort sur des objets mold-- »

« Ah ! » dit Harry en souriant. « Je sais ce que c'est. »

« C'est vrai !? » s'exclama Mr Weasley. 

« C'est un système d'alarme moldu. »

« Est-ce que tu sais comment ça marche ? » demanda Mr Weasley avec espoir. 

« Oh, c'est assez facile, je pense. A parement vous avez presque toutes les pièces. »

Au regard extatique que lui lança Mr Weasley, Harry comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans explication. 

« A quoi ça sert ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la partie avec le plus de fils électriques. 

« On appelle ça un clavier. C'est là qu'on entre toutes les informations. Il faut sûrement des batteries. »

« Excellent ! J'ai une collection complète de batteries… et ça ? »

« C'est le haut-parleur. Il fait un bruit de sirène. »

« Et ça ? C'est une lumière ? » dit Mr Weasley tenant une pièce devant ses yeux. 

« En quelque sorte. Ca s'appelle un laser. Ca envoie un rayon invisible et lorsque quelque chose le traverse, l'alarme se déclenche. »

« Invisible ? » dit Mr Weasley, ébahi. « Je ne savais pas que les moldus pouvaient faire ça ! »

« Eh bien, heu, pas exactement invisible, on peut le voir selon un certain angle. »

Mr Weasley avait déjà étalé les pièces sur la table et travaillait dessus. Harry inspira profondément, peut-être que c'était le moment de poser la question. 

« Mr Weasley ? » dit-il. 

« Oui, Harry ? » dit Mr Weasley, il fixa le haut-parleur pendant un long moment. 

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je crois que je… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? » marmonna Mr Weasley. « Je suis désolé Harry, tu disais ? »

« Je sais que c'est un peu rapide » commença Harry. « Mais, je veux savoir si j'ai votre bénédiction. » dit Harry espérant que Mr Weasley relèverait le sous-entendu. 

« Oh oui, toi et Chloé êtes les bienvenus, nous vous aimons beaucoup tous les deux. Vous faites partie de la famille ! » dit Mr Weasley, manquant complètement le point. 

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et réprima un soupir. Quand Mr Weasley s'occuper d'objets moldus, il ne pensait à rien d'autre. 

« Vous devriez retourner les piles » suggéra Harry poliment, tentant une nouvelle tactique. 

« Bien vu » dit Mr Weasley. « Je le mets toujours à l'envers. »

« Alors, j'ai compris que tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était de… »

_Clic. _

La sirène de l'alarme était assourdissante et Harry et Mr Weasley plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. 

« N'EST-CE PAS FANTASTIQUE ? » cria Mr Weasley, il était fou de joie. 

« JE VEUX EPOUSER GINNY ! » hurla Harry. 

« QUOI ? » dit Mr Weasley. 

Les vitres de la fenêtre vibraient dangereusement et quelques items tombèrent des étagères. 

« JE VEUX EPOUSER GINNY ! » cria Harry. 

« QUOI ? » dit Mr Weasley encore plus fort. 

Harry pouvait à peine penser avec ce bruit qui lui déchirait les tympans. Le sang commençait à battre douloureusement dans sa tête. 

« JE VEUX EPOUSER GINNY ! » s'époumona-t-il. 

Malheureusement, au moment même où il commençait à crier, Mr Weasley coupa l'alarme et Harry hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans le silence le plus total. 

Harry vira au rouge écrevisse et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. « Je suis désolé » réussit-il à marmonner. 

« Cette alarme est stupéfiante » dit Mr Weasley en souriant. 

« Monsieur, vous m'avez entendu ? Ce serait pour moi le plus grand honneur si je pouvais épouser votre fille » dit-il rapidement. 

« Oui, jeune Harry, je t'ai entendu » dit Mr Weasley. Il recommença à trifouiller à droite à gauche. 

Harry pensa qu'il serait très impoli de dire « Et ? » et il resta silencieux. 

Après avoir bricoler la plaque d'un grille-pain, Mr Weasley leva les yeux et étudia Harry. 

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » proposa Harry nerveusement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal avec Mr Weasley. 

« Tu as ma bénédiction, Harry » dit Mr Weasley gentiment. 

« C'est vrai ? J'ai votre bénédiction ?! Je veux dire, heu, merci ! » bégaya Harry. 

« Mais, pourquoi ne l'aurais-tu pas ? » dit Mr Weasley en souriant. « Tu es déjà comme un fils pour moi ! »

Harry était tellement heureux qu'il donna une énorme accolade à Mr Weasley et fit tomber son chapeau de cow-boy. Harry sourit, l'air penaud, et replaça le chapeau sur le crâne chauve de Mr Weasley. 

« Merci ! » dit Harry. 

« Vas voir Molly et annonce lui la bonne nouvelle, elle fera une scène si elle ne l'apprend pas de ta bouche ! »

Harry sourit et ferma la porte de la cabane, il se dirigea alors vers la maison. 

*

« Molly ? » appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte de derrière. 

« Papa ! » s'exclama Chloé en courant vers lui avant de lui sauter dans les bras. 

« Chloé ! » dit-il en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Elle riait de plaisir. 

Molly apparut, elle tenait dans ses bras l'une des jumelles, Alexandra (d'après ce que jugeait Harry) somnolait.

« Salut Alex » dit-il en embrassant la petite sur la joue. 

Ses paupières battirent et elle mit son pouce dans sa bouche. 

« Elle est épuisée » expliqua Molly. « Je m'occupe des filles aujourd'hui pendant que Penny emmène les garçons faire les magasins pour leur acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Madeline s'est endormie à table il y a une heure et demie. »

« Elle a renversé son verre de lait aussi » annonça Catherine en entrant dans la pièce. 

« Oh je n'avais pas réalisé que vous aviez toutes les filles aujourd'hui. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Meghan et Chloé. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas posé de problème. »

« Chloé ? Oh non pas du tout. Maintenant, Chloé et Meghan ensemble… là, il y a des problèmes » dit Molly en riant. 

« Nous n'avons pas de problème n'est-ce pas Mamie ? » dit Meghan en entrant en sautillant dans la pièce. 

« On non, ma chérie » dit Molly en riant. « Mamie plaisantait avec Oncle Harry. »

« On était en train de jouer à cache-cache » commença Chloé « et on s'est retrouvé enfermé dans le grenier ! »

Le visage de Meghan s'éclaira. « Oncle Harry c'était vraiment drôle ! Mamie criait sur Papi ! On n'était pas du tout inquiète. On a demandé à la goule s'il voulez prendre le thé avec nous, parce qu'on avait trouvé un service à thé dans une malle, mais il nous a juste lancé le chapeau que Chloé lui avait donné. Alors on l'a laissé tout seul ! »

Chloé continua à la même vitesse que Meghan. « Mais c'était un BEAU chapeau Papa, avec des fleurs et tout. Alors, Meghan et moi avons décidé que prendre le thé toutes seules serait ennuyeux ! Alors on a décidé de jouer aux Aurors et aux mauvais sorciers ! C'était vraiment drôle ! » dit-elle joyeusement. 

Molly poussa un profond soupir. « Je les entendais crier, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je ne savais pas qu'elles faisaient semblant. J'ai pratiquement défoncé la porte du grenier. »

« Bah, Molly, elle me semble en parfaite santé » dit-il en riant. 

Meghan, qui était aussi en bonne santé, approuva d'un signe de tête. « Oh oui, on avait peur de rien. »

« Rien du tout » ajouta Chloé en écho. 

« Maman va être en colère quand elle apprendra que vous étiez enfermées dans le grenier » dit Catherine. 

« Allons, allons, Catherine chérie, prend un biscuit » Molly embrassa la tête de Catherine et lui tendit un biscuit. 

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas jouer toutes les trois en haut pendant que je parle à votre Mamie ? » suggéra Harry. 

Les filles firent un signe de tête et Harry déposa Chloé qui fila hors de la pièce. 

Molly continuait à bercer Alexandra. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry. « Tu as quelque chose en tête, mon chéri ? »

« Oui » dit Harry en rougissant encore, cette fois de plaisir. 

Molly sourit. « Ecoutons ça alors. »

« J'ai demandé à Arthur si j'avais sa bénédiction pour épouser Ginny » dit Harry calmement. 

Mrs Weasley eut une réaction de surprise appropriée, et Harry eut peur pendant un moment qu'elle ne réveille Alexandra. 

« Harry ! » s'écria Mrs Weasley « Oh ! Harry ! C'est si merveilleux! Oh, mon Dieu, il y a tellement de chose à faire! Pense à toute la famille que Chloé va avoir maintenant ! Oh mon Dieu ! C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'aie entendue depuis longtemps ! Quand vas-tu faire ta demande à Ginny !? Vous avez pensé à une date pour le mariage ? Oh, Harry ! Je suis si contente ! »

Harry avait toujours un grand sourire, il regardait ses chaussure, très embarrassé. « Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé. Je voulais la permission d'Arthur d'abord. »

« Harry ! Tu es un vrai gentleman ! Je pourrais t'embrasser ! Oh oublie ça ! Je VAIS t'embrasser ! » dit Mrs Weasley en l'embrassant sur le front. 

« Vous voulez voir la bague ? » demanda Harry.

« OUI ! » dit Mrs Weasley d'une voix très aigue. « Oh, c'est tellement excitant ! »

Harry éclata de rire. « Vous allez réveiller Alexandra. »

Molly baissa les yeux rapidement, sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour déposer Alexandra sur le canapé. 

« D'accord, voyons voir » dit-elle en joignant ses mains. 

Harry ouvrit la boîte, il fut ravi par le cri de Mrs Weasley. 

« C'était celui de ma mère. Il est dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations a parement. »

« Elle… Elle est à couper le souffle ! »

« Vous pensez que Ginny l'aimera ? »

« Bien sûr que oui » dit elle. 

Harry sourit. « C'est bon à savoir. Merci beaucoup d'avoir gardé Chloé aujourd'hui » dit-il. 

« Oh, mon chéri, vous êtes tous les deux plus que bienvenus. Et puis, Chloé fait VRAIMENT partie de mes petits-enfants maintenant » dit Molly toute excitée. 

« Chloé ! » appela Harry fortement. « Il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison ! »

Après quelques secondes, les filles arrivèrent dans la pièce et Chloé dit au revoir à ses camarades de jeu. 

« Au revoir Mrs Weasley » dit-elle avec douceur. « Merci de nous avoir laissées jouer avec vos chapeaux Meghan et moi ! »

« Mais de rien, Chloé chérie. Tu peux m'appeler Mamie » dit Mrs Weasley déposant un baiser sur la joue de Chloé. 

Harry prit Chloé dans ses bras, leur fit un signe de la main et transplana. 

***

 « Mais je ne sais pas faire de patins à glace ! » protesta Harry, regardant avec une prudence circonspecte la mare gelée de Havenwood. 

Les yeux marrons de Ginny étincelèrent. « Allez viens ! C'est le moment idéal pour apprendre. »

« C'est dangereux » dit-il jetant un coup d'œil à Chloé. Elle essayait d'attraper des flocons de neige avec sa langue. 

« Pas le moins du monde. J'ai lancé tous les sorts de sécurité imaginables sur la glace » dit Ginny en attrapant le bras de Harry. « Et puis, tu es Harry Potter, non !? Depuis quand refuses-tu de faire des choses parce qu'elle sont dangereuses ? »

« Depuis que j'ai une adorable fille de cinq ans » dit-il en essayant de l'influencer. 

« Non seulement tu me racontes n'importe quoi, mais en plus, tu oublies que ton adorable fille de cinq ans n'a pas peur d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau ! »

« On peut essayer maintenant ? » supplia Chloé, elle venait d'arrêter d'attraper des flocons. 

« Oui » dit fermement Ginny, et avec un grand sourire elle tira Harry sur la glace avec elle. 

Harry ferma les yeux et agita ses bras dans tous les sens. 

Ginny se tenait complètement immobile, tenant son bras. 

« Harry » dit-elle calmement. « Tu es debout, il n'y a aucune raison de crier. »

Chloé hurlait de rire depuis le bord de la mare. « Tu es très drôle, Papa ! »

Harry ouvrit avec prudence un œil et regarda ses pieds. « Oh. »

« Très bien » dit Ginny en riant. 

« Ginny, je dois te dire que je déteste ça, mais je le fais quand même parce que tu le veux…. Je préfère largement le Quiddi—aaah ! » Harry cria encore. 

« Nous bougeons. Très lentement, d'ailleurs. Aucune raison de crier » dit Ginny calmement. 

« Je suis sur une lame sur de la glace, c'est de l'eau glaciale en dessous, et tu t'attends à ce que je ne sois PAS nerveux ? »

« Tu descends en piqué sur des dizaines de mètres, droit vers le sol, à toute vitesse, sur un balai, et PATINER te rend nerveux ? » dit Ginny en riant. 

« C'est différent. »

« Je vais te laisser. Patine doucement. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas me laisser » dit Harry en serrant un peu plus son bras. 

« Oh si. »

« Oh non. »

« Oh si. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Et si je dis s'il te plait ? » la supplia Harry.

« Tout ira bien » dit Ginny.

« Non ça n'ira pas. »

« Je ne vais pas t'apprendre toute la journée, Chloé veut apprendre aussi ! » dit-elle en riant. 

« Reste sur la terre ferme, Chloé » cria Harry en riant. « C'est affreux ici ! »

« Paaaaaaapaaaa » cria Chloé qui devenait impatiente. 

« Je te laisse. »

« Oh non. »

« Si. »

Ginny lâcha le bras de Harry et patina en arrière pour le regarder. Harry était vraiment maladroit au milieu de la mare, essayant de bouger vers elle. Ginny pouffa de rire lorsqu'il lui lança un regard désespéré et se résigna à bouger… extrêmement lentement. 

Chloé attrapa la main de Ginny, toute excitée. « C'est mon tour ? » demanda-t-elle. 

Ginny montra à Chloé comment avancer lentement, et heureusement, l'enfant comprit immédiatement. Chloé suppliait Ginny de la laisser patiner toute seule. Ginny laissa finalement Chloé partir toute seule. Chloé était ravie, elle trébucha et atterrit sur la glace. 

Harry manqua de tomber en essayant de se retourner pour voir si elle allait bien. 

Chloé secoua ses tresses, se remit debout et leur sourit. Rapidement, elle se remit à faire des cercles autours de la mare. 

« Viens Papa ! » dit-elle en riant. « C'est marrant ! »

« Ne tourne pas tes chevilles comme ça ! » lui cria Ginny. 

Harry regarda ses patins, perdit l'équilibre et agita ses bras, avant de tomber sur les fesses. 

« Oh » dit-il en riant. 

« Oh, tu es si pathétique » dit Ginny en l'aidant à se relever. « Allez. C'est facile, Harry. Essaye encore. »

« Je te tiendrai la main Papa ! » dit Chloé en avançant prudemment vers eux. 

« J'apprécie ça » dit Harry en prenant sa main et celle de Ginny. « Je pense que je peux apprendre si mes deux filles m'aident. »

***

Ginny tourna rapidement la page du livre et continua à lire. Chloé tenait fortement Norbert et se pencha en avant avec sa bouche ouverte. 

« Et Maléfique dit, 'Maintenant veux-tu faire affaire avec moi, prince, et tous les pouvoirs de l'enfer !' et elle se transforma en dragon cracheur de feu ! »

Chloé retint son souffle et plaqua se mains sur les oreilles de Norbert. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au Prince Philippe ? »

Ginny lui montra l'image brillante d'un féroce dragon et du Prince Philippe en train de se battre. 

Chloé remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son menton, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. « Je… Je crois que ce n'est pas l'histoire préférée de Norbert. Il a très peur ! »

Harry riait doucement. « Et que va-t-il arriver à la belle Princesse Aurore ? »

Ginny leur sourit et inspira profondément avant de reprendre la lecture. « Presque vaincu, Prince Philippe cherchait désespérément une arme pour tuer le dragon. Il semblait que tout espoir était perdu… »

« Il _doit_ retrouver espoir » interrompit Chloé. « C'est un prince ! Il ne peut pas_ perdre_ espoir… C'est son travail de le garder ! »

« Quand soudain-- »

Harry sourit. « Bien ! On avait besoin d'un 'soudain' ! »

« Papa ! Tu l'empêches de continuer ! »

« Quand soudain, Flora, Fauna et Merriweather apparurent juste à temps ! »

Chloé s'assit, ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle était très excitée. « Hourra ! »

« Les fées combinèrent leurs pouvoirs et dirent 'Epée de Vérité vole rapidement et sûrement. Ce démon mourra d'une mort méritée ! Quand la magie atteignit l'épée du Prince Philippe, il l'envoya  jusqu'au-- » 

« Attend, Mlle Ginny ! » s'exclama Chloé, jetant un oreiller sur Norbert. « Norbert ne va pas aimer cette partie ! »

« Alors on va sauter ce passage ? » Ginny sourit. « Pour Norbert ? »

Chloé approuva d'un signe de tête. « Il dit merci. »

« Le Prince Philippe grimpa tout en haut de la plus haute tour et découvrit la belle princesse Aurore endormie dans son lit. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et lui offrit un vrai baiser, et la princesse se réveilla. »

« Ouais ! » Chloé applaudit et regarda l'image que Ginny lui montrait. 

« Lorsque le royaume entier se réveilla, tous les sujets apprirent que la Princesse Aurore et le Prince Philippe allaient se marier. »

« Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps » dit Harry. Il se leva et s'étira. « Jolie fin. »

Chloé approuva et retira l'oreiller de la tête de Norbert. « Ce n'était pas vraiment un dragon, Norbert. C'était l'horrible sorcière Maléfique qui s'était déguisée. Je suis sûre que le Prince Philippe ne tuerait jamais un vrai dragon. »

« Moi aussi » dit Ginny fermant le livre et le déposant sur la table de nuit de Chloé. 

« Imagine que je ne me réveille pas pendant des années comme la Princesse Aurore » dit Chloé avec un bâillement. « Est-ce qu'un prince viendrait me réveiller ? »

Harry l'embrassa sur le front. « Oui. Je serai ton prince. »

Chloé secoua la tête. « Oh, non. Tu es le prince de Mlle Ginny. Je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre Papa. »

Harry sourit. « Une princesse par client ? »

« C'est ça » confirma Chloé. 

« Bonne nuit, misstinguette » dit Ginny en embrassant Chloé sur la joue. 

***

Harry referma doucement la porte de Chloé. « J'espère que ça ne t'as pas dérangée de lire toute l'histoire. Je le fais d'habitude… mais tu as l'air d'être une meilleure lectrice. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. Je pense que je fais mieux la voix de la Princesse Aurore, d'ailleurs » dit Ginny en le taquinant. 

Harry fit un signe de tête. « C'est vrai. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non, c'est bon. Je vais rester te tenir compagnie si tu prends quelque chose » Ginny le regarda avec curiosité. Et elle avait de bonnes raisons puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais proposé avant. 

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Harry se versa un verre de vin, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à quelle bouteille il prenait. « Tu sais » dit-il en s'asseyant. « Chloé t'aime vraiment. »

« Et je l'aime » lui répondit simplement Ginny. 

Harry prit une autre gorgée, il sentait l'écrin dans sa poche. « Je t'aime aussi vraiment» dit-il. 

« Et je t'aime vraiment » répondit-elle encore. 

Ginny passa une main dans ses cheveux roux. « Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles troublé à propos de quelque chose. »

« Oh non. Enfin, hum, pas vraiment. »

« Enfin, hum, pas vraiment ? » répéta-t-elle en soulevant un sourcil. 

« Oui » dit-il. 

Ginny éclata de rire. « Harry, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'alcool en ce moment. » Ginny s'avança vers sa chaise et déposa son verre sur la table, puis elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. « Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-elle. 

« Mmmh. Si je dis pas encore, est-ce que tu vas recommencer ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. 

« Oui » dit Ginny en riant. 

« Je t'aime » dit-il avec douceur lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. 

« Bonne nuit » dit-elle en sortant sa baguette. 

« Bonne nuit ?! » répéta Harry en ouvrant les yeux. 

« Bonne nuit » dit Ginny avec un signe de tête. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. 

« Je suis désolé, j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Ginny ! »

« Non, Harry, ne sois pas stupide. »

« Mais si ! » protesta Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Harry, honnêtement, ce n'est pas toi. J'ai juste des choses à faire. »

Avec ça, Ginny transplana hors de la pièce. 

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Super. »

***

Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Hermione, j'i vraiment détesté faire ça ! »

Le visage d'Hermione se fendit d'un sourire. « Ginny, il n'y pensera plus. »

« Tu sais, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! Les choses étaient vraiment bizarres entre nous. »

« Bizarre ? Comment ça ? »

« Oh, tu sais… Je crois qu'il voulait que je reste pour la nuit » dit Ginny en secouant la tête. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas… »

Hermione toussota. Oh non. Ginny avait vraiment une mauvaise idée de Harry. 

« Tu es sûre ? » dit Hermione, essayant d'être étonnée. 

« Eh bien, tu sais, Harry ne boit jamais… Mais là, il s'est servit un verre de vin et a commencé à agir nerveusement, comme une grenouille chez un apothicaire ! »

« Peut-être qu'il était juste fatigué. »

« Oh, voyons Hermione. Il bégayait presque. Quand as-tu vu Harry Potter nerveux ? »

« Eh bien, le jour du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, la fois où tout le monde pensait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard et la fois où-- »

« Hermione ! » soupira Ginny. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Ginny, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça. »

« Je suis venue avec une explication logique, tu te rappelles ? »

Hermione soupira. « Peut-être qu'il voulait te parler de quelque chose d'autre ? »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny » la rassura Hermione. 

« Bonne nuit Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit Gin. »

*

« Est-ce qu'elle est partie ? » murmura Harry, jetant un coup d'œil dans la cheminée. 

« Oui » dit Hermione en s'asseyant à la table avec Ron et Harry. 

« Elle pense que je voulais coucher avec elle » dit Harry en abattant son poing sur la table. Il posa son front dans ses mains. 

« Allez Harry » dit Ron. « Si tu avais fais ta demande ça aurait pu mal tourner. »

« Il a raison, tu sais » dit Hermione en tapotant le dos de Harry. « Et puis, regarde le bon côté, elle ne sait pas du tout que tu veux la demander en mariage ! »

« Elle pense que je veux juste coucher avec elle » répéta Harry, d'une voix étouffée. « Est-ce que ça doit me remonter le moral ? »

« Eh bien, hum, je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais » fit remarquer Ron. 

« Tais-toi, Ron » soupira Hermione. 

« Comment tu as fait ta demande ? » demanda Harry, ne levant toujours pas la tête. 

« C'était inattendu » commença Ron. 

Hermione leva un sourcil. « Hey, Hermione, passons-nous la corde au cou » cita-elle. 

« Tu es sérieuse ? » dit Harry, relevant un peu la tête. 

« Très sérieuse » dit Hermione avec un sourire. 

« Tu as dit 'Hey, Hermione, passons-nous la corde au cou' ? » dit Harry en regardant Ron. Harry commençait à se sentir mieux. 

« Quelque chose comme ça, grosso modo » dit Ron en haussant les épaules 

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, mais cette fois ses épaules étaient secouées par son rire silencieux. 

« Arrête de rire » dit Ron sur la défensive. « Au moins, j'ai FAIT ma demande, et ça veut dire que je suis toujours en avance sur toi. »

« Passons-nous la corde au coup ? » ricana Harry. 

Hermione riait, elle embrassa Ron sur la joue. « Mon chéri, c'était terriblement romantique, jusqu'au moment où tu as commencé à parler. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Harry arrêtant de rire immédiatement. 

« Nous étions sur le plus beau pont. C'était l'été et nous regardions des cygnes glisser sur l'eau » se remémorait Hermione. 

« Et, je l'ai regardé, et j'ai comme qui dirait laissé échappé ça » termina Ron. 

« Après le choc d'être demandée en mariage de cette façon, j'ai dit 'oui' bien sûr » dit Hermione en souriant. 

« J'était tellement heureux que j'ai failli tomber du haut du pont » dit Ron en riant. 

« Je me sens stupide de demander ça, mais, hum, comment Neville lui a demandé ? » dit Harry, prudemment. 

Ron ricana. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'elle lui a demandé Si je me rappelle bien, il est resté debout, la bouche ouverte avec l'alliance dans sa main. »

Hermione sourit. « Pauvre Neville, encore un qui n'était pas à l'aise avec les mots. »

Harry sourit. « Alors, le meilleur plan c'est une atmosphère romantique. »

« Des fleurs » ajouta Ron. 

« Je n'ai pas eu de fleurs ! » dit Hermione se tournant pour regarder Ron. 

« Hum, j'ai oublié » dit Ron. «T'as eu de la chance que je me souvienne de prendre l'alliance. »

Hermione soupira encore une fois et secoua la tête. « Ronald Weasley, tu es si romantique. »

« C'est Harry le grand, beau et mystérieux romantique » dit Ron avec un sourire. 

« Ron, tu es plus grand que moi » dit Harry en s'étirant. 

« Prépare juste quelque chose » dit Hermione en riant. « Je ne sais pas comment Ginny prendrait quelque chose comme 'Passons-nous la corde au cou'. »

« Alors tu penses qu'elle dira oui ? » dit Harry, nerveux. 

« Si elle dit non, c'est qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal » dit Hermione en souriant. 

« Merci à tous les deux » dit Harry. « Je dois rentrer, j'ai dit aux Elfes de maison de surveiller Chloé pendant quelques minutes. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, j'ai ajouté quelques sorts sur la maison et elle… Mais je me sentirais mieux si… »

« Vas-y » dit Ron. 

« Salut » dit Harry.

_A suivre… (19/23)_

_Salut à tous !!_

_Toujours en retard, comme d'habitude !! J'espère seulement que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et ne vous inquiétez pas je finirai de traduire cette fic. C'est juste que mon emploi du temps est plus rempli que l'an dernier (40h de cours/devoirs par semaine, plus le travail à la maison, ma troupe de scouts, les fêtes de fin d'année…) Donc j'ai moins de temps à consacrer aux fics. _

_Bon alors, ce chapitre qui commence par la lettre M… Plusieurs significations ! Ron n'est plus un 'bloody git' et c'est pour le mieux !_

_Concernant la traduction, je n'ai pas retrouvé les noms des 3 fées dans la Belle au Bois Dormant, ni le poème qui sert d'enchantement… Si quelqu'un les retrouve, je pourrai combler cette lacune. _

_Mais le prochain chapitre promet d'être assez sympa aussi. Les fêtes sont à l'horizon pour nos héros ! _**'Des pois mauves et des rayures'**_ va nous proposer un entraînement intensif avec Sirius (mais un entraînement de quoi ?), un réveillon qui ne tolère aucun retard, Fred (ou alors c'est George ?) qui montre ce qu'est la vie de célibataire un 31 décembre (je vous laisse imaginer !) et bien sûr des pois mauves et des rayures (mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien être à pois mauves et à rayures ??)_

_A la prochaine, merci à tous pour toutes les reviews !_

Malalou


	20. Des rayures et des pois mauves

Leçon pour la vie

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient… Dommage !

Chapitre XIX : Des pois mauves et des rayures

(31 Décembre)

Harry se racla la gorge. 

« Je sais que ça peut paraître soudain, mais, je suis juste mon cœur. Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même, et je veux te demander l'honneur d'avoir ta main en mariage. »

Sirius fronça le nez. « Je ne l'aime pas. »

Harry leva ses bras en signe de frustration. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _maintenant_ ? »

« Trop répété. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » soupira Harry. 

« Enlève ce foutu 'je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même', c'est plus qu'usé » suggéra Sirius. 

« Je suis un Auror, pas un auteur ! »

« Evidemment » marmonna Sirius. 

« D'accord, je vais essayer encore une fois » grogna Harry. 

« Parfait. »

« Ginny, tu es tout ce que je pourrai jamais espérer, tout ce que pourrai jamais désirer, et plus encore. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« C'était mieux. Mais je ne l'aime toujours pas » dit Sirius en souriant. 

Harry leva ses yeux verts et brillants au ciel et soupira. « Ecoute, TOI, essaye. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le crois. »

« Ne mets pas ton karma en vrac » répondit Sirius. « Vas-y, essaye ça, imagine que je suis Ginny. Tu fais tout, en descendant sur un genou et tout le reste. »

« C'est ridicule, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à Ginny. »

« Tais-toi et essaye » dit Sirius en battant des cils d'une manière très féminine. 

Harry se résigna à descendre sur un genou et présenta l'alliance à Sirius. « Ginny, tu es mon monde. S'il te plaît, fais-moi l'honneur de devenir ma femme. »

« Oh oui, Harry ! » dit Remus d'une voix très aigue.

Sirius et Harry se retournèrent vivement pour voir Remus appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, il riant tellement qu'il tenait son estomac. 

« Oh, Sirius, tu es si charmante » roucoula Remus, toujours écroulé de rire. 

Harry soupira. « Bonjour. »

« Tais-toi, Lunard » répliqua Sirius. « Harry a des problèmes. »

« Sans rire » dit Remus. « Surtout qu'il fait sa demande à toi et pas à Ginny. »

« Merci beaucoup, Remus » dit Harry, s'écroulant dans une chaise, le menton posé dans ses mains. 

« Je suis désolé » dit Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry. « C'est juste que je me demandais quelle aurait été la réaction de James. Allez, tu dois admettre que c'était amusant. »

« Ha, ha, ha » dit Harry sans aucune émotion. 

Sirius pouffait de rire. « Tiens bon, Harry. Elle t'aime. »

Remus approuva d'un signe de tête. « Et je sais qu'elle dira oui. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Mais c'est choses sont sensées être…_ importantes_. »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter. Ca se fera tout seul le moment venu » dit Lupin. 

« Est-ce que je peux aller réveiller Chloé, la sieste est finie, non ? » demanda Sirius. 

« Si tu veux, mais elle va rester debout tard ce soir, c'est le Réveillon » dit Harry. 

« N'importe quoi, elle n'a pas besoin de faire la sieste » dit Sirius fièrement. 

Remus eut un petit rire lorsque Sirius quitta la pièce. « Chloé le mène par le bout du nez. »

« Ce n'était pas difficile » dit Harry en riant. « Tu aurais dû le voir le jour où elle l'a appelé Papy, c'était une vraie guimauve ! »

« A quelle heure commence cette 'fête' chez Percy ? » demanda Remus. « Je crois que j'ai utilisé le dos de mon invitation pour une liste de courses. »

« Le dîner sera servi à 20h30 précises » lut Harry sur le carton d'invitation. Il le tendit en suite à Remus. 

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que Percy a fait imprimer des cartons d'invitation pour sa propre famille » dit Remus en souriant. 

« Tu m'étonnes » soupira Harry. 

« Bon, si le dîner est servi à 20h30, à quelle heure devons-nous arriver ? »

« 20h45 ? » plaisanta Harry. 

« Non, je crois que ce sera l'heure d'arrivée de Fred et George. 20h20 ? »

« Ca me semble bien. »

*  *  *

(20h15)

Harry déglutit et lissa sa cravate sous sa robe. Chloé passa la tête par la porte entrouverte, curieuse, et elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre robe. 

« Papa ? » commença-t-elle. 

« Est-ce qu'elle est de travers, Chlo ? » demanda Harry. 

« Elle a des rayures » fit remarquer Chloé. 

« Tu trouves que les rayures sont moches ? » demanda Harry, il commença à dénouer sa cravate. 

Chloé haussa les épaules et Harry vit dans le reflet du miroir ses deux yeux verts et brillant le regarder d'un air critique. 

« J'aime les pois » dit Chloé. 

« Les pois ? » dit Harry en fouillant dans un placard rempli de cravates. 

« Les pois mauves » dit Chloé avec un signe de tête. 

« Mauve ? » dit Harry en riant. « Je porte une robe verte ! »

« Tu devrais porter plein de couleurs, Papa » suggéra Chloé qui sautillait derrière lui. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? » demanda Harry, il tenait une cravate noire avec de petit points verts. 

Chloé arrête de sautiller et fronça le nez. « Il n'y a pas de rayures, Papa. »

« Tu voulais des pois ! »

« Non » dit Chloé. « J'ai dit que je voulais des rayures ET des pois. »

« Chloé, je n'ai pas de cravate où il y a les deux ! » expliqua Harry. 

Chloé pouffa de rire. « Alors mets deux cravates, Papa ! » suggéra-t-elle. 

« Bon, et comment, exactement, je fais ça ? » dit-il en riant. 

« Comment ça se fait que tu mets une tenue de soirée ce soir ? » demanda Chloé. 

« Parce que… » dit Harry, il s'était arrêté pour trouver une réponse appropriée. « Parce que une nouvelle année commence et que je veux la commencer avec de nouvelles bases. »

« Oh. C'est une nouvelle robe, Papa ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Chloé » dit Harry en riant, il s'agenouilla pour lui parler. « Je veux dire qu'avec la nouvelle année, nous pouvons commencer de nouvelles choses. C'est le temps du changement et des nouveautés. »

« On peut avoir un chiot alors ? » demanda Chloé. 

« Non, pas encore de chiots » dit Harry en souriant. 

*  *  *

(20h35 précises)

Harry évita le regard de Percy lorsque lui et Chloé transplanèrent dans le salon. 

« Désole, nous sommes en retard » dit-il à Pénélope qui les accueillait chaleureusement. 

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas les SEULS » dit sèchement Percy en tapotant sa montre. « Les autres ont à peine commencer à arriver. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si Ginny était arrivée, mais elle n'était pas dans la pièce. 

« Mais quel beau gosse ! » dit Charlie en serrant vigoureusement la main de Harry. 

« Merci » dit Harry en souriant. « Est-ce que ma cravate est bien mise ? »

« Fantastique » dit Charlie avec un signe de tête. 

« Chloé ne m'a pas laissé une minute de répit. Elle voulait que je mette deux cravates » dit Harry en pressant affectueusement la main de Chloé. 

Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit, Harry savait qu'elle brûlait d'envie de savoir où étaient les autres enfants, il n'y avait aucun signe des enfants de Percy nulle part. 

« Hé, Chlo ! » dit Charlie en chatouillant Chloé. « Deux cravates ? »

« Oui » dit Chloé en riant. 

« Où est la deuxième ? » demanda Charlie avec curiosité. 

Chloé sourit et leva son dragon en peluche. 

« Norbert l'a mise. Il la garde pour Papa » dit-elle en admirant son compagnon cravaté. 

« Sympa » dit Charlie en observant Norbert. 

« Où est Meghan ? » demanda Chloé. 

« Oh, ils sont tous dans la salle de jeux » dit Charlie. 

Chloé regarda son père avec espoir. 

« Va jouer » dit Harry en souriant. 

Chloé, qui tenait Norbert par la patte, sortit rapidement du salon. 

« Alors, j'ai entendu que tu essayais de faire quelque chose » dit Charlie lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans la pièce. 

« Oui » dit Harry en remarquant que ses joues se réchauffaient. 

« Aujourd'hui ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un ? » insista Charlie. 

« Alors tu vas lui demander ? » demanda Sirius, rayonnant. 

« Aujourd'hui ! » confirma Charlie. 

« Chuuut !!! » grogna Harry. « Non ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé. »

« Harry, mon chéri ! » cria Mrs Weasley en s'approchant. « Comme tu es beau ! »

« Merci » dit Harry. Il n'avait qu'une envie, arracher sa cravate et s'enfuir. 

« Est-ce que tu vas faire tu-sais-quoi ce soir ? » Mrs Weasley bouillonnait d'excitation, elle lui ajusta sa cravate. Elle était rayonnante. 

« Oui ! » dirent Sirius et Charlie. 

Harry inspira profondément. « S'il vous plaît. Pas un mot, je n'ai pas encore décidé ! »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, ton secret est sûr avec nous » dit Mrs Weasley en caressant sa joue. « Le vert est vraiment ta couleur ! » 

« Eh bien, Harry, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu ferais ça ce soir » dit Pénélope en souriant, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine. « Le salon à l'arrière de la maison et la plus jolie pièce. Je peux demander à un Elfe de Maison d'allumer un feu si tu veux… »

« Non merci, Penny, maintenant, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ne faites pas tant d'histoires à ce sujet. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si ce serait ce soir ou non… »

« Ca n'a aucun sens, Harry » dit Percy. « Plus tôt tu lui demanderas, plus tôt vous pourrez commencer à organiser le mariage. Crois-moi ce genre de chose demande beaucoup d'organisation ! »

Tous les Weasley qui étaient présents se massèrent autours de Harry, l'assommant de questions. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi abattu de toute sa vie.  

Il y eu un petit 'pop' et Harry pria pour que ce ne soit pas Ginny. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la voix d'Hermione. 

« Harry va faire sa demande à Ginny ce soir ! » cria Bill. 

Le reste des Weasley commença à applaudir à cette remarque. 

La tête de Ron apparut au milieu de la foule. « Vraiment, Harry ? »

« Non ! » dit Harry sèchement. 

Toute la famille se tu, ils regardaient tous Harry avec des expressions choquées sur leurs visages. 

« Je veux dire, non, je n'ai pas encore décidé » ajouta Harry rapidement. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda une nouvelle voix. 

« Ginny ! » s'exclama Bill nerveusement. 

Charlie poussa violemment Harry sur une chaise. Harry du rajuster ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sous le choc. 

« OOF ! » grogna-t-il. 

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent Ginny sui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, l'air perplexe. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? » dit-elle en s'approchant rapidement de sa chaise. 

« Rien » dit Harry en se relevant aussitôt. 

« Alors pourquoi tout le monde est autours de ta chaise ? » demanda lentement Ginny. 

« Harry ! Assied-toi ! » ordonna Sirius. « Tout va bien, Ginny, Harry se sentait un peu nauséeux » il lança un clin d'œil discret à Harry. 

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. « _Quoi ?_ »

« Oh non ! » dit Ginny en poussant doucement Harry vers sa chaise le faisant se rasseoir. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Nous étions en train de discuter et Harry avait l'air pâle » répondit Mrs Weasley les prenant tous de vitesse. 

« Puis il a commencé à chanceler et, et, et… j'ai dû le rattraper ! »  ajouta Charlie. 

Harry se sentait vraiment nauséeux après avoir entendu cela. Ils étaient en train de le faire passer pour une chochotte. 

« Il devait y avoir trop de monde » suggéra Bill. 

« Oh ! Est-ce qu'il se sent mieux ? » demanda Ginny. 

« Hé ho ! Je suis juste là » dit Harry en agitant sa main. 

« Oh Harry ! Ne remue pas trop ! » dit Penny, l'air horrifié. 

« Et si on t'apportait un tasse de thé ? » dit Ginny en caressant la joue de Harry, puis touchant son front. 

« Pas de thé ! S'il vous plait ne faites pas tant d'histoire à propos de ça ! » dit Harry en secouant la tête. 

« Bon, vous n'avez qu'à prendre une tasse de thé en tête à tête, comme ça il n'y aura pas trop de monde pour Harry ! » dit Molly en joignant ses mains. 

« Voilà une excellente idée, Molly » dit Remus. « Nous serons de… »

« Pas de thé » répéta Harry. 

Toute la famille semblait déçue. Ginny était de plus en plus perplexe. 

« Papa ? » dit Chloé, ses lèvres tremblaient. « Est-ce que tu es malade ? »

Elle se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, l'air très inquiète, tenant la main de Meghan. 

« Tout va bien » dit Ginny calmement. « Ton papa ne se sentait pas bien mais il va mieux maintenant. »

« Est-ce que tu as vomi, Oncle Harry ? Comme Hunter l'autre jour ? » demanda Meghan, elle était derrière Ginny et observait Harry avec curiosité. 

Chloé était à nouveau au bord des larmes. Sirius la prit des ses bras pour la consoler 

« Non, je _n'ai pas vomi » soupira Harry. _

« Il a failli tomber dans les pommes » expliqua Bill. 

Meghan avait l'air impressionnée. « Wow, Oncle Harry ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Chloé, toujours bouleversée. 

Meghan était toute excitée. « Oh, Chloé ! Tu sais ! Comme les princesses quand elles ont VRAIMENT très peur, comme ça ! »

Meghan posa la main sur son front d'un air dramatique, recula et se balança dangereusement. 

Ron la rattrapa juste à temps. 

« Oncle Rooooon ! » s'exclama Meghan en ouvrit ses yeux. « J'étais sensée tomber dans les pommes ! »

« Oh, désolée » dit Ron la déposant sur le sol. 

Meghan était étendue sur le sol, les yeux fermés, ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine. 

« Tu as l'air d'être morte » observa Chloé tristement. 

« Meghan ! » pleurnicha Hunter depuis la porte. 

Meghan ouvrit ses yeux bleus. « Je ne suis pas morte » dit-elle en relevant un peu sa tête. 

«Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! Vous voilà ! » s'exclama la nounou dérapant dans la pièce. Elle portait Henry dans un bras et tenait Alexandra de l'autre. Catherine et Mortimer la suivaient, Catherine tenait la main de Madeline et Mortimer celle de Kyle. 

« Meghan, Chloé et Hunter sont partis de la salle de jeux » annonça Catherine. 

« Je suis vraiment désolée » s'exclama la nounou. « Ils étaient là et le moment d'après, ils avaient disparus. Vous savez que j'ai seulement l'habitude de m'occuper de huit d'entre eux, alors avec la petite Chloé en plus… »

« Il n'y a pas de problème Isabella »dit Percy en caressant la tête de Kyle. « C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner de toutes façons. »

« Bonne Année, Isabella » dit Pénélope avec un sourire lui prenant Henry des bras. 

« A vous aussi, Madame. »

« Mon Papa est tombé dans les pommes » annonça Chloé fortement depuis les bras de Sirius. 

Meghan qui s'était relevée, recommença la démonstration dramatique d'un évanouissement. 

« Regarde-moi, Nounou ! » dit-elle avec excitation. 

« Oh, mon pauvre canard ! » s'exclama Isabella en regardant Harry. 

Charlie ricanait dans son coin et essayait de dissimuler son rire en toussant. Heureusement, Ginny n'avait pas remarqué ni le ricanement ni le coup de coude que Bill administra à Charlie. Ron rattrapa Meghan à nouveau, qui avait ajouté un « Oh mon Dieu ! » assourdissant à sa démonstration. 

« Ca suffit Meghan » dit Percy en relevant sa fille. Il lissa son bandeau sur ses boucles rousses. 

« J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux, Mr Potter » dit Isabella, tapotant la main de Harry. 

« Merci » dit Harry d'un air maussade, il valait mieux jouer le jeu.

Ils firent tous un signe poli à la nounou, qui sortit rapidement de la pièce. 

« J'espère que Fred et George vont bientôt arriver ! J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé » s'inquiéta Pénélope. 

« Ma chérie, tout va bien avec Fred et George, hormis leur manque évident de politesse ! Une demi heure de retard ! Pourquoi ai-je mis 'précises' sur les invitations ? La plupart des gens raisonnables son arrivés à une heure raisonna…»

« Percy » l'interrompit Bill. 

« Quoi ? » dit Percy irrité. 

« Tais-toi. C'est juste un repas en famille. Cette foutue reine ne vient pas dîner » dit Bill. 

« Quand est-ce que la foutue reine vient dîner ? » demanda Hunter. 

« Hunter ! » dit Catherine en couvrant sa bouche, horrifiée. « C'est une horrible chose à dire ! »

Meghan leva les yeux au ciel. « Oncle Bill l'a dit » fit elle remarquer. 

Bill rougit légèrement lorsque tous ses neveux et nièces le regardèrent, attendant une réponse. 

« Les gentils garçons ne parlent pas comme ça » dit Hermione. « Oncle Bill l'a dit par accident. »

« Oh » dit Hunter. 

« Dîner ? » dit Harry avec espoir, et pour changer de sujet également. 

« Non, il manque Fred et George » rappela Lupin. 

« Je meurs de faim » soupira Bill. « Maman, est-ce que tu as apporté de la tarte ? Je veux dire, les Elfes de maisons font une très bonne tarte mais ta tarte au chocolat est ma préférée. »

« Je t'ai fait une tarte au chocolat, Bill chéri, une à la rhubarbe pour Ron et une à la pêche pour Ginny » dit Molly joyeusement. 

« C'est à se demander comment nous faisons pour ne ressembler à des baleines ! » dit Hermione en regardant sa robe. « Une tarte pour chacun. Vraiment Molly ! »

« Oh, j'ai fait une tarte à la pomme et à la cannelle pour toi, Hermione chérie ! » l'interrompit Molly. « Après tout, tu manges pour deux ! »

Hermione rayonnait. « C'est vrai, je peux manger autant que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent, comme pour dire « Oh non ! ». 

« Bien sûr, nous voulons tous que ce petit ange soit parfait ! Alors mange ! » dit Molly en tapotant le ventre, encore plat, d'Hermione. 

« Est-ce que j'ai une tarte moi aussi ? » demanda Harry bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. 

« Bien sûr ! Je t'ai fait à toi et Chloé une tarte aux baies. _» (Petit clin d'œil au chapitre 'La chose la plus évidente du monde')_

POP.

TAWOOOOOOOOOOOOOT !

Fred venait de transplaner dans la pièce. 

« Bonne Année ! » cria-t-il avant de souffler dans sa corne de brume. 

Les enfants crièrent de joie alors que Fred tituber avec son chapeau de fête sur la tête. 

« 'aluuut Per-cy ! » bégaya Fred en donnant une tape dans le dos de Percy. 

Percy trébucha et remit ses lunettes en place. « Fred ! Pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

« Eh ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? On n'a plus le droit de dire bonjour ? » demanda Fred fortement. « Remus ! »

TAWOOT !

Fred souffla dans sa corne juste devant Remus qui grimaça et toussota. 

« Fred, tu as bu ? » demanda Remus, en agitant la main devant lui. 

« Frederik Johann Weasley ! » s'exclama Molly, devenant rouge pivoine. 

« Bu ? Je prenais juste un peu de bon temps ! » dit Fred en riant et en ajustant son chapeau sur son nez. 

« _Pas-devant-les-enfants ! » s'indigna Percy. Il attrapa un Fred complètement pompette par le bras et l'emmena vers la porte. _

« Perce ! Je vais biiiien ! » protesta Fred. « Laisse-moi marcher ! »

« Bien ! » dit Percy en lâchant Fred. 

BOUM. 

Fred s'étala de tout son long, il était complètement éméché. 

« Fred est tombé dans les pommes » dit Harry joyeusement depuis sa chaise, content de ne pas être le seul avec les symptômes à présent. 

« Mamie ? » demanda Catherine, alors que toute la famille regardait Fred, encore trop choquée pour réagir. « Est-ce que Oncle Fred devrait avoir honte de lui ? »

« Oui ! » dirent Molly et Percy fermement au même moment. 

« Allez ! » dit Ron en riant. « C'est le réveillon, Fred devait être à une fête. Vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il s'amusait ! »

« Mais il est ivre ! » dit Molly, toujours horrifiée. 

« Il est célibataire » ajouta Harry. 

« On se demande pourquoi ? » dit Hermione avec douceur. 

« Les enfants » dit Percy d'un ton docte alors que lui et Bill étendait Fred sur le canapé. « Oncle Fred est malade. N'ayez pas peur. »

« Papa » dit Meghan. « Oncle Fred est bourré, pas malade ! »

« Meghan Abigaïl Weasley ! » s'exclama Percy. "Où diable as-tu appris ce mot ?! »

« Probablement avec Fred » ricana Charlie. 

« Charlie ! Enfin ! Mon innocente fille de cinq ans connaît le mot _bourré ! » dit Percy comme si c'était la fin du monde. _

« Meghan et moi adorons apprendre de nouveaux mots » dit Chloé avec entrain. 

« D'accord » dit Bill, extrêmement amusé. « Bon, les filles, le prochain mot est donc pèquenaud ! »

« BILL ! » s'exclamèrent la moitié des adultes fortement. 

« S'il te plait, retiens-toi ! »soupira Ginny, en lançant un regard de reproche à son frère. « Elles ont cinq ans. Elles retiennent tout. »

POP.

George transplana dans la pièce, paniqué. Il repéra Fred sur le canapé et se détendit. 

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'ai cru que je ne le retrouverai pas vivant ! »

« George ! » s'exclama Mr Weasley. « Ne dit pas des choses pareilles. »

« Nous étions à une fête » commença George. « Et, ils ont commencé à jouer à ces jeux moldus où il faut boire… »

« Fred a perdu » observa Charlie. 

George approuva d'un signe de tête en regardant son frère qui bavassait. « Il perd toujours à ce genre de jeux. J'essayais de le garder avec moi, mais après, il…. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous dire ce qu'il a fait à la piscine… Et je l'ai perdu ! »

« Il n'a rien détruit n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley. 

« Non Maman, mais il est bien bou… »

« Ne dit PAS ça » dit Percy en regardant ses enfants. 

« Dîner » soupira Hermione avec nostalgie. 

« Oui, mais qu'allons-nous faire de ce clubber ? » demanda Ron, désignant Fred avec son pouce. 

« Laissons-le là » dit Bille en bayant. « Je meurs de faim. »

*  *  *

Fred, bien qu'il soit évanoui, était affalé sur une chaise dans un coin. Mrs Weasley avait insisté en disant que c'était un repas de famille et qu'il _devait_ participer au dîner. 

Comme le dîner avait pratiquement une heure de retard, ils fondirent tous sur la nourriture et peu pensèrent à discuter. 

Après un moment, Hermione prit la parole. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Estella ? » demanda-t-elle. 

« Qu-Quoi ? »dit Ron en relevant rapidement la tête. 

« Estella » dit Hermione en souriant. « C'est un prénom fort. Beaucoup de grandes sorcières portent ce nom ! En fait, Estelle MacGi… »

« Je ne l'aime pas » dit Ron. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Parce qu'il sort d'un livre que tu as lu, je le sais. »

« C'est historique ! »

« Exactement. Qui voudrait d'un prénom qui sort d'un vieux livre d'Histoire ? »

« Oh, s'il te plait, tais-toi Ron » marmonna Harry de manière que seul lui et Ginny puissent entendre. 

Les yeux marron de Ginny brillaient d'amusement au commentaire de Harry. 

« Parfait ! Tu n'aimes pas Estella ! Je suis flexible » soupira Hermione.

« Non elle ne l'est pas, et lui non plus » murmura Ginny à l'oreille de Harry. 

Harry recracha immédiatement son jus de citrouille et tenta de dissimuler son rire. 

« Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Estella » dit Charlie avec diplomatie. 

A la grande déception d'Hermione, toute la table approuva d'un signe de tête. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Samuel ? » suggéra Ron. 

« Non » dit Hermione. « C'est trop commun. »

« Parfait » bougonna Ron. « Je suis flexible. »

« Pourquoi pas Harry ? » suggéra Mrs Weasley. 

« Non » dirent Harry, Ron et Hermione immédiatement.

« J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un joli nom » dit Mrs Weasley un peu effrayée. 

« Comment as-tu réussi à tous leur trouver un prénom ? » demanda Charlie en regardant les enfants de Percy. 

« Très simplement » dit Percy. « Pénélope et moi avons attendu de les voir à leur naissance avec de nous décider. Nous avons apporté à chaque fois une petite liste et après nous avons choisi le prénom. »

« C'est pas bête » approuva Hermione. 

« C'est stupide » dit Ron 

« Ca marche pourtant » dit Pénélope avec douceur. « Nous n'avions aucune idée de comment appeler Meghan quand elle est née. »

Meghan avait l'air indignée. 

« Mais, quand nous l'avons vue, nous avons su que c'était une Meghan. Ca veut dire déterminée » expliqua Pénélope. 

Toute la table rit et sourit à Meghan. 

« Un nom très approprié » dit Percy en découpant son lorsque ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. 

« Tante Hermione » dit-il timidement. 

« Oui ? » dit Hermione. 

« Je sais comment on peut appeler le bébé. »

« Comment ? » demanda Ron. 

« Petit Jésus ! » dit Hunter. « Comme ça, quelqu'un viendra quand Nounou Isabella dit 'Jésus, Marie, Joseph' ! »

« Félicitations, Hermione » dit Ginny. « Tu vas donner naissance au Christ. »

Toute la table éclata de rire. 

« Maman » dit Meghan, tirant sur la manche de Pénélope. « On peut avoir un bébé appelé Marie ? »

« Nous verrons, Catherine chérie » dit Pénélope. 

Meghan prit la parole. « Je veux donner un nom au bébé. »

« Comment veux-tu l'appeler, mon cœur ? » demanda Mr Weasley. 

« Pèquenaud. »

Percy devint rouge. « MEGHAN ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Papa ? » demanda Meghan qui ne comprenait pas. 

Ginny donna un petit coup de coude à Harry. « Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils se rappelaient de TOUT ! »

Harry lui sourit et haussa les épaules. 

« Je suis sûre que Harry commence à réaliser tout ça avec Chloé » dit Sirius en souriant. 

« En fait, Harry est un merveilleux papa » admit Ginny. 

« Il serait un merveilleux mari aussi, si jamais il trouve cette personne spéciale » dit Mrs Weasley en haussant les sourcils. 

Ginny lança un regard noir à sa mère. « Maman, arrête » dit-elle clairement. 

Harry déglutit difficilement. Ginny avait-elle quelque chose contre lui ?

« Regarde, Molly, tu l'as embarrassé » dit Remus en riant. 

« Je ne suis pas embarrassé » dit Harry par défiance. « Molly me faisait juste un compliment. »

Quel menteur je fais, pensa Harry, je préfèrerait que le sol m'avale…

« Ah mais, laissez-le tranquille. Il n'a pas encore trouvé la femme idéale ! » dit George la bouche pleine de légumes. 

Ginny se hérissa. 

Harry se racla la gorge et poussa ses lunettes sur son nez. 

« Bois ton lait, s'il te plait Chloé » dit-il en la regardant. 

« Andrew » dit soudainement Hermione. 

Tout le monde se jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder Hermione. 

« Andrew qui ? » dit Bill. 

« Le bébé ! » dit Hermione. 

« Andrew » répéta Ron. 

« C'est un joli nom » dit Mrs Weasley. 

« On peut le raccourcir par Andy » ajouta Charlie. 

« J'aime bien » dit Ron. 

« Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes décidé sur un prénom si tôt ? » dit Remus lentement. 

« Enfin, ce n'est pas permanent » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. 

« Andrew Ronald Weasley, ça c'est un nom » dit Ron gaiement. 

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Qui a dit qu'on lui donnerait ton nom ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait lui donner comme deuxième prénom celui de mon père, pour lui rappeler ses racines moldues. »

« Mais c'est mon fils ! C'est la tradition d'appeler le premier enfant comme le père ! » dit Ron en posant sa fourchette et se tournant vers Hermione. 

« Mais c'est mon fils à moi aussi ! » dit Hermione. 

« Tu disais quelque chose à propos d'un accord, Remus ? » marmonna Sirius. 

« Le prénom de ton père, c'est Lou ! Andrew Lou Weasley est un horrible nom ! » dit Ron en grimaçant. 

« Alors on change le premier prénom ! » dit Hermione sèchement. 

« J'aime Andrew ! » râla Ron. 

« Excusez-moi » dit Harry. 

« Je m'en fiche que tu aimes Andrew ! J'aime Lou comme deuxième prénom ! C'est mon père ! Un homme très noble ! » cria Hermione. 

« Alors, appelons le Monsieur ! Parce que ton père ne m'a jamais laissé l'appeler autrement que Monsieur Granger ! C'est toujours Mr Granger ci, Mr granger là… » hurla Ron. 

« Parce que tu as failli faire exploser son bureau avec un sortilège que tu essayais de lui montrer ! Tu SAIS que tu n'arrives pas à faire les sorts de nettoyage correctement ! »

« Excusez-moi » répéta Harry. 

« J'ai _réussi à lancer ce sortilège, mais ton père a commencé à se plaindre de la magie et j'ai été distrait. C'est incroyable qu'il t'ait laissée aller à Poudlard ! »_

« Ne commence pas à dire que ma famille est bizarre ! » cria Hermione. « Quand la tienne… »

Hermione devint rouge et baissa les yeux vers son assiette. 

« Excusez-moi tous les deux » dit Harry, enfin capable de parler dans le calme. « Vous n'êtes même pas sûrs que le bébé sera un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu » dit Ron, devenant rouge à son tour. « Oui, c'est vrai… »

« J'adore ces rassemblement de famille » marmonna Bill. 

« Je vais acheter une nouvelle maison » annonça soudainement Ginny. 

Personne ne répondit. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de l'argenterie contre les assiettes. Tout le monde regardait Harry qui s'occupa avec son verre. 

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a entendu ce que je viens de dire ? » dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. « Ca vous pose un problème que je déménage ? »

Mr Weasley fut le premier à parler. « Ginny, une nouvelle maison demande beaucoup de réflexion. »

« Papa ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Vous m'avez tous dit que je devais faire avancer ma vie, d'aller de l'avant ! »

« Tu ne sais pas où tu seras d'ici six mois » dit Mr Weasley calmement. 

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de fermer l'école ! »

« Ginny, c'est une décision importante ! Regarde _Harry_… Il a attendu longtemps avant de commencer à faire construire sa maison » ajouta Bill, en lançant un autre regard appuyé à Harry. 

« C'est ma vie ! C'est à moi de décider la façon dont je veux vivre ! » dit Ginny avec confiance. 

Harry espérait que la façon dont elle vivait sa vie actuellement n'était pas définitive, sinon cela risquait de lui poser quelques problèmes. 

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas s'asseoir et dîner sans aucune nouvelles ? Naissance… Déménagement… On devrait franchement parler de la pluie et du beau temps comme n'importe quelle autre famille normale » dit Percy. 

« Tais-toi Percy » dit Charlie. 

« _Harry est d'accord avec moi ! » dit Ginny, se tournant vers Harry. « Tu ne penses pas que je devrais acheter une nouvelle maison, Harry ? »_

Le silence retomba et Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. 

« Dis-lui ce que tu pense, Harry » ajouta légèrement Molly. 

« Heu, c'est un peu soudain, non ? » Harry sentit ses joues devenir chaudes. Sa voix avait tremblé. 

« Harry ! » dit Ginny, horrifiée. « Tu n'es quand même pas d'accord avec eux ! C'est toi, parmi tous les autres qui m'a fait comprendre que je devais tourner la page ! »

« Oh. »

« Je pensais que ça comptait beaucoup plus pour toi ! Je pensais que notre relation avait atteint un niveau supérieur, et je voulais compenser en changeant mon mode de vie ! »

« Ginny, ne te fais pas de mauvaises idées ! » la supplia Harry en lui prenant la main. 

Ginny retira sa main. « Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée penser ? »

« Ginny j'ai besoin de toi à chaque moment ! Pour Chloé… Pour… » Harry essayait de rassembler ses idées, mais visiblement ça ne marchait pas. 

« Alors tu m'utilisais ? » dit Ginny doucement. « Comme mère de remplacement. En attendant de trouver quelqu'un de mieux ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui. Toute la famille semblait vouloir lui dire : 'Fais _quelque chose, Harry ! » _

« Excusez-nous » dit Harry en se levant de table. « Je dois éclaircir quelques points. »

_A suivre… (20/23)_

_Je suis désolée de devoir finir ce chapitre sur un cliffhanger. D'ailleurs je vais essayer d'être un peu plus rapide pour traduire le prochain chapitre…_

_Donc, les choses se gâtent pour notre ami Harry. Vu le titre du prochain chapitre 'Preuve de fidélité' on peut se poser des questions... En tout cas on retrouvera toute la petite bande avec une rivière dans un bureau (!!), un rêve un peu spécial, des espions, une séance d'essayage, j'en passe et des meilleures !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très plaisir ! Si vous pouviez continuer ! -p_

_A bientôt !_

_Malalou_


	21. Preuves de Fidélité

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JKR et l'intrigue à Caitlyn.

Chapitre XX : Preuve de fidélité

« Tu as raison, tu as des choses à régler » dit Ginny d'un ton rogue lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle à manger. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive mais… »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose à ton sujet » répliqua Harry calmement.

Ginny fit un petit bruit d'incrédulité. Harry savait qu'elle était surprise et furieuse qu'il lui ait dit cela. « Écoute » dit-il, de façon à s'excuser. « Écoute juste ce que j'ai à te dire… »

« Oh, crois-_moi_, je suis impatiente d'entendre ça » dit Ginny. Elle allongea le pas, sa robe fendant l'air.

« Ginny, ne… »

« Tu as énormément de culot de penser que tu peux décider de ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire » Ginny s'interrompit et ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. 

Harry vit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Il sentit une sueur froide sur son front et prit une profonde inspiration. 

« Gin, assieds-toi, s'il te plait. » Le visage courageux de Ginny était louable. 

« Non, _merci_. Je préfère être insultée debout. Certaines personnes _sont_ tes égaux, Harry » 

Ca, ça blesse. Harry respirait calmement. C'était une Weasley, se rappela-t-il, et il savait comment s'y prendre avec les Weasley. 

« Ginny, je préfèrerais que tu t'assoies. »

« Et je préfèrerais… »

« Assieds-toi, pour l'amour de Dieu! » cria Harry, une main sur son front en signe de frustration. « S'il te plait! »

Harry supposa que la seule raison qui força Ginny à s'asseoir était qu'il l'avait choquée. Il était d'ailleurs un peu choqué lui-même. « Avant de te dire quoi que ce soit… Je dois te dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime Ginny… Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Ginny semblait sur le point de pleurer. « Je ne te comprends pas » dit-elle en secouant la tête lorsqu'il lui prit la main. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas, Harry. Nous étions si bien. »

Tenant toujours sa main, Harry posa un genou à terre. « Ginny, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme? Veux-tu m'épouser? »

Ginny s'appuya lentement contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux grand ouvert. « Harry… » murmura-t-elle.

Harry déglutit, serrant sa main. « S'il te plait. »

« Je… Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » bégaya Ginny, ses larmes coulait le long de ses joues. « Harry, je suis tellement désolée. »

L'estomac de Harry tomba quelque part aux alentours de ses orteils. « Tu… Tu ne veux pas? »

Ginny passa ses bras autours de son cou, pleurant. « Je suis tellement désolée, je t'ai traité horriblement! Je vous aime tellement toi et Chloé. »

« Alors… Tu veux? » réussit à dire Harry. 

« Oui! » s'exclama Ginny. « Bien sûr que je vais t'épouser! »

« Alors… » Harry essayait encore de comprendre. « Alors, pourquoi tu pleures encore? »

« Parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde » dit Ginny, riant à travers ses larmes et l'embrassant sur le front, les joues et les lèvres. 

Harry s'assit soudainement, bouche bée. « Tu as dit oui! »

« Oui » dit Ginny avec un signe de tête. 

Harry sourit comme un idiot et l'embrassa. « Tu as dit oui! » répéta-t-il de manière exubérante. 

« Je suis contente que tu m'aie fait asseoir » admit Ginny. 

« Un choc pour tout les deux » dit Harry en souriant. 

« Tu sais j'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis que j'ai onze ans » dit Ginny en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes et d'alléger les sujet. « Et tu sais quoi, ça ne se passait jamais comme ça. »

Harry était désarçonné. « Depuis que tu as onze ans! ? »

« Oui » dit-elle en l'attirant sur le canapé avec elle. « Les filles adorent imaginer des demandes en mariage. »

« Je rêvais de Quidditch » réfléchit Harry. « Et toi, tu préparais notre mariage à _onze_ ans? »

« Eh bien, oui! Tu étais vraiment très beau. »

« Étais? »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avec affection. « Vraiment, Harry… Je ne dois pas répondre à ça, n'est-ce pas? »

« A quoi ressemblaient ses rêves de demande en mariage exactement? »

Ginny rougit. « Oh non! S'il te plait! C'est tellement stupide! »

« Dis-moi » insista-t-il. 

Ginny secoua la tête. « Non, non, non et non. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Ils sont tellement embarrassants. »

Harry ricana. « Tu réalises que j'ai été embarrassé au moins vingt fois ce soir, et je ne me suis pas évanoui. C'était un mensonge 100% Weasley. Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as pas entendu ta mère faire des sous-entendus, et puis, tu m'as _crié_ dessus. »

Ginny posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, avec un petit rire. « D'accord! Tu as gagné. »

Harry était satisfait. 

« Tu avais toujours des fleurs avec toi » se rappela-t-elle. « Il y avait un petit ruisseau, des grands arbres ombrageux et des fleurs sur le sols… »

Ginny sursauta alors qu'un chêne apparut juste à côté du canapé. « Harry! Percy va te tuer! »

Harry haussa les épaules et pointa sa baguette vers les étagères. 

D'autres arbres commencèrent à pousser autours des étagères et des glands faisaient de petits bruits en tombant sur le tapis. Un petite rivière, à l'eau limpide, coupait le tapis en deux. Le tapis rouge à fleur de lys de Percy commença à se recouvrir d'une herbe verte et luxuriante. 

Ginny semblait impressionnée. « Pas mal. »

Harry admira son travail. « Tu as raison, je ne crois pas que Percy appréciera le décors pour son bureau. »

« C'est parfait » dit Ginny en cueillant une fleur qui avait poussé sur le canapé. 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au plafond. « A quelle heure de la journée? » demanda-t-il alors que le plafond se transformait en un joli ciel bleu avec des nuages blancs et cotonneux. 

« La nuit » dit Ginny en s'installant dans ses bras. 

Le plafond s'assombrit et des étoiles commencèrent à apparaître. 

~*~

« Est-ce que vous entendez quelque chose? » demanda Charlie en regardant George presser son oreille contre la porte. 

« Silence! » murmura Mrs Weasley, tordant ses mains. 

« Est-ce qu'on espionne Oncle Harry? » demanda Meghan. 

« Chuuut! » dirent tous les adultes.

« Nous n'espionnons pas, ma chérie » dit Pénélope. « Nous essayons seulement d'avoir des nouvelles plus rapidement. »

« Nous espionnons » confirma Sirius.

« Chuuut! » 

« Je n'entends rien! Silence! » siffla George. 

Ron cogna sa tête contre celle de George. « Aïe! Tu veux pas sortir du chemin? Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose! »

« Vraiment les garçons, si vous ne vous taisez pas, nous allons être découvert! » avertit Mr Weasley. 

« Si vous voulez espionner quelqu'un, faites-le convenablement! » soupira Hermione. 

Ron se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien! Voyons voir si tu peux entendre quelque chose? »

« _Specto subsentiam_! » marmonna Hermione en tapant une fois sur la porte avec sa baguette. 

Une petite portion de la porte disparut révélant ainsi Harry et Ginny dans le bureau. 

« Pas mal » dit George. « J'aurais dû pensé à celui-là. »

« Eh bien, après avoir traîné avec Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi Ron ne le connaît pas non plus » dit Hermione en haussant les sourcils. 

« Mon bureau! » s'exclama Percy fortement. Il poussa Bill hors de son chemin. « Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'a fait Harry à mon bureau? »

« CHUUUT! »

« Je ne vois pas! Je ne vois pas! » cria Kyle montant sur demi-pointe. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent? » dit Mr Weasley en penchant son cou. 

« Ginny est en train de pleurer! » dit Pénélope. 

Chaque Weasley grogna alors qu'ils essayait de voir tous en même temps. 

BAM.

Quelqu'un donna un coup de coude à Ron et il se cogna la tête contre la porte. 

« PUTAIN DE MERDE! » rugit Ron, se retournant pour voir qui était le coupable. 

« Ca y est! » dit Charlie d'un air abattu. « Nous allons être découvert, c'est sûr! »

« Bien sûr Charlie! Je voulais faire plus ample connaissance avec la porte! » cria Ron, tenant son front. 

« Pauvre Ginny! Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de lui dire! »

« Bill! Sois gentil, arrête de me marcher sur le pied! »

Catherine poussa un cri. « Meghan m'a pincée! »

« C'est pas vrai! C'était Kyle! » répliqua Meghan. 

« Percy » dit Remus en toussotant. « Pourquoi diable tes couloirs sont si petits? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'espionner ma famille » répondit sèchement Percy. Il tapotait le bébé en larmes que quelqu'un lui avait passé. 

« Allez Perce! C'était ton idée à toi aussi! »

« Chloé, mon cœur » dit Sirius en suffoquant. « Tu veux être un amour et mettre le museau de Norbert dans le cou de Papy Sirius? »

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? _» dit Harry en ouvrant vivement la porte. 

Il reculèrent tous d'un bond. « _Harry! _» dit Mrs Weasley sans rougir et lui souriant gentiment. « _Ginny! _Comment allez-vous? Nous voulions vous demander si vous vouliez de la tarte! »

« Je vous crois, Molly » dit Harry en croisant les bras. « Comme chacun d'entre vous… »

« Mon bureau! » Percy poussa Harry. « Il y a une rivière dans mon bureau! »

« GENIAL! » cria Hunter en courant dans le bureau. « Oncle Harry, tu pourras faire la même dans ma chambre? »

« Les enfants! » cria Percy désespérément alors qu'ils couraient tous pour jouer au bord de la rivière. « Cessez immédiatement! Ce n'est pas une forêt! Arrêtez de taper dans l'eau! »

Il devenait rouge et Pénélope le coupa. « Mes chéris, s'il vous plait arrêtez de taper dans l'eau! »

« Wow! C'est sympa ici! » dit George en souriant. 

Les yeux de Percy étaient exorbité, il regardait la mousse qui pendait de ses étagères. 

« _Finite Incantatem _» dit Harry clairement. La pièce trembla un peu et tous les arbres disparurent avec une explosion dorée. Le ruisseau s'évapora avec une fumée bleutée. L'herbe commença à rétrécir et le tapis de Percy réapparut. 

Percy semblait encore un peu méfiant, il poussa ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda autours de lui pour vérifier que tout était à nouveau bien à sa place. 

« C'est comme neuf » dit Harry gentiment. 

Les enfants avaient l'air déçu. En fait, la lèvre inférieure d'Alexandra tremblait. 

« J'aimais bien la rivière » dit Hunter en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Harry sourit, il couvrit sa bouche pour que Percy ne puisse pas le voir, et murmura fortement aux enfants. « Venez chez moi. On fera une jungle dans le salon. »

Les enfants pouffèrent de rire. 

« Eh bien, mes chéris » dit Mrs Weasley. « Nous nous demandions comment les choses se passaient? »

« C'est donc ça? » dit Ginny en croisant les bras. 

« C'est bien ça » dit Hunter en approuvant d'un signe de tête, répondant avec honnêteté. 

Ginny leva sa main gauche légèrement, l'alliance de Lily brillait à son doigt. 

« Harry et moi allons nous marier » dit-elle les yeux brillants.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je serai demoiselle d'honneur? » s'écria Meghan, sautillant sur place. 

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que mon Papa et Mlle Ginny se marient comme dans Cendrillon? » cria Chloé depuis les bras de Sirius. Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle tapait le pauvre Sirius dans le dos avec Norbert. 

« Oui, oui! » dit Sirius en riant. 

Charlie attrapa Harry et l'enlaça rudement. « Je savais que ça serait aujourd'hui! »

Bill l'attrapa et lui serra la main si vivement que les lunettes de Harry faillirent tomber. « BIENVENUE dans la famille Harry! Il était temps! »

« Tu as une nouvelle cousine! » dit Mrs Weasley à Madeline avec excitation. 

« Nous avons tellement de choses à préparer! »

« Je le savais! Je le savais depuis Poudlard que vous étiez destinés! » dit Hermione serrant Ginny et Harry contre elle. 

« Tu as utilisé ton troisième œil, n'est-ce pas? » dit Ron innocemment, souriant à Hermione. 

« Oh, tais-toi Ron » dit Ginny en riant. 

« Qui veut réveiller Fred et lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé? » demanda Bill en souriant. 

« Après la tarte » ajouta Charlie. « Que je propose d'aller manger tout de suite! »

« Ca me paraît excellent » dit Hermione. « Retournons dans la salle à manger. »

Alors qu'ils quittaient tous la pièce, Ginny donna un léger coup de coude à Harry et ses yeux se levèrent pour regarder les plafond. De petites étoiles brillaient encore. 

Harry regarda à son tour et essaya de ne pas sourire. « Oups » lui murmura-t-il. 

« Laisse-le » murmura-t-elle. « Comme ça il aura encore une raison d'être choqué tout à l'heure. »

~*~

(15 Avril)

La cathédrale était enrobée de pâquerette jaunes et blanches. Le nez de Harry se contracta et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Entre l'odeur des pâquerettes et les rayons du soleil, il pouvait à peine voir. 

Une espèce de klaxon derrière lui, lui rappela que l'organiste traînait encore avec la musique d'entrée alors que les gens étaient escortés dans l'église. 

L'organiste fit encore une fausse note et Ron ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Harry lui lança un regard et essaya de faire de son mieux pour que la Congrégation de remarque rien. 

« Je sais qu'elle est nulle » siffla Harry. « Mais tu n'as pas besoin de rire! »

L'amusement de Ron était évident, et il jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille sorcière aux cheveux bleus assise devant l'orgue. 

« Peut-être qu'elle pourra animer la réception aussi? » dit-il innocemment. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un gros rire lorsqu'il vit le regard de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » murmura Percy, en fronçant les sourcils. 

« Rien » dit Ron sèchement. 

« Maman va s'énerver si elle te voit en train de rire pendant toute la cérémonie! » le gronda Percy. 

La musique augmenta en volume et Harry supposa que c'était une tentative ratée de fin triomphale. Il apprécia pleinement le silence qui suivit. 

Mais ce silence béni ne dura pas, et les portes de la cathédrale s'ouvrirent violemment. L'organiste commença à jouer une version du Canon de Pachebel explosive. Harry grinça des dents et ne put retenir un frisson lorsque l'organiste fit une fausse note particulièrement pénible. 

Le soleil s'était glissé derrière un nuage et Harry pouvait voir clairement au fond de l'église. Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit la procession des demoiselles d'honneur. Pourquoi diable Ginny avait-elle choisi ces robes?

Chloé, Meghan, Madeline et Alexandra portaient des robes d'une horrible couleur moutarde. Harry supposa que les robes auraient dû être jaune pâquerette. Les robes avaient des tabliers blancs avec des volants et Harry était ébahi de voir que les petites filles arrivaient encore à marcher avec tous ses froufrous et cette mousse de dentelle. 

Les robes des demoiselles d'honneur n'étaient rien en comparaison de l'espèce que vêtement que portait Hermione. Harry se dit qu'Hermione avait probablement était fourrée à l'intérieur car elle faisait vraiment ses cinq mois de grossesse, et que la robe ne semblait pas être faite pour ça. 

La robe d'Hermione était de la même horrible couleur mais au lieu du tablier, il y avait un bustier qui la désavantageait et d'énormes manches bouffantes. 

Le cœur de Harry se fendit un peu plus lorsque Pénélope apparut au bras de Remus. Sa robe semblait trop courte et trop large pour sa silhouette svelte, et les manches bouffantes en dentelle n'allaient pas du tout avec le reste. 

Dès que Pénélope atteignit sa place, la musique s'arrêta brutalement. 

La sorcière aux cheveux bleus se retourna et sourit à tout le monde avant de lever ses mains et de frapper le clavier pour jouer la Marche Nuptiale. 

Bien sûr le soleil choisit ce moment précis pour refaire son apparition et aveugla Harry. Harry plissa les yeux désespérément pour voir Ginny s'avancer vers lui, mais il ne voyait strictement rien. Il pouvait juste entendre la jupe de sa robe se froisser. 

Harry n'arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de lui. Il arriva juste à apercevoir qu'elle portait un voile. 

Harry frotta ses yeux et remit ses lunettes. Maintenant qu'il s'était tourné, le soleil ne l'aveuglait plus. 

« Mes chers amis! » commença le prêtre. « Et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés… »

Harry se secoua. Quoi? C'était la fin de la cérémonie! Est-ce qu'il avait participé?!

« Je vous déclare mari et femme! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée! »

Harry clignait des yeux, il pouvait à présent voir un peu mieux. Il se pencha et saisit le coin du voile de Ginny. 

Il ferma les yeux et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. 

« Bouh! » dit Neville. 

Harry rouvrit les yeux, horrifié. Il venait de réaliser que Neville portait la robe de mariée de Ginny. 

Harry cria et s'écrasa brutalement par terre. 

La poitrine de Harry se souleva alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il passa sa main pour essuyer la sueur sur son front. 

Encore perdu, il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la cheminée. 

Des flammes pourpres s'élevèrent lorsqu'il marmonna une formule. 

« Ginny Weasley. »

Le visage de Ginny apparut dans la cheminée, l'air paniqué. 

« Harry! Tu vas bien? » dit-elle rapidement. « Chloé! Où est Chloé? »

« Chloé va bien » dit-il. « Je dois te parler du mariage! »

Le soulagement se lisait sur le visage de Ginny, puis le commentaire de Harry sur le mariage s'imposa. « A trois heures du matin?! »

« Ginny je viens juste de faire un horrible cauchemar à ce sujet » dit Harry, il semblait épuisé. 

« Tu veux que je viennes? » dit-elle. 

« Non » dit Harry. « Je voulais juste m'assurer de quelques petites choses. »

Ginny bailla. « Harry, j'arrive. »

~

Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. « D'accord, maintenant que nous avons tiré les choses au clair, nous n'aurons pas d'organiste, ni de pâquerettes dans la cathédrale, les demoiselles d'honneur et les témoins ne seront pas en jaune, quelque chose d'autre? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas. »

« Quant au fait que tu ais rêvé que j'étais Neville, je ne sais pas quoi dire là-dessus. »

« Je n'avais pas d'appréhension à ce sujet avant d'en rêver. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. »

« Harry » dit Ginny calmement. « Je pense que tu te sens coupable. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as fait ce cauchemar. »

« Ca m'a fait super peur » dit Harry en frissonnant. 

« Écoute-moi » dit Ginny. « J'ai aimé Neville. Mais on me l'a pris. Quelqu'un, quelque part a décidé de me redonner une chance en amour. Ca n'arrive pas à tout le monde. Harry, je t'aime, et tu n'es pas un remplaçant. »

Harry ne dit rien pendant un long moment. « Merci. »

« Tu te sens mieux? » dit Ginny en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Préparer un mariage, c'est juste un test pour prouver sa fidélité. »

Ginny rit doucement, elle remonta ses pieds sur le canapé et se serra contre Harry. 

« Tu as besoin de dormir. Nous devons nous lever tôt demain pour aller faire les courses. »

~*~

« Je soutiens que si Catherine porte un chapeau alors tous les enfants doivent porter des chapeaux, Ginny. C'est plus juste après tout » dit Percy en scrutant le chapeau blanc qu'il avait dans les mains. 

« Non » dit Ginny, lui prenant le chapeau des mains. « C'est _mon_ mariage, et si Catherine veut porter un chapeau, Catherine portera un chapeau! Ca ne veut pas dire que tous les autres devront porter des chapeaux. »

Madame Malkin regarda Percy et lui sourit légèrement alors qu'elle continuait à épingler la petite robe de Hunter. 

« Bah, ils portent déjà tous la même couleur » dit Harry en essayant de faire amende honorable. 

Percy renifla et haussa les sourcils. « Quand tu auras huit enfants… »

« Arrête-toi là » l'interrompit Ginny. « Il est _hors de question _que j'aie huit enfants! »

« Sans te vexer, Penny » ajouta Harry. 

« Oh, ça ne me vexe pas » dit Pénélope en souriant d'un air serein. « Après tout, vous n'avez plus qu'a en faire sept, vous avez déjà Chloé. »

« Eeee! Eeee! Eeee! » gazouilla Henry. 

« Comme je le disais » Percy parlait d'une voix traînante. Il leva ses bras pour que les tailleurs puissent prendre les mesures. « C'est simplement un gain de temps et plus pratique d'avoir ses enfants assortis. Plus important encore, s'ils portent les mêmes vêtements, les gens sauront plus facilement qu'ils sont de la même famille. »

« Percy, Maman ne nous habillait pas tous de la même façon et les gens savaient quand même que nous étions de la même famille » soutint Ginny avec impatience. 

« Bon, je reconnais que nous avons tous une fine ossature du visage, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le crier sur tous les toits! »

« Les cheveux, crétin » dit-elle en lui montrant les tresses d'Alexandra. 

« Je veux des cheveux roux » dit Chloé. On entendait à peine sa voix enfouie sous les tas de tissus posés sur sa tête. 

« Catherine chérie, met ce chapeau si tu veux, tu seras très jolie. Comme une vraie dame » dit Ginny en souriant à Catherine. 

Catherine avait l'air ravi. « Merci, Tante Ginny. »

« Je ne sors pas » dit Hermione depuis les cabines d'essayage. 

« Oh si, tu sors » dirent Harry et Ginny en même temps. 

Ron passa sa tête entre les rideaux. « Non, elle ne sors pas. Ca ne va pas. »

« Oh non! » dit Ginny en se précipitant vers les cabines d'essayage. 

« Ca ne peut pas être si terrible » dit Harry fortement pour couvrir les autres discussions. 

« Et si » répliqua Ron avec une note d'amusement. 

« Je ressemble au Professeur Chourave dans un sac à patates » dit Hermione. 

« Tu sais qu'elle est invitée » dit Harry. 

Ginny sortit sa tête de la cabine d'essayage d'Hermione et lança un regard posé à Harry. 

« Ce n'est pas si grave » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « On peut arranger ça. Nous n'avons juste pas laissé assez de place pour le bébé. »

« Ou le derrière de Maman » dit Ron. 

__

SLAP!

« Aïe! »

« Tais-toi Ron » dit Harry. 

Ron sortit en titubant de la cabine d'essayage, tenant sa joue. 

« C'était juste une blague » dit-il à l'assemblée qui le regardait. 

Le rideau de la cabine voisine de celle d'Hermione s'ouvrit. 

Sirius les regarda de manière insouciante et commença à se pavaner. 

« Je suis vraiment trop sexy » les informa-t-il. 

« Sirius! Pas devant les enfants! » dit Percy. Il faillit renverser le tailleur qui essayait d'arranger l'ourlet de sa robe. 

« Sirius Black, tu es un beau gosse » dit Sirius en admirant son reflet. 

Madame Malkin leva les yeux, elle avait des épingles dans la bouche mais son expression prouvait clairement qu'elle était d'accord avec les dires de Sirius. 

Harry eut un petit rire. « Oui, Sirius tu es vraiment bien dans cette robe. Peut-être devons-nous préparer un petit numéro pour la réception? »

« Peut-être oui, pour les femmes » dit Sirius en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Il fit un clin d'œil à Madame Malkin. 

Madame Malkin eut un petit rire et recommença à arranger la robe de Hunter comme si sa dignité en dépendait. 

« Je ne porte pas de chapeau » dit Meghan pour informer Sirius, alors qu'il montait sur la plate-forme à côté d'elle pour que les derniers ajustements soient faits. 

« Moi non plus » dit Sirius en souriant. « Ginny _n'a pas _voulu que je sois demoiselle d'honneur. »

« Oh, pauvre vieux! » dit Remus en sortant de l'une des cabines d'un air royal. 

« Allons chercher quelques femmes, Lunard! » dit Sirius. « Je suis d'humeur festive! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et ajusta son nœud papillon. « Si je devais recevoir une Noise chaque fois que j'entends ça… »

L'une des assistante de Madame Malkin soupira alors qu'elle sortait un tabouret pour commencer à ajuster l'ourlet de la robe de George. 

« Combien de personnes doivent venir à ce mariage, vous avez dit? » demanda-t-elle en massant ses doigts douloureux. 

« Hum, voyons voir » dit George d'un air pensif. « Ca dépend si Hermione délivre le colis, enfin le bébé, avant le jour J. Je suis sûr qu'on emmènerait ce petit bout au mariage aussi. Après, il y a toujours la famille immédiate… »

« JE NE _DELIVRE_ PAS AVANT AOUT! » dit Hermione d'une voix hystérique depuis les cabines d'essayage. 

« Maman, Papa, Bill, Charlie » commença George. 

« Chut, Hermione. Essayons ce design. Je suis sûre que Madame Malkin réussira à tout arranger en une seconde » dit Ginny pour la consoler. 

« Percy, moi, mon frère jumeau Fred, je suis le plus vieux vous savez, puis Ron » continua George. 

« Ca me rend nerveuse d'avoir les enfants en blanc » s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley. 

« Ginny, la mariée rougissante bien sûr. Et puis, il y a Pénélope la femme de Percy » dit George. 

« C'est pourtant convenable, c'est la tradition » dit Percy. 

« Et leurs enfants, Mortimer, Catherine, Meghan, Kyle, Hunter, Alexandra et Madeline, ce sont des jumelles aussi, et bébé Henry, ne l'oubliez pas, il est mignon comme tout » dit Fred, en comptant sur ses doigts. 

« Quelle tradition? » demanda Bill en lissant son col. 

« Qui s'en préoccupe? » répondit Harry. « Je ne veux plus rien changer maintenant. »

« Les enfants sont purs et innocent et doivent être habillé en blanc comme la mariée » les informa Percy. 

« Puis, il y a Harry, il fait pratiquement partie de la famille depuis des années, et sa petite fille Chloé. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa fille, il l'a adoptée. Ses parents biologiques sont des cousins moldus de Harry. Mais Chloé est adorable, nous l'aimons tous beaucoup. »

« Innocents? Tu parles des Weasley? » dit Ron en riant alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures. 

« Et il y a Remus Lupin, un vieil ami qui était notre professeur à Poudlard, et Sirius Black, le parain de Harry. »

« Ils sont parfaitement innocents » défendit Ginny. « Ils ont juste tendance à être un peu trop curieux. »

« Il y a en suite Hermione » poursuivit George. « C'est la femme de mon frère Ron. Ils étaient pratiquement mariés à Poudlard. Ils vont bientôt avoir un bébé, et ils vont l'appeler Frédéric George en l'honneur de Fred et moi… »

« Je n'appellerai sûrement pas mon fils Frédéric George! » protesta Ron violemment. 

« Je _pense_ que c'est tout » conclut George d'un air pensif comme s'il essayait de se rappeler d'autres membres de la famille. 

« Désolée d'avoir demandé » marmonna l'assistante. 

« A quoi ressemble ton costume, Harry? » demanda Bill. « Pourquoi on ne peut pas le voir? »

Harry soupira. « Je ne porterai pas de costumes comme vous. »

« Quoi!? Mais comment ça se fait? C'est _ton_ mariage! » Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux et Ron semblaient légèrement ennuyés par cette nouvelle information. 

« Croyez-moi ce n'est pas si grave » dit Harry en leur souriant. 

« Il ne portera pas de costume et il sera vraiment très beau dans ce qu'il va porter » dit Ginny en sortant de la cabine d'Hermione. Elle plaça ses mains avec affection sur les épaules de Harry. 

« Comme je suis Commandant en chef de la Confédération et que c'est une organisation militaire, je vais porter un uniforme. »

« Avec de grands pouvoirs viennent des tenues ridicules! » se moqua Bill. 

Ginny lui lança un regard accusateur. « Ce n'est pas vrai! Harry est vraiment très mignon dans son uniforme. »

« Un _uniforme_, Oncle Harry?! » dit Kyle, l'air horrifié. « Comme à l'écoooole? »

« Non, mon chéri, c'est un très joli uniforme » dit Ginny (*)

« Ce n'était pas mon premier choix » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Mais mon conseiller a insisté, car notre mariage va être… légèrement médiatisé. »

Madame Malkin intervint au mot 'médiatisé'. « Nous avons travaillé sur ses vêtements jours et nuits. Je dois dire que c'était merveilleux pour les affaires. »

Harry sourit. « Eh bien, nous voulions que l'organisation du mariage soit faite entièrement dans le secteur local. De plus, je ne connais personne qui couse mieux que vous Madame. »

« Comment ça se fait que les filles portent des robes moldues? » dit Chloé. 

« Avant, elles portaient des robes de sorciers » dit Madame Malkin. « En fait, les mariages n'étaient pas de si grandes fêtes dans le monde sorcier. Mais les sorcières ont commencé à voir certaines traditions moldues s'intégrer dans le monde sorcier à cause des mariages avec des enfants de Moldus. Nous avons à présent presque le mêmes cérémonies de mariage que les Moldus. En fait, c'est ce qui est en train de se passer pour beaucoup d'autres choses. »

Bébé Henry, qui avait récemment commencé à conquérir le monde en marchant à quatre patte, réussit à convaincre sa mère de le laisser vadrouiller après plusieurs cris. Un fois sur le sol, il arrêta ses jérémiades. 

« Oh, on peut voir ta robe, Tante Ginny ?» supplia Catherine. « Juste quelques secondes? »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Non, c'est une surprise. Madame Malkin l'a vraiment réussie. » 

« J'aime ma robe! » dit Chloé en tournant sur elle-même pour faire la faire virevolter. 

Le tailleur lança un regard désolé à Ginny. 

« Moi aussi je l'aime bien, Chloé, mais reste tranquille pour que le tailleur finisse de l'arranger et que tout soit parfait. » dit Ginny. 

« Est-ce que Chloé et moi sommes les seules de notre école à venir au mariage? » demanda Meghan. 

« Oui » dit Harry, levant les yeux d'un parchemin. « Nous avons déjà invité plein de gens au mariage. »

« Mais il réussiront quand même à venir? » demanda Chloé. 

« Oui, je pense qu'ils viennent tous. »

« Est-ce que c'est un voyage d'étude? » demanda Meghan. 

Harry éclata de rire. « Excellente question. Je pense qu'on devrait faire un examen là-dessus. »

« Je ne veux pas que Mme Jetsam soit notre maîtresse tout le temps » dit Meghan tristement. « Elle ne nous donne jamais assez de temps avec l'argile. Elle n'est pas très partageuse. »

« Meghan, Mme Jetsam est très gentille! Elle nous aide en classe depuis janvier » dit Ginny. Au ton de sa voix, on devinait que le sujet avait déjà été abordé maintes fois. 

« Mais tu as _toujours_ été là » dit Chloé sombrement. 

« Pas vraiment toujours » dit Ginny en souriant. « Et puis, vous aimez bien Mme Jetsam! Rappelez-vous quand j'ai dû prendre quelque jours? Mme Jetsam était votre maîtresse à ce moment là. »

« Et elle n'avait jamais de bonnes histoires à l'heure de l'histoire. Elle nous a lu Herbert la Pouffmotte alors qu'on lui avait dit que tu nous l'avais déjà lu! » dit Meghan.

« Tu fais beaucoup mieux la voix d'Herbert » dit Chloé. « Ca ressemblait vraiment à une Pouffmotte. »

« Les filles, je n'abandonne pas l'école pour toujours. Je termine juste cette année un peu plus tôt. Et puis, quand Oncle Harry et moi reviendront de notre lune de miel, je viendrai vous rendre visite aussi souvent que possible. »

« Seulement en visite? » demanda Chloé tristement. 

« Tu oublies mon Ange que Mlle Ginny sera à la maison quand tu rentreras de l'école et sera ta maman. »

Chloé réfléchit un instant. « Bon, _d'accord_. Mais tu feras ça toute l'année, hein? »

Ginny rit de bon cœur. « Plus qu'une année, je pense. »

« J'espère bien! » dit Harry l'air alarmé. 

« _Accio_! » dit soudain Percy.

Henry traversa la salle et atterrit dans les bras de Percy. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent et il commença à pleurer fortement. 

« Chéri, je ne veux pas que tu utilises les sorts d'attraction sur le bébé » dit Pénélope. 

« Normalement je ne le ferais pas, mais celui-là est un rapide » dit Percy en reposant Henry. 

« Je pense que j'ai arrangé la robe de votre témoin » dit l'une des assistante en montrant la robe à Ginny. 

« Oh c'est merveilleux! » dit Ginny en prenant la robe. Elle se dépêcha d'aller l'apporter à Hermione. 

« Tout ce met finalement en place » dit Harry avec un grand sourire. « Le fleuriste, la cathédrale, les bans, le traiteur, le je sais pas quoi! Et je dois le dire… je suis épuisé. »

« Vous auriez dû embaucher un organisateur » dit Mrs Weasley. 

« Sois sûre que nous le ferons la prochaine fois » dit Ginny en sortant sa tête de la cabine et souriant à Harry. 

« Ca va être le mariage du siècle » dit Charlie en souriant. 

« Eh bien, je pense aussi, vu que nous avons invité la moitié du monde sorcier » dit Harry. 

~*~

« Papa? »

« Hum? » dit Harry en prenant un peu de pommes de terre. 

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Moi non plus si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ne comprends pas. »

« Je vais appeler Mlle Ginny, Maman? » demanda lentement Chloé. 

« Eh bien, oui, tu ne veux pas? » dit Harry. Il l'étudiait avec attention. 

« Si je veux, Papa. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'embête? »

« Ben, tu es mon Papa, parce que tu m'as 'doptée, non? »

« C'est vrai. Et parce que je t'aime beaucoup. »

« Alors, je dois 'dopter Mlle Ginny pour qu'elle soit ma Maman? »

« Euh… Non. Ca ne marche pas exactement comme ça » dit Harry en souriant. 

« Mais, elle va devenir ta femme. Alors je dois la 'dopter pour qu'elle soit ma Maman. »

« Non. Elle est ma femme, et ça fait d'elle ta maman aussi. »

« Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, Papa. Comment elle peut être ma Maman sans me 'dopter? »

Harry réfléchit un instant. Et c'est sensé être les questions faciles. Qu'allait-il faire lorsque Chloé serait plus âgée?

« Parce que, je l'épouse pour qu'elle devienne ta maman et parce que je l'aime beaucoup, beaucoup aussi » dit Harry, plutôt fier de sa réponse. 

« Alors tu 'doptes vraiment Mlle Ginny pour qu'elle soit ta femme mais tu appelles ça un mariage? » dit Chloé, pensive. 

« Chloé? » soupira Harry. 

« Oui Papa? » demanda-t-elle en poussant ses haricots blancs. 

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu as cinq ans? »

« Oui Papa » dit-elle avec un signe de tête. « Je suis sûre. Mon anniversaire c'est le 26 mai. Alors tu 'doptes Mlle Ginny? »

Harry sourit. Il laisserait cette question à Ginny plus tard. 

« Oui Chloé, nous a-doptons Mlle Ginny » dit-il en prenant soin d'accentuer le 'a'.

« Alors, est-ce qu'on peut 'dopter Meghan aussi? Je veux qu'elle soit ma sœur! »

« C'est ta cousine, Chlo » la corrigea Harry. 

« Mais comment peut-elle être ma cousine? Nous ne l'avons jamais 'dop… »

« Chloé » soupira Harry. 

« Oui? » répondit-elle joyeusement. 

« Mange ton dîner. »

« Oui Papa. »

~*~

(20 Avril)

Tic tic tic tic tic tic

CLIC

« Des débats ont déchiré le Ministère cette semaine. En effet, le Ministre de la Magie Percival Weasley soutient le nouveau règlement sur les fonds de chaudrons. Cette loi a causé bien des agitations au sein des marchands étrangers qui crient à l'injustice et prétendent que Weasley essaye de supprimer toute concurrence étrangère. »

Ginny cligna des yeux doucement et commença à réaliser quel jour c'était. Elle regarda le plafond pendant quelques instants, laissant le journaliste annoncer les nouvelles pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses esprits. 

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Six heures passées de cinq minutes. Elle avait des millions de choses à faire et elle était encore au lit. 

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cage de Webster et tapota la coupelle d'eau avec sa baguette. 

« Mme Virginia Potter » dit-elle à Webster. 

Webster ouvrit l'un de ses yeux jaunes et la regarda. 

« Mme Virginia Potter vous invite cordialement à son déjeuner qui sera servi dans la roseraie de sa propriété, Havenwood » dit Ginny d'une voix exagérément précieuse. 

Elle eut un petit rire quand Webster ouvrit son deuxième œil et la regarda avec curiosité. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue une adolescente. 

Ginny poussa un soupir de satisfaction. « Webster, je vais l'épouser! »

Webster cligna des yeux et hulula doucement. 

« Pense un peu aux piques-niques avec de la limonade rose, aux fêtes d'anniversaire pour Chloé dans le jardin avec de la crème glacée et des enfants jouant partout! »

DING! DING! DING! DING!

« La sonnette de l'entrée » chantonna Ginny, mimant un baiser à son hibou. « Webster soit un gentil hibou, je vais ouvrir la porte! »

Webster ouvrit de nouveau un œil et la regarda. 

Ginny descendit les escalier en chantonnant. 

DING ! DING !

« Des cloches pour mon mariage! » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. (**)

Hermione se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux encore rouges de sommeil. 

« Eh bien, on est de bonne humeur on dirait? » dit Hermione en bayant. 

« Je vais me marier » dit Ginny plus à elle-même qu'à Hermione. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et laissa entrer Hermione. 

« Mon Dieu! C'est _aujourd'hui_? »

« Ce n'est pas drôle » dit Ginny en riant. « Je suis tellement contente que je pourrais exploser. »

Hermione la serra dans ses bras. « C'est mignon que tu sois si excitée. »

« Hé-ho! » appela Mrs Weasley. « Je suis là! Je vous prépare un petit déjeuner? »

~*~

(10h00)

Harry se regarda dans le miroir. 

« Autre titre du jour, les célèbres friandises Fizz Wizz Bizz ont été retirées de la vente. Les consommateurs remarqueront que, bien que non dangereuses, ces friandises comportaient plusieurs ingrédients douteux… »

« Marié » marmonna Harry. « Je vais être un homme marié. »

Sa main trembla un peu alors qu'il levait le rasoir vers son visage. 

Harry le laissa tomber dans le lavabo rempli d'eau chaude. Ce raser à ce moment-là n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. 

« Reprends-toi Potter » dit-il à son reflet. 

« Tu ne vas pas te marier avec ce visage bouffi! » lui répondit le miroir. 

« La ferme » dit Harry en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette. 

« Haaaarry, tu essaies de te noyer dans le lavabo? » chantonna Ron à la porte. 

« Ron je suis prêt à marcher sur les murs. Je suis énervé et là, tu ne m'aides pas! »

Ron ouvrit la porte. « Bois ça! »

Harry prit une gorgée de liquide prune et grimaça. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Harry toussa, et tapa sur sa poitrine avec son poing, les yeux humides. 

« Une concoction anti-gueule de bois. Ma _spécialité_. Tu te sentiras mieux après » dit Sirius joyeusement. « Tu ferais mieux de tout boire. »

« Je vais me marier » dit Harry, se bouchant le nez avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée. 

« Et tu as une tête affreuse! » dit Ron d'un ton condescendant. 

Harry reposa le verre et fit une grimace. « A _qui_ la faute? »

Ron haussa les épaules, l'air innocent. Sirius commença à rire et sortit de la salle de bain. 

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles » dit Ron. 

« C'est-ton-dernier-jour-en-tant-que-célibataire-alors-bois-autant-que-tu-peux » cita Harry. Il termina son verre et le posa hors de vue. 

« C'était ton Enterrement de vie de Garçon » protesta Ron. « Et tu as _adoré_. Surtout lorsque… »

« Ne raconte pas ça à Ginny » grogna Harry. 

« Je ne dirai rien à ta femme si tu ne dis rien à la mienne » dit Ron avec un sourire. 

« Oh, tu as dit femme. Je vais donc en avoir une » dit Harry en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. 

Ron sourit et attrapa le visage de Harry. « Et si tu poses un lapin à ma sœur devant l'autel, je te tuerai. C'est clair? »

Harry essaya de sourire mais son visage était écrasé entre les mains de Ron. « Parfaitement clair » réussit-il à dire. 

Ron fit un signe de tête. « Bien » dit-il en tapotant la joue de Harry. 

« Et puis, je suis mort de peur rien qu'à l'idée des trucs stupides que je vais faire pendant la cérémonie » dit Harry. 

Sirius apparut de nouveau dans la pièce. Il portait un plateau couvert de nourriture pour le petit déjeuner. 

« Merci Sirius » dit Ron en fourrant un muffin dans sa bouche. « Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas pour la cérémonie qu'il faut que tu t'inquiètes, c'est pour la nuit de noce! »

Sirius leva sa tête de sa tasse à café et sourit. « Tu vas devoir mettre un niveau, Harry. »

Harry rougit et se retourna vers l'évier. « Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir attendu! »

Ron commença à rire fortement. « Mais… mais, attends une minute… Tu n'as… tu n'as… »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. 

« Ginny est la plus expérimentée » dit Ron. 

Harry refusa de les regarder. « J'étais _occupé_! Je devais combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry » dit Sirius en essuyant ses larmes. « Elle sera douce. »

« Le Quidditch doit VRAIMENT être un exutoire! » bredouilla Ron.

« Elle a été mariée avant » se défendit Harry. 

« Voyons Harry, tu es peut-être le Survivant mais es-tu aussi le Retardataire? »

Harry leur claqua la porte au nez. « VOUS NE M'AIDEZ PAS! »

« Voilà, tu l'as mis en colère maintenant » dit Sirius. 

Ron n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire. 

« Mauvais choix dans les mots » dit Sirius l'air penseur. 

« Allez Harry! Sors de là! C'était une blague! » dit Ron en frappant à la porte. 

« C'_est_ très noble de ta part d'avoir attendu » ajouta Sirius. 

« CERTAINS ONT DES PRINCIPES! » cria Harry. 

« C'était JUSTE une blague » dit Ron en mordant sa langue pour éviter de rire à nouveau. « Nous ne remettons pas en question tes principes! »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à nouveau et Harry leur lança un regard noir pendant qu'il s'essuyait le visage avec une serviette. 

« C'est beaucoup mieux » dit Sirius avec un signe de tête. « Rasé de près. »

« Plus de blague » dit Harry sombrement. 

« Plus de blague, gros bébé » confirma Ron. 

« Dans la rubrique célébrité… L'heure du mariage a sonné pour le Survivant! Harry James Potter, vingt cinq ans, se marie _enfin_. Potter épousera la sœur du Ministre de la Magie. Virginia Weasley, vingt quatre ans, est la veinarde a avoir mis le grappin sur Potter et ses millions de Gallions! Ce ne sera pas le premier mariage de Virginia, elle est la veuve de Neville Longdubas. Les Potter seront très occupés avec la fille adoptive de Harry, Chloé Grace Potter. Nous leur adressons toutes nos félicitations et leur souhaitons bonne chance pour les années à venir. »

Harry et Ron regardèrent en grimaçant la TSF et l'éteignirent.

« Eh bien, bravo Harry Potter » dit Ron en plaisantant. 

Harry sourit. 

__

A suivre… (21/23)

Et voilà encore un chapitre de traduit. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour le sortir celui-là. Mais, j'ai un emploi du temps de dingue (je suis actuellement en prépa pour ceux qui connaissent), la semaine dernière j'étais en concours blanc et entre les révisions, les cours, les trucs, les machins… @__@' Heureusement c'est bientôt les vacances!! (Si on peut appeler ça des vacances!)

Merci à tous les reviewers! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de vous lire, alors n'hésitez pas à envoyer commentaires ou critiques!

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule **Le Conte de Fées de Chloé**… Je Jour J est arrivé, on retrouvera toute la famille pour le 'mariage du siècle' et bien sûr un petit bout de lune de miel… Au programme, des dragueurs, des châteaux de sable et des gnomes…

A bientôt!

Malalou


	22. Le Conte de Fées de Chloé

DISCLAIMER : Si ces personnages m'appartenaient vous pensez franchement que j'écrirais sur un site de fan fictions?

CHAPITRE XXI : Le conte de fées de Chloé

« NON! » dit Percy sèchement. « Meghan, tu ne gambaderas pas jusqu'à l'autel! »

« Elles sont parties? » dit Alexandra, levant son panier pour que sa mère puisse voir.

« Non, Alex, ma chérie, nous devons faire semblant d'avoir des fleurs. Fais semblant de les lancer! » dit Pénélope en faisant des mouvements avec ces mains pour montrer comment faire semblant de lancer des fleurs.

Harry se massait les tempes. « Répétons encore une fois, et après allons nous habiller. »

« Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour être à la place de Ginny en ce moment » dit Hermione en se levant d'un banc d'église.

Pénélope approuva d'un signe de tête, ramassa Henry, et retourna au fond de l'église. Henry hurla et gigota dans tous les sens. « Assise dans ce magnifique salon, en train de se faire coiffer. Cette partie était vraiment agréable » soupira Pénélope. « J'adorerai être à nouveau une future mariée. »

« Huuumm » dit Hermione en regardant son ventre. « Mais regarde où ça te mène. »

Hermione et Pénélope éclatèrent de rire.

« Je crains de le savoir que trop bien! »

Percy était dans son élément. Il donnait des ordres à tout le monde, c'était…

Et Harry était sur le point de le tuer.

« D'accord, tout le monde est à sa place? » Percy frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention. « Bon qui est le premier à entrer? »

Percy fut accueilli par des regards noirs.

« Et bien! Levez vos mains! » soupira Percy en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel et leva sa main légèrement. « Moi, je dois conduire quelques invités importants qui ne sont pas là pour me permettre de m'entraîner. »

« CORRECT, Bill » dit Percy, enthousiaste, comme si son frère venait juste de répondre à une question de jeu télévisé.

« Puis, moi » dit Charlie en baillant. « Avec d'autres invités importants… ouais… comme Bill a dit. »

« Nous avons saisi le concept, Percy » soupira George.

« Laisse tomber » dit Harry.

« Quoi? » dit Percy.

« Laisse tomber. Nous en avons marre. Les enfants vont devenir dingues. »

« J'ai faim » dit Kyle.

« Tu vois? » dit Harry. « Envoyons-les manger avec Isabella, et quand ils reviendront, nous seront habillés et nous pourrons les préparer. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Harry » dit Hermione. « Si je dois marcher encore une fois sur ce tapis avant le mariage, je vais devenir folle. »

Percy froissa son parchemin, il avait une mine dégoûtée. « Je ne vous le recommande pas. Cette partie est la plus cruciale de tout le mariage! »

« Faux, crétin » dit Fred avec un sourire. « C'est la partie où ils se marient qui est la plus importante. »

Harry saisit un grain de poussière invisible sur sa veste.

Des bouquets de fleurs rouges et crème étaient accrochés à chaque bancs. Même si le soleil brillait à travers les vitraux, la pièce était encore assez sombre pour qu'une centaine de chandelles couleurs crème soient allumées. Elles étaient perchées sur de magnifiques chandeliers en argent.

Un orchestre complet était assis au fond de la cathédrale. Chaque musicien portait un costume noir avec une unique rose à la boutonnière. Ils jouaient une musique douce d'ambiance alors que les invités commençaient à remplir l'église.

« Tu ne tiens pas en place! » dit Ron.

« Je vais mourir avant même qu'elle n'entre » l'informa Harry.

Ron grimaça. « Ca ferait une bonne première page. Arrête d'être mélodramatique! »

« Ton costume te va vraiment bien, Harry » dit Bill. « Les Aurors savent vraiment comment s'habiller. »

Harry portait l'uniforme complet de la Confédération. Sa veste était bleu marine et, au bout des manches et sur les ourlets il y avaient de fin passepoils dorés. Plusieurs bandes dorées sur son col indiquaient son rang et deux colonnes de boutons de laitons étaient alignées sur sa poitrine. L'intérieur de ses manches était rouge et Harry portait des gants blancs. Le pantalons de Harry était lui aussi bleu marine et sur le côté des jambes on pouvait voir une bande rouge. Finalement, pour compléter l'ensemble, Harry avait chaussé des bottes noires et polies.

« Pas tous les jours » dit Harry en souriant.

Les Weasley ne portaient aucune sorte d'uniformes, mais ils avaient revêtu des robes noires formelles avec un jabot et une boutonnière rouge.

« Il faudrait être fou pour tenter quelque chose pendant ce mariage » observa George. « L'endroit grouille d'Aurors! »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. « Mais seulement douze sont en faction. »

Le long des six bancs les plus proches de l'autel, douze Aurors en uniforme se tenaient de chaque côté de l'allée. Ils regardait droit devant eux, parfaitement immobiles et attentifs.

« Ils ne pourraient pas avoir une expression agréable? » siffla Charlie à Harry.

« C'est agréable de voir qu'ils sont attentifs, Charlie » répondit Harry.

« Je parie que tu ne dois pas rester attentif » dit Fred avec intérêt. « Tu pourrais probablement faire faire à ces gars tout ce que tu veux. »

« Je pourrais » dit Harry, pensif. « Mais, généralement, on ne donne pas de faux ordres à des officiers qui participes à un mariage. »

« Moi, je le ferais » dit George sincèrement. « Ce serait la révolution. »

« Je les ferais danser la tarentelle pour moi » dit Fred avec un signe de la tête.

« Je ne pense même pas qu'il y ait des ordres pour ça » dit Harry en riant.

« L'Auror sur la gauche est plutôt mignonne » observa Charlie.

« J'espère que tu parle de Jennings et pas de Schmich » dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil aux officiers.

« Jennings est la fille, n'est-ce pas? » dit Charlie.

« Jennings est le lieutenant décoré » dit Harry pour taquiner Charlie.

« La fille? » répéta Charlie.

« Harry leva les yeux aux ciel. « Oui, Jennings est la fille. »

« C'est même une bombe, Harry. »

« Quelque part je trouve qu'il ne serait pas très sage pour moi de me balader en clamant que mes officiers sont des bombes » dit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Charlie fit un signe de la tête. « Bon, tu me la présentes après le mariage? »

« Tu réalises bien qu'elle pourrait de tabasser jusqu'à ce que tu rampes pour la supplier? » dit Harry sincèrement.

Charlie lui lança le sourire espiègle typique des Weasley. « Si elle ressemble à ça, je ne pense pas que ça me dérangera. Comment s'appelle-t-elle? »

« Lieutenant Jennings. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a un prénom? » soupira Charlie.

« Si je rappelais l'avoir appelée par son prénom, je te le dirais. »

« Allez, Harry. Arrête de le faire exprès! Je sais que tu es meilleur que ça » supplia Charlie.

« Anastasia. Bon, et si tu arrêtais de repérer les filles jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie? »

« Oui, chef! » dit Charlie joyeusement. « Bien obligé. »

Bill sourit. « Tu sais, il me semble que c'est le meilleur endroit pour draguer. Les filles veulent toutes avoir une jolie robe de mariée. Toutes ses bagarres pour attraper le bouquet marquent l'ouverture de la saison pour nous! »

Le soleil s'était couché et la douce lumière des chandelles donnait à la cathédrale une ambiance chaleureuse et féerique.

Très lentement, les deux portes s'ouvrirent et l'assemblée se tut. Quelques exclamations se firent entendre lorsque quatre petits visages firent leur apparition.

Chloé, Meghan, Alexandra et Madeline portaient toutes les quatre une robe en satin blanc. Chloé, qui conduisait la procession, commença à lancer des pétales blancs et roses. Meghan et les petites jumelles la suivaient. On pouvait entendre Alexandra pousser des cris de joie en lançant ses pétales roses avec enthousiasme. Les demoiselles d'honneur atteignirent leur place et Chloé regarda joyeusement Harry.

« Coucou Papa » murmura-t-elle d'un air qu'elle voulait sournois.

Harry sourit et essaya de ne pas rire. Il leva une de ses mains gantées et lui fit un petit signe.

Hermione était vraiment jolie dans sa robe rouge, qui lui allait finalement comme un gant. Sirius, qui l'escortait le long de l'allée, n'était pas mal non plus.

Remus et Pénélope les suivaient. Pénélope portait la même robe rouge qu'Hermione, elle lui allait parfaitement et mettait en valeur ses cheveux blonds qui avait été coiffés d'une manière compliquée.

Paradant derrière les témoins Hunter et Kyle souriaient de toutes leurs dents à tout le monde en présentant fièrement les coussins où étaient déposés les alliances. Harry souriait. Ils ressemblaient à deux petits footballeurs, habillés de robes blanches, avec une rose rouge à la boutonnière et leurs cheveux roux bien coiffés.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement. Le prêtre et les enfants de cœur arrivèrent quelques temps après, et le chef d'orchestre termina le morceau en court.

Harry retint sa respiration alors que la Marche Nuptiale commença à résonner, il leva les yeux vers la porte une fois de plus.

Ginny était radiante.

Harry déglutit alors qu'elle avançait vers lui.

Ginny une composition renversante de soie blanche, le tissus brillait sous la lumière des chandeliers et descendait jusqu'au sol. Deux délicates bretelle décorées de diamants brillaient de milles feux sur ses épaules blanches. Son voile était léger et aérien, comme une schappe de gaze; il flottait autours de son visage et le long de son dos. Ses cheveux avaient été relevé en un élégant chignon, avec des mèches qui bouclait le long de son cou. Un délicat diadème, attaché à son voile, avait été déposé sur sa tête et brillait intensément. Attaché au dos de sa robe, une traîne immense, décorée de perles, s'étendait derrière elle.

Catherine et Mortimer la suivaient, chacun tenant une extrémité de la traîne.

Ginny regarda timidement toutes les personnes qui la regardait, puis elle fixa son regard sur Harry et ne le quitta plus.

Alors qu'elle approchait de l'autel, les Aurors se mirent au garde à vous, le visage sévère, puis, très militairement, ils levèrent leurs baguettes pour faire une arche.

Mr Weasley était sur-excité, alors qu'il tenait Ginny à son bras. Il sourit à Harry lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'autel. Sourire qui ramena Harry à la réalité.

Mais ce fut le sourire de Ginny, et non celui de Mr Weasley, qui réchauffa le cœur de Harry. Elle se tourna et le regarda avec tendresse avant de lui prendre la main. Harry frissonna de bonheur.

Tout était réel.

Harry prit le visage de Ginny dans ses mains et ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur.

La cathédrale explosa en applaudissement et l'orchestre entonna une marche joyeuse.

Harry attrapa la main de Ginny.

« Nous sommes mariés » dit-il, essoufflé, alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher ensemble.

« PRESENTEZ ARMES! » cria l'un des Aurors.

Les baguettes des Aurors furent de nouveaux levée pour former une arche pour Ginny et Harry, mais cette fois, elles projetaient de brillantes étincelles qui se déversaient sur toute la cathédrale comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Ils commencèrent à rire lorsqu'ils entendirent les cris de joie des enfants.

Alors qu'ils atteignirent la calèche, Harry leva les yeux et regarda tous les appareils photo et fit son plus beau sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se préoccupait pas des centaines de photos qui étaient prises, car pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place.

Chloé prit une énorme bouchée de gâteau et balança ses jambes.

« Miam! » dit Madeline.

« J'aime les mariages » dit Kyle, en prenant une autre bouchée.

« Le gâteau est bon? » demanda Sirius en s'approchant de leur table.

Les enfants approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Il y avait des tables recouvertes de nourriture le long d'un mur du Potter Hall. Ils venaient juste de découper le gâteau de mariage et tout le monde s'était levé dans la salle pour danser un peu. On avait donné aux enfants d'énormes part de gâteau car ils avaient été bien sage durant la cérémonie. Ils étaient ravis d'avoir leur dessert plutôt que de regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la salle.

« Merveilleux mariage, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Charlie à l'Auror qu'il avait repéré pendant la cérémonie.

« Plutôt, oui » dit-elle d'un air détaché, gardant un œil sur Harry et Ginny qui étaient en train de rire avec un groupe de personnes du Ministère.

« Charlie Weasley » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Je suis le Lieutenant Jennings. » Elle lui serra la main rapidement mais ne quitta jamais du regard les nouveaux mariés.

« Avez-vous un prénom? » persista Charlie.

« Mr Weasley, pour être parfaitement franche, je suis en service. Il est de ma responsabilité que personne ne vienne gâcher quoi que ce soit. Si vous me le permettez, vous me gênez » dit-elle en se décalant.

« Mais, voyez-vous, je suis un ami personnel de Harry, et je sais que ça ne le dérangerait pas si vous accordiez une petite danse à l'un de ses témoins… »

« Peut-être. Mais moi ça me dérangerait. »

« Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça, Lieutenant. J'appelle après le premier rendez-vous, vous savez. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Harry leva les yeux et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny. Elle fit un signe de tête et sourit.

« Jennings! » s'exclama Harry en arrivant. « Fantastique démonstration durant la cérémonie, vous ne pensez pas? »

« Si, monsieur » dit-elle en souriant. « Félicitations »

« Merci » dit Harry en souriant. « Puis-je vous présenter Mr Charles Weasley? C'est un vieil et très bon ami. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez l'appeler Charlie. »

« Nous avons été présenté » dit Jennings avec tact.

« Vraiment? » dit Harry, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'expression sur son visage. « Saviez-vous que Mr Weasley est chef du Département de Régulation des Dragons? Je pense que vous devriez discuter un peu puisque vous vous êtes occupée de beaucoup d'opération illégales concernant les dragons. »

« Vraiment? » dit Charlie, son visage s'éclaira.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. « Anastasia est un peu la défenseuse des animaux. »

Jennings rougit. « Merci, monsieur. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas une pause pour prendre quelque chose à manger? »

Le visage d'Anastasia se renfrogna et Harry vit qu'elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux. « C'est bon monsieur, je remplirai ma tâche d'abord. »

Harry leur fit un clin d'œil et se retourna pour retrouver Ginny. « C'était un ordre. »

Charlie se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Puis-je aller vous chercher une assiette, Anastasia? » dit-il en faisant un geste vers le buffet.

Elle soupira, puis sourit. « Ce serait très gentil… Charlie, c'est ça? »

Ginny riait alors que Harry la faisait tournoyer sur la piste de danse. Elle avait enlevé sa traîne et son voile, sa robe de mariée était à présent une charmant robe pour danser.

« Quand je pense que c'est ici que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois » dit-elle en passant ses bras autours de son cou.

« A notre plus grande surprise » dit Harry en souriant. « Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça. »

« Je suis plutôt contente que tu l'aies fait » dit Ginny.

« Comme beaucoup de gens » dit-il.

« On dirait que ta petite présentation a marché » dit Ginny en regardant Charlie et Anastasia danser.

Harry fit un sourire espiègle. « Je sais, je trouve qu'ils s'en tirent pas si mal après l'horrible présentation que Charlie a faite. »

Remus s'approcha d'eux en faisant valser Chloé. « Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé Chlo » dit-il. « Un papa et une maman! »

« Mon papa et MA maman » dit Chloé en serrant Remus joyeusement. « Nous l'avons 'doptée. »

Ginny lança un regard circonspect à Harry. « Adoptée? » murmura-t-elle.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard » murmura Harry, plutôt amusé.

« Je pense que Chloé vuet danser avec une certaine personne avant que cette certaine personne ne parte en lune de miel » dit Remus en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Je suis une très bonne danseuse, Papa » dit Chloé alors que Remus faisait un trou sur lui-même, Chloé dans les bras.

« Remus, puis-je avoir cette danse? » demanda Ginny avec amusement.

« Mais très certainement, je suis quand même un peu triste de devoir laisser ma si charmante partenaire » dit Remus en déposant Chloé.

« C'était génial » dit poliment Chloé à Remus.

Remus pouffa de rire et s'en alla en dansant avec Ginny.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Mademoiselle Chloé Grace Potter? »

« Oh oui, Papa » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry salua Chloé et elle prit sa jupe pour faire une révérence.

La plupart des personnes dans la salle de bal riaient et se retournèrent pour regarder Chloé monter sur les chaussures Harry pour danser la valse. Chloé cria de joie lorsqu'il la souleva dans les airs.

« Combien de temps tu pars, Papa? » deamnda-t-elle en poussant les cheveux de Harry et regardant droit dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que ce sera long? »

« Juste une semaine » dit-il. « En suite nous reviendront pour te prendre et nous repartirons en vacances tous ensemble. »

La chanson se termina et elle refit une révérence au milieu des applaudissements des invités.

« Tu vois? » dit-elle, ses yeux verts pétillants de joie. « Je suis un bonne danseuse! »

Leur lune de miel avait été merveilleuse, mais Harry décida que leurs vacances avec Chloé était tout aussi bien, sinon plus.

Il la regarda retourner une nouvelle fois son seau rempli de sable, construisant une nouvelle tour à son château. Ses longues tresses claquaient dans le vent. A sa droite, Ginny bailla joyeusement et s'installa sur ses avant-bras.

« Comment se passe la corruption? » demanda-t-elle en souriant, repoussant une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

Harry fit un signe de tête. « Il semble très docile. »

« Docile. Bien. Il la mord une fois et je lui jette un sort de… »commença Ginny en surveillant Chloé.

« Du calme, Maman » dit Harry calmement. « Tout est sous contrôle. »

Ginny se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je te crois. C'est quoi déjà comme espèce? Je ne me rappelle jamais. »

« Gnomes des sables » récita Harry. « Proche cousins de ceux qui sont dans les jardins. »

« Et il fallait que Chloé nous en déniche un » dit Ginny en riant. « Sans parler qu'elle essaye de l'apprivoiser. »

« Au grand damn de ce petit voleur » dit Harry en riant.

« Donc ils se cachent dans les dunes de sable, et ne sortent que pour voler les paniers à pique-nique des Moldus? »

« Ca et les clefs de voiture cachées dans les paires de chaussures. Ils aiment les petits objets brillant je crois. Franchement, les Moldus n'ont pas besoin de leur aide pour perdre leurs affaires… »

« La tête qu'il faisait lorsque tu l'as sorti du panier » dit Ginny en riant. « Et puis le cri de joie de Chloé. Elle était vraiment déçue de devoir laisser Norbert à la maison. Je l'ai entendu lui dire qu'il n'était pas 'à l'épreuve du sable'. »

« Remarque la promesse d'un panier rempli de nourriture en échange de jeux avec Chloé semble bien marcher. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser tous les deux. »

Chloé regarda à l'intérieur du château de sable. « Tu dors Smitty? »

« Je m'appelle pas SMITTY! » hurla le gnome fortement depuis l'intérieur du château. « Moi… »

Chloé pouffait de rire. « Si c'est ton nom! ne soit pas bête! Tu veux aller nager? » plongeant la main dans le château pour l'attraper.

« Pas nager! » cria le gnome en agitant ses bras. « Mon cousin s'est fait manger par un crabe! »

Chloé le saisit et le sorti du château. « Tout ira bien. Je suis une sorcière. je peus faire peur aux crabes. »

« Non, non, non! » hurla le gnome en griffant le sable.

« Chloé! » appella Ginny. « C'est l'heure d'un nouveau sort _Crèmsolair_! »

« D'accord, Maman » dit Chloé en prenant le gnome paniqué dans ses bras. Elle courut vers ses parents.

« Smitty et moi allons aller nager » dit-elle en tenant le gnome par les chevilles et en l'agitant mollement comme si elle avait attrapé un poisson.

« Arrête de bouger un instant, s'il te plait » dit Harry en tendant sa baguette à Ginny.

« Les jambes » chantonna Ginny en tapottant les deux jambes de Chloé. « Les bras, les épaules, le dos, le cou eeeett… »

« Le visage » dit Chloé en riant alors que la baguette lui touchait le bout du nez.

« Voilà » dit Ginny. « Fais attention à ce que l'eau ne dépasse pas tes chevilles. »

Smitty commença de nouveau à hurler et à se tortiller dans les bras de Chloé. Elle lui sourit tendrement. « Il est excité » murmura-t-elle à ses parents.

Harry regarda sévèrement Smitty par dessus ses lunettes. « Jouez calmement » répéta-t-il.

Smitty se décomposa et gémit d'un air pathétique.

Ginny riait pendant que Chloé détalait. « Il doit VRAIMENT le vouloir ce panier. »

« Bah, il aura une histoire à raconter à ses petits-enfants. » dit Harry. « Au sujet d'une vicieuse petite sorcière qui l'a retenu prisonnier. »

Chloé s'assit dans le sable, laissant les vagues s'écraser sur ses jambes. Smitty essayait de grimper sur son bras, le plus loin possible de l'eau.

« Non, non! » le gronda-t-elle. « Nage! »

Plouf.

Chloé avait mis Smitty à l'eau et lui faisait faire des aller-retours en imitant des bruits de moteur de bâteau. Puis elle le leva haut au-dessus de sa tête et le remplongea dans l'eau.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah » cria-t-il. « Bluuuuuuurrpppp! »

« Je t'AVAIS dit que c'était drôle » dit Chloé joyeusement en lui faisant faire l'avion.

« AAAIIIIEIIIIIGH! »

« Oh, tu as faitt tomber ton chapeau » dit Chloé en le prenant par les cheville, essayant de ratrapper le chapeau.

Smitty suffoquait et faisait des bulles dans l'eau.

Chloé était ravie.

« Papa! » cria-t-elle. « Smitty fait des bulles dans l'eau! »

Harry lui fit un signe de la main. « C'est bien, mon Ange. Vérifie que Smitty arrive à respirer, s'il te plait. »

« C'est craiment merveilleux d'avoir la plage pour nous seul cette semaine. » commenta Ginny.

Harry semblait également ravi de cette remarque. « Il va y avoir un sacré paquet de Moldus perplexes. Ils vont sur cette plage tous les ans et aujourd'hui, ils sont incapables de la retrouver. »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Ils y a des millions d'autres plages ici, ils en trouveront une autre et ne penseront plus à celle-là. »

Ils entendirent le rire de Chloé et tous deux sourirent tendrement dans sa direction.

« Je suppose qu'elle a eu son conte de fées » dit Harry après un moment.

Ginny le regarda, déconcertée.

« Nous. Elle. » détailla Harry. « Elle avait deviné à notre sujet avant même que nous le sachions nous-même. »

Ginny, éclairée, sourit. « Elle le mérite. »

Harry semblait pensif. « J'AI dansé avec toi… et nous nous sommes MARIES, juste comme elle l'avait dit. »

« Chloé Potter, future voyente? » suggéra Ginny innoncement.

« Ginny! » protesta Harry. « Retire-ça! »

« Désolée. Franchement, je pense que c'est son raisonnement par dessus tout qui est juste. »

« Et c'est? »

« Que les contes de fées sont vrais bien sûr. »

Harry passa son bras autours des épaules de Ginny. « C'est vraiment un excellente vision de choses. »

« CRABE!! » cria Chloé en tapant dans l'eau.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et était sur le point de courir lorsqu'il vit Chloé éclater de rire.

« Je plaisantais Smitty » dit-elle en riant.

Le gnome était loin d'être amusé, il avait grimpé sur les jambes de Chloé en hurlant et se cramponnait de toutes ses forces.

« Ce n'est pas RIGOLO comme jeu? » dit-elle en le saisissant. Elle trotina jusqu'à son château de sable.

« FICHE MOI LA PAIX! » hurla Smitty. « FICHE MOI LA PAIX! »

« Ne la mord pas, maudit gnome! » cria Ginny sautant elle aussi sur ses pieds, sa baguettes à la main.

« Je ne veux pas de panier! » hurla Smitty lorsqu'il vit l'ombre de Harry au-dessus du château. « Je-ne-veux-plus-de-panier! »

Harry soupira. « Je pense que tu peux t'en aller. »

« FICHE MOI LA PAIX » cria le gnome une dernière fois, prêt à plonger ses dents dans le bras de Chloé.

« N'y pense même PAS » cria Ginny. Elle lui jeta un sort en pleine figure. « Reste loin d'elle! Sale petit voleur! Ne BOUGE pas! »

Lorsque Ginny eut terminé avec Smitty, il s'en alla en chancelant, suivant une ligne pas vraiment droite. Harry sourit en pensant que la seule chose qui manquait, c'était des étoiles autours de la tête du gnome.

Chloé avait les yeux ronds de surprise.

« Je n'ai plus personne pour jouer au château de sable avec moi » dit-elle en regardant Smitty s'en aller en boitant.

« C'était juste un vieux gnome tout moche » dit Ginny en embrassant sa petite main et vérifiant si elle n'avait pas été mordue. « Papa et Maman vont jouer avec toi. »

« C'est vrai? »

« Je vais construire les douves, d'accord? » déclara harry en s'adenouillant dans le sable.

« Est-ce que tu peux enchanter l'eau en rose ? » Chloé était impatiente de recommencer à jouer.

« Et de l'eau toute rose » dit Harry en saisissant la petite pelle.

« Qui habite dans le château? » demanda Ginny remplissant un seau de sable.

« Nous » dit Chloé en plantant des coquillages tout autours du château. « Avec Norbert. »

« C'est lui qui garde le pont-levi ? » devina Ginny.

« C'est ça, Maman! » dit Chloé, ravie. « Et nous n'avons jamais à nous inquiéter des méchants. »

« Alors ça veut dire que nous vivons heureux encore et encore? » demanda Harry.

Chloé secoua la tête. « Non, Papa! L'histoire n'est pas encore finie! »

« Mon Dieu, tu ne le savais pas? » dit Ginny à Harry, les yeux brillant.

Harry leur sourit et recommença sa construction.

__

Salut à tous!

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue à traduire, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour traduire ce chapitre…

J'espère qu'il vous plait et je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment!

Pour l'épilogue je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : une personne est enceinte, non?

A bientôt et merci encore!

Malalou


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sinon vous pensez bien que je ferais publier tout ça!

Epilogue

« Ils ouvrent les rideaux! » dit Mrs Weasley en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

Les Weasley se dépéchèrent de s'approcher de la vitre pour apercevoir le nouveau membre de leur famille.

« Le voilà » dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. « Ses cheveux sont encore humide! Quel beau diable! »

« Il est si beau » soupira Pénélope, souriant au bébé qu'on approchait de la vitre. « Un parfait petit ange. »

« Regardez ces cheveux rouges! » s'exclama Bill. « Il est définitivement Weasley! »

« Un beau bébé, en bonne santé » dit Mr Weasley fièrement.

.Chloé pressa son nez contre la vitre. « Comment ça se fait qu'on voit pas son nom? Les autres bébés ont leur nom marqué sur leur lit. »

Fred sourit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Ils ne vont pas lui donner de nom, Chloé. Ils vont l'appeler Garçon pendant toute sa vie. »

Chloé avait l'air horrifiée.

« Fred! » gronda Mrs Weasley. « Ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il dit, Chloé. L'hôpital n'a juste pas encore eu le temps de faire une étiquette, c'est tout. »

« J'aime le nouveau bébé » dit Meghan en observant le nourisson avec attention. « Il a l'air cool. Pas le genre pleurnicheur comme Henry » ajouta-t-elle.

« Tous les bébés pleurent » l'informa Mortimer. « Et tu as pleuré plus qu'Henry. »

« Même pas vrai » dit Meghan en lui tirant la langue.

« Oh Maman » dit Catherine en tirant sur la robe de Pénélope. « Est-ce que je peux le tenir? »

« Pas encore » dit Pénélope. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras. »

« Regardez comme il est adorable! » s'attendrit Mrs Weasley. « Tout comme Laura l'était! »

Hermione rit et regarda avec tendresse son propre bébé. « Laura est toujours adorable. »

Ron embrassa la tête du bébé qu'il berçait, il rayonna de fierté lorsqu'elle tendit son petit bras potelé et esseya de l'attraper. « Papa » l'incita-t-il. « Dit Papa. »

Laura, la fille de cinq mois de Ron et Hermione était un adorable bébé. Elle avait de jolie boucles blondes et ses yeux s'étaient changé récemment en marron (exactement comme ceux de sa mère) perdant leur couleur bleue de bébé.

« Dis belle, pas adorable » corrigea Sirius.

« N'est-ce pas qu'il beau? » commenta Harry en s'avançant derrière la famille.

Les Weasley étaient si préoccupés à s'extasier devant le nouveau membre de la famille qu'ils ne se donnèrent pas la peine de se retourner pour regarder Harry.

« Ne ressemble-t-il pas EXACTEMENT à Ginny? »

« Hum » dit Harry en regardant le bébé. « Je vois quelques unes de ses qualités en lui… »

« Il est si petit! »

Le reste de la famille approuva d'un signe de tête et continua à observer en souriant le nouveau né.

« Il a les cheveux de Ginny » dit Ron joyeusement. « Oh, Harry, peut-être la prochaine fois. »

« Moi, je ne dirais sûrement pas ça! » remarqua Harry en riant du fond du cœur. « Il n'a pas du tout les cheveux de Ginny. »

« Harry! » dit Sirius. « C'est exactement sa couleur! Peut-être un peu comme ceux de ta mère mais c'est copie parfaite des cheveux de Ginny! »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas la comparaison » dit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Parfait, reste borné » dit Ron, prenant une photo du bébé derrière la vitre.

Hermione se retourna pour lancer un regard perplexe à Harry. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

« Harry! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu FAIS avec ce bébé?! »

Toute la famille se retourna instentanément, bouche bée.

Harry sourit. « Il se trouve que c'est mon fils. »

« M-mais » bredouilla Charlie. « Ce bébé! » Il désigna le bébé derrière la vitre.

« N'est pas notre bébé » termina Harry.

« Oh mon Dieu » dit Remus en couvrant sa bouche.

« Honte à vous tous qui avaient dit qu'il avait les cheveux roux! » dit Harry en riant.

« C'est mon frère!? » demanda Chloé en sautant pour le voir.

« Chut » dit Harry en s'asseyant. « Je vais te le montrer. »

« WHOAAAAA! » s'exclama la famille en chœur.

Niché au creux des couverture et profondément endormi, ce trouvait un minuscule nouveau né. Il avait de long cils noirs et ses mains formaient deux petits poings. Il avait une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jaie mais il n'y en avait pas assez pour voir s'ils étaient aussi désordonnés que ceux de Harry.

« Oh Papa » dit Chloé en adoration compète. « J'AIME ce bébé. »

« Tu préfère celui là à l'autre derrière la fenêtre? » demanda Harry avec un sourire.

« Oh oui, Papa, s'il te plait! » dit Chloé en touchant du bout du doigt la joue de son petit frère.

« Est-ce qu'il a ouvert les yeux? » demanda Sirius.

« Un tout petit peu, pour Ginny » dit Harry. « Ils sont bleus. »

« Les tiens n'ont jamais été bleus. Ils étaient verts dès le début » dit Sirius.

« Allons Sirius. Cet enfant ne peut pas être une réplique exacte de Harry. » dit Remus en souriant.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il? » demanda Ron.

« Gunther » dit Harry en souriant au bébé. « Gunther Rex. »

Le reste de la famille eut l'air mal à l'aise pendant un moment.

« Heu » dit Ron en regardant le bébé.

« Comme… c'est joli » dit Mrs Weasley, sa voix était plus haut perché qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Est-ce qu'est c'est… un nom de la famille? » demanda Mr Weasley lentement.

« Je plaisante » soupira Harry, levant les yeux au ciel.

Toute la famille poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« C'était une vengence pour vous être trompés de bébé! » dit Harry.

« Oui,ben, ce bébé avait des cheveux roux! Nous sommes habitués aux cheveux roux! » se défendit Charlie.

« Le nom de ce bébé est vraiment Gunther, d'ailleurs » dit Harry en souriant. « J'ai rencontré le père. Il était complètement fou de joie. D'abord il a un bébé, puis il rencontre Harry Potter dans la même journée. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. »

« Quel est son vrai nom? » supplia Chloé.

« James Albus Potter » dit Harry avec un énorme sourire.

« Très beau nom! » s'exclama Sirius, il semblait ravi.

James Albus Potter poussa un petit grognement de bébé dans son sommeil.

« Chut! » dit Mrs Weasley en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius. « Tu vas le réveiller. »

« Où est Maman? » demanda Chloé.

« Maman se repose, elle va bien » dit Harry. « Je suis sûr qu'elle meure d'envie de te voir. »

« Maman va vérifier que nous repartons bien à la maison avec James et pas l'autre bébé » dit Chloé, confiante.

Harry se leva. « Nous reviendrons, je vais amener Chloé voir Ginny et après, je suis sûr que l'hôpital sera fou de joie de vous laisser entrer tous en même temps dans la chambre… »

« Hum. Je pense qu'Oncle Harry est sarcastique » dit George à Henry alors qu'ils regardaient Harry s'éloigner avec James, Chloé trotinant derrière eux.

Ginny accepta le verre d'eau que lui tendait l'infirmière mais lui rendit immédiatement lorsqu'elle apperçut Chloé.

Ginny rayonnait. « Te voilà! »

« Maman! » dit Chloé en courant à son chevet. « Maman! Je l'AIME beaucoup ce bébé! »

Harry déposa James dans le couffin et souleva Chloé pour que Ginny puisse l'embrasser.

« C'est vrai? » dit Ginny. « Bon, alors je pense qu'on va le garder. »

Alors que Chloé regardait dans le couffin, Harry se pencha et murmura à Ginny.

« Ta mère m'a demandé quand nous repartons en lune de miel… Elle dit qu'elle a besoin d'un autre petit-enfant. »

Les yeux de Ginny s'équarquillèrent. « Elle n'a pas fait ça! »

« Et si » dit Harry en riant.

« Je ne vais pas faire compétiton avec Penny » dit Ginny, s'étendant sur ses oreillers et secouant la tête.

Harry lui sourit tendrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Tu es magnifique. Je n'ai pas besoin de six autres enfants. J'en ai deux parfaits. »

« Sept » dit Ginny.

« Tu en veux sept? » dit Harry rapidement. « Tu te sens bien? »

« Non » dit Ginny en riant. « Nous devrions en avoir sept autre pour rattraper Penny et Percy. »

Harry réalisa d'un seul coup, il était bouche bée. « Tu plaisantes… Pénélope est encore enceinte? »  
Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête. « Chut. Je ne suis pas supposée le dire. »

« Des lapins! » s'exclama Harry. « Nous sommes reliés à des lapins! »

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation et écoutèrent Chloé parler doucement à James.

« Je suis Chloé, ta grande sœur! Nous avons préparé une chambre pour toi. Il y a marqué Bébé sur la porte. C'est parce que tu es le bébé. Nous avons beaucoup de cousins, et nous sommes les seuls sans cheveux roux! »

« Ils sont mignons, pas vrai? » murmura Ginny, très heureuse.

« Je te voulais pour Noël, mais tu n'as pas voulu venir! Papa à fait une énorme révérence devant le ventre de Maman! Maman riait beaucoup. Nous avons la photo. Je te montrerai quand nous rentrerons à la maison. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être né aujourd'hui! Parce que tu auras PLEIN de cadeaux à Noël et le LENDEMAIN c'est ton anniversaire. Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu as attendu. Et puis, Papa a dit que c'était une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas né hier car on t'aurait perdu sous tout le papier emballage! »

« J'ai l'impression que c'est le début d'une belle conspiration contre nous » murmura Harry à Ginny.

« Je vois ça d'ici » approuva Ginny. « Chloé est déjà très intelligente pour sa âge. Elle va probablement apprendre à James toutes les astuces. »

Harry ricana. « Comme les grands yeux innocents? »

Ginny haussa les sourcils. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas la croire quand elle répond 'Riiiiienn, Papa'. Mais tu as retenu la leçon, n'est-ce pas? »  
Harry lui lança un regard désespéré.   
« Tu réalises qu'ils grandissent trop vite déjà. »

« Il n'a même pas un jour » dit Ginny en riant.

« Et Chloé a six ans. Six, Gin! Il nous reste plus que cinq ans avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard. »

« C'est ce que font tous les enfants » dit-elle avec un soupir.

« Quoi? »

« Grandir. »

Harry soupira. « Ils ne peuvent pas rester un peu plus longtemps? »

« Allez Harry » dit Ginny en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Ce sera amusant. »

« Oui, c'est sûr. »

Harry prit sa main et ils se sourirent.

Le future s'annonçait radieux.

Et voilà c'est fini…

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus autant qu'à moi. C'était vraiment un grande aventure de se lancer dans la traduction de cette histoire. Je dois d'ailleurs mon 19 au bac anglais en partie à cette traduction et tout le vocabulaire qu'elle m'a appris!

Mais un 'auteur' de fic ne serait rien sans ses reviewers! C'est pourquoi je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre soutient et vos encouragements!

4rine, Al', Alalna Chantelune, Alex-13, Alixe, Allima, andadrielle, Andra, Ange Rogue, Angyounette, Anonymoa, aurag, aurélie1, Ayla, babar-inhogwarts, Bartiméus, bingo, Boris, byram, Caro, Célina, Celine, celine.s, chatonne, Charles, chen, chloe2222222, clem, Coco, Crys, Crystal, Crystale-arra, Crystalya, Csame, Deedlit, Delphine, Draco Lutin, dragon tears1, Elava La Louve, Emrah, eternamm, Eve, Fizwizbiz, flo007, Franfran, godric2, Hannange, HDE, Hedwige33, Hermione, hermione2005, gaia666, Imari ashke, Iorek marie Byrkison, Istoire, Izia Black, Jess-Chang, Kadou, Kaeros, Karotte, Kaorou, keit, Ketty, Kikou224, Kitty-hp-16, Kouteni, Lac Noir, Lasy de Lys, Laurina, leacmoa, leDjiN, Leo-Kirin, Les 4 Folles des Sly, les Maraudeuses, Lexyann, lily-ann, Lizzie, lol-, Lola, Lord Malefoy, Luciolle, luffynette, luna13, Lunenoire, lyly, Lyra b., Ma Lupin, Majandra2, marie, Marion-moune, mary-evy, Megane Malefoy, Marika Jedusor, matteic, Mayreendalmrin the Dark Queen, Michou, michoumagous, mikael is good, Minerva17, misstyk, Moi, moreza, Mystick, Mystikal, Mona Potter, nakago, nicopotter, nifgthawk, Nuage Lys, Nymia, Oceane la malicieuse, Padmacho, PASCAL, Petite fleur la fée, Phantme, phénix20, Phern, Philibia, Philippe Gryffondor, popov, poulette, ptitte-folle, Pug de Crydee, Raphou, Ratonton, raziel, Rose Potter, Ryan, sailor digitale, samantha, Sarah, sarah30, Saria, sea Li, shezou, Simon Potter, Siria Potter, solla, sososerpent, Sophie, squarecat, stef, Tania Potter, Tiffany, Thys, valrius, vaness, waterlily et DragonFly, winky1, wizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, Wynzar, Yvette, Zazou, zeynel, zigmo

Sans oublier bien sûr, tous les silencieux et grands timides qui n'ont pas osé poster une critique! ;-)

Merci encore à tous!

Malalou


End file.
